Boku no alien hero Academy
by reic.2410
Summary: Que pasaría si hubiera un cambio en el mundo de Deku, si luego de un mes de entrenar para obtener el One for All, reviviera un gran regalo. Uno que cambiaría su forma de vivir para siempre. Miren como ahora el que se creía un inútil, superara con creces a cualquier héroe que haya pisado su mundo.
1. Un gran regalo

**Bueno, por fin publico una historia que no sea de Kamen rider a excepción de mi historia de Koro-sensei. Les presento el cross entre Boku no hero y Ben 10.**

**Primero que nada, decidí no usar ninguna de las dos ideas que les dije, pues pensándolo bien, Izuku tímido y algo nervioso es quien es el niño y no puede haber una historia de este anime sin el como protagonista.**

**Esta historia mantendrá a Izuku tal cual como es, pero con mayor confianza y con una guía mejor. Esto se debe a que el chico necesita ayuda y creo que tras ir creciendo y teniendo amigos, podrá comportarse con mayor confianza.**

**Esta historia se basa en una que está haciendo alguien llamado "The Incredible Muffin". Su historia era más o menos lo que quería hacer al principio, pero al ver que la idea ya había sido tomada varias veces dude en hacerlo, pero al final decidí hacerla como pensaba hacerla desde un principio.**

**Les aviso que ya tengo listo hasta el cap 4, e iré subiéndolos de a poco. Díganme si quieren que suba rápido los caps y si les gusto.**

**Eso es todo, disfruten.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Un gran regalo**

¿?: ¿Ya has terminado, mi buen amigo?-Pregunto un hombre de bata blanca y cabello negro con blanco en los lados.

¿?: **Casi, solo quiero darle algunas configuraciones más y termino.**-Respondió una criatura del tamaño de un niño color anaranjada con apariencia de rana con grandes ojos, pero tenía pinzas de cangrejo y parecía que la parte superior de su cabeza se podía abrir.

Estos dos son el profesor Paradox, que es un caminante del tiempo, y Ben Tennyson, también conocido como Ben 10.000 y héroe del universo, quien estaba transformado en Brain Matter, el cual es una combinación de Materia Gris y Cerebron.

Lo que estaban haciendo ambos era preparar un gran regalo para un chico que consideraban un gran héroe potencial, quien necesitaba la ayuda y empujón para lograrlo. Ben uso la combinación de sus dos aliens más inteligentes para preparar un gran trabajo y algunas cosas que le iban a servir.

Paradox: Estas haciendo un gran trabajo por el que veo.-Comento el caminante del tiempo mientras miraba trabajar al héroe.- Veo que te estas esmerando en esto.

Ben (Brain Matter): **¿Me puedes culpar? Luego de escuchar como tratan al chico y como sigue manteniendo su gran deseo, no pude evitar sentirme identificado con él.**\- Respondió mientras recordaba algunas malas memorias.

Antes de encontrar el omnitrix, Ben siempre fue un chico a quien molestaron por años. Si no fuera por su gran tenacidad, podría haber terminado como ese chico.

El héroe tampoco tolero la forma en que lo tratan por como oyó. Solo porque no tiene habilidades únicas como otros, no les da el derecho de tratarlo de esa forma. Eso es algo que no pudo tolerar.

Ben (Brain Matter): **En todo caso, ya casi termino. Con esto y unas cuantas cosas más, el chico recorrerá por el camino indicado y con un manual de cómo usarlo.**-Dijo mientras recordaba como el recorrió el camino del héroe sin instructivo.

Paradox: Perfecto, maestro Tennyson. Con esto y la tutoría que le da ese héroe en su mundo, no cabra duda que se convertirá en un héroe que tal vez supere a su mayor héroe de su mundo, e incluso a ti.

Ben (Brain Matter): **Las nuevas generaciones siempre superaran a las anteriores, Paradox.**-Dijo mientras recordaba a su hijo Ken, quien ya era un gran chico heroico a su edad y que tarde o temprano sería mejor que él. Eso lo puso feliz.

El trabajo del alíen continuo hasta que...

Ben (Brain Matter): **Listo.**-El alienígena le coloco una tapa al objeto antes de comenzar a brillar.

El cuerpo del alienígena cambio de forma y mostró a un hombre castaño de 30 o 40 años con buen físico.

Ben: Con esto ya debería estar bien.-Dijo para tomar el objeto y colocarlo dentro de una capsula. En eso, se lo entrego al viajero del tiempo.- Te lo encargo para que llegue.

Paradox: Por supuesto. Puedes contar conmigo.-Dijo tomando la capsula antes de entrar por un portal.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de otro universo, Paradox salió y llego a la luna terrestre de ese universo. El miro a la tierra de este mundo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Paradox: No importa que universo sea. La imagen de la Tierra nunca deja de encantar mi vista.-Dijo antes de dar un suspiro.- Pero no tengo tiempo para admirar, tengo un recado que entregar.- En eso, el levanto la capsula y presiono un botón.- Ve con tu nuevo portador y guíalo a convertirse en un héroe.

Con eso, la capsula brillo y voló por el espacio dirigiéndose hacia la Tierra. Paradox sonrió y decidió irse. Ya no tenía nada que hacer en este universo, solo dejárselo en manos de los nuevos héroes que serán parte de una gran historia.

La capsula comenzó a rondar por la órbita terrestre, activando su escáner para comenzar a buscar al usuario asignado y que sea digno de su poder. Al principio, sus escaneos mostraron lecturas tan extrañas que tuvo que realizar un autodiagnóstico para asegurarse de que no funcionaba mal. Como no fue así, y las variables desconocidas no se incluyeron en sus parámetros, las excluyó de la búsqueda. Eso fue una pena, ya que probablemente había usuarios potenciales allí, pero ahora significaba que tenía mucho menos escaneo que hacer.

Tomó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente, encontró un usuario adecuado. Como comprobó, no era como el resto de su planeta, pero su deseo de ayudar a otros era más fuerte que ningún otro.

Con su portador encontrado, decidió dirigirse hacia él.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En un parque en medio del bosque cuando casi era de noche y algunas estrellas se podían ver, se encontraba un chico peli verde que se estaba ejercitando con gran dedicación.

El nombre de este chico es Midoriya Izuku y es un adolescente de 14 años de edad que tiene unas pocas pecas en la cara, ojos verdes celestinos y el cabello alborotado de color verde oscuro.

Actualmente estaba ejercitando su cuerpo lo mejor que podía por una razón, pero antes de explicarla, será mejor conocer el estado en que esta el mundo.

Todo empezó en la ciudad de Quing Qing, China. Un día, ¡El aviso del nacimiento de un bebe luminoso se hizo presente!

Desde entonces, super-poderes han sido descubiertos en varios lugares, y el tiempo pasó sin conocer la causa. Antes de saberlo, lo sobrenatural se volvió normal... y los sueños se volvieron realidad. A esta habilidad se le llamo "Don" o "Quirk".

El mundo se convirtió en una sociedad de súper-humanos y el 80% de la población mundial tiene un tipo de habilidad especial o única.

En este mundo que gira con el caos, la profesión que, una vez, todos imaginaron y admiraron, salió a la luz. Y esa profesión es...súper héroes.

Sin embargo, no todos eran así.

Como se había mencionado antes, el 80% de las personas en el mundo tienen un Quirk, pero el resto del porcentaje no tiene ninguno, por lo que no poseen habilidades sobre humanas, particularidades únicas o cualquier otro tipo de rasgo especial, por lo que son personas normales. A estas personas se les llamo "Quirkless".

Los Quirkless suelen ser objeto de burlas y un nivel de prejuicio. Comúnmente, cualquiera que no posea un Quirk se considera débil e inútil, o que sus circunstancias son increíblemente desafortunadas y raras.

Este era el caso de Midoriya Izuku, que es un niño muy tímido, servicial y educado, que con frecuencia reacciona de forma exagerada ante situaciones anormales con expresiones exageradas.

Desde pequeño, fue intimidado por otros por no tener ninguna peculiaridad. Siempre era molestado por otros, en especial por su amigo de la infancia, quien es muy arrogante. Pero eso no ha detenido su sueño de querer convertirse en un héroe, por lo que entreno su cuerpo para poder convertirse en uno sin importar lo que le dijeran los demás. Su madre lo había inscrito en clases de karate para que pudiera lograr su sueño, aunque en secreto lo hizo para que pudiera defenderse de los bravucones que siempre lo molestan.

Aun con todo eso, le fue difícil. Nadie realmente vio algo bueno en él a pesar de todo su esfuerzo. Nadie cambio su actitud hacia su persona, pues siguieron considerándolo un inútil sin valor dado que no tiene Quirk. Sin embargo, hace un mes, conoció a su más grande héroe y héroe N°1. All Might donde todo cambio.

El chico descubrió su secreto del gran héroe, donde ya no podía usar sus poderes como antes debido a una herida que le causaron hace años, luego decepciono al chico cuando dijo que sin un Quirk no podría ser un héroe. Pero luego de que el viera como Izuku salvo a un chico de un Villano, cambio de parecer y decidido convertirlo en su heredero, donde su "Quirk" podía ser pasado de una persona a otra. Este poder se llama "One For All".

Con eso, All Might empezó con el entrenamiento del chico, donde lo hizo cargar varias cosas de un basurero y otros entrenamientos físicos para que su cuerpo pudiera soportar la carga del poder cuando se lo entregue.

Midoriya entreno con gran esmero, aun si era de noche. Aún tenía tiempo antes de regresar e irse a dormir. Pero en eso, noto algo en el cielo.

Izuku: Wow, una estrella fugaz.-Murmuro al ver la estrella moviéndose por el cielo. Al ver esto, no pudo evitar sonreír porque recordó que puedes pedir un deseo si vez una estrella fugaz.- Deseo poder convertirme en un gran héroe que salve a otros con una sonrisa.- De repente, vio como la estrella cambio de dirección y se dirigió...hacia él.- ¿Eh?

El peli verde se fijó como la estrella se acercaba más y más a él hasta quedar a unos kilómetros de impactar, por lo que por instinto salto a un lado. El meteorito se estrelló, creando un cráter en el suelo.

Izuku salió de su shock y se acercó para ver cómo era el meteorito. Cuando llego y vio dentro del agujero que hizo el asteroide, vio que en el fondo había una especie de capsula negra con líneas verdes brillantes.

Izuku: ¿Qué es esa cosa?-Murmuro para acercarse y tocarla, lo que causo que se abriera.

El chico miro fijamente dentro de la capsula y vio una especie de reloj extraño que parecía ser digital de color blanco con algunos detalles verdes y una placa negra en el medio donde no muestra la hora, solo tiene dos líneas verdes que hacen parecer una imagen de reloj de arena. **(NT: Versión de Omniverse con cambios de colores.)**

Izuku: ¿Un reloj? ¿Qué hace un reloj en una capsula en el espacio?- Se preguntó para luego acercar su mano izquierda para tomarlo, pero de repente el reloj dio un salto y se aferró a su muñeca.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Quítate, quítate!

El joven peliverde comenzó a correr de un lado a otro mientras agitaba su brazo. Luego de eso intento quitarse el reloj a la fuerza, pero nada lo hacía zafarse.

Después de un rato, Izuku se rindió en quitárselo, por lo que empezó a ver que era el reloj.

Izuku: Sí que es un reloj extraño. Tal vez algo de aquí me ayude a quitármelo.-Murmuro mientras toqueteaba el reloj y toco la placa delantera, donde hizo que se mostrara un holograma en forma de disco que mostraba algunos rostros.- Wow.

El joven miro la ruleta, y al deslizar sus dedos a un lado, hizo que esta girara a una dirección, mostrando otros rostros. Cuando despego los dedos de la placa, el holograma desapareció y la placa se abrió, mostrando un raro botón sobresaliente que tenía un símbolo de reloj de arena de color verde.

Izuku: Bueno, no es lo que yo quería, pero veamos qué pasa si vuelvo a meterlo adentro.- Murmuro presionando el botón hacia abajo. Sin embargo, el resultado no fue el que esperaba.

El reloj comenzó a soltar una luz verde mientras lo segaba.

Izuku: **¡Ack! ¿Qué fue eso?**-Dijo antes de notar algo.- **Espera, ¿Por qué mi voz suena diferente?**\- Murmuro frotándose la garganta con una de sus manos y noto que su mano se sentía distinta.

Miro hacia abajo y sus ojos se abrieron con horror. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de carbón rojo caliente, mientras que sus manos y pies parecían magma anaranjada, mientras que en el centro de su pecho estaba el símbolo del reloj de arena. Su cabeza estaba rodeada de llamas amarillas que bailaban con el viento.

Izuku: **¡A-Ah...! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Cerca del parque donde estaba Izuku se podía ver a un hombre excesivamente delgado de cabello rubio despeinado y alborotada y los dos grandes mechones caídos a los lados de su rostro.

Este hombre es Yagi Toshinori, cuya identidad como héroe es All Might, el símbolo de la paz y héroe N°1 de Japón. Normalmente esta es su apariencia y parece débil, pero cuando activa su poder se vuelve un hombre alto y musculoso.

El hombre estaba repasando los progresos del chico a quien escogió como heredero, pues vio un gran potencial en él. Aunque...el chico le falta mucho.

All Might: Solo espero que logre volverse un recipiente adecuado dentro de estos 9 meses que le quedan, o no lograra pasar la prueba de admisión para U.A.-Comento para luego ver... Una gran cantidad de humo.- ¿Eh?

Delante de él, podía ver una gran cantidad de humo negro saliendo, lo que significaba solo una cosa.

All Might: Un incendio ¿eh?-Murmuro antes de que su cuerpo cambiara a su forma heroica.

Ahora es un hombre muy alto y rubio, su diseño en su forma musculosa se asemeja a los cómics de héroes americanos clásicos, con más sombreado que cualquier otra persona, su cabello va peinado hacia atrás excepto por dos mechones al frente que se elevan en pico.

All Might: ¡Pues vamos a acabar con el rápidamente!

Con eso, el héroe salto y fue hacia el incendio, donde no creería lo que vería ahí.

* * *

-Momentos antes-

El joven peli verde, que ya no era peli verde, seguía corriendo en círculos mientras gritaba.

Izuku: **¡AAAAAH! ¡Me incendio! ¡Me incendio!**-Grito mientras rodaba por el suelo tratando de apagar sus llamas, pero sin resultados. Luego de un rato, se detuvo y comenzó a respirar para calmarse.- **Ok, Izuku. Cálmate. Esto no es real, acabas de desmayarte luego de haber exagerado con el entrenamiento y despertaras pronto. Si, en cualquier momento...**-El chico espero unos segundos.- **En cualquier momento...**-Pasaron los segundos, pero nada pasaba. Incluso se dio un peñasco...y noto el dolor.- **¡Oh no! ¡Esto es real! ¡Realmente estoy en llamas y...! Esperen.**\- En eso el chico miro sus manos.- **Estoy en llamas, pero no me duele nada. Estoy perfectamente bien. ¿Cómo es esto posible?**

El chico comenzó a examinarse y luego miro a un árbol detrás de él, miro sus manos y quiso intentar algo. Se giró para mirar el árbol de frente y luego alzo una mano, donde de ella salió una bola de fuego que impacto y destruyó el árbol.

Izuku: **¡Funciono! ¡Realmente funciono!**-Exclamo de alegría volviéndolo a hacer destruyendo otro árbol antes de mirar su manos.- **¡Esto es increíble! ¡Tengo poderes sobre el fuego como Endeavor! ¡Tengo un Quirk! ¡Mi propio Quirk! ¡Que increíble suceso! ¡El reloj me ha dado poderes!**

El chico estaba teniendo su segundo momento más alegre momento de toda su vida. Primero conoció a All Might, quien decidido convertirlo en su heredero y ahora ha adquirido un Quirk de fuego. ¡Esto no podía ser mejor!

Sin embargo, pronto el chico noto que olía a algo quemándose y vio que frente a él estaba comenzó un incendio.

Izuku: **Oh no, ¿¡Que he hecho!?**-Grito para luego correr y tratar de apagar el fuego.- **¡Apágate! ¡Apágate! ¡Apágate! ¡Apágate!**

El chico en llamas trato de apagar el fuego, pero como su cuerpo estaba hecho de eso, solo provocaba que las llamas se avivaran. Siguió tratando de parar el fuego, pero nada resultaba.

Izuku: **Oh no, ¿Qué puedo hacer?**

¿?: ¡Tu, allí!- Izuku se dio la vuelta cuando fue llamado y vio a alguien correr hacia él.

Izuku: **¡All Might!**-Grito de alegría mirando al héroe.

All Might: ¡Si, soy yo! ¡All Might! ¡He visto el incendio y creo que tú eres el que lo hizo!

Izuku: **He, bueno... Sí, es verdad... ¡Pero fue un accidente!**

All Might: Ya veo, pero deberías saber que los Quirk hay que usarlos con cuidado. Podrías matar a alguien si esto empeora.

Izuku: **Oh, realmente lo siento. Es que acabo de convertirme en esto y me emocioné demasiado cuando obtuve un Quirk ya que aparte seré tu heredero.**

All Might: ¿Mi heredero? ¿De que estas hablando?-Pregunto y el chico por fin recordó que no tiene el aspecto de tiempo.

Izuku: **Soy yo All Might. Soy Izuku. Midoriya Izuku.**

All Might: ¿Qué?- Eso tomo por sorpresa al héroe, quien se acercó y miro al ser de llamas.- No me mientas. No puedes ser el joven Midoriya. Es impo...

Izuku: **One for All.**\- Esas palabras cortaron la del héroe, quien rápidamente se giró, acerco y tomo los hombros del joven.

All Might: ¿Dónde oíste eso?

Izuku: **De ti, pues tú me dijiste que podía convertirme en tu heredero luego de salvar a Kacchan de ese villano de barro.**-Respondió y el héroe tenía los ojos abiertos.

All Might: ¿En verdad eres el joven Midoriya?- El joven asintió.- ¿Cómo te paso esto?

Izuku: **Bueno...Estaba entrenando un poco en el parque cuando vi una estrella fugaz, pero no era una estrella fugaz, sino un satélite que cayó cerca de mí. Luego me acerqué a él y vi que tenía un raro reloj que salto y se pegó a mi muñeca. No me lo podía quitar e intenta varáis maneras de hacerlo, pero luego apreté un botón que hizo que me convirtiera en esto. En eso quería ver que podía hacer con este aspecto y vi que puedo controlar el fuego, pero por mi emoción comencé este incendio al no tener cuidado y aquí estamos.**

All Might escucho todo el resumen y trato de procesarlo, pero en eso noto como el incendio estaba yendo a peores.

All Might: Hablaremos de lo que te paso después. Ahora debo apagar este fuego.

Izuku: **Realmente lo siento, All Might. No quería provocar esto.**-Dijo con la cabeza abajo mirando el incendio.- **Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo...**-En eso, cuando alzo las manos hacia adelante, las llamas del incendio se dirigieron hacia él y entraron en sus manos, hasta que el las bajo y retrocedió asustado.- **¡Wow! ¿Qué fue eso?**

All Might vio lo que paso por un momento y en eso se le ocurrió algo.

All Might: Joven Midoriya, quiero que intentes hacer lo que hiciste de nuevo.- El joven en llamas lo miro con duda.- Parece que fuiste capaz de atraer esas llamas hacia a ti y absorberlas. Si lo que pienso está en lo correcto, creo que tienes el don de absorber fuego. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Izuku: **Pues...no lo sé...**-Murmuro mirando el fuego antes de poner una cara decidida.- **Pero lo intentare.**

Izuku camino un poco hacia adelante y alzo las manos, concentrándose y pensando que las llamas fueran hacia a él. En eso, las llamas del incendio salieron y fueron viajando hasta las manos del joven, donde comenzaron a ser absorbidas dentro de ellas.

All Might miro todo esto con una sonrisa, pues se notaba que las llamas del incendio disminuían. Luego de un rato, todas las llamas del incendio fueron tragadas por las manos del joven, deteniendo el incendio.

All Might: ¡Bien hecho, joven Midoriya!-Exclamo con una sonrisa mientras le chico solo sonreía de felicidad. En eso, el héroe miro el cráter.- ¿Ese es el cráter que mencionaste con la capsula que cayó del cielo?

Izuku: **¿Eh? Ah, sí. Ese es, All Might.**-Contesto mientras miraba como el musculoso rubio dio un salto y entro, donde se encontró con la capsula.

All Might: ¿Conque esta es la capsula que contenía el reloj que mencionaste?- El héroe tomo el objeto con su mano y salto regresando con el joven.- Sera mejor que nos vayamos a un lugar más privado para hablar.

Izuku: **E-Esta bien...**-Asintió para comenzar a seguir al héroe.

* * *

-Momentos después-

En una playa donde había una gran cantidad de chatarra, se podía ver al héroe N°1 en su verdadera forma sentado en una lavadora vieja mirando a una criatura hecha de carbón y fuego, quien estaba sentado sobre un auto viejo.

All Might: Y así, el reloj se pegó a tu muñeca y luego de tocarlo un poco, este te transformo en esta criatura hecha de fuego ¿Verdad?-Pregunto el héroe luego de escuchar nuevamente el resumen del chico transformado.

Izuku: **Así es.**\- Dijo mientras tenía un pez que atrapo, y con solo sujetarlo, logro cocinarlo para empezar a comerlo.- **No hice nada malo. Solo me emocioné cuando vi que podía lanzar fuego. No tenía la intención de causar un incendio.**

All Might: Tranquilo, te creo. Ese tipo de accidentes pasan con los niños cuando descubren su Don.- Dijo recordando algunos casos, pero eran menores dado que los poderes eran también son en menor escala.- Entonces, ¿Puedes volver a la normalidad?

Izuku: **Realmente no lo sé. He estado intentando formas de hacerlo, pero nada funciona.**-Dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza.- **¿Qué pasara si me así por siempre? No quiero estar en llamas por el resto de mi vida. ¿Cómo ayudare a la gente si los quemare cada vez que los toco?**

All Might: No te preocupes, encontraremos una forma de devolverte a la normalidad.-Dijo para lograr tranquilizar al joven, cuando...

***Bip-Bip-Bip***\- Se escuchó un ruido.

Ambos miraron que venía del símbolo de reloj de arena del joven para luego este dar un brillo que rodeo a la criatura. El brillo comenzó a disminuir y All Might observo que Midoriya había vuelto a la normalidad.

Izuku: ¡Soy yo de nuevo!-Exclamo con alegría mirando que sus manos y pies eran las de un ser humano.

All Might: Parece que esa transformación tiene un límite de tiempo.-Comento analíticamente antes de mirar el objeto en la muñeca de Izuku.- ¿Ese es el reloj que mencionaste?

Izuku: Si, y no me lo puedo quitar.-Dijo tratando de quitárselo a la fuerza de nuevo, pero sin resultados.

All Might: A ver, déjame intentar a mi.-Dijo transformándose en su forma héroe y caminar hacia el chico, quien le mostro el brazo con el reloj.

El héroe profesional y N°1 tomo el reloj y comenzó a jalarlo un poco, pero con cuidado de no dañar a Izuku. Viendo que no salía, aplico un poco más de fuerza, pero nada. Uso aún más fuerza, donde a Izuku comenzó a dolerle, pero todo eso se olvidó cuando vieron que el reloj empezó a sacar chispas verdes antes de crear una onda expansiva que mando a All Might a volar contra la chatarra, enterrándolo en ella.

Izuku: ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡All Might!-Grito mientras corría en donde fue enterrado el héroe.- ¿¡Esta bien!?

All Might: Si mi muchacho.- Respondió mientras salía y hacia tronar los huesos de su cuerpo para sacar la incomodidad del impacto.- Pero debo admitir que eso me dolió. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Izuku: N-No lo sé...-Murmuro mirando el reloj cuando algo se le ocurrió.- Tal vez sea un mecanismo de defensa si alguien intenta quitármelo a la fuerza. De esa forma, nadie puede arrebatármelo.

All Might: No sé de dónde vino o quien creo esa cosa, pero pensó en todo.-Comento mientras volvía a su aspecto normal y delgado.- Pero aun así, quiero saber, ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando estabas transformado?

Izuku: Fue bastante raro en realidad.-Contesto mientras hacía memoria.- Fue como si fuera yo, pero a la vez como si fuera alguien más. Era como si estuviera usando el cuerpo de otra persona con mi mente intacta.- All Might alzo una ceja como si no entendiera.- A lo que me refiero es que sentía a que estaba tomando el control del cuerpo de alguien más, donde su conciencia y pensamiento fue apagada para dar paso y control a la mía.

All Might: Eso es...bastante oscuro.-Murmuro con un poco de miedo.

***Bip-Bip***

Ambos escucharon un ruido y miraron que venía...del reloj.

Reloj: **Sistema de reconocimiento de usuario terminado. Omnitrix operativo en modo de instrucciones por comando de voz.**\- Dijo el reloj con voz mecánica.

Izuku: ¿O-Omnitrix?- Murmuro mientras él y el héroe miraban el reloj.- ¿Ese es tu nombre?

Omnitrix: **Afirmativo, usuario aprobado, Midoriya Izuku.**

Izuku: ¿¡Como sabes mi nombre!?

Omnitrix: **Respuesta. Fui programado especialmente para ser utilizado por usted. También puede ser comandado por los mandatos de Yagi Toshinori. Nombre clave, All Might.**

All Might: Oh~, que interesante.-Murmuro mirando el reloj.- Entonces, Omnitrix, ¿que eres?

Omnitrix: **Respuesta. Soy un artefacto nivel 20 en tecnología según índice galáctico. Mi funcionamiento es poder reformar el ADN del portador para convertirlo en el mejor espécimen de especie alienígena escogida.**

Izuku/All Might: ¿Eh?- Ambos se congelaron cuando escucharon una palabra en singular.

...

...

...

Izuku/All Might: ¡ALIENÍGENAS!-El grito de ambos se escuchó por toda la playa, donde el héroe escupió algo de sangre por la fuerza del grito que uso.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Izuku: E- Está bien, entiendo que lo del reloj debo explicárselo.- Dijo en voz baja a su mentor mientras ambos subían las escaleras, manteniendo la voz baja, ya que sabía que las paredes de este edificio eran bastante delgadas, por lo que no era demasiado difícil escuchar a la gente. -Pero, ¿Está bien que hablemos sobre el entrenamiento y tu Quirk? Pensé que teníamos que mantenerlo alejado de la mayor cantidad de personas posible.

All Might: Lo hacemos, pero esta es una circunstancia atenuante.- Explicó mientras comenzaban a caminar por el balcón que conducía al departamento de Midoriya.- Tu madre me conoció una vez antes en mi forma flaca cuando una vez te desmayaste en la playa durante nuestro entrenamiento temprano, estoy segura de que comenzaría a cuestionarlo si apareciera contigo de nuevo al azar con este problema ahora. Ella se dará cuenta de que nos conocemos de cualquier manera y nos hará preguntas. Nunca tienes que mentir necesariamente sobre One for All, solo tratar de no revelar una gran parte de la verdad.

Izuku: P-P-Pero... ¿Debemos hacerlo aquí?

All Might: Si, debido a que necesitamos explicar nuestra relación, cómo nos conocemos. Tengo algunas personas que tal vez puedan ayudar con toda esta situación de vigilancia, pero necesitarían citas y estoy seguro de que tu madre lo cuestionaría cuando me mencionen. Esto podría tener un efecto grave en su salud hasta donde me contaste de ella, y la única cosa que nuestro secreto nunca debe interferir es la seguridad de alguien.- El mayor de los dos dijo mientras se detenían frente a una puerta.

Midoriya suspiró, pero asintió entendiendo mientras su mentor aumentaba su forma muscular. Se preguntó "¿cuánto de su límite de tiempo ha desperdiciado hoy en esto?" El chico pensó que debería encontrar una manera de compensarlo más tarde.

Izuku: All Might, debemos prepararnos bien para lo que vamos a decir. Mi mama puede ser un poco...o mejor dicho, como yo.- Dijo el niño mientras tocaba la puerta. Un momento después se oyó que se abría una cerradura y se abrió la puerta para revelar a una mujer regordeta con el pelo largo y verde y una sonrisa amable.

Madre de Izuku: Bienvenido de nuevo Izuku. Llegaste a casa, ¿Por qué tardaste...?- Se detuvo cuando levantó la vista y notó al hombre parado a su lado.

Izuku: H-Hola mamá. ¿Conoces a All Might? H-He hablado de él antes ¿Verdad?- Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras temblaba un poco y la mujer pálida se convirtió en un lío de tartamudeo.

Madre de Izuku: Uh... uh-uh... All ... All Mi-...- Por supuesto que ella lo sabía. Midoriya habló sobre el hombre sin parar, y después de conocerlo, se había intensificado aún más. Aun así, el joven Midoriya podría ser un poco un poco asqueroso cuando quisiera y para alardear de haber conocido a su ídolo y convertirse en su alumno, sí, incluso a pesar de la situación, con gusto sería un pequeño idiota feliz.

Izuku: Dale un minuto.- El chico de ojos verdes se volvió para decirle a su mentor que solo arqueó una ceja. Al entrar, colocó una mano sobre la espalda de su madre mientras la guiaba a la sala de estar, haciendo un gesto al enorme rubio para que entrara con la otra mano.- Vamos mamá, deberías sentarte. Hay algo de lo que todos tenemos que hablar.

Madre de Izuku: ¿Qué... qué está pasando? ¿Por qué es el héroe número uno está en nuestro apartamento? ¿¡No me digas que hiciste algo malo, Izuku!? ¡Sé lo fanático que puedes ser!- La mujer preguntó mientras hacía todo lo posible para no hiperventilar.

All Might: ¡Te puedo asegurar que tu hijo no ha hecho nada malo!- El héroe interrumpió cuando el niño se levantó y corrió rápidamente a la cocina, sirviendo un vaso de agua para la pobre mujer.- Créame cuando digo que no hizo nada malo, pero...ojala que nada que la ponga en pánico inmediato.

Madre de Izuku: ¿¡Ojalá!?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y el rubio casi se cae cuando Midoriya colocó el vaso de agua en la mano de su madre mientras él la rodeaba con un brazo en medio abrazo.

Izuku: Esto es lo que quise decir.- El muchacho dijo con una mirada a All Might, que sólo se frotó el cuello.- Quiero minimizar tu preocupación mamá, pero tenemos un límite de tiempo, ¿crees que puedes mantener la calma suficiente para que te lo expliquemos?

Madre de Izuku: Puedo... intentarlo creo...- Dijo mientras miraba entre los dos y ¡Oh Dios! All Might estaba en su casa, ¿por qué estaba él en su casa?- Creo que...

Izuku: Bueno, mejor que nada.

All Might: Si vamos a hacer esto, será mejor que lo hagamos correctamente. Soy All Might, pero eso no es todo lo que tengo que presentarme.- Dijo el hombre mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo una ligera reverencia cuando algo de vapor comenzó a salir de él. Un momento después se encogió en su forma regular como Midoriya celebró su madre para que no se derrumbó.- También tengo que presentarme como Yagi Toshinori, el hombre detrás de la personalidad de All Might. Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar, señorita Midoriya.

Madre de Izuku: ¿Q-qué?! Cómo, pero... ¿qué? ¿¡No se supone que seas...más grande!?- Preguntó mientras lo miraba a él y a su hijo.

All Might: Lo soy... O al menos lo era.-Murmuro mirando a un lado para mirar de nuevo a la mujer.- Yo era grande y musculoso todo el tiempo hasta hace unos años. Le conté esta historia a tu hijo y ahora debo contarte.

All Might comenzó con la explicación. Primero explicó cómo se había metido en una pelea en el pasado que había destruido sus órganos. El joven Midoriya, quien fue rescatado por su persona del ataque de un villano, descubrió su secreto tras perseguirlo. Le conto sobre la lesión que había quedado atrás y sólo le dijo las consecuencias que sucederían si se descubría.

Le contó de su límite de tiempo y cómo afectó con su trabajo héroe.

Y, finalmente, llegar a la parte que temía más, no su peculiaridad, pero sus acciones cuando se conocieron por primera vez su pupila.

All Might: En ese día, cuando me encontré con su hijo. Estaba tan apasionado, y como usted predijo, su pasión le condujo a tomar... decisiones interesantes.- Toshinori explicó mientras apretaba más su rodilla, preparándose.- Esto llevó a su hijo a descubrir sobre mi límite de tiempo. Le expliqué lo que tengo a usted. Y...su hijo me preguntó si podía ser un héroe.

La madre de Izuku, Inko, se tensó y Midoriya suspiró, sabiendo que ya podía adivinar a dónde iba, ya que el tono del hombre no había sido uno que infundiera confianza.

Inko: ¿Qué...qué le respondiste?

All Might: Antes de continuar, no lo excusa ni cambia el hecho de que sucedió, pero quiero explicar que no estaba... en un buen estado de ánimo en ese momento. Estaba desilusionado con el mundo de la heroicidad en general en ese momento si soy honesto y luego tu hijo, en ese momento, un adolescente al azar que no sabía nada descubrió uno de mis mayores secretos... apenas estaba pensando positivamente...

Inko: Le dijiste que no podía...- Dedujo y pareció ahogarse con la oración mientras ponía una mano sobre la rodilla de su hijo.- Le dijiste que... no podía lograr su sueño.

All Might: Sí. Y aunque ninguna cantidad de disculpas lo compensará, quiero decir que lo siento mucho. No exagero cuando lo llamo uno de los mayores fracasos en toda mi vida.- El rubio dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de mirar a la mujer, cuya cabeza fue colgada propia, ocultando sus ojos mientras su cuerpo parecía temblar. Mirando más de cerca, pudo ver el más mínimo indicio de una lágrima rodando por su mejilla y él frunció el ceño.- Por supuesto, su hijo realmente merece crédito por demostrar a todos los que, incluso después de tal evento, hicieron lo que nadie más pudo.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y la inclinó hacia un lado, sorprendida y confundida. Midoriya lució una pequeña sonrisa al recordar los acontecimientos.

Inko: ¿Qué...Qué quieres decir?

All Might: Después de nuestro encuentro, habíamos terminado en la misma zona. Un ataque de villano ocurrió. En ese momento, fue una situación desfavorable para todos. Yo estaba allí, pero como había pasado mi límite de tiempo, no me uní a la situación.- Dijo el rubio mientras miraba entre la madre y el hijo.- Usted puede saber de este ataque, pues paso por las noticias. Era un villano hecho de lodo puro que había tomado como rehén a un niño rubio. Katsuki Bakugo.

Las manos de la mujer se dispararon hacia su boca cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Retiró las manos un momento después mientras miraba entre su hijo y el hombre.

Inko: ¿Bakugo? ¿El hijo de Mitsuki?

Izuku: Sí...- Contesto mientras comenzaba a frotar en círculos la espalda de su madre para calmarla.

All Might: No fue una situación agradable, ni en lo más mínimo. Ninguno de los profesionales en ese momento tenía la capacidad de manejar a un villano así. Estaba empezando a parecer desesperado, 'Bakugo', ¿dijiste que se llamaba? Estaba en gran peligro y ninguno de los profesionales estaba haciendo ningún movimiento. Me estaba reprendiendo, pero nunca me moví para hacer nada, otro arrepentimiento que tengo. Uno que podría haber sido mucho peor si el verdadero héroe de ese incidente no hubiera aparecido.

Inko: Espera... ¿no quieres decir que...?

All Might: Sí, lo creo o no, en una situación que donde los héroes profesionales quedaron congelados y dudando, su hijo fue el único que vio a alguien que necesitaba ayuda tan pronto como sea posible y actuó. Saltó a la acción, y entiendo que sus instintos maternales podrían hacer que el nervio pensamiento...sea fuerte, pero su hijo se comportaba como un héroe.- Explicó a la madre y de inmediato miro a su hijo.

Inko: Oh Izuku...- Murmuró mientras ella lo agarró con fuerza y se trasladó a abrazar a su espalda. Solo duró un momento en el que el rubio no se entrometió y una vez que terminó, inmediatamente volvió a la conversación.

All Might: Las acciones de tu hijo fueron suficientes para inspirarme a actuar. Finalmente, no pudo sacar al chico del villano, pero sus esfuerzos fueron tan valientes y en realidad lucharon mejor contra el villano que los pro Hero, incluso sin poderes, hizo más que los otros héroes hacen. Saqué al villano y una vez que me quité los paparazzi fui a hablar con su hijo. Lo hice para disculparme y decirle algo más. Algo que casi no le digo a nadie, que le pedí que no se lo dijera a nadie. Y ahora se lo voy a contar.

Inko: ¿Eh? Pero... ¿por qué?

All Might: Porque como es su madre, creo que tiene derecho a saberlo. Aunque lamento mis palabras, mi punto sobre el joven Midoriya en poder entrar en U.A. no ha cambiado mucho. Es increíblemente difícil de conseguir sin una fuente. Después de lo que hizo, y cómo él me inspiró actuar, me recordó las virtudes que se supone que debo encarnar como el símbolo mundial de la paz. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que una parte de mí no se siente en deuda con su hijo .- Inko se sentó lentamente mientras sus ojos se quedaron en blanco, sin tener idea de cómo responder a tal declaración.- Cuando le expliqué esto al joven Midoriya, me prometí a ayudarlo. Le dije lo que debería tener cuando nos encontramos por primera vez. Puede convertirse en un héroe.

Por el rabillo del ojo, el rubio notó que algunas lágrimas parecían brotar también en los ojos de su alumno e hizo todo lo posible por no rodar las suyas. El niño podría llevar agua a todo un país, si acaba de ver una sola película triste.

All Might: Y entonces yo le dije lo que necesito contarle ahora. Le dije la verdad La verdad detrás de mis facultades, de mi peculiaridad:... "One for All".

Inko: ¿One for All?- La mujer preguntó mientras miraba al hombre con ojos confundidos.

All Might: Mi don. El que yo pienso y espero hacer que su hijo heredero.

***¡POM!***

Izuku/All Might: ¡MAMÁ!/INKO-SAN!

La mujer de cabello verde se había derrumbado en el suelo ante esa exclamación final. La levantó rápidamente y la recostó en el sofá. Midoriya suspiró.

Izuku: Ella en realidad duró más tiempo de lo que esperaba. Si le damos unos momen...

Inko: ¡¿HEREDAR?!- La mujer recupero repentinamente la conciencia y causó que los dos saltaran por la sorpresa.

Izuku: ¿Eh...? Eso...Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba.- Comentó en voz baja con gran asombro.

Inko: ¿Cómo que heredar? ¿¡Eso es posible!?- La mujer le preguntó y el héroe suspiró mientras se sentaba.

All Might: Sí lo es.

Y así, el rubio explicó su poder, cómo se transmitió de generación en generación, siempre volviéndose más fuerte. Cómo quería darle a Midoriya ese poder una vez que el niño estuviera listo.

Inko: Eso... Eso es asombroso.-La mujer murmuró en voz baja mientras miraba entre ellos.- Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mantenerla tan en secreto?

All Migth: Eso es por mí, me temo, de lo contrario estoy seguro de que el joven Midoriya ya te lo habría dicho. Su existencia debe mantenerse lo más secreta posible, debido a su naturaleza única. ¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería si se reveló que podía transmitir mis poderes al público? La gente estaría clamando por ser la siguiente en la fila, independientemente de si se ajustaban a lo que yo pretendía para el poder. Se mantiene lo más secreto posible para la seguridad del usuario, para evitar incluso un resbalón accidental. Pero los acontecimientos recientes han convertido este secreto en necesario que se te revele.

Inko: ¿Eventos recientes?- La mujer cuestionó con un tono nervioso y Midoriya se puso de pie mientras la mostró su muñeca con el reloj en él.

Izuku: Sé que tiene una apariencia casi normal, pero me sorprende que aún no te dieras cuenta.- Dijo mientras la mujer se acercaba para mirarlo.

Inko: ¿Un reloj? No entiendo...

All Might: Para decirlo de simple manera, ese reloj no es normal.- Dijo mientras se frotaba el cuello.- Todo lo que te he dicho hasta ahora sucedió hace un mes. Desde entonces estoy seguro de que has notado que tu hijo ha estado entrenando mucho más. Eso se debe a que ha estado preparando su cuerpo para recibir mi Quirk. Lo ha estado haciendo realmente bien y creo que lograra el objetivo deseado si sigue así. Por desgracia, resulta que algo sucedió, lo que cambio todo.

El rubio continuó explicando los acontecimientos del día y Midoriya le brindó su lado de vez en cuando mientras la mujer escuchaba en silencio. Los dos involucrados recordaron lo que paso luego de saber lo que hacía el reloj.

* * *

-Flash back-

_Izuku: A-All... All Might...-Dijo temblando mientras miraba al héroe y señalaba el reloj.- ¿A-Acaso el reloj dijo...Aliens?_

_All Might: Si, mi chico, eso fue lo que oí. Aunque tal vez no oímos bien.-Murmuro también temblando un poco para mirar el reloj.- Om...Omnitrix... ¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste antes?_

_Omnitrix: __**Afirmativo. Mi funcionamiento es transformar al portador en el mejor espécimen de especie alienígena que haya sido seleccionado.**_

_Izuku: No oímos mal...-Murmuro en shock mientras temblaba por la idea de que los aliens existan._

_All Might: ¿Y-Y cuantos aliens tienes registrados?-Pregunto nervioso mientras Izuku trago saliva._

_Omnitrix: __**Actualmente se tiene en la base de datos más de 1.000.000 muestras de especies alienígenas.**_

_Izuku/All Might: ¿¡Un millón!?-Nuevamente gritaron sin poder creer que existieran tantas razas alienígenas en el espacio. All Might no podía creer esto, pues eso significa que este reloj posee más poderes que cierto hombre que combatió hace tiempo._

_Omnitrix: __**Afirmativo. Sin embargo, actualmente el usuario solo tiene acceso a 10 especies, mientras que las demás listas están bloqueadas y cerradas.**_

_Izuku: D-D-Diez...-Murmuro impresionado, pues, aunque fuera una cantidad minúscula en comparación con lo que tiene registrado el reloj, seguía siendo una cantidad asombrosa. Trago saliva y decidido saber más.- ¿Cuáles son tus funciones?_

_Omnitrix: __**Las funciones que posee el omnitrix son las siguientes:**_

_Es el modo por defecto del Omnitrix. Normalmente el Modo Activo está activado cuando el Omnitrix puede ser usado normalmente sin ningún problema. Para señalarlo se pone la pantalla verde. Además, hace un pequeño pitido cuando este modo se activa._

_2) __**Modo de transformación estándar:**__ Este modo reestructura el ADN del usuario para convertirlo en la raza seleccionada. Con esto, el usuario no solo se convierte en el espécimen extraterrestre, sino que también adquiere los poderes y habilidades de esa raza hasta que termine el tiempo del omnitrix. Actualmente, el usuario puede permanecer 20 minutos transformado._

_3) __**Modo de recarga:**__ El propósito principal del Modo de Recarga es mantener al Omnitrix lejos de dañar al usuario. El Modo de Recarga se activa cuando el Omnitrix agota su tiempo. El Modo de Recarga se desactiva automáticamente una vez que un cierto periodo de tiempo ha pasado. En este caso, 1 hora._

_4) __**Modo de Comando de Voz:**__ Esa función sirve para saber si el usuario que controla el Omnitrix es Midoriya Izuku, All Might, el creador o cualquier usuario autorizado. Cuando está bloqueado, el Omnitrix analiza las respuestas dadas por el usuario y así desbloquea el Omnitrix. También puede dar comandos para activar funciones del omnitrix, pero el usuario actual no tiene la autoridad para activar ninguna de estas._

_5) __**Modo salvavidas:**__ Este modo sólo se activa cuando su portador está a punto de morir por causas externas. A punto de morir su usuario, el Omnitrix analiza la amenaza que lo atenta en cuestión de mili-segundos y convierte automáticamente al portador en el extraterrestre correcto para manejar la situación. El único problema es que depende del usuario saber reaccionar rápido y usar correctamente su transformación, de lo contrario, morirá._

_6) __**Modo de información e instrucción:**__ Este modo permite da al usuario información sobre la especie alienígena que quiera conocer. Un ejemplo es que al preguntar sobre la forma llameante, el omnitrix administrara información de todo lo que conoce sobre la raza para que el portador este lo mejor informado. También se darán otros datos útiles si es requerido o pedido._

_7) __**Modo de Guía:**__ Esto modo permite al usuario a acceder a consejos del omnitrix o alguna información adicional que se le pueda otorgar para saber manejar mejor el dispositivo._

_Omnitrix: __**Esas son algunas de las funciones disponibles actualmente del omnitrix.**_

_Izuku: Esas...Esas son muchas funciones.-Murmuro impresionado._

_All Might: Con que 20 minutos transformado y el tiempo de recarga es 1 hora ¿Eh?-Susurro analíticamente antes de volver a mirar el reloj.- Omnitrix, ¿Hay alguna forma de extender el tiempo de transformación y reducir el tiempo de recarga?_

_Omnitrix: __**Afirmativo. Para lograr eso se necesita acceder a los códigos del Omnitrix para desbloquear nuevas funciones.**_

_Izuku: ¿Desbloquear funciones?_

_Omnitrix: __**Positivo. Se trata de que, al ingresar ciertos patrones, se pueden desbloquear funciones del omnitrix. Ejemplo, al ingresar cierto patrón, se puede desbloquear una nueva especie alienígena o alguna nueva función que está bloqueada actualmente en el omnitrix.**_

_All Migth: Lo que significa que para acceder a otras funciones es necesario ingresar el patrón correcto._

_Izuku: Pero, ¿cómo ingreso los patrones?_

_Omnitrix: __**Los patrones se pueden ingresar mediante el giro de la dial del omnitrix.**_

_Izuku: Oh, como una caja fuerte.-Dijo haciendo una comparación del funcionamiento.- ¿Algo más que informar?_

_Omnitrix: __**Negativo. La premisa del Omnitrix es dar esta información al nuevo usuario. Cualquier necesidad que necesite saber, active el comando de voz.**__-Declaro y ambas personas se miraron para relajarse un poco._

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

All Might: Y eso es todo lo que ha sucedido hasta ahora. Inmediatamente volvimos aquí para explicarte todo esto.

Inko: Espera-espera-espera-espera...- Inko extendió las manos mientras sacudía la cabeza con el ceño confundido en sus rasgos.- ¿Así que usted está diciendo que, básicamente, un reloj cayó desde el espacio exterior, se ata en la muñeca de mi hijo y lo convirtió en una especie de ser de fuego?

All Might: Básicamente, sí.

Inko: Toda esta visita me está empezando dar dolor de cabeza.- La mujer dijo en voz baja mientras se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

All Might: Sí, lo entiendo. Así que, como vera, el reloj se niega a dejar la muñeca de su hijo y tiene un poder tan increíble que dudo que se pueda mantener en secreto mucho tiempo.

Inko: Pero, ¿Ese reloj realmente puede hacer tal cosa?

Izuku: Si mama.-Respondió el hijo mirando a su madre.- Viví lo que fue usarlo, y creo que ya lo puedo volver a usar.

All Might: ¿Vas a tratar de transformarte?

Izuku: Si, pero tratare de que no sea el tipo de fuego. No quiero quemar el piso de mi casa y ver como son las otras transformaciones.-Contesto mientras ponía dos dedos encima de la placa del reloj, y un holograma en forma de anillo apareció.

Inko se sorprendió al ver el holograma mientras Toshinori se acercó y miro como era el anillo, donde observo que había 5 rostros en ellos y la parte de al medio superior tenía un cuadro. Era obvio que era el cuadro para decir que ese era la forma que se quería escoger.

Izuku deslizo los dedos a un lado y los rostros giraron como una ruleta, revelando otros rostros. El joven conto 10 rostros en total, lo que confirmaba la explicación del reloj.

Izuku: Bien, iré a por este.-Dijo para sacar los dedos y el holograma desapareció, haciendo que la placa frontal del Omnitrix se deslizara hacia atrás y mostraba el núcleo del reloj.- ¡Allá va!

El joven golpeo el núcleo y una luz verde segó a ambos adultos, cuando abrieron los ojos, Izuku había desaparecido.

Inko: ¡Izuku! ¿¡Donde estas!?-Grito de terror al no ver a su hijo en ninguna parte.

Izuku (¿?): **¿Estoy aquí?**-Respondió una voz, la cual era obvia que era del chico, pero no sonaba como él.

Ambos adultos escucharon que la voz venia de más abajo y ahí vieron a un ser que no media más de 30 centímetros. Su piel era gris y tenía grandes ojos verdes. Su apariencia era muy parecida a una rana la cual llevaba un traje verde con negro y tenía el símbolo del omnitrix en su espalda.

Izuku (¿?): **Soy solo yo, o el mundo se hizo más grande.**-Comento mientras ambos adultos lo miraban.

Inko: ¿I...Izuku?-Pregunto sorprendida y con algo de miedo.

Izuku (¿?): **¡Wow, mama, te hiciste enorme!**-Grito sorprendido y la mujer...se desmayó.- **No de nuevo.**

Luego de un rato, la mujer logro despertar y el alienígena se subió a la mesa, donde ambos adultos lo miraban.

All Migth: Joven Midoriya...

Izuku (¿?): **Si, All Might.**

All Might: ¡Te hiciste chiquito!-Exclamo y ambos residentes de la casa lo miraron con una cara de: "Oh, ¿De verdad?".- Vamos, alguien debía hacer ese comentario.

Inko: Creo que eso no se puede negar.-Comento con algo de cansancio.

All Might: Pero en todo caso, joven Midoriya, ¿Qué hace esta forma?-Pregunto y el alienígena abrió los ojos.

Izuku (¿?): **¡Oh, es verdad! ¡No he pensado en eso!**-Grito poniendo sus manos en la cabeza antes de tomar una postura pensadora.- **Lo único que podría decir que esta pequeña forma biológica está compuesta por un gran y sin número de células acomodadas de tal manera que conforman a este tejido masivo. Es el hecho de que es pequeño que comparta rasgos de altura, peso y fisionomía con la de una rana. También comparte aspectos humanoides que me permiten caminar como un humano de manera erguida, pero conservando cualidades de un anfibio anuro.**

Tanto Toshinori como Inko miraron al joven con los ojos abiertos y en blanco, con una expresión de confusión total en sus rostros.

All Might: ¿Eh~? Disculpa, Joven Midoriya, pero... ¿Puedes resumir todo lo que acabas de decir en 20 palabras o menos?

Izuku (¿?): **¡Ni yo entendí lo que acabo de decir!**-Grito en shock cuando fue consciente de las palabras que salieron de su boca.

All Might: En ese caso, veamos si esto nos da una explicación. Omnitrix, información de la especie alienígena.

Omnitrix: **Entendido, buscando a la especie alienígena en la base de datos**.

* * *

**-Descripción de Alíen-**

**Nombre: Materia Gris/Grey Matter**

**Especie: Galvan.**

**Poder: Intelecto avanzado.**

**Este alíen compensa su tamaño con su gran intelecto calculador y técnico. Él puede crear máquinas complicadas con piezas de repuesto y entender el funcionamiento de cualquier dispositivo de un solo vistazo. Su intelecto sirve como un solucionador de problemas y ayuda analítica en situaciones difíciles. Su pequeño tamaño le permite meterse en espacios pequeños y puede trepar paredes gracias a las ventosas diminutas en su piel.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Inko: Entonces, básicamente, esa forma te da un gran intelecto.

All Might: Lo que significa que... ¡Ahora eres un genio!

Izuku (Materia Gris): **Ahm...no estoy tan seguro de eso, All Might...**

All Might: ¿Y porque no lo comprobamos ahora?-Sugirió antes de mirar a la mujer.- Inko-san, ¿tiene algún aparato que desee reparar?

Inko: ¿Eh? Bueno...-Ella se puso a pensar un rato mirando hacia los lados.- Tenemos la televisión que no ha estado funcionando bien últimamente.

All Migth: Llévenos a ella y veamos si el joven Midoriya puede repararla en su forma actual.-Dijo levantando a Materia gris y la mujer decidido aceptar la petición. Quería ver si lo que dijo ese reloj en su hijo decía la verdad.

Inko: Aquí esta.-Dijo señalando la televisión y el héroe se acercó.

All Might: Veamos si puedes arreglarlo, joven Midoriya.

Izuku (Materia Gris): **Esta bien, lo intentare.**-Dijo saltando de la mano del rubio y aterrizando en la televisión. Él pequeño alíen abrió las tapa de atrás y comenzó a examinarlo. Luego de un rato.- **Oh, con que ese es el problema.**

All Might: ¿Qué? ¿Ya encontraste la falla?-Pregunto asombrado, pues no lleva mirando el aparato ni 5 minutos.

Izuku (Materia Gris): **El problema es que las placas de cobre han sufrido una fractura, la cual genera pequeñas descargas electromagnéticas que fluctúan las funciones video visuales de la televisión, provocando que la imagen se distorsione en 3.8 radio luminoso. También...**

All Might: ¡Ok-ok-ok-ok! ¡Detente ahí!-Grito y el chico miro que su héroe se sujetaba la cabeza.- Lo que estas explicando es demasiado complicado para alguien que no sabe de estos temas. Ni siquiera puedo seguir tres de tus palabras.

Izuku (Materia Gris): **Oh, lo siento. Creo que me deje llevar.**

Inko: Como cuando hablas de héroes o Quirks...-Murmuro complicada recordando esa parte de su hijo.- En todo caso, Izuku, ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

Izuku (Materia Gris): **En realidad, puedo hasta mejorar la televisión. ¿Tienes un clip?**

Inko: Aquí.-Dijo sacando el clip y entregándoselo al alíen.

Con eso, Materia Gris comenzó a reparar la televisión y hasta mejorarla. Izuku estaba sorprendido de esto mientras trabajaba. Sentía como la información del objeto venia de inmediato a su cabeza y la comprensión de cada parte. Incluso nuevas ideas y métodos que jamás se le hubiera imaginado usar vinieron a él de forma natural. Podía ver que el intelecto de Materia Gris era enorme.

Izuku (Materia Gris): **Bien, listo. Termine.**-Dijo saltando del televisor y poniéndose en el piso.- Mama, intenta prenderla.

Inko asintió ante las palabras de su hijo y tomo el control remoto para encenderla. Cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió al ver que la imagen no solo estaba arreglada, sino que la calidad de imagen y sonido era demasiado buena para un televisor del que tenía.

All Might: Increíble. Ni me televisor da tal resolución.-Dijo totalmente sorprendido viendo el televisor.- Realmente es una forma inteligente.

Izuku (Materia Gris): **Si, pero realmente no sé si pueda pelear en esta forma.**-Comento antes de ocurrírsele algo.- **Omnitrix, dame información de habilidades de combate de Materia Gris.**

Omnitrix: **Entendido, buscando.**-Dijo mientras el reloj hacía unos ruidos hasta terminar.- **Habilidades de combate encontradas: Este alíen puede crear armas improvisadas con artilugios que pueda encontrar en el lugar. También es capaz de manipular criaturas vivientes a base a estímulos por medio del sistema nervioso. Un ejemplo es dejarlos inmóviles o inconscientes al presionar puntos de presión.**

All Might: Oh~, conque puedes crear armas y hasta controlar a tus oponentes al punto de dejarlos inconscientes con solo presionar el lugar correcto.

Izuku (Materia Gris): **Y puedo sentir como realmente se hacer esas cosas. Es como si mi mente fuera una radio y unas señales vinieran a mi cabeza, dándome las instrucciones directamente.**

En eso, se escuchó unos pitidos. Los tres miraron que venía de la espalda del alíen, el cual era nada más ni nada menos que el dial del omnitrix que brillo y devolvió a Materia Gris a Izuku.

Izuku: Eso estuvo bien.-Dijo al mirar que volvió a ser él antes de mirar el omnitrix.- Este reloj es realmente asombroso.

All Might: No cabe duda. Si aprendes a usarlo correctamente, puedes llegar a convertirte en un gran héroe, pero...-El rubio se giró a la mujer.- Eso si tu madre lo permite.

Inko miro a su hijo por unos momentos antes de mirar a All Might.

Inko: Dime, ¿Por qué elegiste a Izuku para darle tu poder y quieres convertirlo en héroe?

All Might: Porque me recordó como debe ser realmente un héroe.-Contesto mirando a Inko fijamente.- Como dije antes, me llegue a decepcionar de los héroes de hoy en día. Todos buscan fama y que sus nombres se hagan recordar. Todos han olvidado de que se trataba esto y quede profundamente triste. Sin embargo, cuando vi a su hijo salvar a ese chico rubio a pesar de no tener poderes, me recordó lo que significaba ser el símbolo de la paz.

Inko: ¿Y eso es...?

All Might: Salvar las vidas de las personas sin importar lo difícil que sea la hazaña.-Contesto con una sonrisa para continuar.- Él fue aún más héroe que cualquier profesional que haya visto. Aun sabiendo lo débil e inútil que sería su esfuerzo, aun con todo eso, salto e hizo más que cualquier otro héroe. Me quedé asombrado y maravillado por su gran sentido de la justicia. Es por eso que quiero convertirlo en mi sucesor, pues veo un gran héroe en él. Y creo que es por eso que ese reloj se le fue enviado.

Omnitrix: **Afirmativo.**-Dijo la voz robótica del reloj llamando la atención de los tres.- **Fue programado para servir y guiar a Midoriya Izuku en su labor de ser héroe.**

Inko: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi hijo?-Pregunto ansiosa de que tenia de especial su niño entre tantas personas.

Omnitrix: **Respuesta. Se sabrá cuando revisen el Holo telegrama.**

Izuku: ¿Holo telegrama?

Omnitrix: **Dispositivo adjunto en la capsula en la que fue enviado el omnitrix.**

All Might: Ah, te refieres a esto.-Dijo sacando un objeto de su bolsillo.- Estaba dentro de ese objeto del que me dijiste recibiste el reloj.

Izuku: Esto...-Murmuro para tomar el objeto, pero al momento de hacerlo, el omnitrix brillo un poco y el Holo telegrama empezó a flotar.- ¡Wow!

El objeto empezó a rondar por los alrededores hasta aterrizar en una parte. Los tres miraron el objeto que comenzó a abrirse y del centro, donde había un lente, salió una luz que creo un holograma de un hombre de unos 30 o 40 años.

¿?: {Hola, si estás viendo esto, significa que ya estás en tu casa y el omnitrix te hablo sobre este mensaje.}-Dijo el hombre mirando a los alrededores.- {Antes de cualquier cosa, este es solo un mensaje, por lo que no puedo responder preguntas directas, por lo que espero que escuchen hasta el final.}

Los tres presentes decidieron sentarse y mirar lo que les diría el hombre, pues es obvio que es él quien mando el reloj.

Ben: {Primero déjenme presentarme. Mi nombren es Ben Tennyson, y soy el héroe más grande de mi universo. Y si, existe el multiverso.}

All Might: Vaya noticia...-Dijo incrédulo, pero al menos estaba tomando la noticia mejor que la pareja madre e hijo.

Ben: {Como había dicho antes, soy el héroe más grande de mi mundo. No hay muchos héroes y casi nadie tiene habilidades especiales. Según sé, su mundo está repleto de gente con súper poderes. Pero a diferencia de otros, tú no tienes ninguno.}-Izuku bajo la cabeza al escuchar eso. Era algo que siempre le recordaban.- {Pero eso está bien.}

Izuku: ¿Eh?-Levanto la vista cuando escucho eso. ¿Qué quería decir que estaba bien?

Ben: {A diferencia de quienes nacieron con ese regalo, tú sabes lo que significa el sacrificio y el trabajo duro para alcanzar tus metas. Sabes valorar más una vida que cualquier otra persona y tu deseo de ser héroe es el más grande de todos. Por eso te escogí para que portes el Omnitrix.}

Izuku: Pero porque... ¿¡Porque que yo!? ¡Bien podría haber personas mejores que yo para esto!

Inko: Izuku...-Susurro viendo preocupada a su hijo mientras All Might lo miro un momento antes de mirar el holograma.

Ben: {Estoy seguro de que te preguntaras porque elegirte con solo eso, pues si bien esa es una cualidad para un héroe, puede haber otros como tú con algún poder que los haga mejores que tú para el trabajo.}-Izuku asintió, ya que eso es exactamente lo que sentía.- {Si es así, entonces tienes un problema muy grave de auto estima. Eso es algo en lo que se debe trabajar para corregirlo.}-All Might asintió de acuerdo a eso.- {En todo caso, te elegí porque me base en los puntos más importantes que debe tener un héroe.}

Izuku: ¿Los valores más importantes de un héroe?

Ben: {Esos valores son: Desinterés, coraje, amabilidad y un gran sentido de la justicia y auto sacrificio.}-Los tres abrieron los ojos al oír eso.- {En mi mundo, como dije, no hay muchos que tengan súper poderes, pero ha habido grandes héroes sin tener ni un solo súper poder. Un ejemplo era mi abuelo, ya que él era un policía intergaláctico. A pesar de no tener ningún tipo de habilidad especial, el logro vencer a grandes criminales con ingenio y astucia, donde uno era el conquistador intergaláctico más grande de mi universo que tenía súper fuerza y otras habilidades aparte de armas devastadoras y un gran ejército, quien luego se volvió mi peor enemigo por no saber cuándo rendirse. Sin embargo, antes de todo eso, era mi abuelo Max quien siempre lo detuvo y lo derrotaba.}

Izuku fue escuchando cada palabra sin creerlo. Que alguien fue capaz de vencer a tal villano sin poderes era una locura. Incluso el propio All Might compartía ese pensamiento.

Ben: {Los poderes son solo un complemento, algo que te ayude a facilitar el trabajo. Sin embargo, lo que realmente necesita un héroe es el deseo de ayudar a otros sin importar lo difícil que sea la tarea. Si tienes la voluntad para seguir adelante sin importar lo difícil que sea, entonces puedes lograr cualquier cosa.}

Izuku: Yo...

Ben: {Es por eso que, tras escuchar de ti, mande este Omnitrix. Esta es una copia mejorada del último que tuve cuando tenía 16 años. Viene con varios protocolos de seguridad, por lo que no te lo podrán quitar a menos que tú quieras hacerlo por propia voluntad, pero es el dispositivo más poderoso que podrás encontrar en tu universo.}

All Might: De eso no lo dudo...-Murmuro tras saber lo que podía hacer ese reloj. Con alguien habilidoso usándolo, podría convertirse en alguien casi invencible.

Ben: {Te envió este regalo para que logres tu sueño, pues me recordaste a mí mismo cuando era joven. Yo me convertí en héroe a los 10 años tras recibir el primer omnitrix.}

Izuku/All Might/Inko: ¿¡10 AÑOS!?-Gritaron en shock por la edad tan corta que alguien tuvo para ser héroe.

Ben: {En todo caso, te envié varios programas de entrenamiento y sugerencias que puedes usar para mejorar con el uso del omnitrix. Además de unos videos creados con la más alta tecnología para que veas mis aventuras que tuve desde los 10 años. Sé que con todo eso podrás recorrer el camino correcto para convertirte en héroe. Pero escucha bien esto, pues lo que te voy a decir es lo que yo pienso de lo que significa ser un héroe, pero es algo de que tú cumples a la perfección y espero que sigas haciéndolo.}-Los tres tragaron saliva miraron con suma atención al hombre, quien dijo lo siguiente.- {**"Ser un héroe no se trata de la fama o del poder que se posea. No se trata de las increíbles hazañas que logres. Es anteponer otras personas antes de ti y de lo que tú quieres. Es hacer lo correcto porque tan solo eso es lo correcto. Hasta la más mínima acción de ayudar a alguien te hace un justiciero. Ser un héroe...se trata de hacer la diferencia en el mundo".**}

Los tres que estaban en la habitación...no sabían que decir.

Inko estaba sorprendida por tales palabras, las cuales sonaban muy sabias y profundas. All Might cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, sintiendo la verdad de lo que oyó y recordando sus objetivos de cuando comenzó a ser héroe.

Por otra parte, Izuku solo podía sonreír. El que pensaba que él podía llevar a cabo tales acciones que dijo el reloj lo hizo feliz, y que lo escogieran solo por quien era. Eso... lo hizo sentir único. Él tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos tras tanta alegría.

Ben: {Adiós y buena suerte. Tengo mis esperanzas en ti y sé que lograras convertirte en el mayor héroe de todos.}-Dijo para que la transmisión se cortara.

El silencio tomo la habitación, ninguno de los tres dio ni una sola palabra. Los adultos estaban rediciéndose lo que dijo el héroe de otro universo y de lo que acaban de aprender. Sin embargo, Izuku solo miro el reloj con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

Izuku: Mamá... Yo... quiero hacer esto.-Dijo en murmullo para girarse hacia su madre.- ¡Esta es mi oportunidad de ser un héroe! ¡Esto es lo que he querido desde que era pequeño, y ahora puedo hacerlo!- Exclamo mientras Inko no sabía que responderle. Notando esto, él se detuvo y respiró hondo.- Pero si no quieres que lo haga de esta manera, solo dilo.

Durante un largo momento, Inko no dijo nada. Estuvo pensando en todo lo que le dijeron y oyó de los dos adultos. Ya sea el que tiene presente o del que salió del holograma. Luego de un rato, miró a All Might directamente a los ojos.

Inko: Quiero que me prometas algo. Quiero que prometas que harás todo lo que esté a tu alcance para mantener a Izuku a salvo; eso significa que le enseñarás todo sobre tu poder y lo que el Omnitrix puede hacer y cómo usar adecuadamente sus transformaciones. Si puede hacer eso... voy a apoyar esto.

All Might: Tienes mi palabra.-Respondió con una leve reverencia e Inko se volvió hacia su hijo.

Inko: Izuku, cariño... sí me prometes que harás todo lo posible para mantenerte a salvo, entonces tienes mi bendición.

Con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa temblorosa, Izuku abrazó a su madre nuevamente.

Izuku: Lo prometo, mamá.

Con eso, el entrenamiento de héroe de Izuku comenzaría de nuevo, pero con nuevos parámetros para dominar todas las nuevas habilidades que tendría.

* * *

-9 meses después-

En la playa con basura se podía ver a All Might, en su forma musculosa, parado sin hacer nada, pero en eso se movió un poco. Cuando lo hizo, un borrón negro con azul y blanco paso al lado suyo. El héroe nuevamente se movió dejando pasar el mismo borrón de antes.

All Might: Buena velocidad y buenos movimientos también, ¡Pero necesitas hacer más que eso para derrotar a algún villano!- Exclamo para luego moverse a un lado mientras extendía su brazo a un lado, donde el borrón paso y fue golpeado ante el brazo inmóvil y fue rodando por el aire antes de caer al suelo.- ¡Escuchaste, joven Midoriya!

Izuku: **¡Si...Si señor!**-Asintió el chico, pero no se veía como siempre, ni siquiera su voz.

Ahora el joven peliverde parecía un velociraptor semi-blindado esbelto con aspecto humanoide de color azul, de delgados brazos, con tres garras en cada mano, dos garras en los pies que se aferraban a unas ruedas. Tiene un casco negro que termina en punta. Viste un traje ajustado de una pieza de manga corta, de color negro, con una franja verde oscuro al medio, donde en su pecho había un dial con el símbolo de un reloj de arena.

Este era la segunda forma que adopto el muchacho, cuyo nombre es XLR8.

* * *

-Descripción de alíen-

_**Nombre: XLR8**_

_**Especia: Kineceleran**_

_**Poder: Súper Velocidad.**_

_**Este alíen puede manipular la fricción para alcanzar velocidades de 805 Km en un instante y el mismo poder le permite correr por paredes y sobre el agua con facilidad. También posee un casco que puede bajar una máscara que cubre su rostro, el cual posee un escáner integrado para análisis y poder cubrir sus ojos de cualquier cosa para no obstruir su vista sin preocuparse de ver por dónde va para no disminuir su velocidad. Además, posee súper reflejos, por lo que puede reaccionar rápidamente ante situaciones que ve.**_

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

All Might: Bueno, has mejorado bastante joven. Eres muy diferente a cuando te enfrente hace 9 meses.

Izuku (XLR8):** Gracias. Aunque ya creo haber dominado esta forma, el sentimiento de cambiar de un cuerpo a otro sigue siendo difícil de manejar.**

All Migth: Eso es obvio dado que, aunque tu cuerpo haya cambiado, sigues siendo tú. Un cambio tan abrupto entre forma humana y una que parece un velocirraptor es demasiada aun si tiene una forma casi humana. Pare ser sincero, tu progreso es muy rápido, pero eso no significa que lo tengas completamente dominado.

Izuku (XLR8): **Gracias, y me esforzare. Tengo que hacerlo si quiero convertirme en un héroe.**-Dijo mientras se paraba y miraba al héroe con decisión.

All Might: ¡Entonces ven! ¡Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer!-Declaro y el chico corrió hacia él con una enorme velocidad, pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar.- ¡Veamos que los resultados de estos 9 meses de entrenamiento!

El alíen transformado asintió mientras recordaba lo que había pasado estos últimos meses.

Luego de contarle la vedad a su madre sobre el poder que iba a heredar y lo que podía hacer el omnitrix, el joven Midoriya se pasó los días entrenando de diversas formas.

Primero tuvo que acostumbrarse a usar cada forma que tenía disponible en el reloj, pues, aunque tenga ya una idea de cómo usarlos gracias a la información que el aparato proporciona y ha demostrado tener habilidad en usar diversos poderes, se ha demostrado que no tiene tanto control sobre las habilidades si no se mantiene concentrado o una costumbre. Eso es normal, pues como nunca tuvo un Don, aún no sabe usarlos por instintos. También al alterar su cuerpo, este no podía manejar el cómo moverse al habar tantas diferencias con respecto a su forma humana.

Al ver esto, All Might decidió un nuevo régimen de entrenamiento donde aumentaría los instintos del chico. A parte de entrenamientos para fortalecer su cuerpo, ambos tendrán pequeños encuentros tanto en forma humana como en forma alienígena.

Si entrenan luchando, el cuerpo de Izuku se podrá ir fortaleciendo al acostumbrarse a los golpes y obtener una tolerancia al dolor, haciendo que los músculos se tonifiquen más. Además, si pelean mientras el chico este transformado, este ganara el instinto de batalla que todo héroe necesita.

Con eso, el día se pasó entrenando mayormente el cuerpo del muchacho y algo de tiempo en alguna transformación. Cuando el Omnitrix no tenía carga, entrenaban el cuerpo de Izuku. Cuando tenía carga, hicieron unos pocos esparrins para que agarrara instinto de lucha.

Izuku también fue creando libretas de héroes para sus alienígenas, donde anoto los nombres de héroe de cada uno y lo que podía hacer para poner ideas de cómo usar sus habilidades y en qué situación usarlos.

También logro desbloquear varios nuevos aliens al ir colocando diferentes patrones en el reloj como también logro aumentar el tiempo de transformación y disminuir el tiempo de recarga. Ahora puede permanecer como alíen por 1 hora y debe esperar por lo menos 30 minutos para que el reloj cargue. Esto lo logro tras horas y horas haciendo diferentes tipos de combinaciones, las cuales fue registrando por si acaso para poder usarlas de nuevo si algo le llega a pasar al reloj.

Otra cosa es que el objeto que venía junto al omnitrix traía videos que mostraban las aventuras de Ben. El peli verde miro cada uno con gran atención y brillo en los ojos por los logros que tuvo ese héroe desde los 10 años. El chico era inmaduro, pero demostraba una gran seriedad cuando la ocasión se presentaba. Ya entiende como logro convertirse en un gran héroe a pesar de tantos males que tuvo que enfrentar. A parte de eso, aprendió en ello que lo más importante en medio de una crisis, es que un héroe debe mantener la calma para saber cómo actuar.

A parte de eso, ¿Quién diría que el primer alíen en que se transformaría seria el mismo en el que él se transformó? Más que eso, el también provocó un incendio, aunque lo apago de forma diferente al primer portador del omnitrix.

Otro dato curioso es que el héroe más grande de otro universo también le había enviado guías de "Como hacer buenas bromas" o "Como dar contra argumentos de manera graciosa". Izuku no sabía que decir cuando vio esto, pues no le veía mucha utilidad, pero decidió aprender de todos modos.

Ya habían pasado 9 meses desde entonces y faltaba dos semanas para el día del examen. Izuku había mejorado mucho tanto física como intuitivamente. Su cuerpo se hizo más fuerte y pudo acostumbrarse a los aliens que tiene. Logro aprender que, si se dejaba llevar por los instintos de la forma en la que estaba, podría usar las habilidades con mayor control, pero poca habilidad. Esto le ayudaría de tener una idea de cómo activar los poderes.

Dado que ahora falta poco para el examen, All Might quiere ver cuánto ha progresado el chico y si está listo para lo que se vendrá. Por ende, en este encuentro, el chico debía ir con todo contra su héroe para ver que podía hacer.

Izuku, transformado en XLR8, corrió a gran velocidad tratando de golpear a All Might, pero este lo evadía sin problemas. En eso, decidió aplicar cada truco que vio y aprendió con los videos y experiencia propia.

El velocirraptor empezó a correr en círculos alrededor del rubio, donde eso fue creando un tornado gigante, atrapando al héroe. Pero este dio un puñetazo en el suelo creando una onda expansiva que mando a volar al joven.

All Might: Nada mal, pero aun estás flojo.

Izuku (XLR8): **¡Aun no me rindo!**\- Exclamo para hacer otro truco que aprendió en estos 9 meses... el cual es cambiar de alíen al golpear el dial del omnitrix. Un truco que aprendió tras ver los videos y logro tras mucha práctica.

XLR8 golpeo el dial en su pecho y una luz cegadora apareció en el alíen. Cuando se apagó, mostro una nueva. Ahora el joven volvió a la primera forma que uso, la cual consistía en un ser hecho de magma y carbón totalmente prendido y con su cabeza envuelta en llamas.

Izuku: **¡Fuego/HeatBlast!**\- Exclamo con su nueva forma antes de lanzar fuego de sus manos al piso y detener su caída para luego mirar al héroe.

* * *

-Descripción-

_**Nombre: Fuego/Heat Blast.**_

_**Especie: Pyronita**_

_**Poder: Pyrokinesis.**_

_**Este alíen tiene la capacidad de controlar las llamas, por lo que puede lanzar fuego desde cualquier parte de su cuerpo, ya sea manos, pies, cabeza, boca u cualquier otra parte. Al estar compuesto de fuego, puede resistir bajas temperaturas aparte de que su especie vive en una estrella, por lo que las altas temperaturas no significan nada para él y el fuego jamás podrá quemarlo. También tiene algo de Terraquinesis, por lo que puede separar parte del piso para crear una plataforma para volar.**_

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

All Might vio como su sucesor tomo su forma llameante, donde este comenzó a lanzarle fuego desde sus manos. El rubio salto para esquivar las llamas, cuya temperatura no era una broma. Mientras tanto, el joven con forma de fuego siguió atacando para luego crear una plataforma hoguera, usando el suelo, para comenzar a volar.

Al estar en altura, Izuku comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego o grandes llamaradas, donde All Might salto para atacarlo, pero el chico lo evadió fácilmente antes de lanzarle una bola de fuego que lo hizo impactar contra el suelo.

Izuku (Fuego): **¡Esa fue una mala decisión! **-Exclamo al ver como logro dar un golpe, pero el héroe rubio se levantó sin ninguna herida. Solo su playera estaba rota.-** ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Pero cómo!? ¡Estoy seguro de que te di!**

All Might: No te sorprendas tanto. Me he enfrentado a varios tipos con "Quirk" de fuego. ¡Para mí esto no es nada!-Exclamo con una sonrisa antes de dar un aplauso, que creo una onda que golpeo al alíen y lo hizo caerse de su tabla en llamas.

All Might aprovecho esto y atrapo al ser llameante, donde su cuerpo era capaz de resistir las llamas del alíen y mantenerlo opreso en el suelo. Izuku no se esperó esto, por lo que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue rápidamente atrapado, pero tampoco se daría por vencido por solo esto.

Repitiendo su acción anterior, Fuego libero una mano del agarre y golpeo la dial en su pecho, permitiéndole cambiar de forma. Ahora el chico parece ser un ser grande y corpulento de color rojo que lleva una camiseta verde oscuro con una línea negra que va abajo, pantalones negros, y guantes sin dedos. En su hombro izquierdo se encontraba el omnitrix.

Izuku: **¡Cuatro Brazos!**-Proclamo mientras alzaba los brazos, liberándose del agarre del héroe.

* * *

**-Descripción de alíen-**

_**Nombre: Cuatro Brazos/Four Arms.**_

_**Especie: Tetramand**_

_**Poder: Súper fuerza.**_

_**Este alíen posee una fuerza colosal, siendo capaz de levantar varias veces su propio peso y golpear a través de diversos materiales resistentes con facilidad. También posee cuatro brazos y cada uno es igual de fuerte, por lo que tiene cuatro golpes de dolor para sus enemigos.**_

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Al ser liberado, el alienígena rojo se dio la vuelta y dar un golpe que el rubio atrapo. All Might sonrió por esto y el joven lanzo otro golpe, pero también fue atrapado por el héroe. Ambos empezaron a forcejear con sus fuerzas sobre humanas, pero el rubio solo estaba usando la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse parejo con él.

All Might: ¡Vamos joven! ¿No me digas que esto es todo lo que tienes?

Izuku (Cuatro brazos): **Apenas estoy comenzando.**-Respondió para poner más fuerza, haciendo retroceder un poco al héroe antes de darle dos golpes con sus dos brazos libres, lo cual hizo que el héroe perdiera agarre y con esto pudiera empujarlo para atrás.

Al joven le costaba el hecho de manejar cuatro brazos diferentes, pues la gente solo tiene dos. Le tomo 2 meses poder lograr mover los cuatro de forma independiente y más tiempo para lograr usarlos de manera individual mientras otros están haciendo algo.

Izuku corrió hacia All Might para darle un puñetazo aprovechando que el héroe aún estaba aturdido, pero este al tener tantos enfrentamientos, podía reaccionar rápidamente aun con algo de dolor y esquivo el puñetazo del chico para contraatacar con el suyo en el estómago del alíen, quien escupió algo de saliva antes de que recibiera un golpe en la mandíbula que lo mando a volar un par de metros, cayendo al suelo.

Izuku (Cuatro brazos): **Ou~, eso sí dolió.**-Murmuro antes de que fuera cubierto de luz y volviera a su forma humana.

All Might: ¡jajajaja! Bueno, no lo hiciste tan mal. Hiciste un gran avance en estos meses dominando tus formas.-Dijo recordando cómo cada día fueron practicando con una forma, y con las nuevas también.- Creo que estas más que listo para usar el reloj en el examen, pero te falta dotar bien tu cuerpo para que pueda recibir el One for All.

Izuku asintió ante esto, pues era verdad. Ya tenía un mejor dominio que antes en sus formas alienígenas junto a las nuevas que desbloqueo en el transcurso de estos 9 meses. A parte de algunas cosas que logro con el reloj en este tiempo.

Primero lograr extender el tiempo de transformación y recortar el tiempo de recarga. Esto le era de ayuda para mantenerse peleando por más tiempo. También logro aprender a volver a su forma humana antes de tiempo, lo que le permitía dejar energía al reloj y poder volver a usarlo de inmediato si lo necesitaba.

Otra cosa que fue lo que demostró fue que ahora puede cambiar de forma aun permaneciendo transforma alienígena, por lo que rápidamente se adaptara a la situación cuando esta cambie. Sin embargo, eso recorta el tiempo de transformación por unos 5 minutos cada una. Puede no parecer mucho, pero cada minuto cuenta cuando eres héroe.

En las batallas, uno nunca sabe cuánto tiempo tomara. A veces toma horas el poder derrotar a un solo villano o tiempo en perseguirlo y no dejar que escape, por lo que los tiempos de transformación son valiosos. Ante esto, se vio la debilidad más grande que pueda tener Izuku.

Su forma humana.

Si bien es cierto que el joven Midoriya es ahora extremadamente poderoso con sus diversas transformaciones, cuando este es humano, no tiene ningún poder en particular para defenderse. Esto era obvio porque Izuku es un Quirkless. Cualquier villano que logre atraparlo y evitar que se transforme podrá derrotarlo si el chico no puede defenderse en su forma humana.

Sin embargo, cuando el obtenga el One for All, esa debilidad debería irse...en parte.

All Might sabía que Izuku era un chico con buen físico dado que entreno en su infancia para lograr ser héroe, cosa que ayudo para que tuviera un cuerpo más desarrollado para aceptar el One for All. Pero eso no significaba que podría usarlo libremente, dado que este poder representar una gran carga y no se puede soportarla solo con algunos cuantos años de ejercicios ligeros.

Por eso debía entrenar bien su cuerpo, uno que estuviera bien tonificado y con gran capacidad de tolerancia y aguante a grandes cargas. Sabía que no podría usar el poder completamente, pero al menos no lo destrozara cuando lo use.

All Might: Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Lo mejor será que regreses a tu casa. Pero recuerda, necesito que termines de limpiar la playa antes del examen de ingreso a UA. ¡Y sin usar tus transformaciones!

Izuku: ¡Hai!- Asintió para tomar sus cosas y marcharse. El héroe lo vio irse mientras regresaba a su estado delgado.

All Might: Espero que lo logre.

* * *

-2 semanas después-

Eran las 6 am del día y faltaba 4 horas para el día de examen de ingreso a UA. Toshinori se bajó de su camioneta y fue caminando hacia la playa donde entrenaba con el chico.

Camino tranquilamente mientras pensaba en el progreso del chico, hasta que escucho un grito. Levanto la vista y quedo asombrado por lo que vio.

Ahí parado, sobre una gran pila de chatarra, se encontraba Midoriya Izuku rugiendo al cielo mientras el sol salía. El héroe miro con asombro esto antes de ir a la playa y quedar sin palabras.

All Might: Oye, oye, oye... ¿Esto es enserio?-Murmuro mirando...una playa completamente limpia con arena blanca como seda.- ¿El realmente limpio afuera como se lo pedí? ¿De verdad lo logro? No hay siquiera una basurita restante. ¿Majikayo?

La playa Dagobah era básicamente era un depósito de chatarra frente al mar. Una playa tan llena de basura y artilugios rotos que no se podía usar para nadar ni nada. Sin embargo, ahora era el lugar era una zona que se veía completamente habitable para nadar y pasar el rato sin ningún rastro de papel o trocito de chatarra en la arena.

All Might: El termino en el último minuto, ¡Más que perfectamente!-Se ahogó en sus propias palabras sin creer en lo que veía.- Oh my...Oh my... ¡GODNESS!

El héroe tomo su forma musculosa y sonrió ampliamente ante lo que veía, más allá de la alegría que sentía al ver lo que logro su pupilo. En eso vio como Izuku estaba balanceándose de un lado a otro antes de caer, donde rápidamente lo atrapo en brazos y lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

All Might: Buen trabajo.-Dijo con una voz tranquila e Izuku sonrió débilmente.

Izuku: All Might...Lo logré... ¡Lo logre!

All Might: Si, me sorprendiste a mí, tu entrenador. Pensé que lograrías despejar la playa, ¡Pero nada a este nivel! ¡Los jovencitos son increíbles!- En eso saco su teléfono y le mostro al chico la pantalla.- Mira esto.

Izuku levanto la vista y vio que mostraba una foto de él con lágrimas en los ojos.

Izuku: Eso es...

All Might: Eres tú, hace 10 meses.-Contesto mientras miraba el físico que logro el chico.- Lo hiciste bien. ¡Realmente bien! ¡Al milagro de ella apenas es visible, pero te has convertido en un recipiente adecuado!

Izuku dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras dirigía su mirada a su mano, la cual estaba temblando.

Izuku: Siento como si hiciera trampa...

All Might: ¿Mmh? ¿Acaso usaste el reloj?- En el fondo, el no creía que era posible. Le dijo al muchacho que no lo usara y tras conocerlo, sabe que jamás rompería su palabra para algo tan importante.

Izuku: No, es solo que...tu hiciste todo esto por mí...y aparte de que también recibió el Omnitrix del más grande héroe de otro universo.-En eso... el chico comenzó a llorar un poco.- Estoy tan feliz...siento que fue bendecido con varias cosas...

All Might: Jajajaja.-Se rio levemente mirando al muchacho.- (¿Que estás diciendo después de todo este tiempo? Eso fue tu propio trabajo duro. Además, te dieron el Omnitrix al encontrarte digno de portar su poder. Es por quién eres que lograste todo esto.)

En estos 10 meses, vio que Izuku era un chico trabajador que ponía empeño en todo lo que hacía con una gran convicción. Su deseo de ser héroe era tan grande que sin importar lo que otros le dijeran o cuantos golpes recibiera, él siempre se levantaría para continuar adelante.

All Might: ¡Bien, es tiempo de la ceremonia de los premios, Midoriya Izuku!-Exclamo mirando al muchacho.- No solo lograste convertirte en un recipiente adecuado, ¡Sino que también has dominado las diversas formas que te da el omnitrix y las que tiene disponibles para ti! Ahora puedes cambiar a más de 50 formas y cambiar entre ellas. ¡Realmente magnifico! Por lo que ahora, ¡Es hora de que recibas tu premio por tan magnífico trabajo!

Izuku: ¡Hai!-Asintió para ver como All Might llevaba su mano a su cabeza para sacarse un pelo.

All Might: Esto es algo que me dijeron una vez: "Algo que recibas es porque tienes suerte, y algo que te dan es porque eres reconocido son diferentes en esencia."- Izuku se sorprendió por las palabras.- Tómalo. Este es el poder que obtuviste por tu propio esfuerzo. Ya sea esto, o el omnitrix. Tu gran determinación y esfuerzo te hicieron dignos para portar ambos.

Izuku miro a su héroe con gran sorpresa antes de poner una cara determinada.

Izuku: (A decir verdad, me estaría riendo si se tratara de un comic, pero esta está a mi alcance. Ahora yo...)

All Might: Comete esto.

Izuku: ¿Eh?- Su monologo interno fue cortado ante esas palabras, pues el héroe le decía que comiera...ese cabello que se sacó.

...

...

...

All Might: Técnicamente, la forma con la que tomes mi ADN no importa, pero esta es la forma más rápida y sencilla. A parte de eso, no tenemos tiempo

Izuku: ¡Esto no es lo que tenía en mente~!

Con eso, el comienzo de Midoriya Izuku en convertirse en un gran héroe comenzó. Si él se convertía en el nuevo símbolo de la paz o no dependería de su camino y esfuerzo en recorrer el camino.

Ahora queda esperar, como superara este chico las difíciles pruebas que se le vienen por venir.


	2. Examen

**Capítulo 2: Examen**

* * *

Midoriya había visto UA antes en televisión e internet; cualquiera en Japón que había soñado con ser un héroe era igual. Era la escuela de donde procedían muchos de los héroes más prestigiosos del país, y en el caso de All Might, en el mundo.

Ahora, Izuku estaba de pie frente a las enormes puertas por primera vez, mirando el enorme arco con asombro.

El chico estaba nervioso. Aún estaba cansado luego de terminar de limpiar toda la playa. Tampoco ha tenido tiempo de probar los poderes que All Might le entrego. El One for All. Sin embargo, tiene mucha práctica con el Omnitrix y como no lo ha usado, el reloj tiene toda la carga para usarlo.

Izuku (En todo caso...)-El chico se tapó la boca.- (Lo único que hice fue tragarme uno de sus pelos... ¿De verdad he recibido su Quirk?)

El chico recordó como tomo el pelo de su héroe y se lo trago, el cual estaba demasiado agrio. ¿Así realmente funciona el traspaso de un Quirk?

Izuku: (Ahora que lo recuerdo, luego de tragarme el cabello, el Omnitrix comenzó a dar unos pitidos.)

Cuando el peli verde se tragó el cabello, el reloj comenzó a hacer ruidos, como si algo le hubiera pasado. Izuku lo reviso un poco y suspiro de alivio al ver que nada en el reloj había cambiado, pero aún se pregunta qué fue lo que le paso para que diera esos pitidos.

¿?: Quítate de mi camino, Deku.

Izuku escucho ese gruñido y vio que era un chico que tiene el cabello color rubio ceniza y desordenado en puntas, similar al de Izuku pero algo más corto y sin rizos. Sus ojos son rojos, rasgados y algo más pequeños que el resto de la gente, y se le ve con el ceño fruncido.

Era Bakugo, quien se acercaba al peli verde.

Bakugo: No te metas en mi camino. ¿O quieres morir?

Midoriya casi trató de decir algo para defenderse y que lo ignorara como siempre, pero luego de ver las aventuras de Ben y tras escuchar lo que le dijo, entendió como debía ser un héroe. Después de meses de eso, aprendió que los héroes no intimidaban a la gente y que los amigos siempre se apoyan entre sí.

Izuku dio un suspiro para relajarse y miro a quien consideraba, su amigo de la infancia...o eso trataba de creer, aunque la otra parte no lo considere

Izuku: No, solo estaba admirando el lugar que tanto soñé ver. Solo quería quedarme un rato más antes de entrar.

Bakugo: ¡Entonces no te pongas en medio de mi camino!

Midoriya se asustó un poco, pero se mantuvo firme. Tras los duros entrenamientos junto a los consejos de All Might los del omnitrix, le dieron mayor confianza en su persona y que no debía ceder ante nadie si quería mostrar seguridad a la gente.

Luego de ver ejemplos de amistad que le dio Ben a través de videos, por fin comprendió que Bakugo ya no era su amigo, sino solo un brabucón. Si quiere volver a ser su amigo como lo solían ser, deberá ganar su confianza y que él lo trate como un igual, por lo que va a demostrar su valía en el examen.

Luego de que Bakugo pasara por al lado suyo y entrara al edificio, Izuku dio su primer paso trascendental al prestigioso campus. Logró otros dos pasos antes de tropezar, y el suelo se apresuró, tarde para una cita con su cara.

Bueno, esto va a apestar, pensó, y cerró los ojos en preparación para el dolor.

En cambio, no había nada; ¡Midoriya abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando a unos centímetros del suelo! Junto a él, su mano sobre su brazo, había una niña extremadamente bonita; ella era un poco más baja que él, con el cabello castaño que se enroscaba alrededor de su cara adorablemente redonda en un mechón.

¿?: Perdón por eso.- se disculpó la chica, luego juntó los dedos, dedos con punta con almohadillas circulares pequeñas, y luego Midoriya aterrizó sobre sus manos y rodillas después de medio segundo en el aire.- No quería usar mi Quirk sobre ti sin permiso, pero caer de cara el primer día no hubiera sido divertido, ¿verdad?

Midoriya solo la miró fijamente; no tenía experiencia en hablar con el sexo opuesto, sin incluir a su madre, y esta niña era más bonita que cualquiera de las de su escuela secundaria.

Si ella notó su incómodo silencio, la niña no dijo nada; en cambio, ella lo saludó con la mano y corrió hacia la escuela.

-¡Buena suerte en el examen! ¡Tal vez seremos compañeros de clase!

Una vez que se fue, Midoriya se levantó y sonrió con orgullo.

Izuku: (Yo... ¡Acabo de hablar con una chica!)

Omnitrix: **(Negativo. No lo hizo.)**\- Dijo la voz robótica dentro de la cabeza del peliverde, sorprendiéndolo.

¿Oh? ¿Olvidamos decir que el omnitrix tiene una función de contra argumentos y chistes contra él joven u otras personas que solo dice en su cabeza? Bueno, ya se sabe, y esta es una función que hace reír o fastidia al poseedor.

Omnitrix: **(Prioridad. Entre en el edificio para lograr tomar el examen. Rápido.)**

Izuku: Ya voy...-Murmuro con la cabeza abajo. A veces sentía que el reloj se reía de su vida o no le tenía respeto a su persona.

* * *

-Momentos después-

La parte escrita del examen fue ciertamente difícil, pero Midoriya había pasado mucho tiempo puliendo su mente como su cuerpo y su habilidad con sus transformaciones. También logro tener buenos apuntes y métodos para ejercicios gracias a Materia Gris, quien piensa fuera de la caja de pensamiento común. Estaba razonablemente seguro de que había pasado, al menos.

Con ese pequeño impulso a su confianza, Midoriya corrió hacia donde se habían reunido los otros estudiantes: un gran auditorio con las luces apagadas, con docenas de asientos en las mesas. Tan pronto como vio a Bakugo, agradeció que estuviera oscuro y eligió un asiento lejos de su antiguo amigo. No quería hacerlo enfadar...lo cual era fácil de hacer.

¿?: Bueno, mira esto, ¡una audiencia en vivo!- Una voz retumbó en todo el auditorio cuando un hombre que vestía lo que parecía un atuendo rockero con un dispositivo similar a un altavoz alrededor del cuello subió al escenario. Tenía el pelo rubio que se alzaba sobre el resto de él, y llevaba gafas de sol sobre una cara que parecía no poder dejar de sonreír.- ¡Todos digan 'HEY'!

Nadie Respondió; Por mucho que todos quisieran ser héroes destacados, ninguno de ellos quería destacarse aquí. Aun así, Midoriya casi rebotó en su asiento.

Izuku: ¡Ese es "Present Mic"!- Su voz podría haber salido en un susurro, pero todavía estaba emocionado.- ¡Escucho su programa de radio cada semana! ¡Es tan genial!

Izuku es un gran fan de héroes, por lo que estudia todos los días sobre cualquiera que vea y le llame la atención. Prácticamente no había ningún héroe profesional que no conociera. El chico era tan experto que podría pasarse perfectamente horas hablando de uno solo sobre sus poderes, logros e incluso su comida favorita.

A pesar de la falta de respuesta, Present Mic continuó.

Present Mic: Eso es genial, pequeños oyentes. ¡Estoy aquí para presentar las pautas de su examen práctico! ¿Están listos? ¡YEY!- Aun así, nadie respondió, pero Presente Mic continuó. -¡Así es como será la prueba, escuchen! Después de esta presentación, se dirigirán a las ubicaciones asignadas, pero será más o menos igual para cada grupo.- Mientras hablaba, cada estudiante se le entregó un folleto que mostraba a dónde irían, así como imágenes de cuatro tipos diferentes de robots.- Te colocarán en una batalla simulada de paisaje urbano; durante diez minutos, tendrás que enfrentarte a diferentes tipos de robots, a los que hemos llamado [Faux Villains]. Estos tipos valen uno, dos o tres puntos cada uno, dependiendo de su modelo ¡Todos deben destruir la mayor cantidad posible de estos Faux Villains con sus Quirks y obtener todos esos dulces puntos! ¡Ah, y no pueden atacar a sus compañeros examinados! Ya habrá suficientes villanos en el campo.

¿?: ¡Disculpe! ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?- Un estudiante alto y musculoso se levantó con la mano levantada; Era difícil ver muchos detalles en la oscuridad, pero con el reflector alrededor del Presente Mic reflejándose en los lentes, Midoriya podía decir que llevaba gafas.- Dijiste que los Faux Villains valen entre uno y tres puntos, pero aquí se muestran cuatro robots. ¡Esperaba que una escuela tan prestigiosa como U.A. evitara errores tan simples!- En eso, de repente, se giró y señaló a Midoriya, quien saltó.- ¡Y tú! ¡Has estado murmurando sin parar, y es una distracción! ¡Por favor, cesa!

Izuku: L-Lo siento.- Dijo tratando de ser lo más pequeño posible. No ayudó que Bakugo se volviera para mirarlo directamente con la expresión más asesina que Midoriya había visto.

Afortunadamente, antes de que Bakugo pudiera lanzar una diatriba, Present Mic habló.

Present Mic: Muy bien, oyente examinado, ¡Gracias por el aviso, pero no es un error! ¡El cuarto villano falso no vale ningún punto! Al contrario, ¡Esta destinado a decantarlo! Está robot fue plantado para ser el obstáculo imparable, un monstruo que arrasará la zona de prueba. Cada área tendrá uno, y cuando aparezca, ¡solo corre, porque arruinará tu día si intentas pelear! Si lo derrotas, ¡Tus puntos bajaran a cero!

El estudiante con gafas se inclinó bruscamente y luego se sentó. "Gracias, señor. Mis disculpas por la interrupción".

Present Mic: Está bien, oyentes, ¡eso es suficiente de mi parte!- Exclamo levantando el puño mientras mostraba su sonrisa nunca vacilaba.- ¡Sal y muéstranos qué tan serio eres acerca de ser Héroes! ¡"Plus Ultra"!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Afortunadamente, por su propia seguridad, Izuku no fue enviado al mismo lugar que Bakugo; Después de ponerse un atuendo verde para correr, él y una parte de los otros examinados fueron llevados en autobús a un enorme conjunto de puertas dobles.

Izuku miro la puerta con grandes nervios. ¡No podía dejar de temblar!

Omnitrix: **(Confirmación. El ritmo cardíaco de Midoriya Izuku es alto. Diagnostico. Usuario nervioso.)**\- No hacía falta un análisis para saber eso.- **(Sugerencia. Relájese. Ha pasado 10 meses entrenando y el Omnitrix se encuentra con carga completa con todas las funciones usadas intactas y utilizables. El portador lograra esto sin faltas...mientras crea en su mismo.)**

Esas palabras quitaron el nerviosismo al peli verde, quien suspiro antes de mostrar una sonrisa feliz. El reloj parecía tener una función que lo ayudaba cada vez que se ponía nervioso o mostraba su poca confianza en sí mismo. Esto lo ayudaba a relajarse y recordar que podría logar cualquier cosa si se lo propone. Después de todo, si un niño de 10 años lo logro, ¿Por qué no él?

Ahora que estaba más calmado, miro su muñeca y comenzó a revisar los aliens que tenía. Se sintió aliviado al ver que estaban todos los que había conseguido y con ya un buen rango de experiencia.

Comenzó a mirar y tratar de escoger en cual se transformaría, pues no debe malgastar la carga, aunque el examen dure 10 minutos. Nunca está de más el ser precavido.

Izuku: (Veamos, si son robots, tal vez Cuatro brazos sea una buena elección, pero dado que es una ciudad, no podría verlos a todos y otros se me adelantarían. XLR8 podría ayudarme a encontrarlos y golpearlos con rapidez, pero él no es muy fuerte y no sé si los robots puedan ser capaces de soportar y contratacarme aun en una gran velocidad. Tal vez si uso a...)-Siguió revisando comparando cada posibilidad.

La mente de Midoriya es muy analítica, así que sabe analizar y efectuar medidas según la situación de manera muy rápida. El continúo hasta tomar su decisión. Luego de dejar el reloj, miro a su alrededor y encontró un corte de pelo familiar cerca. Era el de la chica que le había ayudado antes.

Al verla, decidió acercarse a ella y darle las gracias como correspondía. Estaba a punto de alcanzar y tocar el hombro de la chica que le había ayudado, pero alguien agarró su hombro.

¿?: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Era el chico de las gafas otra vez, quien era mucho más alto que Midoriya y le daba una mirada penetrante.- ¿Estás tratando de sabotear a otro examinado? ¡Qué vergüenza!

Izuku: ¿Qué? ¡No!- De inmediato sacudió la cabeza negando la acusación.- Estaba tratando de...

¿?: A parte de eso, a pesar de que estamos a punto de realizar el examen de práctica, te la has pasado jugando con ese reloj tuyo. ¿Acaso vez esto como una especie de juego?

Izuku: ¡Claro que no! Yo solo estaba...

El chico alto lo interrumpió simplemente girando y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Los hombros de Midoriya se desplomaron cuando atrapó a muchos de los otros examinados dándole miradas sospechosas.

Omnitrix: **(Usuario, no deje que esas palabras lo atormenten.)**-El reloj se comunicó al chico al entrar nuevamente en una situación donde el ánimo del portador bajo.-** (Regla de héroe N°32: "No importa lo que uno diga o piense de tu persona, siempre has lo correcto y demuestra que sus creencias son erróneas mediante acciones".)**

Midoriya respiró hondo y asintió, logrando calmarse y volver su mente al juego. Las puertas se abrieron, revelando una sección del paisaje urbano que podría haber encajado en casi cualquier lugar de Japón; Estaba a punto de unirse a la parte posterior del grupo cuando la voz de Present Mic retumbó.

Present Mic: ¡Y... COMIENCEN!- Los examinados, incluido Midoriya, se quedaron allí confundidos.- ¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡No hay tiempo en un combate de verdad! ¡Vamos! ¡VAAAAAMOS! ¡CONSIDEREN ESTO YA EL COMIENZO!

La multitud de adolescentes inmediatamente corrió calle abajo, gritando y preparando sus Quirks. Midoriya, sin embargo, simplemente deslizó su manga izquierda hacia atrás, presionó el botón del Omnitrix y vio que ya tenía al alíen que quería ser dado que se preparó antes para esto.

Izuku: ¡Aquí vamos!- Exclamo palmeando el reloj y un brillo verde cubrió su cuerpo.

En el lugar donde estaba Izuku antes se encontraba una criatura que parecía un cruce entre uno y un planeador. Él tiene un pico como boca. En su espalda se encontraba lo que parecía ser un jet pack. Él tiene un gran pico amarillo, ojos verdes, ropa negra y verde sobre los hombros y cintura, tirantes verdes alrededor de las muñecas y los tobillos. Lleva el símbolo del Omnitrix en su hombro izquierdo.

Izuku: **¡ASTRODACTYL!**\- Gritó alzando sus brazos.- **Bien, este es el que quería. ¡BAWK!**

* * *

**-Descripción de alíen-**

**Nombre:** **Astrodactyl**

**Especie: Teroraxasaurio**

**Poder: Vuelo- Poder Estelar**

**Este alien tiene la capacidad de volar. Tiene algún tipo de poder estelar interiorizado, que puede utilizar como volante de propulsión y diferentes formas de armas. Las armas que se muestran son látigos de energía y un efecto de propulsión. También tiene la capacidad de lanzar rayos de energía desde su boca.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

La razón de escoger a este alíe es porque Astrodactyl puede volar a altas y tiene una gran visión, por lo que encontrar a los robots sería una tarea más sencilla. Además, esta forma le permite lanzar rayos de energía de la boca junto a látigos de energía, donde está seguro de que podrá destruir a las maquinas fácilmente con ellas.

Velocidad y poder, esa es la combinación que escogió para lograr pasar este examen a parte de una vista periférica para encontrar a sus enemigos. Con tantos examinados, debía ser rápido y mortal en cada ataque si quería entrar en A.U. con el tiempo límite que les dieron.

Astrodactyl desplego sus alas y enciendo el jet pack en su espalda, comenzando a volar y rápidamente pasar a los examinados por encima de ellos antes de disparar un rayo de su boca a un robot, dándole en el blanco y destruyéndolo.

Izuku (Astrodactyl): **¡Bien, esos son 3 puntos! ¡BAWK!**

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En la sala de observación, muchos de los maestros estaban intrigados por la transformación repentina de un examinado.

¿?: Interesante.-Murmuro el héroe de cemento, Cementoss, mirando la pantalla.- Activó su Quirk una vez que usó ese dispositivo en su muñeca.

¿?: ¿Quizás no pueda usar su Quirk sin un factor externo?- Sugirió el Blood Hero, Vlad King.- O tal vez es un limitador de algún tipo, que le impide abusar accidentalmente de su Quirk.

¿?: Aun así, es un gran Quirk el que tiene ahí.-Dijo la heroína para mayores de 18 años, Midnight.- Vuelo y ataques de energía a parte de unos látigos. Esa es una gran combinación, aparte de que ya lleva varios puntos tras el inicio del examen. Un candidato prometedor.

Cerca de Vlad King y Midnight había una pequeña criatura de piel blanca que, si no hubiera estado usando un traje, se habría confundido con un ratón grande, un perro o un oso muy pequeño. Lo que sea que era, se río con alegría mientras observaba detenidamente al chico que se transformó.

Su nombre es Nezu, y es el director de la escuela de héroes.

Nezu: Creo que me hago una idea sobre esto.- Comento mientras se reía disimuladamente por lo interesante que estaba viendo.- Vigílenlo; tengo la sensación de que proporcionará la muestra más interesante de todas.

All Might, quien estaba en su forma delgada y presente en las evaluaciones, escucho esto y entendió que, si Izuku seguía mostrando las habilidades de sus aliens, el director y otros se interesarían demasiado en él.

All Might: (Creo que tendré que tener una conversación con el director.)-Pensó antes de girarse a una pantalla donde mostraba a Astrodactyl destruyendo a otro robot, pero esta vez usando látigos de energía.- (Buena suerte, joven Midoriya.)

* * *

-De vuelta al campo de practica-

Astrodactyl siguió volando mientras atacaba con el láser de su boca cuando veía un enemigo a distancia, o usaba sus látigos de energía cuando uno se le acercaba demasiado. También tenía cuidado de no interrumpir a otros examinados como él, aunque por su propia naturaleza amable, termino ayudando a algunos que iban a ser atacados o que fueron mandados a volar, donde en esos últimos los atrapaba y los dejaba en el suelo de forma segura.

Izuku siguió atacando con todo lo que podía. Agradeció tener esos duelos de entrenamiento con All Might, pues le ayudo a tener más experiencia combatiendo contra enemigos en sus formas alienígenas. Presiente que, si no fuera por eso, apenas sabría usar sus habilidades en un combate real.

Izuku (Astrodactyl): **Bien, creo que hasta ahora llevo 43 puntos. ¡BAWK!**-Dijo antes de atrapar a un par de robots y hacerlos chocar entre si usando sus látigos de energía. En eso, tras destruirlos, noto como un grupo de Faux Villains se iba acercando a los examinados.- **Bueno, eso sí que es un grupo grande, y no creo que Astrodactyl pueda contra tantos...Así que mejor cambiare las tornas.**

Cuando dijo eso, el alíen golpeo la dial de su hombro y un brillo verde apareció. En eso, del cielo donde estaba Astrodactyl cayó una figura grande de piel roja y con cuatro brazos.

Izuku (Cuatro Brazos): **¡CUATRO BRAZOS!**-Proclamo levantando los brazos y flexionando sus grandes bíceps.- **¡Ábranme paso!**-Rugió dando un golpe a un [Faux Villains].- **O mejor aún, ¡Yo les abriré paso!**

Con eso, el alienígena musculoso corrió y golpeo con su gran fuerza y poder a los robots, quienes no podían hacerle frente.

Izuku ahora entiende porque Ben hace chistes o comentarios ingeniosos en medio de una pelea. Es buena ayuda para relajarse y mantener la calma.

* * *

-Sala de observación-

Vlad King: T-Todos... ¿V-Vieron lo que acaba de hacer ese chico?-Susurro indicando el monitor donde estaba Cuatro brazos.- ¡Cambió a una forma completamente diferente que tiene un Quirk completamente diferente! ¿¡Como logro eso!?

Los otros maestros murmuraron entre ellos. La mayoría de los otros estudiantes fueron olvidados momentáneamente cuando vieron a un sujeto enorme rojo con cuatro brazos que destruía a los robots con tan solo darles un golpe. También daba aplausos con tal fuerza que generaba una onda de choque que tiraba para atrás a las máquinas de entrenamiento. Los Faux Villains fueron destruidos rápidamente.

De toda la facultad, solo dos no estaban hablando. Nezu solo sonrió y ocasionalmente se rio para sí mismo, esto era más de lo que imagino ver. El otro que tampoco se unió a los otros héroes era, obviamente, All Might, quien estaba sonriendo al ver como su pupilo y heredero estaba logrando un gran trabajo. Entre todas sus formas, Cuatro Brazos era uno de los que mejor manejaba, pues su forma de pelear era realmente simple y se parecía mucho a la suya.

All Might: (Bien hecho al cambiar de estrategia cuando la ocasión se presentó.)-Pensó al entender que el chico cambio de velocidad y poder a fuerza y poder cuando tendría que enfrentar a varios adversarios.

El rubio ahora vio como el gran alienígena rojo cambio a un velociraptor azul y negro que comenzó a correr a velocidades increíbles cuando termino con el gran grupo de robots, donde solo disminuía la velocidad cuando llegó con un Faux Villains. Él velocista correría por sus cuerpos y lanzaría una serie de patadas a sus cabezas a velocidades cegadoras. Cada patada no parecía causar tanto daño, pero cuando cientos de ellos fueron golpeados en un instante, los Faux Villains fueron destruidos rápidamente.

Cuando terminaba con uno, corría hacia otro o usaba su velocidad para correr por el lugar para encontrar a otros Faux Villains.

* * *

-De vuelta al campo de practica-

XLR8 corría por toda la zona a grandes velocidades. Izuku aprendió a que cuando llegaba a cierta velocidad en esta forma, su velocidad de reacción aumentaba a tal punto que comenzaba a ver todo en cámara lenta. Gracias a eso podía ver buscar casi con calma a otros Faux Villains como también ayudar a otros examinados. Las reglas decían que no podías atacarlos, pero no decían nada de ayudarlos.

Izuku entendía que debía preocuparse más de su persona que de otros, pero cuando veía a alguien en problemas, simplemente no podía ignorarlos.

XLR8 siguió atacando usando su gran velocidad y las garras de sus manos, donde usaba un escáner de su casco para encontrar debilidades en las estructuras de las máquinas para acelerar la destrucción de estas. Según su cuenta, tenía por lo menos unos 67 puntos. Eso debería bastar para poder pasar, pero el que tenga esa cantidad de puntos no significaba que podía relajarse. Quiere demostrar que puede ser el mejor.

Miro que seguían viniendo y viniendo, por lo que golpeo el dial otra vez para cambiar a una forma que le ayude con los robots. Ahora el chico es un ser que tiene una cabeza de metal magnético que levita en un arco entre los hombros con una cresta-ceja amarilla en la frente, y su cabeza está ahora más en forma de calavera y su cabeza tiene un resplandor verde rodeándola. Tiene pinzas de cangrejo como manos, y su cuerpo es principalmente negro con pies, manos, hombros y pecho verde oscuro. El dial del Omnitrix se encontraba en su pecho.

Izuku: **¡LODESTAR!**-Proclamo con su nueva forma.

* * *

**-Descripción de alíen-**

**Nombre: Lodestar**

**Especie: Biosovortian**

**Poder: Magnetismo**

**Este alíen es capaz de proyectar campos magnéticos que son capaces de sobrecargar los circuitos eléctricos, y puede atraer materiales magnéticos. También puede emitir pulsos magnéticos que le permite magnetizar todos los metales ferromagnéticos**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Lodestar apunto una de sus pinzas hacia un grupo de robots, y de sus pinzas salieron unas ondas las cuales hicieron levitar a las maquinas antes de mover su brazo hacia abajo y las maquinas se estrellaron. Luego de eso, el alíen comenzó a levitar y alzo sus brazos hacia los lados, donde los robots comenzaron a ser atraídos por alguna fuerza. Estos intentaron resistirse, pero fue inútil.

Izuku (Lodestar): **Lo siento chicos, pero nadie se puede resistir a mi personalidad magnética.**-Bromeo antes de cruzar los brazos haciendo chocar a varios robots.

Izuku siguió con su trabajo, donde según su cuenta, parece que debe llevar por lo menos unos 72 puntos.

Presente Mic: ¡TRES MINUTOS! ¡SERA MEJOR QUE SE DEN PRISA, NIÑOS!- Anuncio el héroe de gran voz.

Antes de que pudiera comenzar a cazar otro robot, el suelo se estremeció. Al principio, Lodestar pensó que era un terremoto, pero la forma en que continuó el temblor hizo que pareciera algo más. No sabía lo que era, pero si podía saber que era grande...muy grande.

Luego, un edificio cercano explotó y mostro a un robot masivo que se acercaba a ellos.

Todos los presentes miraron esto con la boca abierta mientras el reloj del joven daba unos pitidos y lo devolvió a la normalidad.

Izuku: Ese... ¿Ese es el cero puntos?- Murmuro mientras daba un paso hacia atrás por reflejo sin prestarle atención a que volvió a ser humano. Eso era normal, ¡Pues esa cosa tiene que tener cien pies de altura!

Alrededor de la zona de prueba, los examinados abandonaron sus posiciones y corrieron por sus vidas. Como dijo Present Mic, no tenía sentido tratar de luchar contra ese Faux Villains si este te descontaba todos los puntos que obtuviste, y más que eso, nadie quería morir hoy.

Izuku estaba a punto de unirse a los demás cuando escucho un ruido, se dio la vuelta y vio que era la chica castaña de antes, quien ahora estaba atrapada hasta la cintura por pesados trozos de escombros.

El chico no podía ver los detalles, pero la forma en que se movía sugería que estaba demasiado mareada para salvarse de la enorme máquina que estaba a punto de aplastarla bajo sus huellas.

No dudó; En lo que a él respectaba, había alguien en problemas y tenía que hacer algo. Corrió hacia la chica, que lo miró confundida. El chico olvido completamente el hecho que esa cosa hace que los puntos que uno acumulo se vuelvan cero, pues dentro de él, tanto mente y corazón le gritaba: "Sálvala".

* * *

-Sala de observación-

All Might: (No hay mérito alguno en derrotar a ese villano artificial y solo te dará desgracias si lo haces.)-Pensó para sí mismo mientras miraba la pantalla que mostraba al peli verde, quien corría hacia el robot.- (Pero, eso mismo crea la oportunidad...de brillar fuertemente...y subir a la superficie.)

Todos los profesores estaban poniendo atención a las acciones del chico, donde logro dar un salto inhumano y dirigirse hacia el robot.

En una de las pantallas, se mostró como la castaña atrapada se mostró sorprendida por el salto que dio el chico, cosa que se reflejó en el rostro de los otros profesores.

* * *

-De vuelta con Izuku-

El chico estaba subiendo a gran velocidad. El viento corriendo por su cara tuvo dos efectos contradictorios en él. Cuando era alíen, ya se había acostumbrado al sentimiento del aire golpeando su cara, pero como humano, el sentimiento era a la vez igual, pero diferente. Sin embargo, todos esos sentimientos fueron excluidos mientras se acercaba al villano artificial.

El brazo derecho de Izuku, el cual estaba tomando forma de puño, brillo y salieron unas líneas rojas de ella. La manga de ese brazo se desquebrajo y se rompió en mil pedazos, exponiendo su brazo.

El chico siguió su trayecto logrando evadir la mano de la maquina gracias a la velocidad a la que iba, logrando acercarse más y más a la cara de esta.

_All Might: Aprieta las nalgas..._-Las palabras que le dijo su héroe resonaron en su cabeza.

Izuku/All Might: (Y grita desde dentro de tu corazón...)-Tanto el recuerdo como la voz interna del chico hablaron para dar como resultado...

Izuku: ¡SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Un poder destructivo.

Izuku había dado un golpe mientras rugía y le dio un puñetazo al rostro del robot, el cual fue cayendo hacia atrás mientras unas explosiones salían de su cabeza dado por el ataque tan fuerte que recibió.

Tanto la chica salvada como los examinados miraron esto con la boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que vieron. Un chico de apariencia débil acababa de golpear a un robot gigante y derribarlo de un solo golpe. ¡Era una imagen abrumadora!

* * *

-Sala de observación-

All Might: Si...-Murmuro mientras de su boca salía una sonrisa.- Así es como te lleva a la superficie.

Partes del cuerpo del Faux Villains fueron explotando, pues el golpe hizo un daño en serie que se propago en toda la máquina.

All Might: El rasgo más importante para un héroe... ¡Es el espíritu de auto sacrificio!- Exclamo casi en susurro mientras el director Nezu saltaba en su asiento tras ver lo que el joven que llamo su atención hizo.

* * *

-De vuelta al campo de practica-

Izuku: (Las condiciones fueron las mismas de cuando intente salvar a Kacchan.)-Pensó mientras recordaba el incidente donde el rubio fue atrapado por un villano de lodo.- (Pero es diferente. No solo no use el reloj, esta vez...)

Present Mic: ¡Resta un minuto!-Exclamo el héroe haciendo reaccionar al peli verde...antes de que las leyes de la gravedad lo afectaran.

Izuku fue cayendo hacia abajo en dirección al suelo a una velocidad peligrosa. De seguir así, podría morir.

Izuku: (No, espera. Este es el poder que All Might me dio. Ahora soy capaz de saltar hasta esta altura sin tener que usar un alíen. Aterrizar debe ser pan comido...)-Fue en eso que noto un detalle.- (Están rotos...)- Como pensó, sus piernas y brazo derecho estaban totalmente fracturados...y el dolor de eso por fin apareció.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El chico recordó la conversación que tuvo con All Might, donde le dijo que se ha convertido en un recipiente adecuado, pero uno que fue hecho con rapidez. Si el usaba el poder en todo su esplendor, entonces tendría repercusiones físicas en su cuerpo. Le sugirió que si podía, no lo usara en ningún momento y solo usara el reloj, pero el calor del momento hizo que lo olvidara.

Izuku: (¡Realmente soy un idiota!)-Se gritó mientras seguía cayendo y soportando el dolor.- (Solo diez meses apenas fueron suficiente tiempo. Apenas puedo soportar este poder. Fui engreído y me deje llevar aunque tengo el Omnitrix.)- Unas lágrimas de miedo y de frustración fueron saliendo de sus ojos.- (¡Apenas he ganado el derecho de pararme en la línea de salida!)

El joven siguió cayendo y a cada momento, el piso se aproximaba a su persona. A la velocidad en la que iba, no iba a tardar mucho en tocar suelo.

Izuku: (¡Piensa! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Mis brazos y piernas están rotos, no puedo usar de nuevo el poder. Tal vez pueda transformarme en un alíen que pueda volar, pero a la velocidad que caigo me estrellare antes de poder reducir la velocidad de caída.)-Su cerebro fue a mil millas por hora analizando cada oportunidad de salvación que tenía en las condiciones en que se encontraba.- (La única opción que tengo es usar un alíen que soporte impactos... ¡Pero con mi brazo derecho en ese estado no puedo manipular el reloj!)

Las opciones de Izuku se agotaban y las que pensaba tenían una contradicción en su uso.

Izuku: (La mejor opción que tengo es usar mi brazo izquierdo y usar el Detroit Smash en el suelo para crear una corriente de viento de choque para que eso reduzca mi velocidad de caída. Pero si lo hago muy pronto o muy tarde, ¡moriré!)-El chico estaba a metros de impactar, por lo que decidió levantar su brazo izquierdo y prepararse para el ataque.- (Aunque me rompa el brazo izquierdo, ¡Estoy seguro de que al menos viviré!)

Sin que el chico notara, el Omnitrix parpadeo con una luz verde. La razón de esto es que tiene una función de salvavidas para el usuario. Si el portador se encuentra en una situación de vida o muerte, el reloj lo transformara automáticamente en un alíen que resguarde su vida.

Izuku: ¡AHHH!-Grito mientras caía y el Omnitrix estaba a punto de transfórmalo en algún alíen... hasta que una cachetada golpeo su cara del muchacho.

Justo antes de tocar el suelo, la castaña abofeteo a Midoriya. Eso le dolió, pero el chico noto como se detuvo a centímetros de tocar el suelo. El omnitrix también detuvo su procedimiento cuando el riesgo se fue.

La castaña estaba sobre una pieza flotante de un robot y junto las puntas de sus dedos con una cara que parecía decir que se estaba esforzando.

¿?: Liberar...-Dijo la chica y de repente, tanto ella sobre la cabeza del robot como el chico cayeron al suelo.

La castaña se tapó la boca y su cara su puso azul, como si quisiera vomitar. Por otra parte, Izuku se regodeo de dolor por el brazo y piernas lesionadas. Pero logro soportarlo de alguna manera y levanto la mirada hacia la chica.

Izuku: (Ella... ¡Ella me salvo la vida! ¡Ella lo consiguió! ¿Estará bien?)-Exclamo dentro de su mente notando que estaba mareada, pero sobre todo eso, estaba bien. Fue en eso que recordó lo que hizo y lo que significaba.- Oh no. Destruí al cero puntos. ¡Lo que significa que ahora todo mi trabajo fue a la basura!- Con ese dato, el chico uso su brazo izquierdo para arrastrarse.- Un punto...Aunque sea un punto... ¡Yo aún podría...!

Present Mic: ¡La prueba...A TERMINADOOOOOOO!- La voz del instructor resonó en todo el lugar.

Muchos se alegraron de haber conseguido varios puntos, otros tristes por no haber logrado mucho...Pero Izuku estaba destrozado.

Izuku: Falle...he fallado...-Susurro con una voz sin vida antes de caer inconsciente en el piso.

-¿Qué...demonios fue eso?-Pregunto uno de los examinados mirando a Izuku en el suelo.-De un solo puñetazo mando a volar ese "artilugio"...

-Probablemente solo sea una habilidad de incremento de fuerza, pero...eso fue increíble.

-¿Pero cómo un tipo con semejante Quirk parece ser tan tímido y nervioso todo el tiempo? No tiene sentido.

-¿Estaba actuando para burlase de nosotros?

-No sé cómo puede beneficiarle hacer eso, pero...

-El chico es increíble. Tiene un gran Quirk.

-Lástima que derroto al cero puntos. Eso significa que los puntos que haya conseguido, ya no valen nada.

Cada uno de ellos comento por lo que vieron, pero había uno de ellos que no lo vio de la misma manera...y era el tipo de lentes que se quejó antes del peli verde.

¿?: (¿Están todos ciegos? ¡Eso no es todo!)-Grito dentro de su mente sin creer como otros no podían ver más allá de eso.- (¡El entro a la acción para salvar a esa chica! Aunque significara perder todos sus puntos...se puso a su mismo en peligro a pesar del gran riesgo que eso significaba. Ya sea su vida o sus posibilidades de entrar en la escuela.)

Algunos examinados se acercaron a Izuku y notaron que sus piernas y brazo derecho estaban totalmente rotos, por lo que comenzó a avisar a los alrededores para que alguien viniera a atenderlo.

¿?: (A pesar del riesgo, a pesar de sus probabilidades, a pesar de todo eso. El salto, ¡Sin vacilar!)- En eso, el chico de lentes pone una cara conflictiva.- (Si no estuviésemos en medio de este gran examen, ¡Yo, por supuesto, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo!)

El chico de lentes se sentía frustrado, pues una parte de él se sintió envidiada y superada por aquel chico. Si esto no hubiese sido un examen, por supuesto que él también...

¿?: (Espera. ¿"Examen"? ¿"Por supuesto"?)- Esos dos puntos giraron en su cabeza mientras unas piezas que no noto se fueron acomodando.- Podría ser que...

¿?: Bien, bien. Buen trabajo.-Dijo la voz de alguien y todos vieron que era una anciana del tamaño de un niño quien se acercaba.- Buen trabajo, buen trabajo.-La anciana saco de sus bolsillos unas gomitas con forma de All Might.- Ten. Unos caramelos.

-G-Gracias.-Dijo un examinado al azar tras recibir los dulces.

¿?: Bien, bien, igual.-Dijo antes de avanzar y pasar de largo a algunos chicos.

-Esa mademoiselle es la columna vertebral de U.A.-Dijo un chico rubio que parecía ser extranjero con un cinturón raro en su cintura.

La anciana siguió avanzando hasta llegar con Izuku.

¿?: Vaya, ¿Te lastimaste mucho con tu propio Quirk?-Dijo al ver el estado en que se encontraba el joven Midoriya.- (Parece que su cuerpo aún no está listo para usar esa clase de poder.)

La anciana miro al peli verde unos mementos...antes de poner sus labios en forma de besuqueo y este se estiro para besar la nuca de Izuku, quien seguía inconsciente.

Esta acción desconcertó a todos los que miraban.

-¿Q-Que fue eso?-Pregunto un examinado al azar del lugar.

-Ella es la enfermera licenciada de la Preparatoria U.A. La heroína juvenil, Recovery Girl.-Respondió el chico rubio extranjero cuando la anciana dejo de besar al niño lastimado. Cuando lo hizo, el brazo y piernas de Izuku comenzaron a sanarse con una luz verde saliendo de ellas.- Su Quirk es la súper activación de habilidades curativas. U.A puede hacer estos exámenes de ingresos descabellados gracias a ella.

Eso se tenía sentido, pues si ella podía curar cualquier herida, entonces no había problemas con que un alumno se lastimara, pues ella los curaría al instante.

Muy pronto el cuerpo de Izuku termino y sano por completo, dejando su cuerpo casi como nuevo. Aunque ella uso su don para curarlo, las heridas que se hizo el joven eran muy severas.

Recovery Girl: Terminemos esto rápido. ¿Alguien más salió herido?-Pregunto y algunos se señalaron.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, el examinado de lentes aún seguía dentro de sus pensamientos, pensando sobre cierto punto que comenzó a considerar...hasta que se dio cuenta.

¿?: (Ya veo. Así que después de todo este es el verdadero objetivo del examen...)-Se dijo así mismo antes de mirar al peli verde, que seguía inconsciente en el suelo.- (Entonces él...)

El chico de lentes frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo al no notar la verdad.

* * *

-Una semana más tarde-

Dentro de la residencia Midoriya, madre e hijo estaban comiendo, pero el hijo tenía una mirada perdida con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él tenía sujetado con sus palillos un pescado frito que le sirvió su mama, pero ni siquiera se lo estaba comiendo.

Inko: ¿¡Izuku, estas bien!?-Grito la madre al ver el estado de su hijo y como este no le respondía, pero ese último grito parece que lo saco de su trance.- ¿¡Que haces sonriendo tan ensimismado al pez!?

Izuku: Ah, lo siento... ¡Estoy bien...!-Exclamo recuperando sus sentidos y volviendo a la comida.

El peli verde a estado así por bastante tiempo desde que regreso de A.U. La razón de esto se debe al examen de ingreso.

El chico tenía confianza en que pasaría el examen escrito, pues fueron preguntas que el entendía y que sabía muy bien. Pero eso no fue lo mismo con la parte de habilidades.

Al principio el logro obtener más de 60 puntos usando a sus alienígenas, donde las batallas simuladas con All Might dieron frutos y le ayudo a reaccionar ante los enemigos. Sin embargo, debido a un impulso, también derroto al cero puntos en el último minuto, lo cual significaba que todos sus puntos se descontarían.

Si era así, entonces tenía ahora mismo 0 puntos en la parte práctica.

Desde ese día, el joven ha seguido entrenando su cuerpo para lograr manejar el poder que le dio su héroe, pues no ha conversado con él desde que la prueba termino. Inko también lo llamo, pero él no ha respondido. Pareciera que está muy ocupado con algo.

Inko: Oh, es cierto. ¡Se supone que te dan los resultados hoy o mañana ¿no?!-Comento tratando de levantar el ánimo de su hijo, quien solo asintió inexpresivo mientras se ejercitaba con una pesa.- ¡Pues, aunque no lo consigas, sigo pensando que lo que has hecho fue maravilloso!

Inko supo que su hijo derroto a un robot que descontaba puntos para salvar a una chica. Ella sabía que, por eso, los puntos prácticos serian cero, pero se sentía orgullosa de que su niño haya salvado a alguien a pesar de las consecuencias que conllevaba eso.

Izuku estaba en un dilema, pues se sentía triste por decepcionar a su héroe y no lograr los puntos que necesitaba para poder pasar. Sin embargo, no se arrepiente de lo que hizo.

Si estuviera en la misma situación en otra ocasión, no dudaría en saltar y vencer al cero puntos si eso significaba salvar la vida de alguien.

En toda la semana, el chico no dejo de entrenar su cuerpo. Su error de usar el poder que le dio All Might a penas lo consiguió no se repetirá por segunda vez. Por ende, debe entrenar aún más su cuerpo para que sea capaz de soportar la carga de ella.

Inko: Iz... ¡Izuku! ¡Izuku!-El chico salió de sus pensamientos al oírla. Se giró y vio que su madre traía una carta en sus manos.- ¡Ha llegado! ¡Está aquí! ¡Ha llegado la respuesta de la escuela!

Con manos temblorosas, Izuku extendió sus manos y tomo el sobre.

Izuku: H-Hey, mamá, ¿puedo leer esto en mi habitación?

Inko parpadeó y luego asintió al entender los sentimientos de su hijo.

Inko: Claro, cariño; estaré afuera si me necesitas.- Dijo para darle espacio a su hijo, quien asintió agradecido y entró en su habitación.

En su habitación, Midoriya abrió el sobre con, pero por los nervios, lo rompió partiéndolo en dos. Se asustó al pensar que rompió la carta, pero en lugar de una carta, un pequeño disco se cayó y aterrizó en su escritorio. Se iluminó de inmediato, proyectando la cara de un hombre que pensó ver ahí.

¿?: {Estoy~, ¡En una proyección!}

Izuku: ¿¡All Might!?-Grito al ver que la proyección mostraba al héroe N°1 de Japón en su forma de héroe con un traje amarillo formal.- ¿¡Huh!? ¿¡No es un sobre de U.A.!? ¿¡EEEEEH!?

All Might: {He tenido que hacer algunos papeles que tomaron algo de tiempo, así que no pude contactarte contigo.}-Dijo antes de toser un poco y hacer una leve reverencia.- {Lo siento.}

Midoriya miraba la grabación con gran asombro y detenimiento.

All Might: {La verdad es que vine a este pueblo a trabajar en U.A.}

Izuku: ¿Eh? ¿All Might trabajara en U.A.?- La grabación mostro al héroe asentir, como si lo hubiera visto reaccionar, aunque él se esperaba esa reacción.

Una mano salió de la pantalla y toco el hombro del héroe, llamando su atención.

All Might: {¿Mmh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Envuélvelo? Pero, hay algo que debo hablar con él... ¿Debo decirlo desde el principio? *Suspiro* Entiendo. Ok.}

Izuku miro la pantalla con gran detenimiento, esperando a ver lo que le iban a decir. Por lo que vio, parece que le van a dar los resultados de su examen.

All Might: {Joven Midoriya, su desempeño en el examen escrito fue muy bueno, logrando un puntaje de 95% con una particular distinción en el segmento de conocimientos generales. ¡Muy bien!}- Termino de decir eso con un pulgar en algo, aliviando un poco el estrés del chico.- {Sin embargo, su práctica fue una historia totalmente diferente.}

Izuku: Oh no, aquí esta...-Murmuro con miedo por lo que iba a escuchar.

All Might: {En su práctica logro un total de 72 puntos, un puntaje más que suficiente para ingresar a la preparatoria U.A. con facilidad...sino fuera porque derrotaste al cero puntos.}-Izuku bajo el cabeza desanimado ante esto. Al final...no lo logro.- {¡Pero ese sería el caso si realmente el cero puntos redujera tus puntos a 0!}

Izuku: ¿Eh?-El chico se confundió y miro la pantalla, donde mostraba al héroe sonriendo.

All Might: {La noticia que se les dio sobre que el cero puntos quitaba los puntajes... ¡Era una mentira!}

...

...

...

Izuku: ¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?-El chico grito a ya no poder ante esta revelación. ¿¡Que estaba pasando realmente!?

All Might: {En este examen práctico, existían dos tipos de puntajes. Pero antes de explicarlo, déjame mostrarte esto.}-Dijo para que la imagen de la pantalla cambiara.

Izuku abrió los ojos, pues la pantalla mostro a la chica castaña que estaba entrando por la puerta para ingresar a una habitación en la que se encontraba Present Mic.

¿?: {Disculpe, esto...}

Izuku: ¿Eh? ¿La persona amable?-Dijo al reconocer a la chica, quien fue la que lo ayudo a no caerse cuando entraba al edificio o como lo salvo de estrellarse contra el suelo.

All Might: {Ella vino directamente a negociar después del examen.}-Eso sorprendió al chico, quien siguió mirando.- {Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Negociar qué? ¡Solo mira y lo sabrás!}

¿?: {Disculpe, la persona con el cabello rizado y con pecas... ¿Sabes de quien hablo?}-Murmuro tratando de recordar otros aspectos de quien hablaba.- {Etto...el chico de aspecto sencillo...}

Izuku: (Soy yo.)-Pensó al reconocer que la chica lo describía.

¿?: {¿Es posible que le de algunos de mis puntos?}- El chico abrió los ojos al oír eso.- {Ese chico derroto al cero puntos, por lo que por mi culpa ahora no tiene nada en el examen práctico.}-Izuku siguió mirando sin creer lo que miraba.- {Es por eso que quiero darle mis puntos para compensar los que perdió. ¡El me salvo, pero por mi culpa, todo su esfuerzo para entrar a la escuela fue en vano!}-Los ojos de Izuku tenían asombro y brillo en ellos. No podía creer lo que estaba mirando.- {¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!}

La grabación de la chica se detuvo y volvió a mostrar a All Might, quien estaba dándole la espalda al chico por estar mirando una pantalla donde estaba el video que acababan de ver.

All Might: {Añadiendo que ahora tienes un Quirk, tus acciones estimulan a otros a actuar.}-El chico sonrió, pues alguien se preocupó por él. Eso es algo que jamás había experimentado a excepción de su madre y de su héroe.- {El examen de ingreso del otro día, no es pasado solo con puntos de villanos.}

Izuku: ¿Eh?-El chico siguió mirando y el video de la chica se reprodujo de nuevo, continuando por donde termino.

Present Mic: {Aunque lo pidas, no puedes darle tus puntos.}-Dijo antes de poner una mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña.- {De todos modos, no hay razón para darle alguno, aspirante mujer.}

El video se detuvo de nuevo, dando paso a All Might para hablar.

All Might: {¿Cómo podría el curso de héroes rechazar gente que salva a otros y hace lo correcto? ¡Ni locos!}-Dijo mirando a la cámara, donde Izuku miraba esto con una mirada asombrada.- {¿Crees que eso cursi? ¡Me parece bien! Está en la descripción del trabajo "¡Pon en riesgo tu vida por hacer cosas cursis!" ¡Hacer este tipo de cosas es parte del trabajo después de todo!}

En eso se muestra unas palabras, que decía...

All Might: {¡Puntos de rescate!}-Exclamo el héroe haciendo una pose.

Izuku: ¿Puntos...de rescate?-Repitió antes de comenzar a abrirlos ojos.- Espera, ¿No me digas que...?

All Might: {¡Correcto!}-El héroe exclamo prediciendo que el chico descubriría al significado.- {En este examen no solo evaluamos a cuantos villanos han derrotado, ¡Sino que las nobles acciones que efectúan mientras lo hacen!}- Explico con gran entusiasmo mirando la pantalla.- {Estos puntos son otorgados por el panel de jueces. ¡Esta es otra de las habilidades básicas que nosotros en U.A. buscamos! Por eso mentimos sobre el cero puntos, para ver quienes tenían el alma del auto sacrificio.}

La pantalla mostro el nombre del peli verde y los puntos que obtuvo. Cuando los vio, quedo totalmente desencajado.

All Might: {Midoriya Izuku, no solo obtuviste 72 puntos de villanos, ¡Sino que también obtuviste 100 puntos de rescate! Tu personalidad amable y servicial te hizo ayudar a otros cuando estaban en problemas, acumulando 40 puntos de rescate mientras estabas recolectando puntos de villano. Sin embargo...}-En eso se muestra en la pantalla como el chico salto y derroto al robot gigante.- {¡Tu acción de saltar y destruir al cero punto a pesar del riesgo y consecuencias para rescatar a la señorita Uraraka te dio otros 60 puntos! Por otra parte, la señorita Uraraka Ochaco, ¡Obtuvo 45 puntos de rescate! ¡Más que suficientes para que ambos pasen!}

Izuku: Tan...Tantos...-Susurro mientras temblaba y se piñizcaba la mejilla, donde el dolor le hizo notar que no es un sueño.

All Might: {Estas dos partes del examen se suman para crear un puntaje verdaderamente magnifico. ¡Un total de 172 puntos! Por lo tanto, no solo eres el mejor calificado en el examen de ingreso por tu amplio margen, ¡sino que también superaste el récord escolar anterior por una diferencia de 20 puntos! Con eso, Midoriya Izuku, ¡Has sido aceptado en la preparatoria U.A.!}

Cuando Izuku escucho esto, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y parecía que nada las podía detener. Sin embargo, estas no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran lágrimas de felicidad pura.

Izuku: Yo...no puedo creerlo...Esto...Esto es una locura...Debe ser un sueño...

All Might: {Ven, joven Midoriya.}-Dijo sonriendo y extendiendo una mano. Para Izuku, parecía como un farol que iluminaba la oscuridad.- {Esta...es tu academia de héroes.}

Izuku: Si... ¡Si señor!-Asintió para luego sacar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Con eso, la proyección se desvaneció. Midoriya caminó aturdido hasta su puerta y la abrió torpemente; afuera se encontraba su madre esperándolo. Ella vio las lágrimas en sus ojos y se preocupó, pero eso cambio al ver una sonrisa temblorosa que apareció en la cara de Izuku.

Izuku: Entré... ¡Entré!-Exclamo con gran fuerza mientras sonreía tembloroso con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sollozando, Inko agarró a su hijo en el abrazo más grande que pudo; madre e hijo se arrodillaron mientras lloraban. Cuando le conto lo que vio en el video, ella se sintió realmente orgullosa del logro de su niño.

* * *

-Tiempo después-

Dos días después, Midoriya recibió otro mensaje de U.A. Este tenía menos fanfarria, pues era solo una simple carta.

En ella decía que se solicitaba su presencia en la escuela antes de que comenzara el año, porque el director quería discutir algo importante. No había otros detalles, por lo que Izuku se preocupó.

Aunque él era nuevo en este tipo de cosas, sabía que jamás lo llamarían si no ha hecho nada malo, cosa que no ha hecho pues ni siquiera ha comenzado la escuela. Al chico solo se le podía ocurrir una razón para que lo llamaran.

Su "Quirk".

Durante el examen, el uso 4 de sus aliens disponibles en su reloj. Sabía que esto no sería pasado por alto, pues que alguien pueda mutar su cuerpo para tener más de un "Quirk" era completamente descabellado y nunca antes visto.

Inconscientemente sujeto su muñeca izquierda donde estaba el Omnitrix, pues sabía que si bien ahora tenía un "Quirk", el verdadero que ellos se van a interesar son el de las transformaciones. Sin embargo, tampoco podía hablar abiertamente sobre esto.

Izuku: (Espero que nada salga mal.)-Pensó mientras entraba en la escuela, pero de repente...algo pequeño que cayó sobre su espalda cuando cruzó la puerta de entrada.

Años de intimidación lo hicieron congelarse por reflejo; después de todo, los acosadores tenían menos probabilidades de hacer algo si no reaccionaba.

¿?: Ven, hijo.- dijo una voz suave en su oído.- ¡No hay necesidad de estar nervioso!

Midoriya giró lentamente la cabeza y vio una criatura que simplemente no pudo identificar; ciertamente era lindo, incluso con la cicatriz irregular sobre un ojo, pero aun así era extraño.

¿?: Probablemente estés tratando de descubrir lo que soy, ¿verdad?- La criatura se echó a reír. -¿Soy un ratón? ¿Un perro? ¿Un oso? ¿Quién sabe?

Izuku: B-Bueno, yo no...estoy muy seguro.- Tartamudeó sintiendo grandes nervios.- Ni siquiera sé su nombre.

¿?: Ah, perdóname.- La criatura saltó y volteó sobre la cabeza de Midoriya y aterrizó frente a él. -Soy Nezu, director de escuela U.A. Por favor, síganme a mi oficina; tenemos mucho que discutir.

Midoriya siguió nerviosamente a Nezu. El chico estaba tan nervioso que apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar alrededor mientras caminaba, aunque las pocas cosas que notó le aseguraron que U.A. era definitivamente la escuela a la que ir.

Nezu: Yo y muchos del personal aquí estábamos muy impresionados por sus acciones durante el examen práctico.- Dijo mientras caminaban.- Puedo decir honestamente que nunca hemos visto un Quirk como el tuyo; ¡fue absolutamente fascinante!

Izuku: Uh, ¿gracias?-Comento sin saber de qué otra forma responder.

Nezu se echó a reír cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina, donde había una taza de té sobre su escritorio. Pero aparte de eso...había alguien más ahí.

Izuku: ¡A-All Might!-Grito al ver al héroe en su forma delgada con un traje formal amarillo a rayas.

All Might: Hola joven Midoriya, felicitaciones por pasar el examen. Lo hiciste muy bien.-Contesto levantando una mano saludando al chico, mientras este asentía varias veces.

Nezu: Bien, ahora toma asiento en el sofá o en alguna silla si es posible.-Dijo mientras entraba en la oficina.- ¿Puedo ofrecerte un poco de té verde?

Izuku: ¡Oh! ¡S-sí, por favor!

Nezu saltó a su silla alta y le pasó una taza a Midoriya antes de tomar la suya, también le sirvió una tasa a All Might quien le dio las gracias. Los tres tomaron un sorbo de té antes de que Nezu volviera a hablar.

Nezu: Como dije, tu Quirk es fascinante.- Se inclinó hacia delante y sus ojos brillaron.-De hecho, después de reflexionar, me resulta difícil creer que sea un Quirk.

Midoriya casi escupió su té; A pesar del calor de la bebida, estalló en sudor frío.

Nezu: Cuando vi lo que hiciste, luego de que terminaran los exámenes, fui y eché un vistazo a tu registro de Quirk.- Continuó como si no notara la reacción de Midoriya, pero era plenamente consciente de ello.- De acuerdo con eso, estuviste registrado como Quirkless hasta hace casi un año, hasta que un Doctor Tennyson te revisó nuevamente, alguien cuyo propio registro es muy delgado, podría agregar.-Izuku comenzó a sudar un poco.- "Genética inestable" es un Quirk interesante, incapaz de ser usado, excepto con ese "Elemento de Apoyo" en tu muñeca, y te otorga transformaciones con múltiples habilidades. Sería difícil llamar a eso realmente un Quirk, ¿no te parece?

Izuku: N-Nezu-san, puedo explicarte, yo...

Nezu: Tranquilo, no te hare nada. Solo quiero profundizar sobre esto.-Dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.- Durante el examen práctico, note que todos los profesores estaban asombrados y estupefactos sobre tu rendimiento...excepto uno.-En eso se gira al rubio que no ha dicho nada durante toda la conversación.-Conozco muy bien a All Might, y "sé" sobre su Quirk.

Izuku: ¿¡Eh!?-Se espasmo antes de girarse a su héroe mientras apuntaba a Nezu.- E-Eso significa que él...

All Might: Así es. El director es una de las pocas personas que sabe sobre el "One for All". El día de ayer me llamo para que conversáramos sobre ti, pero solo le conté algunas cosas. Si quería que le contara todo, le dije que tú debías estar presentes. Después de todo, esto es algo muy importante para ti y no te podía dejar fuera.

Nezu: Por eso mismo te envié la carta para que vinieras. Arregle mi tiempo y el de All Might para que los tres pudiéramos conversar.-Explico y el peli verde asintió.- Sé que te has convertido en el sucesor del "One for All"; Cosa que se comprobó cuando derribaste al cero puntos. Sin embargo, tengo más interés sobre tus transformaciones y ese reloj en tu muñeca.-Dijo para mirar el omnitrix.- Puede parecer un reloj de diseño raro que se "supone" maneja tu Quirk...pero yo creo que es algo más.

Para crear el nuevo registro Quirk de Midoriya, el chico se había convertido en Materia Gris para fabricar la existencia de Ben Tennyson en esta Tierra, fue una sugerencia que le dio el propio héroe en un mensaje para su seguridad. Según todo lo que sabía sobre los registros del gobierno en Quirks, y sabía mucho, había creado lo suficiente como para pasar una inspección casual.

All Might ayudo en esto, pues sabía que ir con un doctor para ver el "Quirk" sería mala idea, pues estaba el peligro de que descubrieran las capacidades del reloj, por lo que apoyo esa idea para mantenerlo en secreto lo mejor que se pudiera. Eso debería funcionar, pero Nezu, al parecer, había hecho mucho más que una inspección casual.

Izuku miro a All Might, y su mirada le estaba preguntando directamente: "¿Podemos contárselo?". El héroe asintió sin vacilar. Conocía a Nezu por años y sabía que era una de las "personas" más confiables que se podría encontrar en la tierra. Después de todo, lo ayudo en el accidente que tuvo hace años.

Con esto, Izuku asintió y ambos comenzaron a explicar lo que sabían. Durante casi una hora, Midoriya y All Might explicaron todo. El Omnitrix, el verdadero Ben Tennyson, los pasos que habían tomado para ayudar a Midoriya a convertirse en un Héroe, y todo lo demás. Incluso le mostraron algunos de los videos de las hazañas del héroe de otro universo con su reloj.

Cuando terminaron, Midoriya tenía la cabeza baja.

Izuku: Por favor, señor. Sé que mentí acerca de tener un Quirk y de dónde provienen mis poderes, pero vi que era lo mejor. Si quieres castigarme por eso, está bien. Todo lo que te pido es que no culpe a All Might o a mi madre de esto por favor.

Nezu guardó silencio durante un rato; apenas parpadeó. All Might solo guardo silencio mirando al director, quien finalmente asintió.

Nezu: Muy bien, creo que he escuchado suficiente.- Midoriya levanto la cabeza y miro al director con gran nerviosismo. ¿Cuál sería su castigo por mentir de este modo al sistema?- Todo lo que hiciste estuvo al servicio de ayudar a otros como Héroe, no para tu propio beneficio personal. Por eso, no te entregaré a la policía ni compartiré nada de lo que me has dicho hoy, pues entiendo que la identidad de ese dispositivo debe ser mantenida en secreto por el caos que podría causar si se sabe de su existencia.

A diferencia de muchos, Nezu es el extremadamente raro caso de un animal que manifestó un Don. Su Quirk se llama "High Spec", donde este le otorga una gran inteligencia que supera con creces a la de un humano. Gracias a eso, Nezu se ha vuelto capaz de hablar, pensar y actuar como humano.

El director ya pudo crear varias situaciones en su cabeza, donde el uso del reloj puede causar catástrofes. Si se supera de un aparato que podía transformar a alguien en diferentes criaturas con súper poderes, los villanos no lo pensarían dos veces para ir tras él y adueñarse de él. Si callera en sus manos, entonces no había límites para los estragos que podrían causar.

También estaba la situación del gobierno, donde tratarían de tomar el reloj para crear duplicados para crear súper soldados, o al menos tomar las diferentes muestras de ADN y crear ejércitos mutados con ellos. Incluso habría personas que no están satisfechas con su Quirk y querrán más poder.

Si eso pasara, no cabría duda que sería el fin del mundo. Entendió porque hicieron todo eso. Sin embargo...

Nezu: Sin embargo, tampoco puedo dejar la situación así como así.-Dijo mirando al peli verde, quien se estremeció un poco temiendo que podría pedirle.- Si no se tiene cuidado, existe la posibilidad de que alguien más junte dos y dos como yo lo hice, y como veo que tienes potencial para convertirte en un gran héroe, me encargaré de cubrir tus huellas.

Izuku: ¿Eh?- El joven...estaba oficialmente pasmado.- ¿Qué...Que dijo?

Nezu: No me malinterpreten. La forma en que ustedes falsificaron sus antecedentes fue lo suficientemente buena para despistar al gobierno, pero algunos Pro Héroes pueden sospechar un poco y profundizar más. Aun con la ayuda de All Might y sus conexiones, aún existe la posibilidad de que alguien se dé cuenta de que es una mentira. Por su bien, agregaré mi propia contribución; para entonces ya terminé, todo parecerá estar en alza.- Nezu guiñó un ojo.- Esta no sería la primera vez que he cambiado los registros para engañar a los humanos; en realidad, es un hobby mío.

All Might: Uno que solo dios sabe cuántas veces lo ha hecho.-Comento con una gota de sudor, pues sabe que lo ha hecho tantas veces que Nezu ya debería estar en la cárcel.

Midoriya dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y luego se levantó de la silla para inclinarse.

Izuku: Muchas gracias, Nezu-san.-Dijo con gran alegría para luego levantar la cabeza.- Pero... ¿Por qué ayudarme?

Nezu: Esto lo hago por el bien del mundo, pues como dije, veo un gran potencial en ti para convertirte en un héroe, e incluso convertirte en el nuevo símbolo de la paz. Después de todo, el mismo All Might te escogió para que seas tú sucesor, por lo que esa creencia es mayor de la que piensas.- Contesto mirando al rubio, quien asintió agradecido.- Pero a pesar de hare que crean que tienes un Quirk de ese tipo, no estoy haciendo esto de forma gratuita.- Dijo llamando la atención de los dos presentes y puso sus patas detrás de su espalda.- Me gustaría algo a cambio.

Midoriya miró a All Might, quien solo asintió diciendo que no tenía nada de qué temer. Sin embargo, aún estaba preocupado.

Izuku: ¿Qué...Que es lo que quiere?

Nezu: ¿En cuántos alienígenas dijiste que puedes convertirte en este momento?

Izuku: Uh, ¿creo que unos cincuenta?

All Might: Si, yo mismo los conté y me enfrenté a cada uno de ellos mientras entrenábamos. Todos tienen su propia habilidad o su manera única de usarlas.-Agrego para el director, quien se puso pensativo.

Nezu: Y solo has tenido 9 meses para descubrir cómo usar cincuenta transformaciones diferentes, mientras que otras personas pasan toda su vida dominando solo un Quirk. Por otra parte, aun no logras controlar para nada el "One for All". Terminaste gravemente herido por solo usarlo. Tienes mucho que ponerte al día.-Dijo de manera analítica e Izuku asintió de acuerdo, pues era toda la verdad.- Por lo tanto, quiero que vengas a la escuela por tres horas todos los sábados para practicar más, supervisado por mí y All Might. Pasarás cada día concentrándote en un solo alienígena; entre All Might y yo, estoy seguro de que podemos ayudarte a dominar cada una de tus formas.

Izuku: ¿Eh? ¿Eso es lo que quiere?-El director asintió.- ¿Y por qué quiere hacer eso?

Nezu: ¡Porque entonces puedo afirmar que he pasado más tiempo con extraterrestres que nadie en este planeta! Aunque All Might me lleva mucha ventaja en eso.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa para mirar al rubio, quien solo desvió la mirada antes de girarse nuevamente al chico.-Eso, y odiaría ver a un estudiante tan prometedor pasar por estos pasillos con solo habilidades pasables. Considera esto como una inversión en tu futuro como héroe. Solo ten en cuenta que, con estas lecciones adicionales, espero que seas entre los cinco primeros de tu clase en todo momento, y espero que apuntes para el puesto número uno.

Izuku: ¿De verdad?

Nezu: ¡Pues claro! Por lo que vi, tienes mucho potencial por como usaste los poderes de tus aliens y cambiaste según la situación. Analizaste y te ajustaste perfectamente a ella de forma natural, como si ya hubieras experimentado estar en ellas. Veo que tienes mucho futuro en este trabajo.-Contesto para luego girarse al rubio.- Veo que escogiste a un gran sucesor.

All Might: Gracias. Tras ver lo que hizo hace 10 meses en el incidente del villano de lodo, me dije que él tenía que portar mi "Quirk". Vi su gran potencial como justiciero como también recordarme como debe ser un héroe.-Nezu asintió con una sonrisa para volverse hacia Midoriya.

Nezu: Entonces, ¿Qué dices?-Pregunto e Izuku solo sonrió ampliamente.

Izuku: Lo haré, Nezu-san, quiero decir, Nezu-sensei.- Dijo con los ojos llenos de resolución.- Quiero mostrarles a todos los que pensaron que era inútil que estaban equivocados acerca de mí, ¡y creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo sería el próximo Pro Hero!

Nezu: ¡Una excelente actitud, Midoriya-kun!- Aplaudió usando sus patas.- Me alegra que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo, aunque también me gustaría pedir el resto de los videos que tiene sobre Ben Tennyson. Eso me ayudara más a tener planes de entrenamiento para usted.-Izuku asintió, no tenía problema en eso.- Ahora, por favor, regrese a casa y prepárese para la clase; U.A. tiene la reputación de ser el mejor, ¡y eso significa que esperamos lo mejor de nuestros estudiantes!

Midoriya se puso de pie y se inclinó dando las gracias. Después de que el niño se fuera, Nezu esperó hasta que se cerró la puerta, y luego de un rato, miro al rubio.

Nezu: Escogiste bien, Toshinori.

All Might: Tuve suerte en eso. Como dije, vi que él podría ser un gran héroe. Me recordó lo que yo debía ser.

Nezu: ¿Y cómo paso eso?-En eso All Might le cuenta de lo que hizo Izuku. De cómo entro y trato de ayudar a un chico retenido por un villano de lodo hace 10 meses mientras otros héroes no hicieron nada más que mirar.- Ya veo, realmente tiene un auténtico sentido del auto sacrificio y valor para salvar a la gente. A parte de eso, esa imprudencia me recuerda mucho a la tuya.

All Might: No me lo recuerde.-Murmuro avergonzado, pues no niega que en su juventud pudo hacer cosas similares.- Pero, ¿Cómo ve al joven Midoriya?

Nezu: ¿No lo había explicado ya? Veo mucho potencial en él.-Contesto antes de continuar.- A pesar de tener tan poco tiempo, logro un manejo de esas transformaciones como si fuera algo natural, las cuales no dudo que son muy difíciles de dominar.

All Might: Si, pues un cambio de cuerpo no es fácil de controlar. Es como comparar a alguien que trata de hacer trucos con la cola que apenas la obtuvo.

Nezu: Ese es el punto, "a penas lo obtuvo".-Dijo mientras se sentaba.- Los chicos como él han partido dominando se Quirk desde temprana edad. Dominándolo y perfeccionándolo con lo que podían con años de uso. Sin embargo, Midoriya-kun solo tuvo 9 meses. Ese no es tiempo suficiente para dominar un Quirk, mucho menos varios. Solo se puede manejar la superficie de ellos.

All Might: Por eso hará que practique más que otros bajo su supervisión ¿no? Para que aprenda a usarlos con la guía de alguien.-Nezu asintió.- Pero, ¿Por qué no mejor solo yo lo superviso?

Nezu: Por favor Toshinori, jamás has enseñado antes y apenas lo has hecho con este chico. Puede que sea tu sucesor, pero no creo que le puedas enseñar lo suficientemente bien para que se ponga al día con el resto de los chicos de su edad.-Esas palabras hirieron al rubio.- Además, como alumno de mi escuela, también tengo el deber de enseñarle.-Respondió tomando un poco de té.- He estado trabajando aquí por 17 años, por lo que he visto a varios tipos de Quirks y de qué forma han entrenado para poder manejarlos. Puedo guiarlo mejor que cualquier otra persona para que los controle de la manera más adecuada. Por lo tanto, mientras yo lo ayudo a controlar sus diversas transformaciones, tú te concentraras en ayudarlo a controlar el "One for All". De esa manera, el irá por el camino correcto a un paso rápido, pero firme.

All Might: Je, ahora veo cómo has podido mantener tú puesto como director por tantos años. Tus cálculos y predicciones son precisos y perfectos.

Nezu: ¡Y de eso no lo dudes!-Exclamo levantando una pata.- Ahora, deberías ir pensando en cómo preparar tus clases. Sera tu primera vez enseñando a un grupo ¿no?

All Might: Si, pero no me preocupo. Tratare de pasar mis experiencias a ellos de la mejor forma que pueda.

Nezu: Eso espero. Sé que a los estudiantes se alegraran a ya no poder por ser enseñados por el héroe N°1 de Japón.-Dijo mientras reía un poco

Tras eso, All Might decidió marcharse. Él ha pasado la antorcha...y debe prepararla para que brille y arda aún más que la suya.

Luego de que el rubio se fuera, Nezu se recostó en su silla y pensó en todo lo que había aprendido en vez de volver inmediatamente al trabajo que ya se estaba acumulando. No había mentido cuando dijo que quería que Midoriya alcanzara su máximo potencial, pero no pudo evitar estar emocionado. Él estaba seguro de que ese chico, de aspecto tan simple, lograría grandes cosas. Después de todo, con poderes e impulso tan extraordinarios, se convertiría en la sensación más grande desde el debut de All Might. Eso se comprobó por cómo fue capaz de superar su récord, el cual era el mejor puntaje en toda la historia de la escuela hasta que él peli verde lo rompió.

A parte de eso, por lo poco que vio, podía decir que Ben Tennyson era sin duda un gran héroe que traía paz y seguridad a la genta por sus hazañas, a pesar de que empezó tan joven. Que este héroe se haya enterado de Izuku y le entregara una copia del aparato, el cual fue el que inició su carrera como héroe cuando tan solo era un niño, solo significaba que veía potencial en él y alguien digno de tal inmenso poder.

Tras todo eso, ¿Quién no estaría entusiasmado?


	3. Primer día de clases

**Capítulo 3: Primer día de clases**

* * *

Dentro de una sala, estaban reunidos varios adultos, quienes eran héroes profesionales y a la vez profesores de la escuela U.A. Ellos estaban viendo los resultados de los estudiantes que tomaron el examen. Ya habían terminado de revisar la parte escrita, por lo que faltaba la parte más importante.

La parte práctica.

-Los resultados acumulativos del examen práctico están listos. Mostrando en pantalla.-Dijo alguien para mostrar en pantalla los resultados de los estudiantes.

-No puedo creer que tengamos a un estudiante que obtuvo uno de los primeros puestos sin ningún punto de rescate.-Dijo una mujer con total impresión en su voz viendo que el chico mencionado estaba en 2°lugar.

-Numero 2233: Bakugo Katsuki. Quirk: Explosión. Le permite generar nitroglicerina a través de su sudor, que luego enciende creando explosiones.-Informo sobre el chico que logro tal hazaña leyendo su perfil.- Los villanos artificiales adquieren sus objetivos y se acercan a ellos. En la segunda mitad, mientras los otros bajaban la velocidad, el utilizo rápidamente su Quirk para seguir atrayéndolos y entonces contraatacar. Eso fue resultado de su tenacidad.

-Ciertamente no le falta nada cuando se trata de tenacidad. Pero, ¿Ni un solo punto de rescate? Eso puede ser un gran problema en sí.

-Ni que lo dudes. No importa si no conocía ningún examinado, él no se ha molestado en salvar a nadie de los robots, incluso cuando lo necesitaban. Demonios, ¡casi golpeó a alguien con sus explosiones al dispararle a un triple punto!

-No tendremos más remedio que trabajar en su descaro y falta total de moderación. Después de todo, fue aceptado por los resultados que obtuvo.-Acordó otro de los profesores y estos asintieron de acuerdo.- Pero en todo caso, ese chico es un diamante en bruto.

-¿Qué me dicen del que obtuvo el primer puesto? Si el que obtuvo el segundo lugar es un diamante, ¿Qué es él?-Pregunto alguien más llamando la atención de todos.- No solo obtuvo el primer puesto, sino que también batió el récord de la escuela.

En eso, se mostró en la pantalla a Izuku, donde la grabación mostro como derroto a los robots en sus formas alienígenas.

-¿Quién es ese niño y que clase de Quirk tiene? ¡Es como si tuviera múltiples Quirks!

-Numero 2234: Midoriya Izuku.-Dijo uno de los profesores sosteniendo el perfil del mencionado.- Quirk: Genética inestable. Le permite reconfigurar su ADN para transformarse en diversos tipos de criaturas, las cuales poseen sus propias habilidades y poderes. Sin embargo, no puede controlar los cambios y existe el riesgo de que su cuerpo se convierta en una rara quimera por el descontrol de este, o incluso morir si no se mantiene bajo control. Ante esto, usa un equipo de soporte en forma de reloj para controlar los cambios y usarlo de manera segura, pero solo puede usar uno a la vez.-Termino de leer y bajo el papel abajo.-Sinceramente, no puedo creer que exista tal clase de Quirk. Indudablemente sería el más potencial y versatilidad de todos. ¿Cómo no supimos de él antes?

-Según los informes, se descubrió su Quirk hace aproximadamente 1 años.-Dijo alguien más mirando nuevamente el perfil del chico.- Parece que un doctor Tennyson lo reviso de nuevo y descubrió su Quirk, donde hubo algunos accidentes mientras lo revisaba. Fue el quien creo el reloj para el chico por su seguridad antes de volver a E.E.U.U.

-Bueno, si eso es cierto, explica como no supimos de él. Pero aun así…-En eso mira la pantalla donde muestra las acciones de Izuku.- Ese chico tiene todo un futuro aquí.

-Es verdad.-Asintió alguien mirando los resultados del chico.- Este niño no solo obtuvo 72 puntos de villano usando sus diversas formas, sino que también mientras peleaba, ayudo a otros casi de inmediato. Es como si estuviera acostumbrado a salvar gente o simplemente tiene esa naturaleza.

-Sea cual sea, obtuvo 40 puntos de rescate por eso, pero lo más impresionante fue lo último que hizo.-En eso se muestra la escena donde Izuku golpea y destruye al cero puntos.- A pesar de que se les advirtió de que perderían todos sus puntos si lo destruían, el aun así salto y lo destruyo de un solo golpe.

-Según lo que vimos, lo hizo porque una examinada quedo atrapada y fue para salvarla. Una acción muy noble que dejo una impresión igual de buena. No me extraña que le dieran otros 60 puntos por eso. Pero aun así…-En eso se ve como el robot quedo totalmente destrozado.- Ha pasado tiempo desde que vi que alguien mandara a volar al cero puntos de esa forma.

-Pero, sufrió serias heridas por su propio ataque…-Señalo alguien mostrando una imagen de como quedo Izuku con las piernas rotas y el brazo derecho destrozado.- Es como si apenas manifestara su Quirk.

-Ciertamente es raro, pero no hay duda que es un estudiante muy prometedor.-Nadie negó ante ese comentario. Sin embargo, había alguien que miraba todo esto con una cara seria desde atrás recostado en una pared.

* * *

-Tiempo después, primavera-

Inko: Izuku, ¿Empacaste algo de ropa?

Izuku: Si mama.

Inko: ¿Qué pasa con tu pañuelo? Tú nunca sales de casa sin él.

Izuku: Si mama, ya tengo todo.-Respondió mientras el chico estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa abrochándose los cordones de los zapatos.- Ya empaque todo y… ¡Ugh! Mira la hora…se me hace tarde…

Era el primer día de clases e Izuku no quería llegar tarde, pero su preocupada madre le seguía recordando cada cosa a pesar de tener todo listo.

Cuando el chico termino de abrocharse los cordones, se preparó para salir, pero…

Inko: Izuku.-Su madre lo detuvo de nuevo.

Izuku: ¿Ahora qué?-Pregunto algo intranquilo. Iba a perder el tren si seguía así y no tendría más opción que usar a XLR8 para lograr llegar a tiempo.

Inko miro a su hijo sin decir nada, pero tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos. Ella permaneció así hasta que transmitió sus sentimientos.

Inko: Realmente te ves genial en ese uniforme.-Dijo sorprendiendo a su hijo quien se sorprendió antes de sonreír.- Que tengas un buen día y da tu mejor esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?

Al escuchar esto, Izuku le dio un rápido abrazo a su madre.

Izuku: Lo haré, mamá. Y gracias.-Dijo antes de soltar el abrazo y abrir la puerta.- ¡Te veo luego!

Él peli verde salió de la casa y se dirigió a la escuela. Mientras se dirigía a la Preparatoria U.A., fue recordando una conversación que tuvo con All Might hace 3 semanas en la noche.

* * *

-Flash back-

_En la playa Dagobah, se encontraban Izuku y All Might cerca del mar. La razón de su reunión era que el héroe quería conversar con el chico._

_All Might: Antes de decir cualquier cosa, me gustaría volver a felicitarte, Joven Midoriya.-Dijo para poner una mano sobre la cabeza del peli verde.- Felicitaciones por tu ingreso a U.A._

_Izuku: ¡Gracias, Toshinorii-san!-Dijo con gran alegría. El héroe le dijo al chico que lo llamara por su nombre cuando estuvieran en público. Sería un problema si alguien escuchara su nombre de héroe mientras estén cerca._

_All Might: Como ahora sabrás, no le informe a la academia, excepto al director Nezu, sobre nuestra relación. Tú eres el tipo de persona que se pensaría que entro solo por su esfuerzo, cosa que es cierta._

_Izuku: Gracias por pensar eso de mi…-Dijo nervioso antes de poner una gran sonrisa.- ¡Estoy sorprendido debido a la noticia de que serás profesor! ¡No puedo creerlo!_

_All Might: Tenía mis razones.-Dijo para luego mirar las estrellas.- Recibí una oferta de U.A. mientras buscaba a un sucesor. Pensé en usar eso a mi favor._

_Izuku: (Ya veo. El planeaba elegir uno de los estudiantes que se encontraran escritos en U.A.)-Pensó tras entender el punto.- (Uno de los estudiantes dotados con un increíble Quirk.)-En eso no pudo evitar sentirse desolado ante esa idea.- Mi cuerpo se rompió con una patada y un puño de "One for All". No pude controlarlo._

_All Might: Eso no se podía evitar.-Dijo mientras se giraba a ver al chico.- Es como si le pidieras a una persona a quien le creció una cola que haga trucos, ellos no serán capaces de controlarlo. Recuerda los problemas que tuviste para usar los brazos de Cuatro Brazos en tu primer día._

_Izuku: Si…-Suspiro mientras recordaba ese día antes de notar algo.- ¡Espere! ¿¡Sabias que eso sucedería!?_

_All Might: Bueno, más o menos. Por eso te dije que solo usaras tus transformaciones, pues, aunque te entregue mi don, quería que tuviéramos tiempo para practicarlo._

_Izuku: Pero entonces, ¿Por qué me lo dio y no espero a que terminara el examen?_

_All Might: Porque te prometí dártelo en el momento que tu cuerpo se convirtiera en un recipiente adecuado. Soy un hombre de palabra después de todo. Sin embargo, resulto bien dado que si no lo hubieras recibido, abrías saltado al ataque como tú y no un alíen, cosa que termino dejando mejor impresión a los jueces. Pero volviendo al tema.-En eso él toma dos latas de pintura vacía que estaban cerca.- Justo ahora, estas en el medio del todo o de la nada. No puedes usar el poder sin romper tus extremidades, pero una vez que lo controles, serás capaz de ajustarlo a lo que tu cuerpo pueda controlar._

_Izuku: ¿¡Controlarlo!?-Grito con una sonrisa entusiasta._

_All Might: Si, pues mientras más entrenes el recipiente, más serás capaz de mover el poder libremente. Es como cuando aprendiste a regular las llamas de Fuego/Heat Blast o también…-En eso toma su forma musculosa y aplasta las latas.- Algo como esto._

_Izuku miro sorprendido esto mientras recordaba sus experiencias en sus diferentes formas alienígenas. Luego de unos segundos, tomo una mirada decidida comprometiéndose a dominar el One for All para que no le vuelva a pasar lo de antes._

_All Might: En todo caso, trata de no usar el One for All hasta que puedas tener un domino sobre este en el punto que no te hagas ningún tipo de daño en tu cuerpo cuando estés en la escuela, para ello tomaremos tiempo los sábados para que te enseñe a controlarlo aparte de que el director Nezu te ayude a aprender a cómo usar a tus aliens. Hasta entonces, usa solo el omnitrix, ¿entendido?_

_Izuku: ¡Hai!-Asintió con una sonrisa para mirar su muñeca, donde el reloj estaba puesto. Nada podría arruinar este momento._

_-Espera, ¿¡Ese es All Might!?-Excepto eso._

_Ambos se giraron y vieron que sobre un puente cercano se encontraba una pareja que miraba el océano. Pero esa vista fue reemplazada cuando vieron al héroe N°1 y favorito de todo Japón._

_-¡N-No puede ser! ¿¡Cuando llego aquí!?-Grito una mujer mientras el héroe se ponía nervioso._

_All Might: ¡Vámonos, joven Midoriya!-Exclamo para comenzar a correr._

_Izuku: ¡S-Sí!-Asintió para comenzar a seguirlo._

_Mientras corría, All Might no pudo evitar pensar en lo que le deparaba a él y a su pupilo. _

_El ya paso la llama a alguien más, pero seguía siendo pequeña. Sin embargo, mientras el siga un camino donde aprenda, sea enseñado y obtenga mucha experiencia, su llama se avivara y se hará más grande. Pero eso significaba que también su propio poder se iría haciendo más débil hasta el punto de que desaparezca._

_Siendo sincero, a All Might ya no le molestaría que eso pasara. Sabía desde un principio que no le queda mucho tiempo para ser héroe desde que perdió gran parte de sus órganos en su última gran batalla, y que tarde o temprano tendría que retirarse. Sin embargo, antes de que eso suceda, debe entrenar lo mejor que pueda a su sucesor, para que no solo logre alcanzarlo, sino que también lo supere._

_Aunque ahora su pupilo tiene su poder en sus manos, no puede manejarlo, pero sabe que lo lograra con la guía adecuada. A parte de eso, también tiene varios tipos de poderes con el Omnitrix._

_Para él, no cabría la menor duda que su sucesor lo terminaría rebasando de la más grande forma que se pueda imaginar._

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Luego de eso, ambos se separaron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. El chico se comprometió a entrenar más su cuerpo, pero con el debido cuidado para no dañarlo. Estaba pensando en usar a Materia Gris para crear equipos de entrenamientos para mejorar su desempeño.

En todo caso, el chico por fin llego a U.A. y entro ingresando rápidamente en el edificio, pero no sin antes ponerse los zapatos de interior.

Aunque ya había entrado antes a la escuela, no tuvo tiempo para verla con más detenimiento. Ahora tenía el uniforme escolar y sentía que podría verla con más calma. Sin embargo, no tenía tanto tiempo y debía encontrar su salón.

Por lo prestigiosa que es la escuela, la taza de aceptación del curso de héroes de la preparatoria U.A. es de menos de uno en trecientos cada año. A parte de los cuatro admitidos por recomendaciones, 36 son admitidos a través de un examen regular. Y esos 36 están divididos en dos clases de 18 cada uno.

Izuku: Clase 1-A…1-A…Ugh, este lugar es demasiado grande.-Murmuro mientras seguía trotando dentro del lugar tratando de encontrar su salón, hasta que lo vio. ¡Aquí es!

El peliverde vio un tablero que tenía escrito "1-A", siendo ese el indicador de su salón y la puerta para ingresar a ella se encontraba debajo. Pero había un dato que decir sobre la puerta, y era…

Izuku: ¡La puerta es enorme!-La puerta fácilmente medía 4 metros de alto a parte de un metro de ancho.- Cuatro Brazos pasaría perfectamente por ahí sin dificultad.

Izuku vio que en la puerta pasarían varios de sus aliens más grandes, pero no todos. Sin embargo, ese no era el punto importante ahora.

Izuku: La elite elegida del gran numero en el examen…

La clase 1-A estaba destinada para los 20 mejores que ingresaron e hicieron el examen. Como U.A. es una gran academia, significaba que solo los mejores de los mejores estarían dentro de esa sala de quienes dieron el examen de ingreso.

Cuando Izuku pensó en eso, dos caras aparecieron en su mente. Una era del chico peli azul alto con lentes…y el otro su ex amigo con carácter tan explosivo como su Quirk.

El chico de inmediato sacudió su cabeza cuando las caras de esos dos parecieron en su mente.

Izuku: (Realmente espero que Kacchan y ese chico de lentes no estén en la clase conmigo y estén en la clase B.)

Omnitrix: **(Según las estadísticas de desempeño de los dos seres especificados, sumada a la suerte del portador, las posibilidades de que ambos individuos estén en la clase 1-B es de: 0,00000000000000000000000001%. Solo un verdadero milagro le daría esa suerte, donde la probabilidad de eso es del 0%.)**

Izuku: (Gracias por la información que no quería saber.)

Omnitrix: **(No hay de que, Midoriya Izuku. Estoy para guiarlo.)**

Izuku: Oh también fastidiarme.-Murmuro algo enojado, la verdad sea dicha, pero este reloj lo saca de quicio de vez en cuando.

Izuku tomo algo de aire antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo…no tardo en verlos.

¿?: ¡Ya te lo dije, no puedes poner tus pies ahí! ¿¡No crees que es una falta de respeto hacia tus demás compañeros!?

Bakugo: ¡Para nada!-Contesto el rubio con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro.- No lo pienso de ese modo. De cualquier forma, ¿De qué secundaria vienes tú, "Extra barato"?

Izuku: (Vaya suerte la mía…)-Murmuro con los ojos cerrados y una cara complicada ante la mala suerte que tiene.

Omnitrix: **(Se lo dije.)**\- Y el reloj parecía regodearse de su sufrimiento.

¿?: De la privada…Ehem…Vengo de la escuela secundaria "Somei Junior".-Contesto el chico de lentes tratando de mantenerse calmado ante la actitud de Bakugou.- Mi nombre es Iida Tenya.

Bakugou: ¿¡Somei!? ¿Acaso no eres un maldito elite?-Pregunto mirando al chico frunciendo el ceño antes de poner una sonrisa arrogante.- ¡Bueno, parece que ahora tengo una razón para destrozarte después de todo!

Iida: ¡Que descaro! ¿Realmente buscas convertirte en héroe?-Pregunto en total shock por el comportamiento de Bakugou, quien solo miro a otro lado sin interés. Sin embargo, su mirada cambio cuando vio a Izuku en la puerta, cosa que hizo que Iida también girara y lo viera.- Tu eres…

Toda la clase que estaba presente dentro del salón se giró a la puerta y vio a Izuku. Por reflejo, Midoriya se estremeció y se puso nervioso al sentir todas esas miradas dirigidas a su persona, cosa que lo sonrojo un poco.

Izuku: Oh, etto…

Iida: ¡Buenos días!-Exclamo mientras se acercaba al peli verde.- Soy de la academia privada Somei. Mi nombre es…

Izuku: ¡Lo escuche!-Aclaro para que el chico no tuviera que hacer toda la presentación, pero el chico se detuvo un tanto impactado. Al notar esto, el peli verde decidió tratar de relajar la situación.-S-Soy Midoriya Izuku. Es un placer, Iida-kun.

Cuando se presentó, Iida se quedó congelado un rato antes de decidir hablar.

Iida: Midoriya-kun, tu descubriste que había más en el examen práctico, ¿verdad?

Izuku: ¿Eh?

Iida: Yo no tenía idea… ¡Te juzgue mal!-Dijo con frustración en su rostro mientras desviaba la cara y cerraba los ojos.- Odio admitirlo, pero eres mejor que yo.

Izuku: (Lo siento, pero yo no me di cuenta.)-Se dijo a si mismo complicado porque él tampoco había descubierto sobre los puntos de rescate.

Iida: No es raro de que obtuvieras el puntaje más alto e incluso rompiera el último récord en U.A. desde que All Might asistió a esta escuela. Obviamente, alguien que pudo deducir el verdadero punto de la prueba, ¡debe representar lo que significa ser un héroe!-Cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, toda la clase miraba fijamente a Izuku. Algunos con asombro, otros con envidia y Bakugo con furia.

¿?: Espera, ¿ese es el tipo que obtuvo el primer puesto?-Pregunto un chico pelirrojo mirando a Izuku.- ¡Wow, eso es varonil!

¿?: Sin embargo, es un poco simple, ¿no?-Pregunto una chica de cabello negro corto.

¿?: ¡Oye, eso solo significa que tiene un Quirk increíble!-Exclamo una chica de piel rosada y cabello rosado.

Mientras todos hablaban de esa forma, solo había una persona que no estaba contento con su presencia.

Bakugou: Deku…-Murmuro con una mirada que detonaba muerte apuntando al peli verde.

¿?: ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú, el chico peliagudo!-Exclamo alguien desde atrás de Izuku, quien se sobre salto un poco por la sorpresa y se giró a ver quién era, quedando nuevamente sorprendido.- ¡Me alegro de volverte a ver! Ah, por cierto, soy Uraraka Ochako, un gusto.

Izuku: Lo…Lo mismo digo.-Respondió nervioso mirando a la chica.- (¡Es ella! ¡Es la chica amable!)-Exclamo dentro de su mente al ver a la chica castaña que lo ayudo y salvo antes.- (¡Ella se ve increíble con ese uniforme escolar puesto!)

Omnitrix: **(Gustos del portador registrados. Operando y dando opciones de acciones para cortejo de la chica.)**

Izuku: (¡NO LO HAGAS!)-Grito en pánico en su mente ante lo que el reloj quería hacer.

Uraraka: ¡"Tú puedes hacerlo", fue lo que Present Mic me dijo!-Exclamo muy emocionada recordando la conversación que tuvo con el héroe.- ¡Yay, lo hiciste! ¡De cualquier forma, ese golpe estuvo fuera de este mundo!

Mientras eso pasaba, Bakugo fue recordando lo que paso cuando estuvieron en su anterior escuela luego de saber los resultados de sus exámenes de ingreso a U.A.

* * *

-Flash back-

_-Eso significa que dos chicos de nuestra escuela secundaria entraron en U.A.-Dijo uno de los profesores mirando a Midoriya y a Bakugou.- ¡Sobre todo que aceptaran a Midoriya es un milagro entre milagros!_

_Luego de que eso pasara, Bakugou se llevó a Izuku a la parte de atrás de la escuela…donde no tardo ni un segundo para mostrarle su enojo._

_Bakugo: ¿¡Que maldito truco sucio usaste para pasar el examen, desgraciado!?-Grito mientras sujetaba al peliverde del cuello de su ropa.- ¡Se suponía que yo fuese el primero de esta escuela entera en entrar en U.A.! ¡SOLO YO!_

_El agarre de Bakugou se volvió cada vez más fuerte y sus gritos también._

_Bakugou: ¡Tú has echado a perder mi futura gloria, has estropeado todo! ¡Te dije que te largaras a otro sitio, PEDAZO DE BASURA!-Grito con gran intención asesina, pero en eso se congelo cuando el chico que siempre pensó que es un inútil entre los inútiles…lo agarró del brazo que lo sujetaba._

_Izuku: Alguien…finalmente me reconoció. Hay personas, que creyeron en mí y en mi existo…-Fue hablando mientras fortalecía su agarre.- ¡Me dijeron que realmente puedo convertirme en un héroe! ¡Me dijeron que podría lograrlo si realmente me esforzaba! ¡Kacchan…! ¡HE GANADO JUSTAMENTE MI PUESTO EN ESA ESCUELA!_

_Por primera vez, Bakugou se sorprendió al ver la mirada determinada de Midoriya, quien lo miro a los ojos con unas cuantas lágrimas, pero no había ni una pisca de miedo en ella…solo determinación._

_Izuku: Tu no me detendrás… ¡Yo iré a U.A. y me convertiré en el héroe más grande de todos! ¡NADA EVITARA QUE VAYA A CUMPLIR EL SUEÑO DE TODA MI VIDA!_

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Bakugo: (Esa patética rata actúa como si pudiese darme pelea… Él ni siquiera debería mostrar su cara en este sitio. Pero más importante, ¿¡Como eso que él es el primer puesto y fue quien rompió el récord en puntuación!?)-Esa última parte aumento la furia del rubio a nuevos niveles.- (Tendré mis respuestas, maldito nerd.)

Uraraka: ¿Me pregunto si hoy solo habrá ceremonia de ingreso y orientación…? ¿Cómo será nuestro profesor? ¿Estas nervioso?-Pregunto con un muy buen estado de ánimo sin prestarle atención a la cara de tomate del peli verde.

Izuku: (¡Q-Que cerca!)-Pensó con sus nervios al 87% y en aumento.

¿?: Si van a jugar a los amiguitos, entonces váyanse a otro lado.-Izuku, Uraraka y Iida se congelaron al escuchar esas palabras que sonaban cansadas y sin ningún tipo de ánimo. Los tres se dieron vuelta para ver quien les hablo.- Este es el curso de héroes.

Izuku/Uraraka/Iida: (¿¡H-Hay algo allí!?)-Gritaron en conjunto en perfecta armonía dentro de sus mentes al ver en el suelo a un hombre que sorbía una caja de jugo.

Todos miraron detrás de la castaña, incluyéndola, para ver que en el suelo había un hombre de cabello negro largo y con los ojos algo rojo junto a una expresión cansada. Parecía que no había dormido nada. Sin embargo, solo se le podía ver su cara, pues todo su cuerpo estaba dentro de un saco de dormir amarillo que lo hacía ver como una oruga.

Cuando todos quedaron en completo silencio, el hombre se levantó y abrió por dentro la bolsa de dormir, revelando como era.

Este hombre de apariencia demacrada tenía el pelo largo y despeinado y parecía que no se había afeitado en al menos dos días. Llevaba ropa negra y práctica, y lo que parecía una bufanda gris increíblemente larga alrededor de su cuello y hombros.

Muchos pensaron que era una clase de vagabundo.

¿?: Bien, les tomo 8 segundos quedarse quietos y en silencio.-Dijo mientras salía por completo de la bolsa de dormir.- El tiempo es limitado. Ustedes los niños no son racionales.

Izuku: (¿Eh? Acaso el… ¿es un profesor?)-Pensó dado que esa era la única razón por la que este hombre estuviera aquí.- (Pero entonces, ¿Eso significa que esta persona también es un héroe profesional?)-Se dijo impactado mirando al hombre con detenimiento.- (Pero nunca había visto un héroe que se viera como un gusano…Aunque…esa bufanda me suena de algo…)

¿?: Soy su profesor de aula, Aizawa Shota. Es un placer.-Esas palabras impactaron a todos.

"¿¡Él es nuestro profesor asignado!?" Fue el pensamiento conjunto de toda la clase.

Aizawa: Es repentino, pero pónganse esto y vamos al campo.-Dijo sacando de su bolsa de dormir un uniforme azul que parecía para hacer deportes. Todos se confundieron por esto.- Vayan rápido a los vestuarios, se cambien y que estén en el campo. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de una sala vacía de U.A., se encontraba All Might leyendo un libro de cómo funcionan las cosas dentro de la escuela. Como nuevo profesor, debía estar bien informado sobre este tipo de cosas.

All Might: El sistema U.A. no sigue el camino fácil.-Murmuro tras leer el libro para ponerse preocupado.- (Dependiendo de su profesor de aula, incluso el primer día puede ser…)

El héroe se detuvo cuando vio en un libro quien era el encargado de la clase de su sucesor. Cuando lo vio, se puso aún más pálido de lo que ya estaba.

All Might: Aizawa-kun…De todas las personas, tenía que ser él quien se encargue de su clase.-Murmuro con una cara preocupada con una mano en la frente.- Las cosas se les complico desde el inicio.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

-¿¡Un examen de evaluación de Quirks!?-Exclamaron todos tras lo que oyeron de su profesor.

Tras ponerse el uniforme de educación física, que eran azules, con reflejos rojos y blancos con las partes blancas deletreaban UA en sus cuerpos, hechos de un material fuerte y brillante, fueron al campo de educación física bastante regular como les dijo su profesor. La única diferencia con otros campos es que este tenía en el centro de la pista varios tipos de máquinas diferentes en él.

Esperándolos con el ceño fruncido estaba Aizawa, quien no parecía muy contento…aunque era difícil saberlo con su cara tan desanimada y monótona.

Aizawa: Les tomó a todos diez minutos llegar aquí, incluso con esos uniformes básicos de gimnasia. Un Héroe profesional puede ponerse el traje más complicado y responder a una crisis en cinco. No es un buen comienzo.- Se pasó el pulgar por encima del hombro en el campo.- Vamos, pues como dije, hoy probaremos sus Quirks y habilidades físicas con ellos.

Uraraka: Um, ¿perdón, Aizawa-sensei?-El mencionado se giró para verla.- ¿Qué pasa con la ceremonia de entrada? ¿Qué pasa con la orientación?

Aizawa parecía que se habría burlado, si no fuera por el esfuerzo requerido.

Aizawa: Aquí, en U.A., tenemos un enfoque más libre de la educación. Eso significa que puedo arrastrarlos a todos lejos de ese tipo de cosas si así lo prefiero.- Volvió a mirar el equipo.- Todos recuerdan las pruebas de aptitud física que hicieron en la escuela secundaria, ¿verdad? No permitieron el uso de Quirks en esos, pero eso es irracional. Los Quirks son tan parte del cuerpo como cualquier músculo.-Tras decir eso, señaló a Bakugo.- Tú. ¿Cuál fue tu récord para el lanzamiento de softbol en la escuela secundaria?

Bakugo levantó una ceja confundido, pero no le importo la pregunta.

Bakugo: Sesenta y siete metros. ¿Por qué?-Pregunto tras responder y Aizawa sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía una pelota de béisbol y se la arrojó.

Aizawa: Ve a pararte en el círculo de allí. Usa tu Quirk para enviar la pelota lo más lejos que puedas. Mientras no salgas del círculo, no me importa lo que hagas.-Instruyo mientras el chico fue y se paró en el centro del circulo.- Rápido. Da todo lo que tienes.

Bakugo comenzó a estirarse un poco para calentar sus músculos con una cara inexpresiva.

Bakugo: Entonces…la hare explotar muy lejos.-Dijo mientras seguía estirándose hasta terminar donde echó el brazo hacia atrás y luego lanzó la pelota hacia el cielo. Justo antes de que saliera de su mano, desató una explosión masiva y dijo.- ¡MUERE!

Todos miraron mientras la pelota se perdía de vista. La mayoría de ellos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, pero Midoriya comenzó a sudar.

Izuku: ¿Muere?-Murmuro con la cara sin saber que expresión poner. Por alguna razón extraña, sentía que parte de esas palabras iban dirigidas a su persona.

Aizawa: Conoce tu máximo primero.-Dijo mientras sacaba un teléfono de su bolsillo. Cuando la pelota que lanzo Bakugo toco suelo, un pitido vino del teléfono.- Es la forma más racional de la base de un héroe.- Fue en eso que mostro la pantalla del teléfono a todos y mostro en ella que Bakugo lanzo la pelota a 705 metros, cosa que sorprendió a todos.-Es importante para nosotros establecer una línea de base de lo que puede hacer con sus Quirks. De esa manera, sabemos qué mejorar.

-Hombre, ¿viste esa explosión? ¡Fue increíble!-Exclamo uno de los estudiantes.

-¿705 metros? ¿Es enserio?-Murmuro otro de cabello rubio.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡Parece divertido!-Exclamo la chica de piel y cabello rosado.

-¡Podemos usar nuestros Quirk tanto como queramos! ¡Lo que se esperaba del curso de héroes!

Aizawa: ¿Parece divertido, eh?-Ese tono preocupo a Izuku.- Tienen 3 años para convertirse en héroes, ¿Y van a tener ese tipo de actitud todo el tiempo?

Izuku vio que el profesor se molestó, aunque su cara no lo decía, pero su tono lo decía por sí mismo. Sabía que ser héroe no era cosa de juegos, pero la forma en que Aizawa se lo tomo…le dio algo de miedo.

Aizawa: Aquí en U.A., no tienes tiempo para diversión y juegos. En este momento, soy "yo" quien tiene sus destinos en mis manos. En lo que a ustedes respecta, soy juez, jurado y verdugo. Si realmente creen que yo estoy bromeando, escuchen lo siguiente.-Ordeno mirando a todos, quienes guardaron silencio.- El que haga peor en estas prueba… será castigado con expulsión.

-¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?-Todos los alumnos de la clase 1-A gritaron en shock ante este veredicto.

Todos tenían expresiones diferentes. Algunos tenían una cara preocupada, otros estaban serios, otros asustados, y algunos pocos, como Bakugo, estaban sonriendo ante el reto.

Aizawa: Nosotros somos libres sobre las circunstancias de nuestros estudiantes. Ahora, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer.-Dijo para luego levantar los mechones de su cabello y mostrar una sonrisa que asusto a todos sin excepción.- ¡Bienvenidos…al curso de héroes de U.A.!

Uraraka: P-P-Pero, sensei.-Hablo nerviosa atrapando la atención del pelinegro somnoliento.- ¿¡El último lugar será expulsado!?¡Pero apenas es el primer día! No, aunque no fuese el primer día, ¡Eso no es justo!

Aizawa: Desastres naturales, grandes accidentes.-Dijo llamando la atención de todos.- Y villanos molestos. Calamidades que no pueden ser predichas. Japón está lleno de injusticias. Los héroes son quienes voltean esas situaciones. Si quieres hablar con amigos, que mal, porque por los próximos tres años, U.A. les hará difíciles pruebas una tras otra.-Dijo antes de pronunciar una frase bien conocida para todos.- Ve adelante. Plus Ultra.-En eso les hizo una seña de "Vengan aquí".- Vengan con todo lo que tienen.

Nadie dijo nada, o mejor dicho, eran incapaces de hablar. Lo que les dijo su profesor era cierto. A parte de eso, si no daban lo mejor de sí, entonces su carrera como héroes en U.A. habrá terminado.

Iida: (Esto realmente es muy serio.)-Pensó mientras sacaba una botella con agua y bebió un poco de ella.- (Sin embargo, es lo mejor de lo mejor. No hay más opción que hacerlo.)

Bakugo: (Esto no es todo lo que tengo.)-Sonrió mientras calentaba sus músculos.

Izuku: (Si fallo, no poder convertirme en héroe y las esperanzas que pusieron All Might y Ben-san se irán para siempre.)-El miedo se apodero de él ante esa idea, pero en eso se pone serio mientras sus ojos toman determinación.- (No puedo fallar, ni aquí ni ahora. Me dije que sería un héroe, ¡Y me convertiré en uno!)

Todos se pusieron serios. No iban a dejar que los expulsaran tras el primer día. Trabajaron muy duro para llegar aquí y no planean hacerlo. No se irán tan fácilmente.

Aizawa: Bien, la demostración termino. Desde aquí empieza lo real.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Sin el conocimiento de 1-A, varios pares de ojos observaban lo que estaba a punto de desarrollarse.

¿?: Oye, oye, ¿Aizawa-sensei realmente va a expulsar a uno de ellos?- Una hermosa chica con largo cabello azul sonrió con entusiasmo.- Eso es algo malo, ¿no te parece?

¿?: Mejor que ellos que nosotros.- Dijo un chico con cabello negro y una expresión de tristeza extrema presionó su frente contra el pilar detrás del cual se escondían.- Sé que fracasaría si estuviera en su lugar.

¿?: Oh, vamos, les irá bien.- Dijo un chico alto y musculoso con cabello rubio, y le dio una palmada al otro chico en el hombro.- Tenemos que tener algo de fe en esos estudiantes de primer año, ¿verdad, All Might?

El nuevo maestro rápidamente limpió el chorro de sangre que bajaba por su barbilla, y luego le dio al rubio más bajo su sonrisa característica.

All Might: ¡Por supuesto, joven Mirio!- De alguna manera, All Might logró hacer que su voz sonara como un boom y un susurro al mismo tiempo.- Aun así, sigo preocupado por los chicos. Vine aquí hoy luego de descubrir quién es su profesor encargado. Aunque también quiero tener una idea de mis nuevos estudiantes, no puedo evitar imaginar lo que le pasara si uno de ellos es expulsado.-Contesto antes de girarse a los tres.- Pero en todo caso, ¿Por qué están ustedes tres aquí?

Quienes estaban aquí presentes eran los "Tres grandes", los tres mejores estudiantes de todo U.A. Ellos eran un trío prácticamente inseparable, pues eran verederos y grandes amigos aparte de ser héroes juveniles y futuros profesionales.

Antes de que empezaran las clases, Nezu le presento a All Might a estos tres. El trío se emocionó al verlo en persona. Bueno, 2 de 3 se emocionaron mientras uno parecía escéptico y desanimado sobre el asunto.

All Might, en su forma musculosa, saludo a los tres con su gran sonrisa característica. Lo hizo para mantener la fachada dado que tenía que mantener su verdadera forma oculta. Sin embargo, no entendía porque el director le presento a estos tres.

El animal estaba tramando algo y lo sabe.

En todo caso, estos tres son los siguientes. Primero está la chica, cuyo nombre es Hadou Nejire. Ella tiene piel pálida, ojos grandes y azules, y el pelo extremadamente largo color azul claro que le llega hasta las piernas y aparentemente gira alrededor de sí mismo en el área de la cintura. Ella también usa un chaleco sobre su uniforme escolar. Actualmente ocupa el tercer puesto de la mejor estudiante.

El segundo es el chico de apariencia desconfiada y desanimada. Su nombre es Amajiki Tamaki y es un joven alto con piel bastante pálida. Sus orejas son más largas que la mayoría, sus puntas puntiagudas y algo elfos. Tiene el cabello color añil desordenado, que sobresale detrás de su cabeza, y ojos delgados y cansados, parcialmente cubiertos por su flequillo a pesar del hecho de que se suponen que están divididos para no dañar su visión. Sus hombros generalmente están cerrados y evita hacer contacto visual con las personas. Actualmente ocupa el segundo lugar en el mejor estudiante de la escuela.

Y finalmente está el chico rubio musculoso, cuyo nombre es Togata Mirio y es un chico de pelo rubio en estilo tupé aunque cuando era más joven tenía una pequeña cola de caballo, ojos color negros y un cuerpo tonificado. Su rostro que parece estar dibujado de forma simple y caricaturesca a comparación con otros personajes. El lleva el uniforme de la escuela como todos los demás, pero aun con ella se le nota su cuerpo musculoso.

Volviendo al tema, cuando All Might pregunto la razón de su presencia, Mirio solo sonrió ampliamente.

Mirio: Bueno, escuché que el chico que obtuvo el puntaje más alto en el examen de ingreso y que rompió el récord tenía un Quirk increíble, ¡y tuve que comprobarlo!-Respondió con gran energía y una sonrisa, a diferencia de otro que solo miro a otro lado.

Amajiki: Mirio me arrastró aquí.-Si alguien sabía ser franco y con baja autoestima a la vez, debía ser este chico.

Nejiri: ¡Yo me escabullí para unirme a ellos!-Respondió dando brincos en su lugar.- ¡También me interesa el chico que saco la mejor calificación! ¡Quiero saber que puede hacer!

All Might sacudió la cabeza. A penas conocía a estos tres, pero entendió que si uno iba a alguna parte dentro de esta escuela, el resto lo seguiría. Eran prácticamente un paquete de ofertas. Pero, aun así, eran un buen grupo de jóvenes.

Nejiri: Oye, oye, ¡creo que ese chico que querías ver está a punto de dar su primera prueba!- Exclamo señalando al chico de cabello verde mientras caminaba hacia la línea de salida del tablero de cincuenta yardas cuando todos menos él y un rubio con cara de villano iban a prepararse.- ¿Qué está haciendo con ese reloj? Ooh, ¿es algún tipo de artículo de soporte? ¡Genial! ¿¡Que hará!?

All Might puso una mano sobre el hombro de la niña para tranquilizarla.

All Might: Solo observa y descubrirás, pero te aseguro…que los dejara a los tres con la boca abierta.-Dijo sin poder esperar que cara pondrían los tres al ver al nuevo portador del omnitrix en acción junto a sus poderes.

Cuando los 3 vieron lo que hizo el peli verde, los dejo pasmados.

* * *

-Primera prueba: Carrera de 50 metros-

Midoriya no estaba seguro de qué lo aterrorizaba más en ese momento: la mirada de Bakugo, la amenaza de Aizawa o la seriedad de Iida cuando él se preparado para la carrera de cincuenta yardas. El chico más alto se marchó para pararse en la piste y prepararse para dar su prueba, donde la tomaría contra una chica peliverde con grandes ojos.

Ambos se pusieron en la línea de salida para prepararse, pero antes de eso, Iida se subió las mangas de sus pantalones, mostrando que sus piernas eran grandes y que tenían unos tubos que parecían tubos de escape.

Izuku: (¿Propulsores y mecanismo en las piernas? Un quirk mutante.)-Pensó al ver las piernas de Iida.- (Si lo que sospecho es cierto, entonces su Quirk le proporciona una gran velocidad.)

A pesar de estar en una prueba en la cual dependía su estadía en U.A., Izuku no pudo dejar a un lado su costumbre de analizar Quirks cuando los ve. Ahora el chico esperaba como haría su primera prueba.

-En sus marcas…-Dijo un robot con una cámara como cabeza en la llena de llegada. Era el que tomaría los tiempos de los estudiantes en la carrera.- Listos…-Iida y la chica peli verde se levantaron un poco y…-¡Vayan!

Tras escuchar eso, ambos partieron tan rápido como podían. La chica de cabello verde en vez de ir corriendo, fue saltando como un sapo. Por otra parte, Iida corrió a una gran velocidad. No tardó mucho en cruzar la meta.

-Iida Tenya: 3,04 segundos.-Dijo el robot tras registrar el tiempo de Iida, quien derrapo un poco el suelo antes de detenerse.

Iida: (Para 50 metros, solo puedo utilizar equipo 3…)

* * *

**-Descripción de héroe-**

**Nombre: Iida Tenya**

**Quirk: Engine.**

**Como su puede ver, sus piernas son muy rápidas. Esto es gracias a que sus piernas son como motores.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Aizawa: Bueno, es como un pez en el agua.-Comento al ver que la especialidad de Iida es la velocidad.- Sera mejor ver lo que hacen los demás.

Por otra parte, la chica de cabello verde, cuyo nombre es Atsui Tsuyu, recorrió la carrera en 5,58 segundos. Tras eso, siguió el turno de los otros.

Uraraka: Aligerare mi ropa y mis zapatos…-Ella toco su ropa activando su Quirk, haciendo su ropa más ligera.

* * *

**-Descripción de héroe-**

**Nombre: Uraraka Ochako**

**Quirk: Zero Gravity**

**Ella puede nulificar la gravedad de cualquier objeto o persona que toca. Sin embargo, cuando sobrepasa su capacidad, le entran náuseas y ganas de vomitar.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Cuando el robot dio el inicio de salida, Uraraka y un chico rubio con cola partieron y fueron a cruzar la meta lo más rápido posible, donde el chico rubio la cruzo primero al usar su cola para impulsarse golpeando el suelo.

El chico rubio cruzo la meta en 5,49 segundos y Uraraka en 7,15 segundos. Aunque ella no llego antes que el rubio, ella estaba contenta.

Uraraka: (¡Oh, pero fui más rápida que en la escuela!)-Sonrió ampliamente al superar su tiempo anterior.

Ahora era el turno de un chico rubio con ojos extrañamente brillantes y con un cinturón y una chica de piel rosada con el cabello del mismo color y unas antenas amarillas.

¿?: Todos, no están siendo lo suficientemente creativos.-Dijo el chico rubio de aspecto extranjero mientras tenía una sonrisa y ojos brillantes…mientras miraba al lado contrario de la dirección donde debería correr.

-En sus marcas…

¿?: Les mostrare un poco…-Dijo mientras se agachaba un poco dándole la espalda a la meta.

-Listos… ¡Fuera!

Tras eso, el chico salto…y un rayo láser salió de su cinturón impulsándolo.

¿?: ¡Como usar su Quirk!-Exclamo mientras el impulso del láser lo llevaba rápidamente hasta la meta. Sin embargo…

* * *

**-Descripción de héroe-**

**Nombre: Aogama Yuga**

**Quirk: Navel Laser**

**Él puede disparar un rayo láser desde su ombligo.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Mientras viajaba, el rubio parecía que iba a llegar…de no ser que el láser se volvo más pequeño hasta desaparecer y caer al suelo unos pocos metros hasta llegar a la meta.

* * *

**-De vuelta a la descripción anterior-**

**Este láser esta limitado a cierta cantidad de tiempo para disparar continuamente.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Cuando Aogama cayó al suelo, la chica peli rosada solo paso por al lado de él mientras continuaba corriendo, donde el chico se levantó, se tomó la cabeza un poco, y volvió a usar su laser para impulsarse para llegar a la meta.

-5,51 segundos.-Dijo el robot dando el tiempo del chico, quien llego después de la chica, pero este se giró y mantuvo su sonrisa mientras raros brillos salían alrededor de su rostro.

Aogama: Si disparo por más de un segundo, me daría dolor de estómago.

(Qué demonios le sucede)-Ese fue el pensamiento compartido de varios de la clase mirándolo complicado.

Aizawa: (Viendo el límite de sus Quirk, y los resultados para el crecimiento de cada uno, se volverá claro lo que pueden y no pueden hacer. Eso los conectara a la creatividad necesaria para sobrevivir.)-Pensó analíticamente antes de mirar hacia la línea de partida.- A continuación, los dos últimos para la carrera de cincuenta metros, Midoriya Izuku y Bakugou Katsuki.

Ambos estudiantes fueron área asignada y tomaron sus lugares. Bakugou se estiró y se agachó ligeramente, preparándose para impulsarse con sus explosiones. Midoriya respiro un par de veces para calmarse. Activo el Omnitrix y comenzó a ver a sus alienígenas para ver a cuál usar. Como era una carrera, solo el velocista con apariencia de velocirraptor le vino a la mente.

No muy lejos de ellos se pudo escuchar a algunos de sus compañeros de clase hablando entre ellos mientras los muchachos se preparaban.

¿?: ¿Entonces ese tipo puede explotar cosas, verdad? ¿Qué pasa con el tipo verde? Él es quien tomo el primer puesto ¿no?- Un adolescente con el pelo amarillo que tenía una raya negra que lo atravesaba, Kaminari Denki, pregunto a una chica con rasgos de rana, Asui Tsuyu, habló.

Tsuyu: Me pregunto qué clase de Quirk tiene. Ribbit.- Dijo y Uraraka se preocupó un poco por el chico. Ella recordó como este salió lastimado tras usar su poder.

Izuku se puso nervioso al escuchar esto, pero se puso aún más nervioso cuando vio a su ex amigo, quien parecía no importarle en absoluto su presencia, pero eso era mentira, pues se podía ver el aura de ira a su alrededor por tenerlo cerca. Esto hizo que el peli verde comenzara a temblar.

Omnitrix: (**Usted puede. Demuestre que Bakugou Katsuki estuvo equivocado sobre usted y que puede convertirse en un héroe.)**-Esas palabras ayudaron al chico a tenerse confianza y asentir antes de golpear el omnitrix.

Todos cerraron los ojos cuando en un destello de luz verde apareció de repente en el peliverde. Cuando la luz se apagó, todos quedaron sin palabras por lo que vieron.

Izuku: **¡XLR8!**-Proclamo con gran determinación en su voz.

Más de un estudiante se quedó boquiabierto ante la transformación de Midoriya, aunque Aizawa solo levantó una ceja. Lo había visto durante el examen de ingreso, o más bien, una grabación del examen de ingreso, que había visto junto a los resultados de los otros estudiantes de su clase.

-Listos…-Fue hablando el robot mientras XLR8 y Bakugo se ponían en la línea de partida en posición de arranque.- Preparados…-Ambos levantaron un poco sus caderas mientras el alíen bajaba la máscara de su casco, que tenía una lente en forma de X, y…-¡Vayan!

Bakugou: ¡Explosión!-Grito mientras salto un poco y creo explosiones para impulsarse y acelerar su velocidad mientras corría.

* * *

**-Descripción de héroe-**

**Nombre: Bakugo Katsuki**

**Quirk: Explosión**

**Secreta nitroglicerina a través de su sudor las cuales enciende en sus manos para crear poderosas explosiones. Entre más sude, más poderosas serán sus explosiones.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

El rubio no tardó mucho en cruzar la meta, pues sus explosiones lo impulsaron tan rápido que llego en cuestión de segundos.

Uraraka: De ninguna manera….- Murmuró mientras Iida, que estaba a su lado, solo miro atónito.

El tiempo de Bakugou, en comparación con la mayoría, había resultado impresionante, ya que había usado sus explosiones como propulsor como se predijo. Cruzo la meta en 4,13 segundos. Sin embargo, ese tiempo no tenía comparación con el del alíen, donde Iida palideció al oír el tiempo que este lo recorrió.

Midoriya Izuku: 0,08 segundos.

-¿¡QUE!?-Todos gritaron en shock ante el tiempo tan ridículo en que el chico cruzo la meta, incluso Bakugo, quien se redujo a una ira confusa mientras miraba al velocirraptor, donde este se envolvió en la luz verde pare regresar a Izuku.

Aizawa estaba bastante sorprendido, pero lo oculto bien. Si no lo hubiera sido por el video que vio sobre el chico antes, no duda que se mostraría más impresionado.

* * *

-Segunda prueba: Fuerza de presión-

Ahora todos estaban dentro del gimnasio, donde se les dio un probador de agarre en el cual tendrían que ejercer la mayor fuerza que podrían dar usando sus Quirk como medio, si es que podían.

¿?: ¡Increíble!-Grito un chico de cabello negro con el brazo y su opuesto tenían codos grandes en forma de bote, pero aparte de eso, el dueño de la extremidad era bastante normal. Este grito al ver lo que uno de sus compañeros, que tenía el cabello gris y 6 brazos con una máscara que cubre su nariz y boca, logro.- ¿¡540 Kg!? ¿Qué eres, un gorila? Oh, espera ¿Eres un pulpo?

¿?: Los pulpos son sexys.-Comento un chico bajito de cabello morado y 4 bolas en ella.

Izuku se sorprendió al ver eso, pues ese chico uso tres manos en un solo probador de fuerza para incrementar la fuerza de agarre. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que también demostrar lo que podía hacer, por lo que activo el Omnitrix transformándose.

Izuku: **¡CUATRO BRAZOS!**-Exclamo para agarrar y comenzar a hacer fuerza…donde terminar destruyendo el probador de agarre.- **Ups…**

¿?: ¿¡Pero que…!? ¿¡Lo destruiste!?-Grito el mismo chico de cabello negro y codos extraños, quien se acercó a él.- ¿¡Cuanta fuerza tienes para romper el medidor!?

Izuku (Cuatro Brazos): **Sinceramente, ni yo lo sé.**-Dijo también sorprendido, pues no pensó destruir el medidor. Sin embargo, el medidor le mostraba que el chico ejerció una fuerza de unos 745 kilogramos, aunque no se sabe si realmente fue ese el verdadero resultado por haberse roto.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Nejiri: ¡Wa~! ¡Destruyo el medidor de un solo intento! -Exclamo mientras ella junto al resto, de quienes miraban a escondidas, observaban como las pruebas de los de primer año proseguían.- ¡Es fuerte!

Mirio: Muy fuerte.-Asintió con una sonrisa mientras miraba como seguía las pruebas.- Fácilmente iguala a muchos de los héroes profesionales con Quirk de aumento de fuerza.

Amajiki: Pero, ¿Qué clase de Quirk tiene?-Esa pregunta llamo la atención de sus amigos y del héroe N°1, pues el chico estaba viendo las pruebas de la clase 1-A con algo de interés…y eso ya era una sorpresa.- Primero se transformó en una especie de dinosaurio con ruedas que tiene súper velocidad, ¿y ahora se transformó en un humano gigante rojo de 4 brazos con súper fuerza? ¿Qué clase de Quirk hace eso?

All Might: ¡Uno muy especial!-Exclamo con otro milagro de que saliera como susurro mientras sonreía.- Verificamos su Quirk y comprobamos que puede cambiar a varios tipos de criaturas con sus propios tipos de habilidades. Este chico es una caja de sorpresas andante.

Nejiri: ¿¡Caja de sorpresas!?-Repitió con una gran sonrisa antes de comenzar a saltar mirando a Midoriya, quien volvió a ser humano.- ¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver! ¿¡En que más se puede transformar!?

Mirio: Yo también quiero ver.-Dijo mirando fijamente a Izuku.- Si lo que nos dijo es cierto, su Quirk es fácilmente el más versátil de todos. Ya veo como fue capaz de obtener el primer puesto. ¡Su Quirk es asombroso!

All Might solo asintió y se sintió aliviado de que su sucesor no tendría que usar el poder que le dio. El aún no estaba listo a pesar de darle una explicación de cómo usarlo.

El chico estaba entre usar el 0% y el 100%. Ninguno de los dos le serviría, pues si no lo usa, terminara fracasando, si lo usa, terminara rompiéndose alguna extremidad. Fue una gran suerte que recibiera el reloj, o sino no podría pasar las pruebas con Aizawa como su profesor.

All Might: (Parece que no tengo de nada de qué preocuparme.)-Pensó con alivio en su corazón. De seguir así, Izuku tomaría el primer puesto y podría permanecer en U.A. Pero, aun así, decidió seguir mirando para ver como terminaran las cosas y conocer a quienes serían sus estudiantes.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Las pruebas continuaron, donde en cada una todos demostraron lo que podían hacer.

En la tercera prueba se trataba de saltos de longitud, donde Aogama nuevamente uso su laser para impulsarse mientras Bakugo uso sus explosiones también para darse impulso en el aire y tomar mayor distancia.

En el caso de Midoriya, el nuevamente uso a Cuatro Brazos para esta prueba, donde salto tan alto que fácilmente atravesaría una casa de 3 pisos de un solo impulso o mucho más y fácilmente tomo el primer puesto.

Estaba pensando en usar a Astrodactyl, pero Izuku decidió que sería mejor usar solo habilidades físicas puras para estas pruebas. A parte de que sentía que volar seria hacer trampa.

La cuarta prueba fue de saltos laterales, donde Izuku volvió a usar a XLR8 para esa prueba. Con su gran velocidad y reflejos, realizo el examen con una gran puntuación, pero quedo en segundo lugar. El que tomo el primer puesto fue un chico de cabello purpura con esferas en ellas, donde saco esas esferas de su cabeza, las cuales volvían a crecer en su cabeza, para acomodarlas en ambos extremos y dar rápidos saltos laterales.

Así siguieron las pruebas, donde se hicieron pruebas de flexiones, sentadillas, escalada, salto de altura y otras más. En casi todas ellas, Izuku uso solo a Cuatro Brazos y a XLR8, pues prefería mantener oculto al resto de sus aliens si le era posible.

Ahora mismo, Izuku estaba en la carrera de resistencia, donde uso a XLR8 para la tarea y había dado vueltas alrededor de los otros estudiantes hasta que Aizawa lo paro.

Aizawa: Bien, detente. Es obvio que puedes continuar por un tiempo.-Dijo con su típica expresión aburrida mientras el alíen se detuvo frente a él mirándolo.- Deja de perder el tiempo y dirígete al lanzamiento de softbol.

Midoriya volvió a ser humano otra vez, aparentemente para estirarse por un momento, pero en realidad era para dejar que el Omnitrix se recargara antes de dirigirse al círculo. Mientras lo hacía, los otros estudiantes se derrumbaron sobre la hierba para mirar.

¿?: Me pregunto en qué se convertirá esta vez.- Dijo Jiro Kyoka, una chica con el pelo corto que tenía lo que parecían tomas de auriculares procedentes de los lóbulos de las orejas.- Aquel al que llamó "Cuatro Brazos" es muy fuerte.

¿?: Espero que tenga más que esos dos Quirks.- Kirishima Eijiro, un chico musculoso con el pelo de punta roja y dientes triangulares, sonrió con entusiasmo.

Uraraka: ¡Lo hace!- Exclamo devolviéndola la sonrisa a Kirishima, quien lo miro cuando oyó eso.- Cuando estuvimos en el examen, vi criaturas que tenían el mismo símbolo que lleva cada vez que se transforma. A parte de los dos que vimos, también esta una especie de criatura que parece un pterodáctilo que vuela y lanza rayos, y otro donde es una criatura con una cabeza que flota y parece hacer levitar las cosas.

Kirishima: ¿¡De verdad!?-Grito mirando entre ella y Midoriya, pues no podía creer que ese chico ocultara más poderes, ¡Y mucho menos uno que le permitiera volar!

Todo el tiempo, Bakugo estaba hirviendo; ¿Cómo es que ese inútil y patético "Deku", que ni siquiera podía obtener las peculiaridades sin valor de sus padres, se volvió tan... "fuerte"? Tenía que ver con ese reloj, obviamente. Bakugo estaba atento, y había visto a Deku presionar la placa en el reloj antes de que apareciera un dial de él y luego golpearlo para luego transformarse. Lo que no pudo entender fue cómo eso influyó en su Quirk.

Bakugou: (Voy a obtener algunas malditas respuestas cuando esto termine, Deku.)-Pensó mirando fijamente al peli verde con una mirada afilada.

Izuku activo de nuevo el omnitrix y busco a Cuatro Brazos para transformarse en él de nuevo.

Izuku: Aquí voy.-Dijo para golpear el dial y desaparecer en un destello verde otra vez. Cuando se detuvo, este alzo los brazos al ya estar transformado.- **¡Cuatro Bra…! ¿Eh?**

En lugar de Izuku o Cuatro Brazos, se encontraba una especie robot verde oscuro de tres metros de altura; las partes que no eran de color verde oscuro brillante eran negras, a excepción de las garras azules, la cola y lo que parecían manantiales corriendo por sus brazos. Esos brazos eran enormes, y fueron hasta el suelo, dándole una apariencia encorvada. Como todas sus formas, esta tenía una esfera de reloj de arena verde celeste en el pecho.

Izuku (Armadrillo): **¿¡ARMADILLO!?**-Exclamo sorprendido. ¡Este no era el que quería!

* * *

**-Descripción de alíen-**

**Nombre: Armadillo**

**Especie: Talpaedan**

**Poder: Súper fuerza- Terra deformación**

**Este aliena, aparte de tener una increíble fuerza, también tiene habilidades para manejar y manipular la tierra. Puede excavar y moverse bajo tierra tan rápido como una persona se mueve en la superficie. Puede convertir sus manos unos poderosos taladros que pueden perforar casi cualquier cosa. También es capaz de crear terremotos o sismos al presionar sus brazos en el suelo.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Kaminari: Está bien, ¡Me rindo!- Grito mientras levantó las manos.- Simplemente no puedo seguir el ritmo de esto. Ese tipo tiene como, no sé, ¿Quirks ilimitados o algo así?

Armadrillo se vio unos momentos antes de lanzar un largo suspiro con una mano en la cara. Sabía que de vez en cuando el Omnitrix le daba un alíen al azar, ¿Pero tenía que hacerlo cuando estaba en medio de una prueba? ¿Acaso quería divertirse de su sufrimiento?

Para su suerte, esta forma tiene súper fuerza a parte de un método para impulsar objetos, por lo que no debería tener problemas en lanzar lejos la pelota. Es más, tal vez esta forma era mejor para esta tarea.

Aizawa: ¿Qué estas esperando? Ve y lanza de una vez.

Izuku (Armadrillo): **¿Eh? Ah, sí. Lo siento, Sensei. Voy de inmediato.**-Dijo para ir al círculo de lanzamiento.

Armadrillo pisoteó el círculo y recogió la pelota con una mano. Luego levantó ese brazo en un ángulo alto; el pistón de su codo se echó hacia atrás y luego empujó rápidamente hacia adelante. Hubo un fuerte golpe, y luego la pelota salió disparada de su mano, seguida de un temblor que hizo tambalear a los de la clase que no habían estado sentados.

Una vez que cesaron los temblores, Aizawa miró el sensor y levantó una ceja.

Aizawa: No está mal.

Izuku (Armadrillo): **¿Cómo lo hice?**-Pregunto mientras se acercaba al profesor.

Aizawa: Lo hiciste bien, pero ya vuelve a tu forma original. Ya lanzaste la pelota.

Izuku (Armadrillo): **Oh. Lo siento, Aizawa-Sensei.**\- Dijo para golpear el dial y volver a su forma original.

Aizawa mostro la pantalla de su teléfono y todos vieron que el chico lanzo la pelota a 811 metros. Más de uno de los compañeros de clase de Midoriya hizo ruidos impresionados. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

Aizawa: Bien, ahora quiero que lances la pelota de nuevo…pero sin transformarte.-Dijo haciendo que Midoriya lo mirara sorprendido.- Si no lo haces junto a un buen lanzamiento, te expulsare.

Izuku: ¿¡Que!?

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

All Might: ¿¡Que!?-El héroe también grito al escuchar lo que pidió el maestro encargado de los chicos.- ¿¡Quiere que lance en su forma humana!?

Mirio: Oi, oi, oi, oi. ¿Eso no será un problema para él?-Dijo mirando al peli verde, quien estaba nervioso y algo asustado.- Parece que él no puede hacer nada sin transformarse.

Amajiki: Entonces, eso significa que no tiene aptitud para ser héroe.-Dijo mientras miraba al chico de cabellos verdes.- Si él no puede hacer nada sin transformarse, entonces es tan débil como un Quirkles.

Nejiri: ¡Tamaki, eso es muy cruel de tu parte!-Regaño mirando al chico.- ¡Ese chico ha pasado las pruebas muy bien hasta ahora y se nota que se está esforzando en cada una! ¡No puedes decir eso!

Amajiki: No tienes por qué gritarme…-Murmuro mientras recostaba su cabeza en la pared junto a un aura deprimida.

Mirio: Pero en cierto punto, tiene razón.-Dijo observando como el Midoriya tomaba de nuevo la pelota y se ponía en el círculo.- Tener un Quirk poderoso es bueno, pero depender de el en todo solo te hará inútil cuando no puedas usarlo.

All Might, quien escucho eso, no pudo refutar, pero aun así estaba sudando a balas. ¡Ahora se arrepentía de no enseñarle más al chico de cómo usar el One for All! Si no pasaba esta prueba con un margen aceptable, entonces sería su fin como carrera como héroe.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Midoriya camino de nuevo para quedar dentro del círculo mientras sostenía la pelota. Estaba muy nervioso y asustado, pues si no lo lograba…entonces sería expulsado.

Izuku: (No puedo permitir eso. Trabaje muy duro para esto)-Pensó mientras su corazón latía rápido y recordaba como desde niño fue maltratado, pero seguía trabajando para convertirse en un héroe.

Kirishima: ¿Por qué el profesor quiere que lance de nuevo, pero sin transformarse? Quiero decir, ¿Acaso así no es como funciona su Quirk?

Iida: Tal vez quiera que use el que utilizo en el examen.

Bakugo: ¿¡Que has dicho!?-Pregunto furioso mirando al chico de lentes.- ¿¡Como eso de un Quirk que uso antes!? ¿¡A que te refieres!?

Mientras Bakugo estaba discutiendo con Iida, quien tenía problemas para hablar con él por su actitud tan explosiva, Aizawa miraba al peli verde sin quitarle la vista.

Aizawa: (Aquí viene…)

Izuku se paró y recordó lo que le dijo All Might para controlar el poder.

* * *

-Flash back-

_All Might: Y el truco para controlar el poder es… ¡Tus sentimientos!_

_Izuku: Que genial… ¡Tal y como se esperaba de All Might!-Exclamo cuando ambos escaparon de esa pareja y los perdieron._

_All Might: Ya nos has mostrado tu 100%._

_Izuku: Si, y mis huesos están molidos en polvo.-Murmuro recordando el evento._

_All Might: ¿No te das cuenta, chico? Tu recuerdo de esa sensación es la llave. ¿¡Cómo se siente!?_

_Izuku: Bueno, fue algo como un "Bzzt" o un "Whoosh"…Etto… ¡Ya se! ¡Como un huevo en un microondas!-Exclamo y en eso el héroe se rio enormemente…mientras escupía una enorme cantidad de sangre._

_All Might: ¡Eso es aburrido, pero único!-Exclamo para luego calmarse.- Si esa es la imagen que tienes, entonces reduce los vatios, o reduce el tiempo de cocina. Cualquier cosa esta bien, solo debes enfocarte en la imagen de que el huevo no explota._

_Izuku: (¿La imagen…?)-Pensó mientras miraba al héroe con atención a lo que decía._

_All Might: Tienes tres semanas hasta que la escuela empiece. Concéntrate en esa imagen.-Dijo mientras apuntaba a su frente.- No sucederá de la noche a la mañana, pero estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo algún día._

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Tras recordar eso, el chico se enfocó en la imagen que se le había ocurrido. En su mente estaba un microondas con un huevo adentro, donde la maquina se encendió y cocinaba el huevo.

Izuku: (La imagen del huevo no explotando… No dejes que el huevo explote…)-Se dijo a sí mismo, pero en eso la imagen de él rompiéndose los huesos apareció. Sin embargo…

_Inko: Realmente te ves genial en ese uniforme. Que tengas un buen día y da tu mejor esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?_

_All Might: Puedes convertirte en un héroe._

Las palabras de ambos, tanto de su madre como su mentor, resonaron en su cabeza. Él no podía defraudarlos, no podía permitir que las esperanzas que depositaran en él se fueran. Pero también…

Izuku: (Yo debo… ¡Convertirme en un héroe!)-Grito dentro de su corazón para lanzar la pelota y…

-46 metros.-Quedar en blanco ante el resultado.

Izuku: Que… ¿Pero cómo? Intente usarlo justo ahora, pero…

Aizawa: Eres un fastidio…-Dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba a él y lo miraba con una cara tenebrosa.- ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y usar un poder que no puedes controlar, el cual terminara dejándote incapacitado?

Izuku: ¿Eh?

Aizawa: Vi el video de tu examen de ingreso…y vi como el poder que usaste en el último momento puede dejarte. Por lo que puedo decir, tú no puedes controlar ese Quirk a diferencia de cuando te transformas ¿Verdad?-Izuku se sorprendió cuando oyó eso. Él lo descubrió.- ¿Intentas incapacitarte de nuevo y hacer que alguien te salve?

Izuku: ¡E-Esa no era mi intención…!

Aizawa: Da igual cual sea tu intención, te estoy diciendo que esas cosas no deben ser forzadas.-Corto su frase mientras lo agarraba la sima de su cabeza y lo hacía mirar fijamente sus ojos mientras Midoriya lo escuchaba con gran atención.- En el pasado, había un héroe opresivamente apasionado que salvo a miles de personas por sí mismo y creo una leyenda. Aunque tengas el mismo valor, tú te vuelves una muñeca inútil después de salvar a una persona.

Izuku sabía que eso era verdad dentro de su corazón y no lo negó. A pesar de que tiene el omnitrix que le permite transformarse en poderosos alienígenas, él es inútil cuando no lo usa. Pero cuando usa el Quirk que All Might le dio, termina destrozado y con heridas severas que lo dejan incapacitado.

Aizawa: Midoriya Izuku. Con tu poder sin transformarte, no puedes convertirte en héroe.-Esas palabras impactaron al muchacho.- Por mucho que lo intentes, si no puedes hacer nada sin esas formas alternas que tienes, entonces no vales la pena. Dependes demasiado de ellas para lograr algo. ¿Qué crees que pasara si alguien bloquea tu muñeca para que no puedas cambiar?-Midoriya abrió los ojos, pero en el fondo negó esas últimas palabras. En eso, el profesor lo soltó.- Tienes otra oportunidad para lanzar la bola. Hazlo de una vez.

Izuku se quedó parado ahí meditando lo que le dijeron, sintiéndose frustrado, pero no negando lo que le dijeron. Mientras eso pasaba, todos, incluido su profesor, lo miraban.

Aizawa: (Él se preparó incorregiblemente para una derrota honorable utilizando toda su fuerza.)-Pensó antes de sacar gotas para los ojos y echarse unas gotas.- (Hará un lanzamiento que termine destruyendo alguna parte de su cuerpo, ¿O será intimidado por mis palabras dando un espectáculo lamentable? Sea cual sea, él no tiene potencial sin ese equipamiento que tiene.)

Izuku se mantuvo en el centro del círculo, asustado por lo que podría pasar si falla.

Izuku: (Aun no puedo controlar mi poder. ¿Debo dar todo lo que tengo en este tiro? Incluso All Might dijo que no sucedería de la noche a la mañana.)-Pensó analíticamente en todas sus posibilidades, pero ninguna era buena.- (¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Si es mi única opción, entonces debo darlo todo!)

Aizawa noto la mirada del chico y frunció el ceño.

Aizawa: (Como lo pensaba, potencial cero.)

Izuku se puso en posición y fue lanzando la pelota. Todos notaron que parecía que lo iba a tirar normalmente, cosa que sorprendió al profesor, pues pensó que usaría su poder de aumento de nuevo, pero parecía que ese no era el caso…o es lo que pensó.

Izuku: (Es como dijo Aizawa-sensei. A este paso, no seré capaz de convertirme en un héroe si todo lo que hago es depender de mis aliens o si siempre termino lastimado.)-Fue recordando cada momento de su vida, donde siempre lo llamaron inútil, pero jamás se rindió sin importar la dificultad.

_Nezu: Y solo has tenido 9 meses para descubrir cómo usar cincuenta transformaciones diferentes, mientras que otras personas pasan toda su vida dominando solo un Quirk. Por otra parte, aun no logras controlar para nada el "One for All". Terminaste gravemente herido por solo usarlo. Tienes mucho que ponerte al día._

Izuku: (Como dijo Nezu-sensei, otros tienen más ventaja que yo cuando se trata de manejar sus Quirks. ¡Por eso tengo que trabajar más duro que los demás!)-Aizawa fue mirando con aburrimiento al chico, donde esperaba otro lanzamiento igual que el anterior.- (Es por eso que, con toda mi fuerza… ¡Hare todo lo que pueda hacer en este momento!)-En el último momento…su dedo brillo.- ¡SMAAAAASH!

Cuando Izuku lanzo la pelota, esta voló con un fuerte impulso que golpeo el aire creando olas en ellas. Todos miraron impactados esto, pues la pelota fue disparada a una distancia increíble. Mientras tanto, Midoriya apretaba los dientes mirando la bola que lanzo.

Izuku: (No dolió tanto como antes…)-Pensó mientras soportaba el dolor de un dedo roto, pero eso no era comparado con el dolor de un brazo y piernas rotas.

_Aizawa: ¿Intentas incapacitarte de nuevo y hacer que alguien te salve?_-El entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pues si terminabas incapacitado luego de salvar a alguien, entonces no podrías volver a salvar a alguien en peligro hasta recuperarse.

Un verdadero héroe mantiene su salud y estado físico lo mejor posible, ¡Para siempre estar listo para rescatar a la gente cuando estas lo necesiten!

La pelota toco el suelo y Aizawa miro la pantalla de su teléfono, viendo que el chico lo lanzo a 706,3 metros. Esto, sinceramente, lo dejo impactado.

Aizawa: (Él no podía lanzar la pelota confiando en su poder, pero tampoco quería fallar; Así que en vez de usar el poder en su brazo, ¿Él lo concentro en la punta de sus dedos?)-Dedujo quedando impresionado por la rápida acción del chico bajo las circunstancias que le puso.

Izuku: Sensei…-Aizawa levanto la mirada y miro a Izuku, quien tenía una sonrisa, pero soportaba el dolor de su dedo roto.- Yo…aun puedo moverme.

Aizawa: Este chico…es asombroso.-Murmuro sinceramente impresionado mientras sonreía de una forma un tanto tétrica.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Por otro lado, en la parte donde se escondía All Might y los tres grandes, los cuatro quedaron totalmente sorprendidos por lo que vieron.

All Might: Oe, Oe. ¿Es enserio?-Susurro totalmente sorprendido al ver lo que hizo su pupilo.

Nejiri: Ese chico… ¡Es genial!

Mirio: ¡Totalmente!-Ambos exclamaron mirando a Izuku, mientras que Amajiki tenía sentimientos miro al niño con los ojos abiertos.

Pero de todos, quien estaba más asombrado, era el propio héroe N°1 de Japón, quien no creyó lo que miraba.

All Might: (Vine aquí porque estaba preocupado, ¡Pero eso fue magnifico, mi chico!)-Grito dentro de su mente maravillado por lo que logro su sucesor.- (Todavía no puedes controlar el One for All, pero tampoco podías incapacitarte. ¡Así que propulsaste la bola en el último punto de contacto enviando el poder del One for All a la punta de tu dedo! Minimizaste el daño, ¡Y a la vez maximizaste el poder del resultado!)-En eso miro a su pupilo, quien apretaba el puño aguantando el dolor.- (¡Eso fue totalmente genial, joven Midoriya!)

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

De vuelta en la clase, todos miraban sorprendidos a Midoriya, pues, aunque no se transformó en una de esas criaturas poderosas, ¡Aun así fue capaz de lograr un récord adecuado para un héroe!

Uraraka: ¡Qué bien, él lo logro sin usar una de sus transformaciones!-Exclamo alegre de que el chico no vaya a ser expulsado por lograr el objetivo.

Iida: Sin embargo, parece que tiene el dedo fracturado.-Dijo mirando el dedo índice derecho de Midoriya.- Me recuerda el incidente en la prueba de admisión…Que Quirk más raro…

Aogama: No es muy elegante.-Dijo aparentando que no le sorprendió, pero estaba impactado al ver lo poderoso que era ese chico, ya sea como él o como uno de sus monstruos.

Sin embargo, aunque toda la clase, hasta los mismos profesores y los que se escondían, estaban impresionados por el desempeño del chico, había una persona que quedo impactada y reacciono de la única forma que sabe…con un estallido de furia siega.

Bakugo: ¡DEKU!

Midoriya se estremeció cuando Bakugo irrumpió hacia él, con una mano crujió y chisporroteó, mientras que la otra agarró a Midoriya por el cuello.

En este momento, Bakugo ya había tenido suficiente. El "Deku sin valor" no solo se mostró a toda la clase en todas las demás pruebas, ya sea en su forma humana o en esas criaturas que se transforma, que era el mejor. ¡Sino que se fue y batió _su_ récord! ¡Tomo el lugar que se merecía!

En la mente de Bakugo, esa fue un acto inaceptable que necesitaba corrección inmediata junto a un gran castigo, y que comenzaría por obtener respuestas.

Bakugo: ¡Vas a decirme cómo tienes un Quirk, y me lo vas a decir ahora mismo!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Nejiri: ¡Oye, oye, eso no es genial!- Ella frunció el ceño mirando como el rubio tiro al peliverde, agarrado y amenazo usando su poder.- ¡Deberíamos detenerlo!

Mirio parecía que estaba a punto de hacer eso, aunque Amajiki parecía que prefería estar en otro lugar. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, All Might se puso delante de ellos.

All Might: Relájense, Aizawa-kun tiene esto cubierto.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Justo cuando Bakugo estaba a punto de bajar su mano chispeante, el brillo en su palma desapareció abruptamente. Tanto él como Midoriya miraban fijamente su mano.

Bakugo: ¿Qué demonios?-Murmuro reaccionando como lo hacía normalmente cuando no entendía algo: se enojó.- ¿¡Qué le pasó a mi Quirk!?

Aizawa: Lo borré.- Bandas de tela de repente rodearon la cabeza y los hombros de Bakugo y lo arrastraron hacia atrás. Detrás de él, con aspecto muy serio y tétrico, estaba Aizawa con los ojos brillando y su cabello se erizó.- No es así como quiero pasar la mañana. Ya tengo los ojos secos, no necesito esto.

Finalmente, Midoriya se dio cuenta de por qué Aizawa le era tan familiar. Por fin conecto su identidad al ver los goggles que tenía en su cuello.

Midoriya: ¡Te conozco! ¡Eres Eraserhead!- Todos en la clase dirigieron una mirada confundida a Izuku por lo que dijo. ¿Acaso conoce a su profesor desde antes?- Eres un héroe clandestino que no suele interactuar con la prensa, por lo que la mayoría de la gente no sabe de ti. Tu Quirk es "Borrar", y te permite evitar que cualquiera que mires use su Quirk, a menos que sean Tipos mutantes.

* * *

**-Descripción de héroe-**

**Nombre: Aizawa Shota. Profesor de la Clase 1-A en U.A.**

**Nombre de héroe: Eraserhead**

**Quirk: Borrar.**

**Su poder le permite borrar y cancelar el Quirk de a quienes mire a excepción del tipo mutante. El efecto de este poder desaparecer una vez que deje de mirar a la persona de quien miro, como desviarle la mirada. También el efecto se va en el momento en que parpadea.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Por un momento, Aizawa pareció francamente sorprendida, incluso mientras aseguraba a Bakugo. Por su parte, la clase por fin recordó a ese héroe, pues algunos habían oído hablar de él.

Él peli verde ahora entendió porque no pudo usar el One for All al principio cuando lo intento. ¡Era porque su profesor lo borro y le impidió usarlo!

Aizawa: Hay una razón por la que soy un héroe clandestino, porque no me gusta llamar la atención y me molesta tener que lidiar con la prensa. Así que, ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre mí?- Ante la pregunta, Midoriya de repente encontró el suelo muy interesante mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Izuku: Uh... Tengo el hobby de estudiar sobre héroes y Quirks, Eraserhead-sensei.

Aizawa: Solo llámame Aizawa-sensei. Los nombres de héroes son para el trabajo de campo. Pero dejando eso a un lado…Bakugo.- El liberó al estudiante de su herramienta de captura y lo miró severamente, incluso cuando su Quirk desactivado.- Considera que esta es tu primera y "única" advertencia. Si atacas a otro estudiante, **no dudaré en expulsarte.** ¿Entendiste?

Bakugo estaba mirando a Aizawa en estado de shock. En todos sus años en las escuelas antes de ahora, los maestros lo habían dejado hacer lo que quisiera, especialmente cuando se trataba de Deku. Después de todo, sus calificaciones eran perfectas y estaba destinado a ser un héroe profesional, por lo que nadie quería detenerlo.

Sin embargo, los maestros de U.A. no eran así.

Ellos sabían que los niños debían saber comportarse, y más si querían ser héroes, por lo que es su trabajo en corregir eso. Y como son héroes profesionales, tenían tanto la disposición y el poder para hacerlo. No había estudiante que no sabrían manejar con su poder y experiencia.

Bakugo, quien por un momento le tuvo miedo a su profesor, decidió asentir, pero a regáñete. No le gustaba, pero no tenía otra opción.

Bakugo: Si, Aizawa-sensei.- Sin volver a mirar a Midoriya, el rubio se alejó y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de la clase mientras aún consideraba participar.

Aizawa: De todos modos, ahora que esos dos han terminado, todos los demás pueden terminar el lanzamiento de la pelota.-Dijo con un suspiro cansado.-Todos apúrense para que pueda dormir un poco.

Con la emoción terminada, el resto de la prueba transcurrió sin incidentes. Algunos de los estudiantes lanzaron la pelota más lejos que otros, pero fue solo cuando fue el turno de Uraraka que se puso interesante. En lugar de tirarlo, le dio a Midoriya una sonrisa nerviosa, presionó sus dedos contra la pelota y la arrojó suavemente.

Nunca volvió a bajar.

Aizawa trató de leer lo lejos que llegó, pero su sensor simplemente parpadeó y emitió una serie de números y letras. Frunció el ceño y golpeó la máquina varias veces; la pantalla parpadeó y luego se decidió por un símbolo de…

-¿¡Infinito!?-Eso sin duda era un récord que nadie podría romper.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la hazaña de la chica. Por su parte, Midoriya estaba contento de que alguien más estuviera recibiendo toda la atención, aunque se sentía mal por Uraraka, porque ella parecía increíblemente avergonzada.

Aizawa: Muy bien, suficiente de eso.- dijo Aizawa mientras se aplicaba gotas para los ojos.- Sus puntajes totales simplemente reflejan su desempeño. Aquí los tienen.

En eso, una pantalla holográfica apareció y mostro los nombres, puestos en las posiciones en las que habían quedado.

Este era el orden:

1°Midoriya Izuku

2°Yaoyorozu Momo

3°Todoriko Shouto

4°Bakugo Katsuki

5°Iida Tenya

6°Tokoyami Fumikage

7°Shouji Mezou

8°Ojiro Mashirao

9°Kirishuma Eijiro

10°Ahido Mina

11°Uraraka Ochako

12°Koda Koji

13°Sato Rikido

14°Asui Tsuyu

15°Aoyama Yuuga

16°Sero Hanta

17°Kaminari Denki

18°Jirou Kyoka

19°Hagakure Tooru

20°Mineta Minoru

¿?: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Mineta Minoru, quien es un chico bajito, siendo de menor estatura de toda la clase, que tiene una enorme cabeza con grandes ojos y su cabello asemeja un racimo de uvas, dio el grito de su vida al ver su nombre en el último puesto.

No muchos le habían dado una mirada compasiva, ya que este chico había estado mirando a las chicas de la clase con una mirada sucia. Él estaba, literalmente, babeando sobre las chicas de la clase 1-A.

En cierta forma, las chicas estaban felices de que se fuera.

Aizawa: Ah, por cierto, sobre el tema de la expulsión de alguien…estaba mintiendo.- Todos se quedaron congelados por unos momentos mientras el profesor sonrió casi maniáticamente.- Fue una artimaña lógica lograr que todos ustedes rindan al máximo.

-¿¡QUÉ~!?- Casi toda la clase grito y lo miró atónita.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Mirio: ¡Oh, eso es tan gracioso!-Exclamo mientras luchaba para no reírse tras ver la cara que pusieron los de primer años mientras que Amajiki se desplomó aún más.

Amajiki: No, eso es simplemente cruel.-Dijo con su habitual tono deprimido mientras Nejiri se rio un poco antes de mirar a All Might.

Nejiri: ¿Sabías que iba a hacer eso?-Pregunto curiosa sobre el tema mientras que el gran héroe mantuvo su famosa sonrisa, pero por dentro, estaba tan anonadado como los estudiantes de 1-A.

All Might: No, no puedo decir que lo hice.-Dijo con una voz atónita antes de sonreír más al entender lo que paso.- Parece que fue conmovido por la perseverancia del joven Midoriya.

* * *

-De vuelta con la clase-

¿?: Oh, por favor, era obvio.- La chica que había hablado, Yaoyorozu Momo, una hermosa y alta chica con su largo cabello recogido en una coleta puntiaguda, parecía decepcionada con su clase.- No expulsarían a uno de nosotros tan fácilmente.

Al escuchar eso, casi toda la clase pensó: "No me di cuenta en lo absoluto…" en perfecta armonía. Aunque Mineta estaba llorando de alivio, con mocos y lágrimas goteando por su rostro. Muchos se alegaron de él con disgusto.

Aizawa levantó una ceja, como si tuviera la tentación de expulsar a alguien solo para demostrar que Yaoyorozu estaba equivocada, pero luego sacudió los hombres sin darle importancia al tema.

Aizawa: En todo caso, eso es todo lo que había planeado para hoy. Cámbiense y regresen a clase. Encontrarán más información sobre el plan de estudios en sus escritorios. Tómenlo y váyanse a casa. Nos vemos mañana, supongo.-Dijo para irse, pero antes de eso.- Midoriya.

Izuku: H-Hai…-El chico miro a su profesor atento, quien se acercó a él y le dio un papel.

Aizawa: Ve a la enfermería para que la anciana cure tu dedo.-Dijo mientras el peli verde tomaba el papel.- Mañana habrán pruebas más rigurosas. Sera mejor que te prepares.

Con todo dicho, Aizawa se marchó. Aunque fue repentino y la clase termino temprano, nadie tenía nada de que quejarse. Pocos adolescentes alguna vez pasaron medio día. Desafortunadamente para Midoriya, antes de irse a cambiar, se convirtió en el foco de la clase.

¿?: Entonces, Midori, ¿qué pasa con tu Quirk?- La niña rosa le sonrió.- Por cierto, me llamo Ashido Mina.

¿?: ¡Sí, iba a preguntar eso mismo!- Se colgó un brazo sobre los hombros de Midoriya; el brazo y su opuesto tenían codos grandes en forma de bote, pero aparte de eso, el dueño de la extremidad era bastante normal. Tenía el pelo negro y una sonrisa tranquila.- Oh, y yo soy Sero Hanta. Un gusto conocerte.

Midoriya respiró hondo; solo tenía que recordarse que esta era una práctica para explicar sobre el omnitrix. Lo bueno es que All Might le dio unas ideas que tenía junto a las que el director Nezu preparo para él.

Izuku: B-Bueno, ya ves, en realidad pensé que era Quirkless hasta hace poco menos de un año. Realmente no puedo usar mi Quirk, la cual se llama Genética inestable, sin esto.- Levantó el brazo mostrando el Omnitrix.- Si no usara esto para separar el ADN diferente, nunca sería capaz de transformar... y si pudiera, probablemente me convertiría en una clase de quimera rara.

Cuando el peliverde contesto, Yaoyorozu frunció el ceño.

Yaoyorozu: Si pensabas que eras Quirkless, ¿cómo conseguiste ese dispositivo?

Midoriya estaba agradecida de que el director Nezu lo hubiera contactado para darle algunas adiciones que había agregado a la historia de portada de Midoriya para hacerlo más creíble. Lo difícil fue dirigirse a Yaoyorozu, ya que tenía problemas para hablar con las chicas, y ella era, con mucho, la más bonita que había visto.

Izuku: L-La cosa es que tengo un p-primo en Estados Unidos. No estamos emparentados por sangre, s-se casó con la familia. Es científico y desarrolló nuevas formas de evaluar Quirks; cuando descubrió cuál era mi Quirk, diseñó mi reloj para ayudarme a convertirme en un héroe. Es un gran admirador de Héroes y Quirks como yo.

Sero: Eso fue realmente genial de su parte.-Dijo con una sonrisa al escuchar el esfuerzo que tomo ese científico con el chico.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Izuku: Ben Tennyson.- Respondió con cada línea que había aprendido y o modificado según la circunstancia.- No lo conozco muy bien, ya que es un recluso; ni siquiera he hablado con él en persona.

Era obvio que todo eso era una mentira, pero hasta cierto punto, también era verdad.

Es cierto que jamás hablo con Ben Tennyson, pero lo vio y el hablo con él mediante un holograma. También es cierto que fue "el" quien le dio el Omnitrix para que se convierta en héroe.

En cierta manera estaba mintiendo, pero también decía la verdad.

Iida: Sin embargo, ¿Qué pasa con el Quirk que usaste para destruir el cero punto y cuando lanzaste la pelota?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba.-También veo que te lastimaste al usarlo. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Izuku: Pues…veras…-Tomo un momento para tomar aire y responder con lo que el director Nezu le había preparado.- La verdad, es que no sabía que tenía ese poder hasta después del examen de ingreso.

Uraraka: ¿¡De verdad!?-Grito impactada por la noticia.- ¡Eso significa que…!

Izuku: Si, tengo un segundo Quirk que despertó durante el examen de ingreso.-Respondió mientras todos lo miraban.- S-Según me dijo Ben-san, parece que el uso de mi Quirk durante casi todo un año y el estrés hizo que despertara mi segundo Quirk. Yo lo llamo, "Boost force", pues eso es lo que hace, aumentar mi fuerza.

Yaoyorozu: ¿Cómo es eso posible? Digo, entiendo el de esas transformaciones, pero ¿Cómo no supiste de ese Quirk?

Izuku: Según lo que me dijeron, parece que la inactividad de mi Genética inestable mantuvo sellado mi Boost forcé. Pero luego de ir usando mi genética inestable por el transcurso de casi un año, mi segundo Quirk fue apareciendo poco a poco hasta que la amenaza del cero punto me hizo inconscientemente usarlo.

Yaoyorozu: Ya veo.-Murmuro asintiendo. Era obvio que el caso del Quirk del peli verde era especial, pero era razonable al ser un Quirk igual de especial.

Con su atención desviada por el resto de la clase mientras le hacían preguntas, Midoriya nunca notó que Bakugo acechaba detrás del grupo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Escuchó todo lo que dijo Midoriya y lo archivó. Sin embargo, algo sobre lo que estaba diciendo se sentía mal, pero no podía entender por qué.

Decidió que lo resolvería; no había forma de que Deku pudiera fortalecerse solo y volverse alguien tan poderoso en tan poco tiempo. La alternativa era que el nerd era "mejor" que él, y eso simplemente no era posible.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

All Might: ¡Aizawa-kun, mentirosa!-Exclamo el héroe con las manos en la cintura mientras mantenía su sonrisa característica y se acercaba al otro maestro.

Aizawa: All Might-san.- Alzó una ceja al ver al héroe…antes de ver a los Tres Grandes hasta que estos salieron corriendo, y luego volvió su atención al hombre más alto.- ¿Sobre qué mentí?

All Might: ¡Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero!-Exclamo señalando al maestro.- ¡Ese "engaño lógico", como lo llamaste, fue un montón de tonterías! ¡El año pasado, expulsaste a toda una clase de primer año!

All Might había visto el historial de Aizawa y era extremadamente exigente con sus alumnos. Si había un alumno en el que él no veía potencial para convertirse en héroe, no dudaría en expulsarlo.

Aizawa se encogió de hombros al escuchar eso.

Aizawa: Esa clase fue una causa perdida, por otra parte, esta tiene potencial.-Respondió antes de mirar al rubio.- De todos modos, ¿por qué estás espiando lo que estoy haciendo? ¿No deberías prepararte para tu clase de mañana?

All Might: ¡No te preocupes, todo ha sido planeado!-Contesto con orgullo hinchando el pecho.- Solo quería ver y sentir a los estudiantes antes de conocerlos.

Aizawa: Eso es… en realidad una decisión racional, y te odio por eso.

All Might: Ahora que lo mencionas, tengo una pregunta para ti.- Dijo mientras Aizawa lo miraba diciéndole: "Pregunta de una vez para terminar".- ¿Qué piensas del joven Midoriya?

Aizawa: ¿Hmm?-El pelinegro lo miro por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros otra vez.- Su Quirk tiene más potencial que cualquiera de los que he escuchado y visto. Sin embargo, el que aumenta su fuerza es inestable y solo le causa daños. Según veo, tiene mucho que aprender aun, pero no le falta potencial. Como profesor es mi trabajo sacar ese potencial, aunque sea molesto, así que tengo mucho que hacer. Adiós.

Con todo eso dicho, Aizawa se fue para preparar sus siguientes clases. Sabía que con el grupo que le toco tendría poco tiempo para descansar…y odiaba eso.

Mientras se iba, All Might permaneció en su lugar, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en el profesor sin sacar su sonrisa.

All Might: Eres malo mintiendo, Aizawa-kun. La razón por la que no expulsaste a ninguna fue al sentir el potencial y convicción del joven Midoriya; y como ese esfuerzo que puso inspiro al resto.- Aunque pareciera difícil de creer, el héroe sabía ver a través de las personas.

* * *

-Momentos después-

El primer día de clases acabo y Midoriya ya estaba muy cansado. El trabajo duro que realizo en la prueba no fue mucho para el gracias a sus transformaciones, pero el estrés mental fue muy grande para su persona; Más al ser un chico de naturaleza tímida.

Izuku: Estoy cansado…-Murmuro mientras caminaba para salir de la escuela…hasta que alguien le toco el hombro. Se giró y vio que era una cara conocida.- ¡Ah! ¡Iida-kun!

Iida: ¿Tu dedo está curado?-Izuku se relajó un poco gracias a la pregunta mientras le mostraba el dedo vendado que tenía.

Izuku: Si, todo gracias a Recovery Girl.-Respondió mientras recordaba el suceso.

Cuando había llegado a la enfermería, la anciana no le tomo 2 segundos en darle un beso con sus labios flexibles y largos que fácilmente toco su mano desde su asiento y sin moverse. Tras eso, su dedo fue curado al instante, pero se sintió cansado luego de eso.

Recovery Girl le explico que solo activaba y agradaba la facultad natural de sanación de una persona, por lo que usaba la propia energía de la persona para curarlo. Si él seguía teniendo heridas de ese tipo, más energía iba gastando y podría terminar muriendo por eso.

El chico se asustó al oír eso, pero la anciana no le tomo importancia a su reacción y le dio un dulce para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Tras terminar de recordar eso, miro su mano con el dedo herido.

Izuku: (No puedo seguir siendo ayudado por otros. Debo apresurarme y aprender a usar el One for All si llega un momento en que no pueda usar el omnitrix.)-Se dijo mientras su determinación crecía.

Iida: Pero realmente fui engañado por Aizawa-sensei.-Dijo de forma pensativa mientras caminaba.- Siempre pensé, "Esto es lo mejor de lo mejor", y eso. No pensé que un profesor nos daría valor con una mentira.

Izuku: (Pensé que Iida-kun era una persona aterradora, pero es muy serio.)-Pensó con admiración mirando al chico mientras caminaban.- Pero eso solo significa que el profesor quería ver lo mejor de nosotros, para ver cómo prepararnos ¿no?

Iida: Eso es verdad, fue una estrategia muy efectiva con nosotros.-Dijo asintiendo mirando al chico.- Como se esperaba de U.A., tomando caminos drásticos para preparar a los futuros héroes.-Izuku asintió con una sonrisa, viendo que se podría llevar bien con él.

¿?: ¡Oigan~! ¡Ustedes dos!-Midoriya e Iida se detuvieron al escuchar como los llamaban y se dieron la vuelta para ver a alguien conocida.- ¿¡Van a la estación!? ¡Espérenme!

Izuku: (¿¡Uraraka-san!?)

Iida: Eres la chica infinito.-Dijo al reconocer a la chica y esta se detuvo quedando al frente de ambos.

Uraraka: Soy Uraraka Ochaco.-Se presentó mirando al chico de lentes.- Etto, eres Iida Tenya-kun y tú eres Midoriya Deku-kun ¿no?

Izuku: ¿¡Deku!?-Grito impactado al ver que ella usaba el apodo que le dio Bakugo.

Por el grito, Uraraka se mostró confundida.

Uraraka: ¿Eh? Durante las pruebas físicas, el chico llamado Bakugo dijo…

_Bakugo: ¡Deku, bastardo!_

Uraraka: ¿No?

Izuku: E-Etto…mi nombre es Izuku, pero D-Deku es como me llama Kacchan para burlarse de mi…

Iida: ¿Un insulto?

Izuku: S-Si, pues Deku significa "inútil". Me ha llamado así desde los 4 años.

Iida: Que chico más descarado. Me sorprende que alguien así quiera ser héroe.

Uraraka: Vaya, no tenía idea.-Dijo al saber el significaba.- Lo siento mucho por llamarte así. Es que "Deku" suena como una palabra japonesa para "¡Puedes hacerlo!", así que me gusto.

Izuku: ¡Soy Deku!

Iida: ¿¡Midoriya-kun!?-Grito al escuchar como el chico que acaba de conocer acepto el apodo en menos de un segundo.- ¡Lo estas aceptando muy fácil! ¿No era un insulto?

Izuku: Si, pero…-En eso mira sus manos.- Siempre fui llamado inútil por otros y me dijeron que jamás podría lograr mis metas, por eso me llamaron "Deku". Siempre me esforcé en lograr mis metas por difícil que sea, diciéndome que podría lograrlo si me esforzaba. Por eso, el hecho de que "Deku" también puede significar "Puedes hacerlo"…Me hace feliz.

Iida: Midoriya-kun…-Murmuro sorprendido antes de sonreír un poco.- Entonces déjame darte mi número de teléfono. Me gustaría hablar más contigo si es posible.

Uraraka: ¡Yo también!-Exclamo mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Izuku, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que estaba ganando amigos…amigos de verdad. El solo pudo sonreír mientras sacaba su teléfono e intercambiaba números con Uraraka e Iida.

Su primer día de clase fue memorable, y gano dos nuevos amigos en el proceso.


	4. Deku VS Kacchan

**Capítulo 4: Deku vs Kacchan**

* * *

Ya era el segundo día de clases en la preparatoria U.A. y todos sus alumnos asistieron sin falta. En esta escuela, existían 4 departamentos para cada tipo de clase para lo que el estudiante apuntaba ser.

Primero está el departamento de educación general. Aquí es donde los estudiantes, que no lograron entrar al curso de héroes, pueden ingresar y tomar educación de primera clase con una formación ecléctica de profesores. Es un departamento que apoya a los estudiantes que apuntan a la universidad u otras actividades.

Luego está el departamento de apoyo, donde los estudiantes de este departamento se enfocan en el desarrollo de equipos de apoyo que puedan ayudar a los héroes en el campo de batalla. Con un espacio de trabajo provisto de todo tipo de herramientas, el departamento de apoyo ofrece un entorno creativo sin parangón.

El tercero es el departamento de gerencia, donde en este sector los estudiantes se centran en todos los aspectos del negocio de los héroes, abarcando la fundación y gestión de las agencias de héroes. Incluso hacen lecciones prácticas acerca del riesgo que puede ocasionar el capitalismo.

Y finalmente, por la que la escuela es famosa, el departamento de héroes. Aquí los estudiantes aprenden todo lo que necesitan saber para convertirse en excelentes héroes al servicio de la comunidad y así trabajar hacia las cualificaciones necesarias para poder usar sus Dones en espacios públicos.

Izuku, como parte de la clase de héroes, debe hacer todo lo posible para pasar sus materias. Puede que sea una sección para aprender a ser héroe, pero tampoco descuidaban los conocimientos que todo estudiante o chico de su edad deben tener, pues también tiene clases normales.

Un ejemplo de ello es que tiene clases como ingles en la mañana. En esta clase, su profesor encargado es el héroe Profesional "Present Mic", quien puso algunas oraciones en la pizarra.

Present Mic: Bien, ¿Cuál de estas oraciones en ingles está mal?-Pregunto de manera calmada y muchos al ver esto, pensaron lo siguiente:

"Que normal…"

Por otra parte, gente como Bakugo pensó…

Bakugo: (Maldición, que aburrido.)

Nadie dijo nada, pues ver al famoso Present Mic tan calmado dando una clase seria fue bastante impactante para ellos.

Present Mic: ¡Todos, anímense! ¡Dejemos que empiece la fiesta!-A muchos se le salió una gota de sudor por el cambio tan repentino de actitud, pero solo demostraba que "Present Mic" es "Present Mic" a pesar de ser un profesor.

Izuku: (El pronombre relativo está en el sitio equivocado en el número 4.)-Pensó con una sonrisa al darse cuenta del error.

Present Mic: ¡Si, Yaoyorozu, vamos!-Exclamo al ver que la chica levanto el brazo.

Luego de esa clase, sigue la hora del almuerzo. Los estudiantes lo toman en la cafetería principal, donde se puede comprar comida gourmet a precios razonables. Allí, el que cocinero en jefe es nada menos que un héroe profesional. Más en específico, Cook Hero "Lunch-Rush".

Lunch-Rush: El arroz blanco es una comida confortante, ¿Verdad?-Les dijo a Izuku, Uraraka e Iida con un pulgar en alto.

Los tres amigos reaccionaron de diferente forma. Izuku se tapó la boca emocionado al ver a otro héroe profesional cara a cara, Iida estaba sorprendido de que un profesional tomara el papel de un cocinero, y Uraraka…

Uraraka: Si.-Solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras comía con gran tranquilidad.

Luego de eso, el chef se fue y los tres regresaron a su comida. Bueno, solo Uraraka e Iida hasta que Izuku salió de su gran impresión al ver al héroe profesional. Cuando lo hizo, regreso a su comida.

Sin embargo, no solo fueron Uraraka e Iida quienes se sentaron en la mesa con Izuku. Sus compañeros de clase Ashido y Sero también se unieron a ellos.

Midoriya consideró que eran un contraste interesante con sus dos primeros amigos: Ashido era espontáneo y casual, donde Iida era deliberada y formal, y Sero parecía estar permanentemente relajado, donde Uraraka se ponía nervioso fácilmente. Aun así, todos se llevaban bastante bien, y cuando terminó el almuerzo, los dos se agregaron a la creciente lista de contactos de Midoriya.

Iida: Midoriya-kun.- El chico levanto la vista mirando al peli azul de lentes.- Me he estado preguntando algunas cosas sobre tus Quirks, ¿Te molesta si te pregunto?

Izuku: Eh, claro que no. Siempre y cuando sea algo que pueda responder, adelante.

Iida: Bien, en ese caso.-Dijo para aclararse la garganta y mirar al peliverde.- Durante el examen de ingreso y la prueba de ayer, cuando usaste tu Quirk de aumento de fuerza, note que salías lastimado. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Uraraka: Si, yo también me lo preguntaba.-Dijo interesada en la conversación.

Ashido: Yo igual, pues el daño que te haces es grave.

Sero: Y eso no es broma.

Izuku: Pues…verán…-Dijo para tomar aire y responder con lo que sabía.- ¿Recuerdan cuando les dije que apenas manifesté ese Quirk hace 3 semanas durante el examen?-Los 4 asintieron.- Pues, como no tengo ningún control y el poder es grande, me rompo los huesos al momento de usarlos por lo que pude aprender.

Ashido: ¿Eh~? Eso es muy malo.-Dijo con preocupación mirando al chico mientras el resto asentía.

Iida: Un poder que termina lastimándote es algo muy peligroso. ¿Por qué sucede eso?

Izuku: Creo que la razón es que como libere ese Quirk muy tarde y este seguía creciendo, no puedo regular la fuerza como ustedes lo hacen y termino lastimándome por ello.-Iida asintió comprendiendo.

Sero: Eso pasa cuando un niño recién despierta su poder, pero no tan grave.-Comento recordando su propia experiencia y de amigos que ha tenido en sus otras escuelas.

Iida: En realidad tiene sentido, pues dado que tú eres mayor y apenas lo pudiste sacar, es comprensible que el daño sea mayor dado que el poder también lo es en ese momento.-Dijo de forma analítica con una mano en el mentón.- En todo caso, esto es algo que también te quería preguntar. Cuando te transformaste en esa especie de robot, ibas a gritar "Cuatro Brazos", hasta que notaste que no lo eras. ¿Qué paso ahí?

Izuku: Lo que pasa es que, aunque este reloj pueda controlar y dividir mis transformaciones, aun no puede controlar por completo mi Quirk. El resultado de eso es que a veces me puedo llegar a convertir en una forma que no seleccione.

Uraraka: ¿Así que no tienes control de qué forma puedes llegar a convertirte a pesar de usar ese elemento de apoyo?-Midoriya asintió.-Pero que difícil la tienes en controlar tu Quirk.

Izuku: Si, y apenas estoy descubriendo como usarlos, pues solo he tenido 9 meses en descubrir cómo usar cada una de mis formas y de lo que pueden hacer, y 3 semanas para ver cómo controlar el "Boost Force".

Sero: Entonces la tienes difícil.

Iida: Si, pues a diferencia de nosotros, quienes pudimos aprender a controlar nuestros Quirks a temprana edad desde los 4 años, tu solo has tenido menos de un año para hacerlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, tienes un gran control sobre los poderes de tus formas.

Izuku: G-Gracias…Como siempre he estudiado sobre héroes y Quirks, de alguna manera me ayudo a darme una idea de cómo usar esos poderes.-Iida asintió comprendiendo, pues vio que algunas formas tenían poderes similares al de varios héroes profesionales.

Ashido: Pero da envidia.-Comento mirando al peli verde.- Es como si tuvieras todos los poderes del mundo y puedes usarlo cuando quieras.

Izuku: Bueno, eso no es exactamente cierto.-Dijo confundiendo a ambos antes de tomar una respiración y comenzar a hablar.- Es cierto que mi Genética inestable me permite transformarme en muchas formas, pero solo puedo usar uno a la vez, y tengo un límite de tiempo para permanecer transformado antes de volver a ser yo. Algunas transformaciones usan mucha energía y gastan más mi tiempo, o hacer demasiados cambios también gasta mucho mi energía, por lo que me devuelve de manera forzada a mi verdadera forma si ya no tengo energías.

Iida: Comprensible. Para un Quirk tan poderoso como ese debe tener algún gran defecto también.

Sero: ¡Pero no quita el hecho de que es increíble!-Iida asintió de acuerdo mientras Izuku se avergonzaba.- Me gustaría ver en que más puedes convertirte.

Izuku: T-Tal vez en otra ocasión.- Murmuro avergonzado por toda la atención que no acostumbraba tener.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo funcionan sus Quirks? Si no les molesta decirme, pues me gustaría saber.

Iida: No tengo problema en contarte, Midoriya-kun. Creo que eso es lo justo tras contarnos sobre el tuyo.-Dijo antes de comenzar a explicar.- Mi Quirk se llama "Engine". Este me permite convertir mis piernas en motores, dándome súper velocidad. También tengo tres marchas de velocidad usándolo, pero si no tengo cuidado, puedo sobrecalentar mi motor ya no poder usarlo hasta que se enfrié.

Izuku: Así que debes tener cuidado por el tiempo en que lo usas o la fuerza que ejerces en ella para mantener tu Quirk funcionando ¿no?

Iida: Exactamente.-Dijo asintiendo. El peli verde es muy bueno analizando los Quirks de otros.

Uraraka: El mío se llama "Zero Gravity". Me permití controlar la gravedad, como hacer que un objeto pierda su peso o hacerlo flotar.

Izuku: Así es como hiciste para conseguir ese tiro infinito.-Dijo mirando a la chica con asombro.- Le quitaste la gravedad a la pelota y esta solo continuo su curso sin detenerse dado que la gravedad de la tierra ya no le afectaba.

Uraraka: ¡Correcto! Pero…-En eso ella se pone nerviosa.- Si lo uso demasiado, termino con un terrible mareo.

Iida: Por eso vomitaste luego del examen de ingreso ¿no?-Uraraka asintió avergonzada.

Ashido: Mi Quirk se llama "Acido". Como indica su nombre, me permite disparar un líquido corrosivo de mi cuerpo. Aunque puedo hacerlo no corrosivo y controlar si es sólida o viscosa, pero tengo problemas con hacerlo sólido.

Uraraka: Así fue como corriste tan rápido ¿Verdad? Usaste tu acido para patinar ¿no?

Ashido: ¡Correcto!-Sonrió haciendo un doble símbolo de la paz.

Sero: Ahora falto yo.-Dijo para aclararse la garganta.- Mi Quirk se llama "Tape", el cual me permite crear cintas desde mis codos. Estas son muy resistentes y pegadizas.

Iida: Eso tiene sentido.-Dijo recordando la demostración que hizo en la prueba de ayer.

Izuku: Es un Gran Quirk. Sirve tanto para atender a personas como atrapar villanos. Es un Quirk perfecto para convertirse en héroe.

Sero: ¿De verdad lo crees?-Pregunto avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Izuku: En realidad, todos sus Quirks son fabulosos.-Dijo con una mirada brillante mirando a los cuatro.- Sus dones son asombrosos y muy útiles.

Iida: Pero no creo que se comparen al tuyo, pues fácilmente superas mi mejor velocidad en tu forma de velocidad que usaste ayer.

Izuku: Ah, ¿te refieres a XLR8?

Iida/Uraraka/Ashido/Sero: ¿XLR8?-Preguntaron confundidos mirando al peli verde, quien se mostró avergonzado.

Izuku: Pues, yo les doy nombres de héroes a mis formas para identificarlas más fácilmente.

Sero: Buena idea. De no hacerlo, sería difícil saber a qué forma te refieres.-Dijo con una mano en el mentón entendiendo.

Uraraka: Entonces como se llaman las formas que usaste en el examen y la prueba. Digo, esa forma en la que podías volar y el de cabeza flotante.

Ashido: También el que tiene aspecto de robot que causo un temblor.-Dijo recordando al de ayer.

Izuku: El que vuelo lo llamo Astrodactyl, pues así parezco un pterodáctilo y mis rayos parecen ser polvo de estrellas. El que tengo con cabeza flotante es Lodestar. Me permite tener poderes magnéticos. Y el de ayer lo llamo Armadillo, pues puedo ir bajo tierra aparte de poder crear unos sismos al golpear el suelo con mis manos.

Los cuatro notaron que cada nombre era una referencia de lo que esa forma podía hacer o lo que parece que era. Los nombres sonaban un poco infantil, pero les iba bien y realmente sentían que no podían dar un mejor.

Luego de eso, los 5 terminaron de comer, donde la comida era muy sabrosa y contundente, para ir a la clase que más esperaban. La clase de entrenamiento básico para héroes.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En la clase 1-A, dentro del salón de clase, todos los estudiantes estaban esperando impacientemente a su profesor. Ahora tocaba la clase más esperada de todas y ya querían comenzar.

Mientras tanto, afuera en los pasillos, alguien estaba caminado dirigiéndose al salón 1-A con una sonrisa. Cuando llego a la puerta la abrió y comenzó a dar su primera impresión a la clase.

¿?: ¡YO~ESTOY~…!-Izuku sonrió ampliamente al oír la voz de la persona que más admira.- ¡ENTRANDO POR LA PUERTA COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL~!

Todos los de la clase 1-A sonrieron y les brillo los ojos al ver que el profesor que tendrían ahora era el Héroe N°1 de todo Japón y el más famoso de todos, ¡All Might!

Kaminari: ¡Es All Might!- El rubio con una línea negra en un lado de su cabello sonrió ampliamente al verlo.

Kirishima: Vaya, ¡Realmente es un profesor!-El pelirrojo hablo emocionado.

Asui: Are, es el traje de Silver Age, ¿No?-Señalo la chica con aspecto de rana al ver el atuendo que llevaba All Might

La vestimenta de All Might consistía en un traje de cuerpo completo rojo, blanco y azul con botas y muñequeras de color amarillo, y traía una capa de color azul. Este fue caminando de una manera casi como un robot mientras mantenía su gran sonrisa hacia el pupitre del profesor.

¿?: Su peculiar estilo me da escalofríos.- Ojiro Mashirao, un estudiante rubio con una cola, dijo con una sonrisa y escalofríos, pero de emoción, al ver la forma de caminar del héroe.

All Might: Yo doy el entrenamiento básico para héroes.-Dijo delante del pupitre de profesor mirando a todos sus estudiantes.- Es una clase donde aprenderán lo básico para ser un héroe. Aprenderán mucho sobre esta materia.- En eso se da la vuelta haciendo una pose físico culturista dándole la espalda a la clase.- Empezaremos ya hoy con…-En eso se da la vuelta y muestra una tarjeta, la cual decía:- ¡Entrenamiento de combate!

Bakugo: ¡Entrenamiento…!

Izuku: …De combate.

Bakugo estaba emocionado por una clase donde por fin habrá acción y podrá usar su Quirk, mientras que Izuku estaba nervioso por cómo sería la clase y si podría lograrlo.

All Might: Y junto con eso, ¡Esta esto!- En eso apunto a una pared y parte de ellas salieron revelando unas maletas con números en ellas.- Trajes fabricados según su Quirk y sus peticiones al empezar la escuela.

Todos se emocionaron por esto, pues el traje de héroe es una de las mejores partes. Izuku también estaba emocionado, tomando su mochila con una gran sonrisa.

All Might: Cuando se cambien, ¡Vayan a Ground Beta!

-¡Si, señor!-Todos asintieron para tomar la maleta que les correspondía e ir a cambiarse.

Hubo una carrera loca cuando todos se dirigieron a las maletas; aunque cada uno tenía un gran número, también había una pequeña etiqueta con nombres adjuntos. Para gran ira de Bakugo, el maletín de Izuku tenía el número uno.

Con las maletas en las manos, todos fueron a los vestidores, donde niños y niñas se separaron y entraron en sus respectivos lugares de cambios.

Izuku estaba emocionado, pues se probaría el traje de héroe que diseño. Desafortunadamente, dado que todas sus alienígenas venían con sus propios atuendos, si venían con alguno, eso significaba que cualquier cosa que Midoriya realmente usara desaparecería.

Aparte de eso, como no puede usar el One for All sin lastimarse, por el momento no debe centrarse en un atuendo que le permita soportar el poder hasta que tengo un mejor dominio. Con eso en mente, se puso a pensar en un atuendo cómodo, pero también practico cuando estuviera en su forma humana. La mejor parte fue que no tardó tanto en cambiar.

Izuku: Está bien, estoy listo.- Dijo, principalmente para sí mismo, mirando su atuendo.

Midoriya llevaba pantalones de combate azul oscuro, con bolsillos que contenían elementos útiles como herramientas de primeros auxilios, por si necesitaba ayudar a alguien sin transformarse a parte de un cinturón con varios bolsillos sin necesita cargar más cosas. También llevaba una camiseta negra con el medio verde oscuro con la forma del símbolo del Omnitrix **(NT: La camisa de Ben 10.000, línea del tiempo de Supremacía Alienígena con otros colores.)**, debajo de una sudadera con capucha/mascara verde-celeste oscuro, cuya capucha rindió homenaje a su ídolo incorporando grandes "orejas" que imitaban los característicos mechones de pelo con pinchos de All Might. También llevaba una mascarilla de boca que parecía unos dientes, como homenaje a la sonrisa eterna de All Might. En la parte posterior de la sudadera con capucha estaba el dial Omnitrix, cuidadosamente cosido de acuerdo con las exigentes especificaciones de Midoriya. También usaba unas zapatillas deportivas rojas que eran sus favoritas, pues con ellas se sentía cómodo al correr. A parte de eso, se puso unos guantes, donde había una abertura especial para el Omnitrix. Y como detalle final, una larga bufanda, la cual actuaba como una capa para él.

Para Midoriya, su disfraz representaba a los dos héroes más grandes de su vida, quienes le ayudaron a lograr su sueño.

¿?: Un disfraz interesante, Midoriya-kun.- Dijo una voz familiar.- Es más práctico que la mayoría, pero tiene sentido, considerando tus transformaciones.

Midoriya se volvió y parpadeó; Quien le hablo parecía un cruce entre un robot y un caballero medieval. Los platos blancos eran elegantes, pero resistentes, al igual que la malla negra entre los platos. Los refuerzos que salieron de sus piernas, y su actitud general, le dieron aún más crédito al aspecto de guerrero robot.

El peli verde supo por la voz quien le hablaba.

Izuku: Gracias, Iida-san.-Agradeció girándose al chico.- ¡Tu disfraz también se ve genial! ¡Se parece mucho al disfraz de Ingenium!

Aunque su casco ocultaba su rostro, Iida hizo una demostración de vergüenza.

Iida: Oh, ¿conoces al Turbo Hero? Bueno, la cosa es... ¡en realidad es mi hermano mayor!

La mandíbula de Midoriya cayó; Si bien Ingenium no estaba entre los diez mejores héroes de Japón, todavía era muy popular y muy exitoso. ¡El hecho de que Midoriya ahora fuera amigo de su hermano menor fue genial!

Sero: ¡Oigan chicos, esperen!- Exclamo corriendo hacia los otros dos chicos, el resto de los estudiantes varones justo detrás de él.-Sabes, Iida-san, pensé que te tomaría más tiempo vestirte, pero luego recordé que la velocidad es lo tuyo, ¿no?

El atuendo de Sero era elegante y eficiente; Era en su mayoría blanco y negro, con hombros naranjas y más naranja en sus botas y las mangas que terminaban sobre sus codos. A lo largo del diseño, había el motivo de un rollo de cinta, hasta e incluyendo su casco que en realidad parecía un dispensador de cinta. Era de esperarse dado el poder que tiene.

El siguiente fue Bakugo, que irrumpió junto a Midoriya con solo una mirada furiosa, lo que, según sus estándares, significaba que estaba de buen humor. Su atuendo de color negro y verde, con un toque de naranja; Era en su mayoría simple y resistente, con dos notables excepciones. La primera fue la máscara en su rostro, que se envolvió alrededor de su cabeza y terminó en lo que parecían pequeñas explosiones. El segundo fueron los dos enormes guantes en sus antebrazos que parecían granadas de mano de gran tamaño.

Detrás de él estaba Kirishima; su atuendo consistía principalmente en pantalones y botas negros, con un chaleco irregular y hombreras rojas con forma de engranaje, pero por lo demás, su torso estaba completamente desnudo. También tenía una R roja en el cinturón y una máscara negra que tenía una mirada ligeramente demoníaca alrededor de la boca y la barbilla. Él sonrió y flexionó un bíceps, no es que lo necesitara; Midoriya no sabía qué régimen de entrenamiento hizo que Kirishima se desgarrara tanto, pero estaba un poco celoso.

Luego estaba Sato Rikido, un niño grande y de labios grandes que a primera vista parecía un cabeza de carne estereotípica, pero ayer parecía bastante agradable. Su cabello castaño puntiagudo estaba mayormente oculto por el traje amarillo que llevaba; el amarillo era el color predominante para su disfraz, aparte de las botas y guantes blancos. También tenía un cinturón blanco que estaba forrado con pequeños recipientes, aunque Midoriya no sabía lo que contenían, tal vez ese polvo blanco que había visto comer al niño ayer que parecía aumentar su fuerza.

El siguiente fue Mineta Minoru, el chico de las uvas que había llegado en último lugar durante la prueba. Su disfraz era principalmente púrpura para que combinara con su cabello, pero con guantes amarillos, botas, capa y… ¿un pañal blanco? Midoriya no tenía otra forma de describirlo; parecía un pañal, y por la vida de él, no podía entender qué uso tenía.

Al igual que el propio Midoriya, Kaminari tenía un atuendo más informal. Consistía en pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra que estaba decorada con relámpagos blancos. También llevaba algún tipo de casco con una antena sobre su oreja derecha. Vio el propio traje de Midoriya y sonrió con aprobación.

Koda Koji era, a primera vista, bastante intimidante. Era alto y ancho, con una roca escarpada de cabeza. Midoriya aún no lo había escuchado hablar, pero su atuendo amarillo y rojo tenía dientes estilizados en la parte delantera, por lo que pensó que Quirk del chico más grande tenía algo que ver con su boca o su voz.

Al igual que Koda, Shoji también era intimidante. Su atuendo consistía en un mono azul y morado, con los seis brazos completamente expuestos. El disfraz podría haber sido bastante sencillo, pero su físico lo compensaba con creces; en todo caso, llamó la atención sobre sus brazos.

Tokoyami Fumikage también era bastante extraño en apariencia; Desde el cuello hacia abajo, parecía completamente normal, pero su cabeza era la de un pájaro de plumas negras. Midoriya no estaba seguro de lo que llevaba debajo de la capa negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y no sabía qué era el Quirk del chico, pero Tokoyami todavía emitía un aura estoica que mantenía a todos a distancia.

Aoyama Yuga prácticamente saltó del vestuario, que era todo lo más extraño porque llevaba una armadura de placa real. El chico de cabello rubio, que tenía una cara en una sonrisa permanente, aunque extraña, prácticamente brillaba. Su armadura tenía varias lentes, la más prominente de las cuales estaba montada sobre su estómago.

Durante las pruebas de ayer, explicó que usó la lente de su cinturón para aumentar el láser que podía disparar desde su ombligo. La explosión fue lo suficientemente poderosa como para impulsarlo por el aire, pero solo por unos segundos como máximo, y luego cayó al suelo. También le había explicado que mantener su láser durante demasiado tiempo podría hacer que su estómago explotara.

Aoyama notó que Midoriya lo estaba estudiando, guiñó un ojo a través de sus gafas rojas en forma de ala y luego agitó su capa roja. Midoriya no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionar, así que solo levantó el pulgar.

Ojiro Mashirao estaba haciendo algunos estiramientos ligeros mientras caminaba, no solo con sus brazos y piernas, sino con la cola gruesa que terminaba con un mechón de cabello rubio que hacía juego con el cabello de su cabeza, y el pelaje que sobresalía del lado izquierdo del cuello de su gi blanco.

Finalmente, estaba Todoroki Shoto, el niño con la quemadura y el cabello de dos tonos. Su disfraz era tan sencillo que hacía que Midoriya se viera exótico. Era solo un par de pantalones blancos, camisa y botas, con cinturones dorados alrededor de sus hombros. Ayer había creado hielo en su lado derecho para lanzarse hacia adelante durante el salto de longitud, y dijo que también podía crear fuego desde su izquierda, pero que solo había usado hielo.

Iida: Bien, estamos todos juntos.- Dijo y rápidamente se giró y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.- Creo que las chicas nos encontrarán allí.

Mineta: ¡Oh, hombre, no puedo esperar!- Todos se alejaron unos pasos de Mineta, que estaba babeando de nuevo.- ¿Has visto a las bellezas de nuestra clase? Sus disfraces van a ser tan... ¡ay!

Bakugo extendió la mano y levantó al pequeño niño por la nuca.

Bakugo: Deja de correr tu repugnante boquita, Grape, estamos aquí para ser héroes, no para comer con los ojos, así que cállate.

Fue uno de los raros casos en que Midoriya se encontró totalmente de acuerdo con Bakugo. Sí, era obvio que las chicas de la clase eran atractivas, pero Mineta estaba incomodando a todos los demás.

Hablando de las estudiantes, los chicos se encontraron con ellas en el camino. Mineta comenzó a babear más, aunque con Bakugo pisando fuerte, no hizo más.

Ashido: ¡Hey chicos!- Corrió con una sonrisa aún más amplia de lo habitual.- ¡Luce bien!

También ella, si Midoriya estaba siendo completamente honesto. Ashido llevaba un traje escotado de color púrpura y camuflaje verde azulado. También llevaba botas beige, un abrigo beige sin mangas con un cuello forrado de piel y una máscara beige sobre la mitad superior de la cara, exponiendo sus ojos negros y amarillos. Sus brazos y hombros estaban desnudos, debido a su Quirk.

Detrás de ella, Jiro Kyoka estaba dando una vuelta a los chicos; ella no parecía impresionada, aunque su mirada se detuvo en Kaminari un poco más. Probablemente fue porque, entre los dos, podrían haber estado en una banda.

Jiro llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones negros, una camisa color salmón que parecía rasgada deliberadamente en algunos lugares, guantes blancos sin dedos y una gargantilla negra. La parte más prominente de su disfraz eran sus botas, que parecían tener parlantes incorporados; También había pintado triángulos rojos debajo de los ojos.

Midoriya saltó cuando alguien le tocó el brazo.

¿?: Ribbit, me gusta tu disfraz, Midoriya-chan.

Asui Tsuyu lo había hecho bastante bien durante las pruebas de ayer, particularmente las que involucraban sus piernas. Ella le había explicado que su Quirk, Frog, básicamente le dejaba hacer cualquier cosa que una rana pudiera hacer, y su disfraz lo reflejaba. Era un traje verde con rayas negras y amarillas, y los zapatos habían sido diseñados para parecerse a los pies de una rana. También tenía guantes blancos grandes y anteojos grandes en la frente que le recordaban a Midoriya los ojos de una rana. Ella podría haber tenido una expresión en blanco y una postura encorvada, pero con su disfraz, era algo lindo.

Izuku: Uh, gracias, Asui-san. El tuyo también es genial.

Asui: Llámame Tsuyu-chan, ribbit.-Eso dejo congelado al chico.

Antes de que Midoriya pudiera responder, su atención fue captada por lo que parecían guantes y botas incorpóreas que pasaban junto a él. Entonces recordó que una niña, Hagakure Toru, era completamente invisible, excepto por su ropa. Sin embargo, se preguntó por qué ella mantenía visibles sus guantes y botas; habría tenido más sentido hacerlos con el mismo material que el resto de su disfraz.

A menos que ella no estuviera… en realidad… usando algo más.

Midoriya deliberadamente hizo a un lado ese pensamiento… e inmediatamente fue reemplazado por pensamientos aún peores cuando Yaoyorozu pasó.

La chica alta era obviamente hermosa, pero su disfraz no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación. Era sobre todo un maillot rojo, pero la parte delantera del tercio medio había desaparecido, pasando por su ombligo; el traje se mantenía unido por un cinturón amarillo en la parte superior del pecho, pero solo justo. También llevaba botas rojas y un par de cinturones amarillos alrededor de su cintura que actuaban como una falda corta. En la parte posterior de la falda del cinturón había un estante que contenía un gran libro.

Hablando lógicamente, Midoriya sabía que tenía que ver con su Quirk; cada vez que lo había usado para crear objetos ayer, había expuesto una parte de su piel. Eso significaba que tenía que usar un atuendo como ese para usar efectivamente su Quirk. Eso no cambió el hecho de que Midoriya era una adolescente hormonal, y Yaoyorozu era fácilmente la chica más hermosa que había conocido.

Con tanta gente alrededor, Midoriya no podía decirle que se callara porque no estaba ayudando. Quizás Uraraka podría ayudarlo a dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ver…

Oh, que Dios me ayude.

Uraraka: ¡Ah, Deku-kun!-Exclamo al ver al chico.

Izuku: U-Uraraka-san….-Respondió muy nervioso al verla, poniéndose sonrojado.

Uraraka: ¡Te vez genial! Se ve muy práctico, y esa bufanda es un gran toque.-Comento al ver el cinturón con varios bolsillos, los cuales no duda que son útiles para transportar cosas ahí mientras que la bufanda da un toque como de una capa de héroe, pero una versión más juvenil. En eso, ella se pone un poco sonrojada mientras sonríe torpemente.- Yo debí escribir lo que quería…El mío termino siendo un traje apretado. Es embarazoso…

Como ella dijo, su traje de héroe consta de un traje ajustado color negro verdoso con mangas desprendidas, botas redondeadas altas que le llegan hasta las rodillas con tacones pequeños color rosa intenso, un cinturón, casco, cuello y gruesos brazaletes redondos de color rosa claro con asas de un tono rosado más intenso. Los accesorios están diseñados para presionar sus puntos de acupuntura en un intento de reducir el inconveniente de su Don. La tensión de la piel de su traje por otra parte es aparentemente un error debido a que ella no fue específica en su solicitud de diseño.

Izuku estaba muy sonrojado al verla, pues ese traje da a notar la figura de la chica. Le alegra llevar la capucha y mascara puesta para cubrir su cara sonrojada.

Mineta: El curso de héroes es genial.-Izuku se sorprendió por el comentario de su compañero más bajito, pues él no se refería a lo que iban a hacer, sino por cómo estaban vestidas las chicas.

Con todo eso listo, todo el grupo partió y entraron en Ground Beta, donde All Might los estaba esperando.

All Might: Dicen que el traje hace al hombre, jóvenes.-Dijo mientras los chicos salían y entraban a la luz, donde le permitió admirar el traje que cada uno tenía.- Sean conscientes de que desde ahora… ¡Son héroes!

All Might sonrió ampliamente al ver como cada uno de sus estudiantes traía su propio y singular traje de héroe. Algunos con diseños geniales y ostentosos, u otros con diseños simples, pero que se veían bien.

All Might: Es increíble. ¡Todos lucen fantásticos!-Exclamo de alegría mientras la clase 1-A sonreía.- Bien, ¡Empecemos esto, cigotos!

-¡HAI!-Todos asintieron mirando al gran héroe y siguiéndolo.

Fue en eso que All Might noto el atuendo de Izuku. Al ver el diseño de orejas, la máscara que parecían dientes y la bufanda como capa, se tapó la boca para contener la risa que quería dar.

All Might: (Es demasiado obvio.)-Pensó girándose hacia atrás para no dejar salir la carcajada antes de recuperar la compostura.- ¡Ahora, es tiempo del combate de entrenamiento!

Iiida: ¡Sensei!-El chico en armadura levanto su mano llamando la atención.- Esta es el centro de batalla del examen de entrada. Eso significa que, ¿Tendremos batallas urbanas de nuevo?

All Might: ¡No, iremos adelante dos pasos!-Dijo antes de comenzar a explicar.- La mayoría de veces, pelear con villanos tiene lugar fuera, pero si miras los números totales, los villanos atroces aparecen dentro de los edificios.

Izuku se puso seria cuando recordó el incidente del villano de lodo, pues el ataco estando dentro de un callejón, donde la movilidad era limitada.

All Might: Encarcelamiento, arrestos en hogares, el mercado negro…En esta sociedad saturada de héroes…*Ajem* Los verdaderos villanos se ocultan inteligentemente en las sombras.-Explico e Midoriya no pudo estar más de acuerdo con eso, pues también investigo un poco sobre villanos en el pasado.- Para esta clase, serán divididos en villanos y héroes y pelearan batalla internas de 2 contra 2.

Asui: ¿Sin entrenamiento básico?

All Might: ¡Esta es una batalla real para entender lo básico! Sin embargo, la clave esta vez es que no hay robots que solo debas derrotar.

Yaoyorozu: ¿Cómo se determinará si ganaste o perdiste?

Bakugo: ¿Puedo mandarlos a volar?

Uraraka: ¿Habrá castigo de expulsión como la clase de Aizawa-sensei?

Iida: ¿Cómo nos dividiremos?

Aoyama: ¿No es genial mi capa?

All Might: ¡Responderé todas sus preguntas!- Aunque dijo eso, el héroe se puso complicado ante la abrumadora cantidad de preguntas.

Aunque ya había adquirido algo de practica enseñando cuando entreno a Midoriya, esta era la primera vez que le enseñaba a un grupo tan grande y tenía complicaciones en el asunto. Ante esto, tomo un poco de aire para relajarse y comenzó a responder de uno a uno las preguntas.

All Might: Ahora, escuchen.

Izuku: (¿¡Una guía!?)-Grito internamente al ver que su héroe saco un papel, en el que no duda, tiene anotado la forma en que llevara este ejercicio.

All Might: La situación es que los villanos tienen escondida en alguna parte de su escondite una bomba nuclear. Los héroes van a ir e intentar desarmarla. Los héroes deben atrapar a los villanos u obtener la bomba en el tiempo límite. Los villanos deben proteger la bomba por todo el tiempo o atrapar a los héroes.

Izuku: (¡La situación se siente muy americana!)-Grito en su corazón lleno de emoción ante la situación en la que iban a estar. En eso, vio que All Might saco una caja amarilla.

All Might: ¡Los equipos y oponentes serán determinados al azar!

Iida: ¿¡Serán determinados de esa forma!?-Pregunto sorprendido e incrédulo. ¿Cómo podían escogerse de esa forma?

Izuku: Creo que lo hace porque los profesionales a menudo están obligados a hacer equipo con otros héroes que tal vez no conozcan bien. En una crisis, muchos Héroes se unen con quien esté disponible, y generalmente no tienen mucho tiempo para planificar.

All Might: ¡Exactamente, joven Midoriya!- Exclamo dándole al chico el visto bueno.- Escoger al azar es la mejor manera de simular situaciones de crisis. Aprender a trabajar con alguien que no conoces es una facultad indispensable para los héroes.

Iida: Ya veo. Siempre pensando hacia el futuro…-Dijo antes de inclinarse un poco hacia el héroe N°1.- ¡Lo siento por haberlo interrumpido!

All Might: ¡No hay problema! Y por último, ¡Tu capa se ve genial, joven Aoyama!

Aoyama: Gracias, monsieur

All Might: De todos modos, ¡Comencemos esto!

De esa forma cada estudiante tomo un papel para ver en qué equipo le toco. Cuando todos terminaron, quedaron repartidos de esta forma:

Equipo A: Midoriya Izuku-Uraraka Ochako

Equipo B: Todoroki Shoto- Shoji Mezo

Equipo C: Aoyama Yuga-Mineta Minoru

Equipo D: Bakugo Katsuki-Iida Tenya

Equipo E: Ashido Mina- Hagakure Toru

Equipo F: Kaminari Denki-Koji Koda

Equipo G: Jiro Kyoka- Tokoyami Kumikage

Equipo H: Asui Tsuyu-Sato Rikado

Equipo I: Ojiro Mashirao- Kirishima Eijiro

Equipo J: Sero Hanta-Yaoyorozu Momo

Izuku se sorprendió que su nuevo amigo quedara emparejado con Bakugo Sin embargo, al peli verde le sorprendió más el hecho de con quien quedo emparejado.

Uraraka: ¡Wow! ¡Debe ser el destino, Deku-kun! ¡Cuánto contigo!-Exclamo con gran alegría al estar en el mismo equipo que el chico mientras que este…

Izuku: (¿¡En serio!? Debo hablar apropiadamente, si no…)

Omnitrix: **(Los posibilidades de que haga eso en su estado actuar son menos del 0%.)**

Izuku: (¡CALLATE!)

En eso todos vieron que el héroe puso dos cajas a sus lados. Una era blanca que decía "Hero" en ella, y la otra era negra que decía "Villain".

All Might: Los primeros equipos que pelearan será…-Fue buscando las pelotas que contenía la letra de cada grupo para ver quién iba contra quien, hasta que las saco.- ¡Estos!

Todos vieron que los primeros en participar sería el Equipo A, que tomaría el papel de héroe, y el equipo D, que tomaría el papel de villano. Tanto Izuku como Bakugo quedaron sorprendidos al ver esto, pues eso significaba que pelearían.

All Might: El equipo A serán los héroes, y el equipo D serán los villanos. Todos los demás, diríjanse a la sala de vigilancia.

-¡Hai!-Todos asistieron para lo que no tenían que hacer nada dirigirse a la zona asignada.

Izuku estaba nervioso por esto, pues eso significaría que tendría que pelear contra su ex amigo. Sinceramente, no espero que este día llegara tan pronto. Le hecho una pequeña mirada a Bakugo, y se asustó al ver que este lo miraba fijamente con una cara de pocos amigos.

Midoriya tenía miedo por esto, pues Bakugo siempre fue mejor en él en todo lo que hacían cuando era niño y este siempre lo lastimaba porque sentía que podía hacerle lo que quería. Sin embargo, no era hora de dudar. Sabía que no podía dejar que Bakugo lo intimidara por siempre y tenía que hacerle frente, por lo que le devolvió la mirada al rubio.

Bakugo noto esto. Esto lo sorprendió un pequeño momento antes de ponerse furioso.

* * *

-Momentos después-

All Might dirigió a ambos equipos a un edificio donde llevarían a cabo el ejercicio. Cuando llegaron, el héroe comenzó a dar las indicaciones.

All Might: El equipo de villanos, ¡Vayan a preparase!-Explico mientras les abría la puerta a Bakugo y a Iida.- En 5 minutos, el equipo de héroes irrumpirá y comenzara la batalla.

-¡Hai!-Los cuatro asintieron comprendiendo su misión.

All Might: Joven Iida, joven Bakugo, aprendan a pensar como villanos. Es como una batalla real.-Instruyo mientras ambos lo miraban.- Vayan con todo. No tengan miedo.

Iida: ¡Si, señor!

All Might: Sin embargo, si se exceden, yo los parare llamándolos.

Iida: ¡Hai!-Volvió a asentir mientras Bakugo permaneció callado.

Bakugo solo se quedó mirando a Izuku, quien estaba mirando a sus aliens desde su reloj girando la ruleta. El rubio con cabello explosivo apretó los dientes, ya sea por furia o frustración antes de entrar al edificio.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de una de las habitaciones, al cual fue la que les indico a ir All Might a ambos estudiantes, se encontraba la bomba falsa. Iida y Bakugo entraron y comenzaron a revisar el lugar.

Iida: Aunque sea un entrenamiento, no me gusta la idea de ser un villano.-Fue hablando mientras caminaba hacia la bomba.- ¿Debemos proteger esto?-Iida le dio unos cuantos ligeros golpes.-Esta hecho de papel maché.

Bakugo: ¡Oye!-Iida se dio la vuelta y miro a su compañero de equipo, quien estaba dándole la espalda y mirando la puerta por la que entraron.- Deku tiene un Quirk ¿no?

Iida: ¿Acaso no viste sus transformaciones y su fuerza? Según se, la segunda tiene un gran riesgo, pero la que le permite cambiar es devastadora. Tiene un gran Quirk, aunque apenas lo descubrió.-Dijo antes de notar como se ponía el rubio.-Sin embargo, tu pareces enojarte cuando se trata de Midoriya-kun. ¿Qué te ha hecho para ponerte así con él?

Aunque Iida le estaba hablando, sus palabras se fueron desvaneciendo dentro de la cabeza de Bakugo. En la mente del chico, la idea de que el nerd débil sin ningún tipo de talento especial se hay vuelto tan fuerte sin que lo supiera lo puso furioso.

A pesar de que el peli verde lo explico ayer, la mente de Bakugo pensaba otra cosa.

Bakugo: (¿Él se atrevió a engañarme durante todo este tiempo?)- Para Bakugo, el que se manifestara un Quirk a tan larga edad era imposible, por lo que llego a la única conclusión de que el chico mantuvo escondido ese poder de él durante todos estos años, así que reacciono en la única manera que sabe…enojándose.-(¡Ese maldito Nerd!)

* * *

-Afuera del edificio-

Uraraka: Es mucho trabajo memorizar los planos del edificio.-Comento al tener tanto ella como su compañero un papel con los planos del edificio.- Pero All Might es igual que en la tele.-Dijo con una sonrisa antes de sonreírle a su compañero.- Parece menos duro que Aizawa-sensei. Relájate y… ¡No estas relajado!

Como grito Uraraka, Izuku estaba temblando de nervios mientras sostenía el papel. Se había sacado la capucha y mascara para mirar el mapa mejor y memorizarlo lo mejor que podía. Sin embargo, estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía llevar a cabo esta tarea.

Cuando oyó a la chica, por fin pudo reaccionar un poco.

Izuku: B-Bueno, es porque lucharemos contra Kacchan…Y también esta Iida-kun, por lo que tendremos que estar en guardia…

Uraraka: Ya veo, es porque Bakugo-kun es el que se burla de ti ¿no?-Ante esas palabras, Izuku dejo de temblar y poner una mirada más triste.

Izuku: Él es asombroso.-Dijo mientras no podía evitar recordar el pasado.

Las casas de Izuku y Bakugo estaban en el mismo barrio, así que ambos son amigos de la infancia…o al menos eso eran.

Bakugo era un líder, el invencible chico rudo que podía hacer cualquier cosa solo porque quisiera. Dejando a un lado lo bueno y lo malo, siempre sorprendió a Izuku toda la confianza que tenía. Él siempre lo admiro desde las sombras.

Sin embargo, después de que manifestara su Quirk, todo dio un giro para mal.

Bakugo comenzó a cambiar y no en el buen sentido. El siempre al poder hacer todo tipo de cosas, logro éxito con solo intentarlo una vez. Su gran talento era algo bien conocido junto a su gran Quirk, por lo que su camino como héroe profesional estaba asegurado. Sin embargo, como creció siendo egoísta, no pudo notar que actuó como un brabucón y con eso solo siguió atormentando a cualquiera que se metiera en su ciño.

Él era todo menos un héroe por la actitud que tenía. Pero… para Izuku…el…

Izuku: Él es problemático, pero su meta, su confianza, su fuerza física y su Quirk son totalmente increíbles.-Uraraka solo escucho como hablaba del rubio, pues a pesar de como es, parece que el peliverde le tiene mucho respeto.- Una parte de mí siempre estuvo molesta por lo que hacía, sentía que nunca mereció todo esos regalos. Pero otra parte de mi lo admiraba, pues él era mi forma ideal de persona que quería ser. Alguien con un gran Quirk y lleno de una gran confianza para lograr los objetivos por más difíciles que sean.

Uraraka: Deku-kun…

Izuku: Pero por eso mismo, es que yo…-En eso se puso la capucha y mascarilla mientras tenía una mirada determinada.- No quiero perder contra él.

Uraraka se sorprendió por la mirada y voz determinada del chico. Ahora parecía una persona completamente diferente a ese manejo de nervios que era hace unos segundos. Al verlo, ella también se llenó de confianza.

Uraraka: ¿Una lucha predestinada entre hombres?

Izuku: ¡L-Lo siento, es mi problema y no el tuyo y…!

Uraraka: ¡Lo es!-Interrumpió mirando al chico con una sonrisa.- Después de todo, somos un equipo ¿no? ¡Así que esforcémonos!-Ante eso, Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir.

All Might: {El tiempo termino}-En eso ambos escucharon la voz del héroe resonando por el lugar.- {El entrenamiento de combate entre el grupo "A" y "D" ¡Comienza ahora!}

Con eso, ambos partieron para entrar al edificio.

Izuku no pudo recordar una vez más como fue que su amigo cambio para convertirse en un brabucón o lo injusto que era el mundo al darle un poder tan asombroso a alguien como él que no lo merecía. Sin embargo, la sabia que la gente no nace igual. Eso lo supo desde los 4 años y es una verdad que toda la sociedad del mundo sabe.

Pero no por eso va a dejar que lo derroten tan fácilmente. Izuku entreno y se mejoró a si mismo desde que tenía 5 años. Sabía que jamás tendría un Quirk, por lo que trabajo duro para lograr ser un héroe aun sin uno. Y ahora que tiene dos, donde cada uno le fue obsequiado por grandes héroes, el planea ganar y demostrar que se puede convertir en el próximo héroe N°1, pero no de Japón, sino del todo el mundo y de su universo.

Iba a ganar este combate, y a la vez demostrarle a Bakugo que ya no es y nunca más será el inútil que siempre pensó que es. Es algo que promete desde su corazón.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de una habitación, que tenía una gran pantalla que mostraba otras pantallas con imágenes del interior del edificio, estaban All Might y el resto de la clase A. Todos estaban en la sala de vigilancia, la cual les permitiría ver el encuentro entre ambos equipos.

All Might: Bueno, piénsenlo bien.-Dijo mientras toda la clase miraba las pantallas, esperando a ver como se daría este encuentro, aunque All Might estaba preocupado.- (Joven Midoriya, aquí no eres más que un estudiante.)-Pensó mientras se ponía un auricular en su oreja.- (Te calificare estrictamente sin tener favoritismos.)

* * *

-De vuelta en el edificio-

Izuku y Uraraka comenzaron a entrar en el edificio por una ventana, pues el peliverde sugirió no ir por la entrada principal y tratar de ir por otro camino para que no los encontraran tan rápido antes de llegar a la habitación con la bomba.

Uraraka: Infiltración exitosa.-Dijo al poder entrar mientras miraba a su compañero que ya estaba adentro y mirando el lugar.

Izuku: Hay muchos puntos ciegos, así que debemos tener cuidado.

Uraraka: Es cierto, pero, ¿No podrías transformarte en XLR8 e ir directamente para encontrar la bomba y tocarla? Si lo haces, entonces ganaríamos en unos segundos.

Izuku: Lo siento, pero All Might me lo prohibió.

Uraraka: ¿¡Eh!?-Casi grito al escuchar eso antes de taparse la boca y mirar a ambos lados para finalmente acercarse al peliverde.- ¿Por qué te lo prohibió?

Izuku: Pues veras…-En eso comenzó a explicar.

Antes de que comenzara la prueba, All Might le dijo a Izuku que no podía usar a XLR8 o a cualquier otra transformación que le permitiera llegar rápido a la bomba durante la prueba hasta el último minuto. Esto era para que no terminara tan rápido y evaluar como cada equipo manejaba la situación, pues la idea es ver como ellos reaccionan y actúan en este ejercicio.

Uraraka: Ya veo…-Asintió entendiendo porque el héroe hizo eso.- Pues entonces tendremos que arreglárnoslas sin ellos hasta que puedas usarlo. Pero antes de que eso suceda, tratemos de ganar.

Izuku: Hai.-Asintió de acuerdo para comenzar a caminar.

Midoriya y Uraraka comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, que era bastante amplio para ser el interior de un edificio, pero no tanto como los pasillos de la escuela. Izuku vio que sería difícil pelear con sus transformaciones grandes, por lo que debería usar pequeñas o de tamaño medio para ellos. Ya tenía algunas ideas de a quienes usar.

Ambos siguieron caminando mientras se detenían en esquinas para ver el otro lado con cuidado. No sabían cuándo podrían ser atacados. Izuku decidido permanecer en forma humana todo el tiempo que podía e intentar pelear sin usar transformaciones, pues sabía que depender de ellas no era bueno. Hasta que la situación lo requiera, peleara siendo él mismo. De esa forma, ahorrara energía y poder para pelear cuando la situación se ponga peligrosa.

Aunque no vaya a pelear usando a sus aliens aun, el chico tenía confianza de que podría defenderse por su cuenta hasta cierto punto. También tenía la ayuda de sus libretas de notas que lleva haciendo y memorizando desde que era un niño. De ninguna piensa fallar y menos ahora que va contra Bakugo…cosa que es difícil dado que su Don es poderoso junto a su gran talento.

Ambos siguieron caminando teniendo cuidado hasta que los instintos de Izuku le gritaron alerta.

El miro hacia arriba y vio a Bakugo en el aire entrar de forma dinámica antes de lanzar un ataque explosivo hacia él mientras rugía.

Izuku rápidamente reacciono y salto empujando a Uraraka, donde ambos cayeron al suelo, pero lograron esquivar el ataque de Bakugo, quien golpeo una pared creando una enorme explosión.

Izuku: ¡Uraraka-san, ¿Estas bien?!-Grito mientras de inmediato se ponía de pie y miraba el lugar de la explosión.

Uraraka: Si, gracias.-Respondió mientras se ponía de pie. Tanto ella como el portador del omnitrix miraron el lugar de la explosión y vieron a Bakugo quitar parte del humo moviendo un brazo, observando a ambos…pero su mirada solo estaba dirigida al de traje verde.

Bakugo: Oye, Deku…No lo esquives.

Izuku: Es como lo conversamos, Uraraka-san.-Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la castaña lo escuchara, pero el rubio no.- En este tipo de duelo, Kacchan saldría primero e iría por mí, después de todo…Él quiere vencerme.

* * *

-Sala de vigilancia-

Kirishima: Ese Bakugo, ¡Los ataques sorpresas no son de hombres!-Exclamo mirando la pelea desde las pantallas y algo enojado por la táctica sucia que uso Bakugo.

All Might: Pero es una estrategia. Están en una batalla real después de todo.

Ashido: ¡Pero Midoriya logro esquivarlo a tiempo!-Exclamo al ver como el chico logro salir del rango de ataque antes de que este lo tocara.

All Might: (No me extraña, después de todo, entrene con él en el combate. Le hice algunos ataques sorpresa de vez en cuando para que pudiera estar alerta a ataques furtivos.)-Pensó para sí mismo mientras recordaba los 10 meses de entrenamiento.- (Parece que esas entrenamientos están dando frutos aun si el joven Midoriya no usa el Omnitrix.)

Kaminari: ¡Ahí va Bakugo!-Grito al ver que el rubio de cabello explosivo fue de nuevo al ataque.

* * *

-En el edificio-

Bakugo: ¡No hare tanto daño para que la batalla sea detenida, pero estaré cerca!-Grito mientras iba al ataque hacia Midoriya con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero esta se desvaneció al ver lo que paso de repente.

En unos momentos, Izuku se acercó a Bakugo y esquivo el brazo atacante para tomarlo antes de que Bakugo activara su Quirk.

Uraraka: ¡Increíble, parece como un maestro de artes marciales!-Exclamo al ver como su compañero detuvo el ataque de su oponente, se dio la vuelta sin soltarlo y preparo un lanzamiento.

Bakugo: (¿Qué demonios le pasa?)-Pensó sorprendido mientras trataba de atacarlo con sus explosiones con su mano libre, pero la forma en que lo jalaba Midoriya no le dejaba.- (¿Acaso leyó mis movimientos?)

Izuku, quien tenía agarrado a Bakugo, comenzó a jalarlo con las fuerzas que tiene y tirarlo de un solo golpe contra él puso con un movimiento de judo. Bakugo escupió algo de saliva por el golpe y acción tan repentina que recibió. Por otra parte, quienes estaban mirando el encuentro se sorprendieron del ataque del chico. Tras haberlo tirado, el chico del traje verde respiro un poco pesado por lo que acaba de hacer, pues si bien no le agoto en lo absoluto, el hecho de lograr detener y lastimar al rubio fue un impacto para él.

Izuku: Kacchan…-Dijo mientras el rubio se levantaba.- Normalmente empiezas con ataques con tu brazo derecho. ¿Cuántas veces crees que te he visto haciéndolo?-Dijo mientras recordaba las veces en que Bakugo lo golpeaba y este lo miro girando su cabeza.- He escrito, analizado y tomado notas de cada uno de los héroes que admiraba…En el cuaderno que destruiste.

Bakugo frunció el ceño enojado mientras recordaba ese cuaderno inservible que quemo con su explosión y tiro por la ventana, pero lo que le estaba enojando era la actitud que tenía el inútil Nerd en su persona.

Izuku: Mi "Deku" no siempre significara "Inútil".-Dijo mientras sus ojos tomaban determinación. Kacchan…Mi "Deku", de ahora en adelante, significara, "¡Tú puedes!".

Uraraka se sorprendió al oír eso, pues fue ella quien le dijo que Deku se oía como la expresión japonesa de "Tu puedes".

Bakugo: Deku…-Murmuro mientras se levantaba y tomaba una posición de asalto.

* * *

-Flash back-

_Delante de un Bakugo niño estaba un Izuku niño, quien estaba parado frente a un niño que el rubio lastimo e hizo llorar._

_Izuku niño: Si sigues así… ¡Ne te perdonare!-Grito entre lágrimas, pues aunque tenía miedo, no se echó para atrás ni trato de huir de la mirada que le daba._

* * *

-Fin del flash back-

Bakugo: Aunque tengas miedo…jamás retrocedes-Fue murmurando viendo que el chico temblaba un poco, pero no se atrevió a retroceder ni huir.- Eso es lo que yo… ¡Más odio de ti!

Cuando se escuchó el rugido, incluso Uraraka se asustó de Bakugo. Ese chico es demasiado atemorizante y se sorprendía que su compañero no retrocediera ni estuviera asustado, pero ese no era el caso.

Izuku estaba muy asustado, pues a pesar del gran poder que gano, aun le teme a Bakugo, pero no iba a dejar que eso echara a perder todo su trabajo que hizo para llegar hasta aquí.

Iida: {¡Oye, Bakugo-kun! ¡Dime que ocurre! ¿¡Que paso!?}-Dijo el compañero del rubio a través del comunicador que ambos tienen para hablarse, donde este se tocó la oreja para responder.

Bakugo: ¡Cállate y defiende la bomba!

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Bakugo: {¡Estoy muy enojado ahora mismo!}

Iida: ¡No te pregunte cómo te sientes!-Respondió desde la sala donde estaba cuidando la bomba, pero el rubio no le dijo nada más.- ¡Oye!-En eso la transmisión se terminó.- Me colgó…Salir por su cuenta así… ¿¡Que rayos le pasa a ese tipo!?

Iida sinceramente no podía creerlo. Su compañero era un sujeto totalmente irrespetuoso e irrazonable. Primero le dice que se quede en su lugar cuidando la bomba, como si estuviera a cargo y dando órdenes a un subordinado. Luego se va a si sin más sin escuchar lo que su compañero tiene que decirle al respeto sobre su plan. ¿Y ahora no le contesta sus preguntas en un entrenamiento donde pueden perder?

¡Ese chico es realmente una molestia sin igual!

* * *

-Sala de vigilancia-

Kirishima: ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo Bakugo?-Dijo observando la pantalla.- No podemos saberlo dado que las cámaras no tienen sonido.

All Might: Él está hablando con su compañero por su transmisor.-Respondió a la duda del pelirrojo señalando un transmisor en su oreja.- Pueden llevarla además de los planos del edificio. Y también, ¡Esta cinta para captura!-Dijo sacando una cinta enrollada blanca.- Cuando la usen contra un oponente, los habrán capturado.

Toru: El tiempo límite son 15 minutos, y los héroes no saben dónde está el arma ¿no?

All Might: ¡Yes!

Ashido: En ese caso, los héroes están claramente en desventaja.-Señalo la clara balanza de poder que había entre ambos equipos.

All Might: Los héroes deben resolver toda situación. Los villanos siempre trataran de tener la mayor ventaja para que los héroes no puedan detenerlos. ¿Acaso Aizawa-sensei no les dijo como superar esto? Ya saben, "Eso".-Toda la clase pareció darse cuenta de lo que hablaba.- Ve más allá…

-¡Plus Ultra!-todos, incluido el profesor, gritaron llenos de energía, aunque algunos pocos solo lo dijeron un poco.

Aoyama: Monsieur, Bakugo está…-Ante ese llamado, el héroe se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar la pantalla.

* * *

-En el edificio-

De vuelta en el combate, ninguno de los tres hizo nada, pero Izuku rápidamente abrió los ojos al ver como Bakugo puso las manos hacia atrás.

Izuku: ¡Uraraka-san, ve!-Grito y la chica reacciono, empezando a correr mientras el rubio creo una explosión para impulsarse y darle una patada al chico, pero este lo bloqueo con un brazo de un solo movimiento.

Bakugo: ¿¡Te distraes!? ¡Sí que tienes confianza!-Le grito mientras empujaba la pierna hasta ver que el chico le estaba atando algo en la pierna.- (¿¡La cinta para capturar!?)

Izuku: (Cuaderno de héroes N°10, página 18.)-La imagen de esa página donde tenía registrado las notas sobre su profesor Aizawa, o como tenía clasificado en su cuaderno, Eraserhead paso por su cabeza y los métodos que el usa.- (¡Me alegra haberlo visto en persona!)- El recuerdo de como su profesor detuvo al rubio paso frescamente por su memoria.- (¿Ahora qué?)-Se dijo mientras miraba a donde estaba su oponente.- (En este tipo de situación, Kachán se pondrá impaciente, ¡y lanzara otro ataque con la derecha!)

Fiel a sus palabras, Bakugo ataco usando su mano derecha. Al ver esto, Izuku se agacho y se hizo a un lado logrando esquivar fácilmente el golpe de Bakugo. El rubio se mostró sorprendido e impactado ante esto, pues nuevamente evito su ataque.

Izuku: (¡Tenía razón!)-Se dijo antes de ver una abertura en la guardia de Bakugo.

Izuku, al notar esto, no perdió tiempo y le dio un puñetazo al rubio tirándolo al suelo al de cabello explosivo con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Los entrenamientos con All Might estaban dando frutos de forma maravillosa, pues aprendió a esquivar y contraatacar en el momento en que se vea una abertura.

* * *

-Sala de observaciones-

Sato: ¡Ese chico es increíble!-Exclamo mirando la batalla con gran impresión, cosa que se reflejaba en el rostro de todos.

Sero: ¡Todavía no está usando su Quirk y está logrando enfrentarse a Bakugo que tiene un Quirk sorprendente y lo usa sin reparo!

All Might: (Siempre reacciono bien en las crisis.)-Pensó mientras recordaba como el chico manejo la situación del villano de lodo y el cuaderno que tenía detalles sobre héroes.- (Paso años escribiendo notas sobre héroes y memorizándolas. Su cabeza esta bañada en conocimiento Otaku sobre héroes. A parte de eso…)-En eso los recuerdos de sus entrenamientos pasaron por su mente.- (Lo he entrenado para combatir desde que obtuvo el Omnitrix. Fueron tantas nuestras batallas simuladas que ahora ha adquirido el instinto de reacción y contraataque. Aunque no esté transformado, su propia mente e instintos reaccionan tan bien como cuando está usando un alíen.)

El héroe sabía que el chico podía pelear mejor que antes, pues los duelos con All Might le hicieron dar una forma de combate no sistemática. Después de todo, aunque entrenara con alienígenas, algunos de ellos solo podían golpear y patear, por lo que fue aprendiendo de manera autodidactica una forma de combate para cada una. Ahora mismo está haciendo una mezcla de formas de combate que pueda usar.

Así era Midoriya, ve lo que otros hacen y de inmediato lo integra en su propio arsenal para usarlo a su favor. Es como una máquina de pelea que va mejorando cada vez que ve pelear a alguien. El héroe no pudo evitar sonreír más por ello.

All Might: (En tan solo 10 meses, has logrado un gran avance, Joven Midoriya.)

* * *

-De vuelta en el edificio-

Izuku: (Esta vez, el uso una patada para confundir mis predicciones. Me alegra haberle hecho esas mejoras a mi traje, o si no, no sé si pudiera seguirle el ritmo.)

Izuku le dio al traje algunas cuantas cosas buenas para poder pelear aun sin sus poderes. Una de ellas es que le puso a su traje un exoesqueleto que aumenta un poco sus capacidades físicas, por lo que ahora puede igualar hasta un cierto punto los movimientos de Bakugo.

Ahora el peliverde vio que Bakugo se fue levantando, pero se estremeció un poco por la mirada que le dio a parte de la sangre que goteo de su mejilla derecha.

Izuku: (Como pensaba, Kacchan no caerá con algo tan simple y ligero, pero tampoco dejara que eso vuelva a pasar.)-Pensó mientras se mantenía en guardia.- (Como logre esquivar y atacar, ahora se pondrá más cauteloso.)

Bakugo miro a Izuku y dio unos pasos antes de poner las manos hacia atrás. Ante esto…Izuku se dio la vuelta y entro por el pasillo más cercano para salir de su vista y huir de él.

Bakugo: ¡Regresa aquí, Deku!-Grito para correr tras él, pero en el momento de doblar en la esquina por la que él paso, ya no vio al peli verde.-¡KUHG!

Izuku: (Ya no poder acercarme tan fácilmente.)-Se dijo mientras se alejaba y corría teniendo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.- (Necesito un plan.)

Bakugo siguió corriendo y corriendo buscando al Nerd, pero este era bueno esculléndose y este lugar tenía demasiadas entradas y esquinas, por lo que encontrarlo era muy difícil. Luego de un rato, el finalmente perdió la poca paciencia que tenía.

Bakugo: ¡Oye, pedazo de Nerd! ¡Me engañaste, ¿Verdad?!-Grito tan fuerte que su voz resonó en toda la sala donde estaban, donde de seguro Izuku podía escucharlo.- ¿¡Te divierte engañarme!?

Izuku se sorprendió al oír eso, pero no se detuvo por nada del mundo.

Bakugo: ¡Dime, tienes un Quirk muy llamativo ¿no?! ¡De hecho, tienes un montón de ellos ¿verdad?!-Midoriya apretó un poco los dientes al escuchar eso.- ¡Intenta derrotarme con alguno de ellos!-Sus manos comenzaron a sacar algunas explosiones.- ¡Porque soy mejor que tú!

* * *

-Sala de observación-

Kaminari: Parece muy enojado. ¡Qué miedo!-Grito al ver como se puso el rubio y la expresión que había puesto, la cual era atemorizante.

All Might: (El joven Midoriya me dijo que el joven Bakugo se tiene muy alta estima…pero esto es demasiado.)-Miro como Bakugo usaba su Quirk para destruir puertas y paredes con su Quirk para encontrar a su sucesor, quien estaba tratando de evitar a su perseguidor lo más que podía.

* * *

-De vuelta en el edificio-

Luego de correr un rato, Izuku se detuvo para recuperar el aliento e ir planeando su próxima jugada.

Izuku: (Como había deducido, Kacchan ignoro a Uraraka-san y fue directamente tras de mí.)-Pensó mientras tenía cuidado mirando sus alrededores.- (Iida es mejor en defensa al tener más movilidad. Estoy seguro que Kacchan lo sabe. Sin embargo, esta no es una estrategia determinada que ambos hayan planeado. Esta es la ira ciega de Kacchan, pura y simple. ¡Nuestros oponentes no son aliados en este momento!)

Como pensó el portador del Omnitrix. Si esos dos hubieran estado juntos, ya sea en ataque o defensa, el equipo héroe la tendría aún más difícil, pues sabe que entre ambos podrían capturar fácilmente a la castaña y con eso darle paso libre para pelear contra Midoriya, quien podría terminar siendo derrotado por dos poderosos contrincantes con Quirks poderosos y con gran dominio, donde el aún no sabe usarlos correctamente para enfrentar oponentes distintos, y menos dos a la vez.

Si el rubio no se hubiera dejado llevar por la ira y hacer un buen trabajo en equipo con su compañero, las cosas podrían ponérsele aún más difícil a la pareja.

Izuku: (Por otra parte, si hubiera ido con Uraraka-san, esto podría haberse convertido en el peor de los escenarios. Después de todo, si los dos peleáramos contra Kacchan, sería posible que nos quedáramos sin tiempo… ¡Así que es mejor para nosotros como están las cosas!)-Pelear contra el rubio tomaría demasiado tiempo, y encontrar la ubicación de la bomba en un lugar tan grande tampoco es una tarea sencilla. Por lo que hasta ahora, la situación está a favor del equipo héroe.- (En todo caso, ahora todo se reduce a si Uraraka-san puede encontrar la bomba. Si lo hace, entonces solo tengo que ir donde esta ella para convertirlo en un 2 contra 1…pero solo si logro vencer a Kacchan.)

Tras pensar todo eso, el chico no pudo evitar pensar que vencer a Bakugo era imposible, pues siempre terminaba derrotado ante él en menos de un segundo. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora…ya que ahora él tenía poder.

Izuku: (Llego el momento de ver que héroe me ayuda contra Kacchan y su Quirk.)-Pensó para activar el omnitrix y comenzar a buscar un alíen que pueda contra él.

Antes de que empezara la práctica, Izuku ya había estado viendo y calculando posibilidades. Conocía al rubio mejor que nadie y ha sufrido de sus abusos, por lo que sabe cómo reacciona ante situaciones y los límites de su poder. También pensó en quienes puedan caber dentro de este lugar, pues usar formas como Cuatro Brazos y Armadillo sería tonto por el poco espacio por el que se puedan mover.

Necesita algo práctico, resistente ante golpes y que pueda manejar las explosiones. Fue en eso que Izuku recordó algo, un evento en que Bakugo la tuvo difícil. Tenía una forma que le permitía repetir ese tipo de evento. No le gustaba la idea, pero debía ganar.

Bakugo: ¿¡Donde estas!? ¡Maldito Nerd!-El chico se asustó al oír ese grito, pero en eso se puso serie.

Izuku: (Olvide decirte esto, Kacchan…)-Dijo mientras unas palabras del chico explosivo vino a su mente.

_Bakugo: ¿Cómo puedes querer ir al mismo lugar que yo?_

_Izuku: ¡No es que intente competir contigo! ¡Créeme!_

Izuku: (Retiro todo lo que dije, ¡Pues planeo ganarte y superarte!)

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Bakugo estaba caminando por el lugar, cansado de ir corriendo buscando al inútil nerd. Mientras buscaba, no pudo evitar recordar cosas que solo avivaron su furia.

_Izuku: Es por eso… ¡Que voy a hacerlo! _

El día en que obtuvieron sus resultados y el chico le hizo frente fue el día en que Bakugo prometió hacerlo trisas. Y ese deseo aumento con el paso de estos dos días.

_Izuku:_ _Mi "Deku", de ahora en adelante, significara, "¡Tú puedes!"_

Bakugo: (El solo es una piedrecita.)-Pensó mientras seguía caminando.

_Izuku niño: ¡Increíble, Kacchan!_-Dijo un peliverde niño mirando a un Bakugo de la misma edad, quien estaba dominando la pelota sin sus manos y sin dejar que caiga al suelo.

_Bakugo niño: ¡Esto es fácil!_-Respondió antes de que el peli verde intentara dominar la pelota, pero no pudo.-_ Izuku, no sabes hacer nada, ¿no? _\- En eso se le ve tomando el balde de arena de Midoriya, donde tenía su nombre en su etiqueta para señalar el nombre. .-_Puedes leer las letras de Izuku como Deku. _

_Kacchan, ¿Sabes leer? _-Pregunto uno de los niños asombrado por la hazaña del niño para su edad.

_Bakugo niño: ¿Acaso ustedes no pueden? _-Respondió con una sonrisa y aire de grandeza. .-_ Y Deku significa "Persona que no sabe hacer nada". _

Ante eso, todos miraron al niño Izuku, quien se encontró avergonzado.

_Izuku niño: Detente…_

De esa forma continua la vida del joven Katsuki, quien siguió logrando grandes hazañas mientras Izuku no pudo hacer ninguna. El joven rubio siguió siendo elogiado por cada cosa que al final llego a una conclusión.

"No es que todos no puedan hacerlo, Es que él es demasiado asombroso mientras los demás no lo son. ¡Nadie se le puede comparar!"

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo inútil que era Izuku y todo lo que lo molestara, el jamás se apartó de su lado. Siempre lo siguió y admiro una y otra vez. El verlo solo agrandaba el ego del chico.

Bakugo: (¡Es solo una piedrecita!)

El día en que descubrieron que Izuku no tenía ningún Quirk y que jamás obtendría uno, fue el día más devastador para el niño, pues significaba que él nunca podría hacer cosas como el resto y quedarse atrás. Para Bakugo, solo incremento sus creencias de que el chico jamás estaría a su altura y siempre sería un inútil.

Pero un día, el día en que fueron a un bosque a explorar…fue el día que comenzó a odiar al inútil Deku. Pues en ese día, él se cayó de un tronco que cruzaban y término en el agua. Él estaba bien y el resto dijo que era demasiado fuerte para que eso pudiera con su gran persona…pero Izuku bajo a ayudarlo.

Cualquier persona pensaría que quien fue ayudarlo estaba preocupada por su bienestar y salud, demostrando que le importa. Pero para Katsuki, eso fue el mayor de los insultos…es como si dijera que él no puede hacer nada.

Para alguien como Bakugo que tiene el ego hasta las nubes, que le digan que no puede hacer algo es un tremendo insulto para su persona. También lo enfado hasta la muerte cuando fue a salvarlo, pues a pesar que el chico tenía miedo, hizo algo que cree que no podría.

El hecho de que alguien inútil y que no puede hacer nada sea mejor que él es lo que más lo molesta. Él sabe que no puede superar a algunos adultos, pues son más experimentados que él, pero jamás podría verse como alguien inferior con alguien de su misma edad. Admitirlo sería como decir que él es débil… ¡Y él es el más fuerte de todos!

Bakugo: (Yo… ¡Soy mejor que él o de quien sea!)-Se dijo mientras la furia aumentaba en él.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de la habitación donde estaba Iida junto con la bomba, Uraraka estaba escondida detrás de un pilar, teniendo cuidado de que su amigo y ahora contrincante no la descubriera.

Uraraka: (Lo encontré.)-Pensó mientras miraba a Iida en su traje de héroe junto a la bomba.- (Ahora solo tengo que decirle a Deku-kun y esperarlo.)

Antes de que Bakugo los atacara, Izuku ya tenía formulado un plan para ganar. El predijo que Bakugo iría a atacarlos, concentrando todos sus ataques en él dado el rencor que le tiene. Hasta la castaña noto como lo miraba con furia y el hecho de que lo ataco ayer solo demostraba que no podría desaprovechar la oportunidad de ir contra él.

El plan era simple, como Bakugo es demasiado temerario e Iida muy precavido, ambos terminarían separándose. Con eso, una vez que Bakugo los encontrara, Uraraka tendría que ir y buscar donde estaba la bomba sin que el chico con motores la descubriera. Una vez eso, llamar a su compañero dándole la ubicación para ir 2 contra 1 y ganar el encuentro antes de que las cosas empeoren para ellos.

Ahora que encontró la bomba, Uraraka iba a activar su transmisor para avisarle a Izuku donde estaba, pero antes de poder hacerlo…miro la rara forma de actuar de Iida.

Iida: A Bakugo-kun se le da bien ser malvado, y este entrenamiento le va bien. En ese caso, yo también debo empezar a actuar como un villano.-De repente, el chico comenzó a verse.- Eso es. Esta es otra prueba para no manchar el apellido Iida. ¡Se un villano! ¡Deja que fluya el mal para convertirte en héroe!-De repente, se giró a un lado colocando una mirada algo aterradora con un aura negra antes de poner una voz grave.- ¡Yo soy…extremadamente malvado!

Uraraka: ¡PFT~! (¡Se lo toma demasiado enserio!)- Se rio mientras pensó en eso, pues el chico hace las cosas tan al extremo que le da risa. Sin embargo…eso la delato.

Iida se giró al oír un ruido y vio un lente de cristal transparente salir de un pilar.

Iida: ¿Ya llegaste, Uraraka-kun?- La chica se pasmo al ser descubierta y salió poco a poco de su escondite, teniendo la cara algo azul al haber metido la pata.- Sabia que vendrías sola cuando Bakugo se fue por su cuenta. Como tú Quirk te permite hacer flotar lo que toques, me tome el tiempo de limpiar todo el lugar y quitar todas las cosas del suelo.

Como dijo, el lugar estaba tan limpio que incluso podrías comer en el piso. Como no había nada tampoco, no había ningún objeto que la castaña pueda usar a su favor.

Iida: ¡Ahora no podrás usar tus trucos! ¡Estás pérdida, heroína! ¡JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Uraraka: Realmente…parece que se convirtió en villano.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Ya con su plan listo, Izuku decidido pelear contra Bakugo. Miro el omnitrix, que también registraba la hora como cualquier reloj y vio que ya habían pasado 8 minutos desde que comenzó la práctica, por lo que tenía 7 minutos antes de que esta acabara.

Sin embargo, antes de hacer cualquier cosa, quería saber la ubicación de la bomba. Después de todo, una vez que logre vencer a Bakugo, podrá ir de inmediato a apoyar a su compañera antes de que el rubio se recupere.

Uraraka: {Deku-kun}

Izuku: Uraraka-san, ¿Cómo va?-Dijo activando su transmisor para poder hablar con ella.

Uraraka: {Iida-kun me encontró, ¡Lo siento! Ahora mismo, se acerca…}-Respondió y el peli verde juro oír a Iida decir: "¡Soy malvado!", con cierto tono de energía y alegría. Decidió hacer que jamás escucho eso.

Izuku: ¿Dónde estás?

Uraraka: {En el centro del quinto piso.}

Izuku: Eso significa que estas encima de donde yo estoy.-Dijo mirando el techo, ya teniendo una forma de subir si solo le queda 1 minuto.- (Ahora que se dónde están, queda ir contra Kacchan.)-Se dijo antes de tomar el transmisor.- Uraraka-san, quiero que trates de tomar la bomba o atrapar a Iida, cualquiera que salga mejor para ganar tiempo. Yo iré una vez que termine con Kacchan.

Uraraka: {De acuerdo, que tengas suerte.}-Respondió y corto la transmisión.

Con esto, Izuku tomo aire para calmarse antes de pararse. Solo le quedan 6 minutos antes de que esto termine, por lo quedaba acabar pronto. Escucho unos pasos y ya sabía de quien era. Con valor, decidido salir de su escondite y mirar de frente al rubio, quien lo miro con una mirada seria y asesina.

Bakugo: Así que… finalmente decides salir y dejar las escondidas ¿Eh?-Dijo sin moverse y quedarse mirando al chico de traje verde, quien solo lo miro desde la distancia.

Izuku: Así es, pues ya no te tengo miedo.-Respondió y noto como el rubio apretó los dientes.- Ya es hora de que vayamos terminando con esto.

Bakugo: ¿Lo que significa que finalmente usaras tu Quirk?

Izuku: Correcto.-Dijo activando el reloj y ya teniendo la forma escogida desde antes.- Si quieres lo mejor de mi…entonces eso tendrás.-En eso levanto su mano.- ¡Es hora de ser héroe!

El peli verde golpeo el Omnitrix y se envolvió en una luz verde segadora que obligo a Bakugo a cubrirse los ojos. Cuando la luz paro, el quito su mano de encima para ver qué forma tomo en nerd ahora…y se congelo al verlo.

La criatura que estaba frente a él era un ser hecho de un montón de líquido verde oscuro, el cual parecía ser mucosa. Posee una nariz parecida a la de un pico de ave y tiene forma de ameba con cuerpo humano. Tiene una especie de ovni sobre su cabeza el cual flotaba sobre él y ahí estaba grabado el símbolo del omnitrix.

Izuku (¿?): **Kacchan, conoce a una de mis formas más versátiles. Te presento a, ¡GOO~P!**

* * *

-Descripción de alíen-

**Nombre: Goop**

**Especie: Polymorph**

**Poder: Limosidad**

**Este alíen está hecho completamente de un líquido mucoso verde, el cual puede reformarse las veces que quiera. También pude convertir esa mucosa en acido corrosivo que derrite fácilmente lo que toque. El ovni sobre su cabeza es un proyector anti-gravedad que le permite moverse y deformar su cuerpo las formas que quiera.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción, sala de observación-

Kirishima: ¡Wo~! ¡Al fin decide transformarse!-Exclamo con emoción al ver que el peliverde tomo una nueva forma.

Jiro: ¿Pero ahora es una especie de moco viviente? Qué asco…-Murmuro con una cara complicada mirando al alíen.

Yaoyorozu: Pero, ¿Qué es eso que está flotando sobre su cabeza?-Todos miraron el proyector anti-gravedad de Goop con curiosidad.

Kaminari: ¿Un ovni?

All Might se cubrió la boca ante la risa que quería dar. No se rio porque era que el chico estuviera equivocado, sino que lo que dijo se acerca mucho a lo que se transformó su sucesor. Después de todo, ahora es un alienígena.

Por otra parte, un Todoroki estaba mirando con una mirada fija y seria al chico transformado. Al ver como actuó durante la prueba y el hecho de que decidió transformase, significaba que la batalla ya estaba decidida.

* * *

-En el edificio-

Bakugo se congelo al ver a Goop. No pudo evitar esto pues, al ver a un ser hecho de mucosa, recordó lo que le paso hace 10 meses.

En ese día, un villano de lodo lo atrapo e intento tomar su cuerpo por la fuerza. Este trataba de huir, pero nada de lo que hiciera daba resultado para escaparse. El hecho de ver a una criatura que comparte algo similar con el que casi le quita la vida hizo que inconscientemente tuviera miedo de él.

Midoriya noto que Katsuki no tenía guardia y la aprovechó a su favor, apresurándose y agarrando a la rubia, expandiendo su forma cuando el explosivo adolescente comenzó a luchar por dentro. Las explosiones se dispararon salpicando el chupón de él desde su lugar inmediato, pero finalmente no ayudó mucho cuando Goop se reformó.

Goop tenía agarrado a Bakugo restringiendo su cuerpo antes de formar sus brazos y empezar a golpearlo. Quería evita hacer algo como esto, pero debía debilitar al chico si quería atraparlo para que no escape.

El alíen siguió atacando mientras Bakugo lo hacía explotar con su poder, pero cada vez que hacía salpicar algo del cuerpo de Goop, este rápidamente se reformaba y volvía al ataque. Cuando el rubio logro librarse, intento alejarse usando sus explosiones para impulsarse en el aire, sin embargo, Goop atrapo su pierno y lo azoto contra el suelo antes de volverlo a poner dentro de su cuerpo.

Luego de un rato, el rostro de Bakugo mostraba signos de cansancio. Los ataques de Izuku estaban dando resultados, pues como Goop, las explosiones de Katsuki no tenían mucho sentido en su contra.

Ya después de haberlo golpeado bastante, Goop arrojo a Katsuki hacia una pared antes de apuntar con su dedo a su dirección y disparar algunas balas de moco, las cuales golpearon sus piernas y su toso pegándolo en la pared.

Izuku (Goop): **Bien, eso debería contenerlo. Ahora debo ir donde…**

Bakugo: Idiota. Estoy completamente lleno.- Dijo de repente y Goop se giró a él confundido, donde le dio algo de miedo la sonrisa que puso de repente.

Cuando el alíen miro al rubio, noto que el guante del chico brillo por un momento. Sea lo que sea ese brillo, no puede ser bueno.

Katsuki: Como eres un maldito acosador, deberías saber cómo funciona mi Quirk ¿no?- La sonrisa del adolescente se volvió maliciosa mientras miraba a Goop y lo apuntaba con su brazo.- Mi Quirk, Explosión, hace que mis manos suden nitroglicerina y la hace explotar.- En eso jala una parte del guante, donde se alargó y revelo una especie de seguro.- Si hicieron el traje como les pedí, almacenan nitroglicerina. Si es así, puedo hacer un ataque 10 veces mayor de lo que ya hago y dirigirla a una sola dirección.

Izuku (Goop): **Espera, ¿eso significaría que…?**

* * *

-Sala de observaciones-

All Might: (No me digas que él…)-Lo peor que pudo imaginar vino a su mente mientras miraba la pantalla.- ¡Joven Bakugo, detente! ¿¡Intestas matarlo!?

* * *

-De vuelta en el edificio-

Al escuchar la advertencia de All Might, confirmo su duda.

Izuku (Goop): **¡Kacchan, no lo hagas! Si bien es cierto que tal vez yo pueda sobrevivir. ¡Disparar esa cosa podrías derribar el edificio entero! ¡NOS PODRÍAS MATAR A TODOS!**

Bakugo: ¡Estoy seguro de que este edificio no se derrumbara y como dijiste, tu podrás sobrevivir en esa forma!-Respondió quitando el seguro y una salida que estaba en los guantes se enciendo.

Al ver esto, Izuku reacciono inconscientemente al hecho de que sus amigos y el rubio se puedan morir si el edificio se derrumba. Rápidamente se apresuró hacia adelante y, como Goop, envolvió su cuerpo en todo el guante que iba a disparar.

Cuando el ataque salió, Goop hizo todo lo posible para contener el disparo. La mucosa verde oscura se fue volviendo amarilla mientras se expandía a gran velocidad.

Izuku (Goop): **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**-Rugió lleno de fuerza conteniendo el ataque lo mejor que podía hasta que…

***BOOM***-Exploto.

Toda la mucosa de Goop se dispersó como una bomba de pintura. La sala se llenó de limo verde, incluso algunas salieron por la ventana. A parte de eso, la explosión sacudió todo el edificio.

* * *

-Sala de observaciones-

Todos los estudiantes jadearon horrorizados por lo que paso. Vieron como su compañero se usó a sí mismo para contener el ataque que iba a lanzar el rubio, donde todo su cuerpo termino esparciéndose por la habitación.

Las chicas se taparon la boca horrorizadas mientras que los chicos se pusieron blancos. ¡Acaban de ver a un compañero ser esparcido por un ataque que era descomunal!

Kaminari: El…El… ¿Se… murió?-Pregunto mientras temblaba de miedo ante la idea, pues el limo verde oscuro no se movía…en lo absoluto.

All Might: No…No puede ser… que él…

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Iida: ¡Bakugo-kun, responde!-Grito activando su transmisión cuando sintieron una enorme sacudida junto a una gran explosión.- ¿¡Tu hiciste eso!? ¿¡Que hiciste!? ¡Explícate!

Uraraka: (¡Una oportunidad!)-Se dijo al ver que Iida estaba distraído y comenzar a correr hacia la bomba.- (¡Si recuperamos la bomba, ganaremos!)

Iida escucho los pasos de la castaña y vio como esta se acercaba.

Iida: ¡No te dejare, heroína!-Grito mientras se acercaba a ella para atraparla, pero en eso Uraraka junta las puntas de sus dedos antes de dar un salto.

Uraraka: (Solo tenemos que tocar el arma para ganar.)-Se dijo mientras flotaba por el aire encima del chico en armadura.

Iida: ¿También puedes hacer flotar tu cuerpo?-Murmuro sorprendido al ver esto.

Uraraka: ¡Liberar!-Exclamo juntando de nuevo las puntas de sus dedos y comenzó a caer a gran velocidad.- ¡Mi cuerpo no lo tiene fácil!

Ella estaba por tocar el arma, pero Iida activo los motores de sus piernas para comenzar a correr a gran velocidad y agarrar la bomba para llevársela. Uraraka, quien seguía cayendo, se sorprendió y grito por el hecho de que apartaran tan rápidamente la bomba de ella. La chica rodo por el suelo y chocó contra una pared dada la inercia de su caída.

Iida: Tu Quirk no es una amenaza si no puedes tocar nada. En ese caso, ¡Solo tengo que aguantar hasta que se acabe el tiempo! ¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE!

Uraraka se levantó y miro a Iida con fastidio, pues ese acto del villano la comenzó a molestar un poco. Sin embargo, ella no podía rendirse.

Uraraka: (Deku-kun se está esforzando mucho. Si él está dando todo de si aún bajo las limitaciones que le dieron, entonces yo tampoco me puedo rendir.)

-De vuelta en el piso de abajo-

Bakugo: Oí, Deku, deja de hacerte el dormido y levántate.-Dijo mientras lograba salir del agarre de la pared por la mucosa que lo retenía para comenzar a caminar por el lugar.- Sé que aun estas vivo, ¡así que levántate y pelea!-Grito, pero no recibió respuesta.- ¡Deja de ignorarme!

* * *

-Sala de observaciones-

Kirishima: ¡Sensei, detenga el encuentro!-Grito el pelirrojo mirando a All Might, quien estaba congelando mirando la pelea.- ¡Ese Bakugo está loco si quiere seguir, incluso por como dejo a Midoriya si aún sigue vive! ¡De seguir así, lo va a matar!

Yaoyorozu: ¡Estoy de acuerdo con eso!-Exclamo parándose al lado del gran héroe.- ¡Bakugo-san acaba de usar claramente un arma letal y aún tiene otra que no ha usado! ¡Si esto continua, entonces Midoriya-kun realmente podría terminar muerto, o si tiene suerte, terminar gravemente herido!

Al escuchar todo esto, el héroe por fin reacciono.

All Might: ¡Joven Bakugo, detenga esa locura ahora!-Grito activando los parlantes.- ¡Lo que acaba de hacer es un acto tonto ya sea para héroes o villanos al usar una arma que pueda destruir la base que debes proteger! Pero lo más importante, ¡Esta es una práctica, no puedes usar armas letales! ¡Aparte de que estas intentando pelear contra alguien que claramente recibió un daño terrible! ¡Continua así y no tendré más remedio que expulsarte!

Bakugo: {¿¡Que!?}

All Might: ¡Lo que oíste! ¡Detén esa locura tuya ahora!-Ordeno y el rubio se mostró enfadado mientras pisoteaba el suelo con gran furia.- ¡Joven Midoriya, ¿Estas bien?! ¡Por favor, dime algo!

Todos miraron preocupados al limo, esperando a que este se moviera o hiciera algo, indicando que el chico seguía bien…pero nada. Los presentes siguieron observando hasta que…

Asui: El ovni…

Todos miraron el Ovni que flotaba antes sobre Goop en una de las pantallas, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo. Sin embargo, notaron como este empezó a moverse un poco antes de empezar flotar a unos centímetros del suelo.

En eso, unos pitidos vinieron del símbolo del omnitrix y el limo comenzó a juntarse en un solo lugar antes de brillar y mostrar al chico en su traje de héroe completamente intacto, pero que parecía poder levantarse con dificultad.

Ashido: ¡Esta vivo!

Sero: ¿Logro sobrevivir a esa explosión a pesar de que la contuvo? ¡Ese sujeto es increíble!

All Might: Que alivio…-Susurro al ver que su sucesor estaba vivo. Estaba seguro de que no estaba bien, pero estaba vivo.- Joven Midoriya, ¿Te encuentras…?

***BOOM***

All Might: ¿¡Joven Bakugo!?-Grito impactado al ver como el rubio se lanzó contra el peli verde y lo mantuvo contra el suelo para comenzar a golpearlo.- ¡Joven Bakugo, detente en este momento! ¡Te estas dejando llevar demasiado con esto, lo puedes matar! ¡JOVEN BAKUGO!

Sin importar cuanto gritara, el chico no hacía caso y seguía golpeando a Midoriya con sus puños en el rostro.

Yaoyorozu: ¡Sensei, ya detenga esto! ¡OLVIDE EL ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡Si esto continua, Midoriya-san terminara…!-Se detuvo cuando vio un destello verde y todos giraron a ver la pantalla, donde el 2 Round entre Izuku y Bakugo…comenzó.

* * *

-Unos momentos antes-

=POV Izuku=

Me encontraba confuso, el mundo me daba vueltas y me sentía muy débil. Mis recuerdos eran vagos y confusos. Cuando escuche la voz de All Might, comenzó a reunir fuerzas para levantarme, pero sentía que mi cuerpo estaba en todos lados.

De repente, sentí como mi cuerpo era succionado por algo y se reunía en un solo lugar antes de poder sentirlo de nuevo. Ahora estaba parado, pero veía el mundo borroso. Era como esa vez que se subí en las tazas giratorias y Kacchan las hizo girar muy rápido, lo que termino mareándome.

A parte de eso, escuchaba un pitido agudo, pero nada más. Tenía ganas de vomitar, pero no podía hacerlo. No sentía ni frio ni calor y mi visión era borrosa. Trate de dar un paso, pero casi me caigo al hacerlo, no podía ponerse firme.

De repente sentí un impacto y un golpe en mi espada que casi no sentí antes de que algo en su rostro lo obligara a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro.

¿?: ¡De… tu… di…tardo! ¡Pe… de…cibir…jor…go… ¿Aun…ues…pie?!-Pude oír algo que le gritaba, una voz familiar, pero no podía entenderle.

Sentí unos impactos en mi rostro, pero tampoco pudo sentirlos muy bien. Algo me decía que dolía, pero no podía sentirlo. Parece que mi sentido del tacto estaba adormecido.

Fue en eso que parte de mi vista se recuperó y vi a Kacchan con un traje golpeándome. Fue ahí que lo recordé todo.

La clase de combate, el ejercicio, yo en el equipo de héroes y Kacchan en el equipo de villanos. Nuestra entrada al edificio, me pelea con Kacchan, como logre atraparlo como Goop y…Como el lanzo un ataque a gran escala que contuve.

Por fin entendí todo, aun estábamos en el ejercicio y Kacchan estaba tratando de dejarme fuera de combate para ganar…pero no quiero perder. No ahora. Sé que no estoy en la mejor condición de todas, algo obvio por los síntomas que tengo, pero quiero ganar esto. No por la estupidez de demostrar que soy mejor que Kacchan.

Quiero superar a Kacchan. Quiero ganarle a Kacchan. Quiero demostrarle que está equivocado sobre mí y que no soy débil…Quiero demostrarle que puedo convertirme en héroe.

Con las fuerzas que pude reunir, active el omnitrix y golpee el núcleo contra el piso para activarlo. No tengo ni idea en lo que me llegara a convertir…pero cualquier cosa es mejor que nada.

* * *

=POV 3°Persona=

Luego de que Izuku activara el omnitrix para transformarse, Katsuki se tapó los ojos ante la fuerte luz que lo segó. Cuando se detuvo, abrió los ojos…pero fue recibido por un puñetazo en la cara.

Bakugo grito de dolor mientras se tomaba el rostro, pues ese golpe no era normal. ¡Era como si le hubieran arrojado una gran roca en la cara!

Cuando se recuperó, miro a donde estaba Izuku y vio en su lugar a una criatura humanoide que parecía estar hecho de diamante. Sus ojos son verdes y lleva puesto una camisa negra con una gran franja verde en el medio, tiene una gran mandíbula, pantalones negros, unas líneas verdes en los pies, grandes brazos musculosos y tiene un cinturón en la cintura de color azul y blanco con el dial del omnitrix en el medio.

Izuku: **¡Diamante!**

* * *

-Descripción de alíen-

**Nombre: Diamante/Diamondhead**

**Especie: Petrosapien**

**Poder: Cristalización**

**Este alíen puede convertir sus brazos en armas, ya sea en espadas, hachas o lo que sea que quiera. También puede disparar dardos de diamante letales como crear columnas de diamante otras cosas similares. Su cuerpo mismo está hecho de este material, por lo que es un alíen duro y difícil de romper.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Bakugo: Deku…Tu…-Susurro mirando al nerd, quien nuevamente cambio a una forma diferente.

Izuku (Diamante): **Me ha llegado mi segundo aliento, Kacchan.**-Dijo de forma retadora mirando al rubio.- **Prepárate, porque pienso ganar de forma deslumbrante, ¡Como el diamante!**

Bakugo: ¡En tus sueños!-Grito para ir a atacar, pero la criatura de cristal se cruzó de brazos y recibió el ataque, donde este no le hizo nada. Siguió atacando, pero su oponente solo se mantuvo a la defensiva y no ataco. Luego de un rato se detuvo…y vio que su enemigo no tenía ni un rasguño.- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

Izuku (Diamante): **¿Acaso no lo notas? ¿En verdad crees que unas cuantas explosiones pueden romper el diamante, de lo que está hecho mi cuerpo ahora?**-Bakugo abrió los ojos al oír eso. Eso significa que…-**Así es, tu Quirk es inútil contra mí y mi cuerpo sólidamente estructurado.**

Con eso dicho, Diamante levanto los brazos apuntándolos hacia Bakugo y de ellos salieron misiles de diamantes. Bakugo salto para esquivarlo, pero algunas le dieron. Cuando le dieron, dieron una pequeña explosión que lo lastimaron.

Luego de eso, el rubio intento atacar de nuevo, pero Diamante golpeo el suelo y un muro hecho de cristal se formó delante de él protegiéndolo. Bakugo pudo destruir el muro, pero al hacerlo, fue detenido momentáneamente…oportunidad que no desaprovecho el chico.

El alíen golpeo a Katsuki y lo mando a volar un tanto lejos. El chico cayó y trato de levantarse, pero le dolía todo. Ha recibido mucho castigo durante el ejercicio. Sin embargo, él era demasiado testarudo. Salto hacia adelante para atacar y Diamante lanzo un golpe, pero antes de darle, Bakugo creo una explosión que lo impulso en el aire evitando el golpe, y el mismo humo de la explosión lo cubrió.

Con eso, logro llegar detrás del alíen y darle una poderosa explosión con todo lo que tenía en su espalda, pero…

Izuku (Diamante): **Eso me hizo cosquillas**.-Su forma le impedía ser lastimado por llamas, pues estas se desvían por su cuerpo de cristal.

El chico transformado le mando un golpe que mando al rubio a chocar contra la pared. Al ver que su oponente estaba débil y aturdido, Diamante corrió hacia él y agarro sus brazos…donde estos fueron cubiertos con cristal.

Bakugo: ¡Oye, que estas…!

Izuku (Diamante): **Un pequeño truco muy útil que aprendí a hacer hace unos 3 meses.**-Le dijo cuando termino de cubrir los brazos de su ex amigo de cristal antes de comenzar a hacer lo mismo con sus piernas.

Bakugo: ¡Deku, desgraciado, suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!-Grito tratando de liberarse, pero el cristal en sus manos cristalizo su sudor e impidió crear grandes explosiones, evitando que pueda liberarse.

Luego de cubrir piernas, brazos y torso, Diamante se separó de Bakugo y lo miro con una sonrisa.

Izuku (Diamante): **Eso es. Ahora te quedaras aquí hasta que termine el ejercicio.**

Omnitrix: **(Información, queda 1 minutos y 40 segundos para que el ejercicio concluya.)**

Izuku (Diamante): **Sera mejor que me apresure entonces.**-Dijo para agacharse y tocar el suelo, donde una columna de cristal se formó bajo de él para comenzar a subirlo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Iida: ¡Ríndete heroína, no puedes ganar!-Grito mientras corría y mantenía alejado la bomba de la chica, quien se veía complicada en su situación.

Uraraka: (Oh no, si esto continua, ¡Vamos a perder!)-Grito con frustración mirando desde lejos a Iida, quien mantenía la bomba en sus brazos.

De repente, en medio del piso cerca de Uraraka, una gran cantidad de diamante acumulado comenzó a salir y crecer como si fuera una planta.

Iida: P-Pero que…-Estaba confundido ante la repentina aparición de diamantes hasta que este se rompió en mil pedazos.- ¿¡Que es eso!?

Uraraka vio ahí a un hombre que parecía estar hecho de diamante. No sabía qué hacía algo así aquí…hasta que vio su cintura.

Uraraka: Ese símbolo es de…-Ella sonrió al ver quien era y este la miro, donde apunto a Iida antes de chocar un puño con su mano.- ¡Entendido!

Izuku (Diamante): **¡Al ataque!**-Grito golpeando el piso, donde se fueron creando muros de cristales alrededor de Iida reduciendo su espacio para correr.

Iida: ¿¡Qué diablos es todo esto!?-Grito confundido para luego ver como Uraraka se acercaba a él.- ¡Es inútil!

Iida corrió usando sus motores para correr a súper velocidad, pero como tenia caminos bloqueados, corrió solo a la única dirección que le quedaba, donde menos se lo esperaba, creció un pilar de diamante de su tamaño que lo hizo chocar y detenerse. El impacto lo hizo soltar la bomba y esta salió volando.

Uraraka: ¡Es mi oportunidad!-Grito saltando hacia la bomba usando su Quirk para cancelar la gravedad en su cuerpo.

Iida: ¡No lo harás!-Iba a ir a detenerla, pero sus piernas no se movían.- ¿Eh?

El chico miro hacia abajo y vio que sus pies estaban atrapados dentro de grilleros de diamante.

Izuku (Diamante): **La súper velocidad no sirve de nada si no puedes mover tus piernas.**

Iida: ¡Maldición!

Uraraka: ¡Ahora!-Grito para juntar las puntas de sus dedos.- ¡Liberar!-Con eso, la castaña cayo a mayor velocidad y tomo la bomba entre sus manos.- ¡Recuperada!

Iida: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡La bomba!

* * *

-Sala de observación-

Todo lo que paso fue muy repentino e impactante, todos estaban con la boca abierta. No podían creer lo que acaban de ver. El propio All Might estaba estupefacto por lo que vio. La batalla, la ferocidad, la tenacidad…fue demasiado impactante.

Pero cuando el héroe vio que Uraraka atrapo la bomba y quedaban 2 segundos para que terminara el ejercicio, le sonrió y tomo el micrófono.

All Might: El equipo de héroes~… ¡GANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	5. Nada saldrá como esperes que salgan

**Capítulo 5: Nada saldrá como esperes que salgan**

* * *

All Might: {El equipo de héroes~… ¡GANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!}-Se escuchó el anuncio del héroe N°1 resonar por sus transmisores.

En la sala de arriba, donde estaba la bomba, Diamante y Uraraka vitorearon por su victoria mientras Iida suspiro derrotado. Había perdido.

En eso, el chico en armadura vio como el ser hecho de cristales se acerco a él y puso una mano en sus pies, donde los grilletes de cristal que lo tenían apresados desaparecieron. El se confundió por esto, y se preguntaba quien era este sujeto, pero cuando vio que se envolvió en una luz verde que se encogía para tomar otra forma, todo tuvo sentido.

Iida: Oh, Midoriya-kun.-Dijo viendo al chico en su traje de héroe y con su máscara.- Ahora todo tiene sentido. Esa era otra de tus formas ¿no?

Izuku: Lo llamo Diamante, pues su cuerpo esta hecho de un cristal muy duro y resistente parecido al diamante. Como puedes ver, puedo crear esos diamantes en el puso haciendo pilares y muros, como otras cosas.

Iida: Ya veo, una transformación muy poderosa la que tienes ahí.-Dijo asintiendo antes de pensar en algo.- Pero, ¿Por qué no usaste a XLR8? Podrías haber acabado esto en unos segundos si lo hubieras querido usándolo.

Uraraka: No pudo dado que All Might-sensei se lo prohibió.

Iida: ¿Se lo prohibió?-Izuku asintió junto a Uraraka.- ¿Por qué razón haría eso?

Izuku: All Might sugirió que trate de evitar usarlo de inmediato en la mayoría de los ejercicios, pues de usarlo todo acabaría demasiado rápido y realmente no podríamos mejorar para actuar ante las situaciones en que nos puso. También teniendo en cuenta cuántas transformaciones tengo, sugirió que sería mejor si tuviera la misma experiencia con todos ellos.

Iida: Una decisión acertada. Una sola habilidad para definirte te convertiría en un blanco fácil para ciertos villanos. Además, si nosotros no aprendemos y mejoramos en lo que aprendimos, jamás podremos llegar a ser héroes.-Dijo de acuerdo tras escuchar la explicación del chico.

All Might: ¡Jajaja! ¡Bien hecho, mis estudiantes! ¡Especialmente ustedes dos, joven Midoriya e Iida!-Los tres se giraron y vieron a su profesor, quien vino para llevarlos devuelta a la sala de observación. Sin embargo, su sonrisa habitual se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.- Aun así, voy a tener que insistir en que vayas a la oficina de enfermeras, joven Midoriya.

Uraraka/Iida: ¿Eh?- La morena y el adolescente de cabello azul ambos miraron entre los dos con miradas inquisitivas. Midoriya asintió mientras se frotaba la cara, sabiendo que el hombre tenía razón, todavía le dolía la cabeza.

All Might: El joven Bakugo será reprendido adecuadamente por su comportamiento, puede que haya estado actuando como un villano, pero eso no excusa el brutal asalto que provocó. Es posible que tenga una conmoción cerebral...

Izuku: Hai, All Might-sensei.-Contesto mientras comenzaba a caminar, pero comenzó a tambalear. Los efectos de los golpes comenzaron a afectarlo ahora.

Iida: ¡Permíteme, Midoriya-kun! ¡Me aseguraré de que llegues a salvo!- Anunció mientras agarraba al chico del hombro al ver que tenía dificultades para caminar, haciendo que el chico sonriera.

All Might: ¡Lleva a la joven Yaoyorozu contigo también, para que pueda describir lo que sucedió desde la perspectiva de un tercero que vio lo que sucedió!-Recomendó e Iida asintió.

Los dos caminaron en silencio, Iida no presionó a su amigo para que hablara. Sin embargo, Midoriya podía sentir la curiosidad y la preocupación del niño a pesar de ello.

Izuku: Me hizo regresar a ser yo.- Dijo mientras acercaron a donde la clase estaba mirando.- Quede muy aturdido y luego comenzó a atacarme. Especialmente en la cara

Iida: Ya veo.-Murmuro asintiendo, pues puede que no lleven mucho siendo compañeros, pero ya se podía entender cómo era la personalidad de Bakugo.- Si hay preocupación por una conmoción cerebral, qué cruel fue el ataque…

Izuku: No te preocupes.-Corto su frase mientras sonreía.- Ya estoy acostumbrado hasta cierto punto a los golpes de Kacchan, por lo que sé que solo necesito algo de descanso.

Iida no supo que decir ante eso. El chico era demasiado amable y eso era una gran cualidad, pero era demasiado ajeno a su propia salud. Eso era preocupante, pues era bueno ser considerado, pero no debería olvidarse de su propio bienestar.

En eso, los dos entraron a la sala de observación en ese momento y todos parecieron hablar de inmediato.

"¡¿Midoriya?!" "¿Estás bien, amigo? ¡Eso fue horrible!""¡En serio pensé que estaba tratando de matarte!"

Midoriya casi tropezó cuando todos se apiñaron a su alrededor, mirándolos a todos sin saber qué decir. Afortunadamente, Yaoyorozu se apresuró a rescatarlo.

Yaoyorozu: ¡Todos por favor, retrocedan! Claramente necesita algo de espacio.- Ella ordenó y todos escucharon, retrocediendo. Sus propios rasgos se suavizaron cuando él se acercó un poco más.- ¿No deberías ir a la enfermería?

Iida: Lo estamos, pero All Might solicitó que te tragáramos, así como que le expliquemos lo que sucedió.

Yaoyorozu: Inteligente. ¡Vamos!-Dijo para llevar al peli verde con la heroína sanadora.

Kirishima: ¡Espero que estés bien, hombre!-Exclamo mientras salían.- ¡Pondremos cien por ciento como lo hiciste tú!

Ante eso, el portador de Omnitrix no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

-Enfermería-

El chequeo no tardó mucho, con Yaoyorozu dispuesto a hablar la mayor parte del tiempo. Tan pronto como Iida se enteró de lo ocurrido, su rostro palideció y se volvió de horror. No podía creer que uno de sus compañeros usara tales ataques contra uno de los suyos en una práctica. Era como si realmente quisiera matarlo.

Recovery Girl chequeo al muchacho y lo diagnostico dado los resultados y ante lo que oyó, donde no pudo evitar decir algo acerca de que All Might era un completo imbécil.

En total, solo tomó unos 10 minutos, y la mujer concluyó que solo habría algunos golpes desagradables y moretones, pero eso fue todo, por lo que uso su poder para curar un poco los golpes que recibió el chico en el rostro.

Recovery Girl: Espero que ese hombre tenga la sensatez de castigar a ese chico adecuadamente. Ahora, ustedes 3, pueden volver. Todavía tienen clase.- La anciana los echó y los dejaron caminar solos de regreso a su clase.

Habían llegado a la mitad del camino cuando Yaoyorozu habló, y su voz le preocupaba.

Yaoyorozu: ¿Midoriya-san?

Izuku: ¿Hm?- El chico se giró a ella para verla inquieta, como si debatiera lo que quería preguntar.

Yaoyorozu: Tú y Bakugo-san se conocían, ¿verdad? ¿Antes de U.A.?

Iida: Yo también me lo he estado preguntando.-Comento mientras caminaba sin su casco.- Mientras esperábamos la señal para que comenzara la prueba, vi que Bakugo estaba irritado en todo momento y solo te maldecía. Pareciera que se enoja fácilmente cuando hay algo que ver contigo. Ustedes se conocen desde hace mucho ¿verdad?

Izuku suspiró y asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta, viendo que no podría evadirla.

Izuku: Sí. En realidad, éramos muy cercanos. Éramos amigos de la infancia… antes de que obtuviera su Quirk...- Lo admitió mientras miraba hacia adelante.- Luego de obtener su Quirk, comenzó a declararse mejor que todos, y cualquiera que se atreviera a hablar mal de él lo castigaría de manera justa, aunque realmente era solo abuso contra otros. Yo… porque en esos momentos creí ser un Quirkless, siempre fui su objetivo preferido.

Iida: Esa es… ¿Esa es la forma en que actúa?-Pregunto totalmente sorprendido por lo que escucho.- Es una locura que alguien como él quiera ser un héroe.

Yaoyorozu: Si, esa clase de actitud no es digna para un héroe.- murmuró y el adolescente apenas lo oyó. Luego se volvió para mirarlo- Era… ¿Era común que te lastimaras así, Solo porque no tenías poderes?

Izuku: Bueno… siempre intenté evitar que la gente acosara a otros, así que supongo que es culpa mía.

Iida: Yo no pienso eso. Intervenir cuando otros son atacados es un gran acto, Midoriya-kun.-Dijo con respeto al chico.- Pero, ¿Nadie te ayudo o hizo algo con Bakugo-kun?

Izuku: Lamentablemente, no.-Admitió algo triste.- Kacchan es un chico lleno de talento y con un poderoso Quirk. La gente siempre lo alabo y dijo que estaba bien lo que hacía. Nadie le llevo la contraria a excepción de sus padres. Ya sean mis antiguos compañeros de clase o profesores de mi antigua escuela, nadie le dijo que no en lo que hacía, mucho menos cuando se trataba de un Quirkless que era antes. La gente nunca me vio como alguien que debía ser ayudado o incluso detener a los que me agredía.

Yaoyorozu: Eso no está bien.-Dijo con seriedad.- Solo porque no tengas un Quirk no significa que puedan hacerte eso. Prácticamente no te trataban como una persona.

Izuku: Bueno, parece que los que me rodearon, a excepción de mi madre, pensaron que sí. Yo solo era bueno en los estudios y casi no podía hacer nada sorprendente. Tuve que trabajar mucho para lograr lo que puedo hacer ahora. Por eso Kacchan me dio el apodo de "Deku" en ese entonces.

Iida: Eso es horrible.-Murmuro frunciendo el ceño.-Nadie debería tener el derecho de hacerle eso a otros solo porque sea más débil. Eso es solo abuso.

Izuku: Bueno, ahora tengo un nuevo significado para mi "Deku". Y eso me alegro mucho.-Iida solo asintió con simpatía y una sonrisa. Aunque lo conoce por muy poco, puede decir que Izuku es una gran persona y gran amigo.

Yaoyorozu fue comprendiendo porque el chico parecía ser tan tímido y precavido, pues la vida que tuvo no fue fácil. Fue en eso que se preguntó: "¿La vida de los Quirkless era así solo por no tener un poder especial como el resto?" Eso estaba mal, y le dificultaba ver a Bakugo convertirse en héroe. Puede que tenga el poder y talento para serlo, pero nunca seria visto como uno si no cambia esa actitud.

Luego de un rato, los tres llegaron por fin a la sala donde estaban todos, donde la castaña no tardo en ir con su compañero.

Uraraka: ¡Deku-kun, ¿Cómo estás?!-Grito preocupada acercándose al trio.

Todos en la sala también querían saber, pues vieron la dura lucha que dio el chico y lo que hizo para evitar un desastre.

Izuku: Estoy bien. Solo con dolor de cabeza y unos moretones, pero Recovery Girl dijo que estaría bien siempre y cuando descansara bien.

Uraraka: Que alivio…-Murmuro con una mano en el corazón. Todos se sintieron igual que ella.

All Might: Me alegro escuchar eso, Joven Midoriya. Pues si ese es el caso, por favor trata de no forzarte y descansar bien.-El chico asintió.- Bien, no debemos perder más tiempo ahora.-Dijo mientras seguía y se ponía frente a la pantalla.- Si bien lo que paso fue impactante, no podemos dejar que esto nos desanime y baje su rendimiento. Un verdadero héroe se sobrepone de este tipo de cosas para siempre poder actuar como corresponder sin importar el tipo de situación en que este. ¡Escucharon!

-¡Hai!-Respondieron más animados y listo para lo que vendría.

All Might: ¡Bien! Primero veamos los resultados del primer entrenamiento de combate. ¡Y aquí están!

1°Midoriya Izuku

2°Iida Tenya

3°Uraraka Ochako

4°Bakugo Katsuki

Asui: ¿Are?-Ella miro confundida la pantalla al ver los resultados.- Entiendo que Midoriya-chan este en primer lugar, ¿Pero no debería estar Uraraka-chan en el segundo lugar?

All Might: ¿Mmh~, porque será?-Pregunto fingiendo ignorancia antes de levantar su mano con energía.- ¿¡Quien lo sabe!?

Yaoyorozu: Yo, All Might-sensei.-Dijo levantando la mano antes de comenzar a explicar.- Es porque, a parte de Midoriya-kun, Iida fue quien más se adapto al contexto del ejercicio.

El gran héroe se quedo callado, pues le robaron su momento para comenzar a explicar y la chica soló continúo.

Yaoyorozu: Viendo la batalla, el comportamiento de Bakugo-san fue claramente por rencor personal que lo hizo actuar arbitrariamente. También esta el uso del arma que uso antes, pues como dijo antes, un ataque de largo rango en interiores es imprudente y tonto.

Bakugo: Cuidado, cola de caballo.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Shoji: No, ella tiene un punto. Usar tales armas en un espacio cerrado es arriesgado y tonto. Si no tienes un medio para protegerte de un edificio que se te cae encima, entonces eso solo es un acto suicida.-Todos asintieron de acuerdo a eso y Bakugo solo gruño mirando a otro lado.

Yaoyorozu: Por otra parte, Uraraka-san se rio ante una situación de combate, lo que termino revelando su paradero a su enemigo. Iida, quien se distrajo un poco actuando como villano, llevo a cabo bien la tarea. Ideo una estrategia contra su oponente, porque el supuso correctamente que el encuentro iba a llevarse alrededor de la bomba. Finalmente, Midoriya, a pesar de que no uso su Quirk al principio, actuó de acuerdo a la situación y espero un buen momento en usar sus poderes para acabar con su adversario antes de ir a respaldar a su compañera, convirtiendo el encuentro en un 2 contra 1, donde eso les dio la ventaja dándoles la victoria. Aunque todo pudo terminar en un instante su usaba su forma veloz, pero dado que All Might-sensei se lo prohibió, tuvo que adaptarse a la situación. Fue una decisión que ayudo a ver como pudo manejar la situación a pesar de no usar sus mejores poderes en la situación en que se encontraba. Sin embargo, si se hubiera transformado desde el principio, la pelea podría haber terminado de manera diferente, pues ellos dos atacando a Bakugo-san podrían haberlo vencido. Pero también teniendo en cuenta lo fuerte que es Bakugo-san y que no sabían el paradero de la bomba, tal vez no fue una mala tomar esa estrategia por el límite de tiempo.

Todos quedaron en silencio, escuchando cada explicación de la chica. Uraraka estaba algo avergonzada cuando mencionaron su falla e Iida estaba a punto de llorar de alegría al ver que lo elogiaron ante su seriedad en el entrenamiento. Izuku también estaba avergonzado y se tapó la cara con la capucha, mirando hacia abajo.

Yaoyorozu: Vea como se vea, fueron Midoriya-san e Iida-san quienes se pusieron serios en el juego y planearon bien como abarcar a sus contrincantes. Cada uno entendió bien su tarea, la situación y realizarla correctamente como enfrentarlas. Aunque hubo gran falta de trabajo en equipo en el grupo de villano, eso fue por un acto arbitrario de su propio compañero quien se negó a tener ayuda o informar correctamente la situación a su compañero. Por otro lado, el equipo de héroes realizo bien su trabajo en equipo informándose y llevando a cabo su plan, modificándolo si había algún cambio de situación.

…

…

…

All Might: (San… ¡Santo cielo! ¡Ella termino diciéndolo todo!)-Grito dentro de su corazón al ver que su oportunidad para lucirse un poco se perdió por completo.- B-Bueno, el joven Midoriya también cometido algunos errores, ¡Pero es correcto lo que dijiste!

Yaoyorozu: Deberíamos siempre empezar nuestros estudios con lo que es familiar. Y si no nos ayudamos los unos a los otros, entonces… ¡Nunca seremos unos buenos héroes!

Toda la clase estaba sorprendida por la actitud seria de Yaoyorozu, donde un nuevo respeto se formó ante ella.

All Might: Muy bien, cambiamos de sitio y empecemos el segundo combate.-Dijo para retomar las palabras y el control de la situación.- Piensen en este entrenamiento tras reflexionar lo que hablamos.

-¡Hai!-Todos asintieron…menos Bakugo, quien estaba rechinado los dientes de frustración.

* * *

-Momentos después-

El equipo J estaba formado por Yaoyorozu y Sero, mientras que el equipo B tenía Todoroki y Shoji. El equipo Hero compartió una breve sonrisa antes de que Sero se pusiera el casco, mientras que el equipo Villanos apenas se asintió el uno al otro. Con eso, ambos grupos salieron para tomar posiciones.

Midoriya ya tenía su libreta en sus manos y estaba garabateando furiosamente. Era un habitó incontrolable que tenía, a parte que le ayuda a aprender de sus compañeros.

Kirishima: Entonces, ¿alguna apuesta sobre quién va a ganar este partido?-Pregunto por el repentino silencio y seriedad que había en el lugar, tratando de romperlo.

Izuku: Bueno, Yaoyorozu-san tiene un Quirk increíblemente versátil.- Dijo casi para sí mismo.- Ella puede crear prácticamente cualquier cosa, lo que significa que puede adaptarse a casi cualquier situación. El Quirk de Sero-san es perfecto para escalar muros, así que no me sorprendería si intentaran sorprender al otro equipo desde arriba. Por otro lado, Todoroki-san puede generar hielo, por lo que si lo hace lo suficientemente rápido, literalmente podría congelar al equipo Héroe en su camino. Ademas, Shoji-san dijo ayer que podía convertir sus brazos en otros órganos sensoriales, por lo que es el puesto de observación perfecto. En todo caso, ¡este equipo de Villano podría ser la mejor opción para la defensa!

Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que todos, incluso All Might, lo miraban fijamente. Esto lo avergonzó bastante y nuevamente feliz de tener la capucha puesta.

Uraraka: Deku-kun, ¿acabas de pensar en todo eso?-Pregunto y el chico de inmediato bajo un poco la cabeza.

Izuku: E-Es un pasatiempo. Lo siento mucho.

All Might: ¡No te disculpes, joven Midoriya!- Exclamo dándole una palmada en el hombro.-El análisis sobre la marcha de las habilidades de alguien es bueno para evaluar cómo luchar contra un villano o junto a un héroe.- En eso se volvió a la pantalla.- Con ese análisis en mente, ¿qué probabilidades pondrías para que los Héroes ganen?

Midoriya se encogió de hombros y se puso pensativo, analizando la situación.

Izuku: No es bueno, All Might-sensei. Es muy difícil que el equipo de héroes pueda evitar ser visto o escuchado por Shoji-san, y si intentan colarse desde arriba, tendrán dificultades para encontrar y llegar a la bomba. Si fallan, Todoroki- san probablemente los congele de inmediato.

Mineta: Ooh, un Yaoyorozu fría significa un Yaoyorozu mojada… ¡Ay!

Nadie comentó cuando Asui extendió su larga y poderosa lengua y abofeteó a Mineta en la cara. En cambio, miraron la pantalla.

Ashido: En todo caso, eso solo reafirma lo que dije antes. El equipo de villanos tiene la mayor ventaja en la prueba.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Sero: Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres que te lleve por el costado?-Pregunto mirando a su compañera, quien sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

Yaoyorozu: No, gracias. Necesitamos asegurarnos de que el techo esté vacío, y serás más ágil si no estoy en el camino. Si es seguro, solo baja un poco de cinta y tira de mí; después de eso, Nos colaremos desde arriba y esperamos sorprender al otro equipo antes de que puedan reaccionar.

Sero: Tendremos que estar realmente callados. Creo que Shoji-san puede hacer orejas adicionales.-Dijo recordando las capacidades que menciono el chico de 6 brazos.

Yaoyorozu: Eso es cierto; afortunadamente, tengo una idea-. El estómago de Yaoyorozu brillaba, y emergieron cuatro almohadillas en forma de huella con cordones de zapatos.- Este es un material de insonorización. Debe enmascarar nuestro enfoque.

Sero: ¡Increíble!- Exclamo tomando y atándose rápidamente el acolchado a la parte inferior de sus botas.- ¡Todo lo que necesitamos son algunos shuriken, y seremos ninjas!

Yaoyorozu sonrió ante su entusiasmo, incluso mientras ella modificaba su propio calzado.

* * *

-Descripción de héroe-

**Nombre: ****Yaoyorozu Momo. Una estudiante que entro por recomendación.**

**Quirk: Creación.**

**Ella puede crear cualquier material inerte desde su cuerpo. No importa lo que sea, ella lo puede crearlo.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Yaoyorozu: Recuerda, tendremos que ser rápidos una vez que encontremos la bomba. Si puedes frenar al otro equipo, incluso por unos segundos, los mantendré en su lugar, y puedes ir por el arma.

Sero: ¡Lo tienes!-Exclamo con entusiasmo y extendió los brazos.- ¡Hora de ir a trabajar!

All Might: {¡Equipo de héroes!}- Su voz retumbó en los altavoces cercanos.- {¡Empiecen!}

Sero asintió una vez más a su compañero de equipo, y luego apuntó con su codo izquierdo al escondite de cinco pisos de los Villanos. Una línea de cinta salió disparada a velocidades increíbles y se unió justo después del cuarto piso; se levantó tan rápido como pudo y luego disparó otra línea de cinta para levantarse el resto del camino.

* * *

-Descripción de héroe-

**Nombre: ****Sero Hanta**

**Quirk: Tape.**

**Le permite disparar material similar a una cinta de celofán desde los codos, así como retraerlo. Parece ser algo más resistente que la cinta normal, por lo que soportan mucha fuerza de presión.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Sero asomó la cabeza sobre el techo para escanearlo brevemente, y luego golpeó el comunicador en su casco, que había sido provisto desde una mesa a las afueras del campo.

Sero: ¡Yaoyorozu-san, todo despejado!

En lugar de responder, Yaoyorozu asintió y luego extendió la mano expectante. Sero bajó una larga línea de cinta, y una vez que tuvo un buen agarre, él la levantó.

Sero: Etapa uno, completa.- Dijo en un tono demasiado serio que hizo sonreír a Yaoyorozu. El encuentro de Izuku con Bakugo hizo que se tomara esto seriamente.- Sin embargo, es bueno que haya una puerta en la azotea; de lo contrario, tendríamos que arriesgarnos con las ventanas del quinto piso.

Yaoyorozu hizo una mueca. Ese es un buen punto; No había considerado que esta área de entrenamiento podría no ser cien por ciento precisa. Debe enfocarse en cada detalle que leyó del mapa, pero teniendo cuidado de que si hay alguna ruta adicional o algún cambio extraño.

Decidida a compensar su error percibido, abrió la puerta y bajó en silencio las escaleras hasta el quinto piso. Las luces estaban apagadas, probablemente debido a Todoroki y Shoji; La visión de los héroes era limitada, mientras que los villanos no estaban tan obstaculizados, gracias a los sentidos mejorados de Shoji. Debido a la oscuridad, tardó varios minutos en comprobar que ni la bomba ni el equipo de Villanos estaban allí; según la estimación de Yaoyorozu, les quedaban menos de diez minutos.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de la sala donde estaba la bomba, estaban el dúo que hacía de villanos. En ella, Shoji tenía sus brazos transformados en orejas, las cuales estaban moviéndose un poco, tratando de escuchar lo que pudiera.

* * *

-Descripción de héroe-

**Nombre: Shoji Mezo**

**Quirk: Brazos-Copia**

**Puede crear copias de partes de su cuerpo en los extremos de sus brazos. Ya sean manos, orejas u ojos. Su capacidad de rastreo es buena y casi infalible.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Luego de un rato, una de las extremidades se transformó en una boca.

Shoji: Lo siento, no puedo escucharlos entrar o moverse.-Dijo en tono de disculpa.- A pesar de que puedo escuchar cuando abren alguna puerta, no puedo identificar exactamente en dónde. Lo siento, Todoriko.

Todoriko: No te preocupes.-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.- Ya sabía yo que enfrentar a Yaoyorozu no seria fácil. Los planes jamás son infalibles después de todo.- En eso abre la puerta.- Quédate aquí y protege la bomba. Yo me hare cargo de esos dos si los encuentro.

Shoji: De acuerdo.-Asintió viendo a su compañero salir.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Yaoyorozu: Tenemos que darnos prisa.- Susurró tan silenciosamente como pudo en su auricular, pues ella estaba en el segundo piso y Sero en el cuarto.- No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Sero: {Entonces necesitamos encontrar esa bomba, y rápido.}-También susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado en su transmisor.- {No están en el quinto piso, y no serían tan tontos como para poner en el primer… el tercer piso parece una apuesta segura.}

Yaoyorozu: Tienes razón. En el centro, es más fácil defenderse y contraatacar; aun así, debemos tener cuidado hasta que… esperen, ¿está haciendo más frío aquí?

Antes de que Sero pudiera responder, una delgada capa de hielo comenzó a arrastrarse rápidamente por el suelo; en segundos, casi los había alcanzado.

Sero: {¡Muévete!} Gritó, y luego usó su cinta para subir al techo.

Pensando rápidamente, Yaoyorozu hizo un movimiento amplio y amplio con su brazo derecho, produciendo una ola de sal de roca al mismo tiempo. La sal bloqueó parte del hielo que se dirigía hacia ella, pero más se deslizó alrededor para rodearla.

Yaoyorozu: ¡Sero-san, ve por la bomba! ¡Intentaré detener a Todoroki-san!

Sero dudó solo por un momento, pero rápidamente asintió.

Sero: ¡Bien, buena suerte!

Todoriko: No creas que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente.- Dijo mientras salía de las sombras.

Todo su lado izquierdo estaba cubierto de hielo con forma de armadura, que hacía un crujido siniestro con cada paso. Levantó su brazo derecho, y una columna de hielo se disparó hacia Sero, que apenas se apartó a tiempo.

En lugar de tratar de golpear a Sero con más pilares, Todoroki simplemente golpeó su pie derecho en el suelo; un momento después, las escaleras se congelaron.

Yaoyorozu: El viento…-Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, todas las ventanas también estaban cubiertas de hielo. ¿Qué tan poderoso es él? ¿Cuál es su límite? ¿Él incluso tiene uno?

Sero: ¡Tendremos que luchar contra él!-Decidió y disparó una línea de cinta desde su lugar en el techo que rodeaba el torso de Todoroki; eso duró unos dos segundos antes de que Todoroki congeló la cinta a la mitad de la fuente, el codo de Sero, y luego la rompió fácilmente.

Yaoyorozu apuntó con su palma hacia Todoroki y sacó un poste largo, inclinado con un puño pequeño. Se disparó directamente a la cabeza de Todoroki, pero con un solo paso desde su pie derecho, una pared de hielo se disparó para bloquearlo.

Eso fue solo una diversión, pensó, y retiró el otro brazo. Ahora, solo haré una granada explosiva para arrojarlo, y…

Yaoyorozu acababa de comenzar a crear la granada cuando su brazo se volvió aún más frío que el resto de ella. Miró hacia abajo y vio que un pequeño pilar de hielo había brotado debajo de la extremidad y se había congelado a su alrededor; comenzó a moverse por su brazo, hasta que quedó congelada hasta el hombro. Luego, el hielo creció alrededor de sus tobillos y lentamente subió lentamente por sus piernas, manteniéndola en su lugar.

Sero: ¡Yaoyor…! ¡Ack!- Intentó bajarse para liberar a su compañero de equipo, solo para que Todoroki creara otro muro de hielo en su camino. Esta vez, su sincronización fue más precisa, y Sero se estrelló de cabeza contra el hielo; un momento después, él también estaba atrapado.

All Might: {¡Eso es suficiente!}-Su voz retumbo en los altavoces.- {El equipo Hero está atrapado; ¡los villanos ganan!}

Todoroki no perdió tiempo en liberar a sus compañeros de clase de su hielo; todo lo que tomó fueron unos minutos de fuego desde su lado izquierdo. Shoji también salió de la planta baja y usó su considerable fuerza para ayudar a mover los trozos más grandes de hielo.

Incluso mientras creaba toallas para ayudar a secarla y a Sero, Yaoyorozu no pudo evitar sentirse abatida. Estábamos completamente superados; su estrategia contrarrestó todo lo que pudimos haber hecho.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Kaminari: Whoa…- Susurro rompiendo el silencio en la sala de observación.- Odio hacer un juego de palabras, pero Todoroki estaba frío ahí. Su Quirk es monstruoso.

Todoriko: Escuché eso.

Kaminari: ¡Eep!- Kaminari saltó y rápidamente se escondió detrás de Kirishima al ver a los dos equipos entrar.

All Might: En primer lugar, quiero felicitar a ambos equipos.- Dijo mirando a sus alumnos.- Ambos tenían buenos planes, y los Héroes mantuvieron la calma. Por su parte, joven Todoroki, incluso cuando su propio plan comenzó a desmoronarse. ¡Mantener la cabeza despejada es una cualidad importante para tener en el campo! salen equipos, me gustaría escuchar algunos comentarios del resto de la clase.

Ashido levantó la mano.

Ashido: No sé si esto es realmente retroalimentación, pero Midori tenía razón antes. Todo esto le da una gran ventaja a quien esté jugando a la defensa.

Al escuchar eso, Yaoyorozu se volvió hacia Midoriya con una mirada levemente herida en su rostro.

Yaoyorozu: ¿Sabías que perderíamos?

Izuku: ¡N-No!-Grito nervioso y sonrojado al ver la mirada de la chica.- S-Solo dije que el equipo de Villanos tenía muy buenas opciones defensivas, y tenían más tiempo para prepararse. T-Tuviste una buena estrategia, Yaoyorozu-san, era solo que…

Todoriko: Hubieras hecho bien contra casi cualquier otro equipo.- Dijo continuando la explicación, no con condescendencia, sino simplemente afirmando un hecho simple.-Estabas tan callado que Shoji-san no podía escucharte, y yo tampoco; solo esperé en las escaleras hasta que te vi.

El resto de la clase compartió sentimientos similares; no era que los Héroes tuvieran un mal plan, simplemente no sobrevivió al contacto con el enemigo. La diferencia de poder era demasiado grande.

All Might: ¡Excelentes puntos, todos!- Exclamo con entusiasmo al ver como sus estudiantes estaban serios en el asunto.- ¡Ahora, antes de continuar, me gustaría decir que el joven Todoroki fue el que se llevó el primer lugar de este partido! ¡Tenía un plan y la habilidad para manejar a dos oponentes impredecibles!

Todoroki solo se encogió de hombros cuando el resto de la clase, menos Bakugo, aplaudió cortésmente. El propio Bakugo había visto con la boca abierta de lo que era capaz el chico de cabello de dos colores, quedándose sorprendido. Lo miro, y se sintió inferior.

* * *

-Descripción de héroe-

**Nombre: Todoroki Shoto. Otro de los admitidos por recomendación.**

**Quirk: Mitad caliente y Mitad Frío.**

**Su lado derecho puede congelar y crear hielo, mientras que su lado izquierdo puede quemar y generar fuego. Actualmente se desconoce su alcance. ¡Es muy fuerte!**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-Sala de observaciones-

All Might: Muy bien, ¡es hora de que los próximos equipos! ¡Así que veamos quienes son los siguientes!- Dijo para sacar los números y ver quiénes eran.- Equipos "E" y "H", ¡Vayan a prepararse!

Con eso, Hagakure y Ashido fueron los villanos, así que se fueron primero; Unos minutos más tarde, Sato y Asui se fueron para hacer su propio plan. Mientras eso sucedía, Yaoyorozu notó que Midoriya garabateaba en su cuaderno.

Yaoyorozu: Midoriya-san, ¿estabas tomando notas durante el primer partido?

Midoriya saltó y la miró con sus grandes ojos; Sinceramente, le pareció un poco lindo que alguien tan poderoso estuviera tan nervioso con las personas, especialmente con las chicas.

Izuku: B-Bueno, sí.- Admitió bastante avergonzado.- Lo siento, ¡no quise ofenderte! Es solo que aprender acerca de Quirks y sus aplicaciones es un pasatiempo mental y…

Yaoyorozu: Está bien, no me importa.-Contesto riéndose un poco por la actitud del chico, quien se relajó un poco al oír eso.

Izuku: O-oh, bien. Um, mientras esperamos, ¿podría preguntarte acerca de tu Quirk? Vi que puedes hacer cosas, pero ¿cómo funciona?"

Yaoyorozu: No es nada especial. Simplemente convierto los lípidos en mi cuerpo en cualquier objeto inorgánico que quiera. Solo tengo que conocer la composición molecular del elemento en cuestión.

Izuku: Espera…- Los ojos de Midoriya se abrieron aún más.- Quieres decir que, ¿sabes las fórmulas moleculares para el material de insonorización y otros artefactos complicados?

Yaoyorozu: Um… ¿sí?

Jiro, con quien Yaoyorozu se había hecho amigo el día anterior, sonrió.

Jiro: Mira, Yaomomo aquí tuvo las mejores calificaciones de secundaria en el país. ¡Descubrir cómo hacer calzado insonorizado es pan comido para ella!

Yaoyorozu se sonrojó ante los elogios y la atención que estaba recibiendo, pero no negó nada de eso. A pesar de que…

Yaoyorozu: Disculpe, ¿"Yaomomo"?

Jiro: No te ofendas, pero tu nombre es bastante complicado. Además, Ashido llama a Midoriya "Midori", así que no eres el primero en obtener un nombre abreviado.

Uraraka: Todos a favor de llamar a Yaoyorozu-san "Yaomomo" digan ¡"sí"!

-¡Sí!- La mayoría de los estudiantes presentes levantaron la mano.

Avergonzada, pero menos deprimida por su pareja, Yaoyorozu miró a Sero, quien solo sonrió; no estaba decepcionado por lo que sucedió, y claramente no estaba molesto con ella. Ella decidió hacerlo mejor la próxima vez; por supuesto, si tuviera que enfrentarse de nuevo con sus compañeros de clase, tendría que estar más preparada. Con eso en mente, tomó una página del libro de Midoriya y creó un cuaderno y un lápiz propios; ella tenía notas que tomar.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Todos los partidos pasaron bastante rápido, donde todos y cada uno de los estudiantes se tomaron en serio el ejercicio.

Ashido y Hagakure perdieron cuando Asui logró atrapar a este último con su lengua increíblemente larga; Sato había comido su azúcar para aumentar su fuerza, y luego golpeó el suelo lo suficientemente fuerte como para crear una onda de choque que envió a Ashido a volar antes de que pudiera crear ácido. Todavía arrastrando a Hagakure con su lengua, Asui saltó a la bomba y ató las cosas entre Héroes y Villanos. Como Asui había ideado las tácticas para derrotar a los villanos, y al final había realizado múltiples tareas, fue la mejor de la prueba.

El siguiente partido enfrentó a Aoyama y Mineta como los Héroes contra Jiro y Tokoyami. Al principio, parecía que el equipo Hero ganaría fácilmente; Mineta había comenzado las cosas quitándose las bolas moradas pegajosas de la cabeza y había atrapado el pie de Jiro en el suelo. Tokoyami había intentado liberar a su compañero de equipo utilizando su propio Quirk, una entidad viviente que surgió de su interior llamada Dark Shadow. Aoyama resultó ser un duro contador para el Quirk viviente; La luz de su láser de ombligo hizo retroceder la oscuridad que era Dark Shadow, obligándolo a retirarse dentro de Tokoyami. Eso duró hasta que Jiro extendió su vida hasta sus botas; los latidos de su corazón resonaron por sus altavoces, enviando a los dos héroes por la ventana del primer piso. Desafortunadamente, Mineta había estado sosteniendo dos bolas más en ese momento, y terminaron pegándolo accidentalmente a la pierna de Aoyama. Los dos lucharon por el resto de la prueba, mientras que Jiro y Dark Shadow se rieron. Al final, Jiro fue la mejor por su habilidad para contraatacar antes de que el equipo Hero aprovechara su ventaja.

El último partido fue ganado por los héroes casi por accidente. Kirishima y Ojiro habían sacado a Koda en cuestión de segundos, pero Kaminari descubrió que era mucho más peligroso de lo que esperaban los dos especialistas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su Quirk creó grandes cantidades de electricidad, y aunque Ojiro le había dado un buen golpe al chico con la cola, Kaminari lo había paralizado a cambio. Kirishima había durado más; su peculiaridad, endurecimiento, podría darle a su cuerpo una apariencia de roca que era tanto armadura como arma. Sin embargo, aunque golpeó a Kaminari lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo sin aliento, la electricidad había alterado su control muscular, forzándolo a salir de su Endurecimiento. Kaminari se recuperó primero y cojeó hacia la bomba, aunque Kirishima se había agarrado de la pierna del otro chico todo el tiempo gritando sobre cómo debería quedarse y luchar como un hombre de verdad. Aun así, el equipo de héroes ganó, pero Kirishima fue puntuado como el mejor por su tenacidad.

A lo largo de todos los partidos, Midoriya proporcionó un comentario continuo. Señaló cómo ciertos Quirks tenían debilidades específicas de las que otros Quirks podrían aprovecharse, pero aún les correspondía a los usuarios en cuestión reconocer esas ventajas.

También se propuso felicitar a ambos lados después de cada partido, elogió lo que hicieron bien y señaló cómo podrían mejorar la próxima vez. Incluso algunos de los estudiantes que fueron menos amables en la derrota sabían que Midoriya realmente estaba dando buenos consejos.

En realidad, toda la clase le puso atención a sus consejos, pues eran buenos y había una que otra idea que no se les ha ocurrido, viendo que podría ser útiles. El chico se le ocurría ideas elocuentes cuando se trataban de Quirks, pero pensaron que era normal por el hecho de que manejara distintos tipos de poderes.

Yaoyorozu también dio comentarios y sugerencias, así como faltas tras ver los partidos. Todos vieron que la chica era muy seria, pero sincera con lo que decía. Aunque muchos les dolieron los comentarios negativos que dijo, sabían que era verdad y que debían mejorar. Pero también se pusieron felices al recibir buenos comentarios.

Cuando todo termino, todos se reunieron en la salida de Graund Beta.

All Might: ¡Buen trabajo!-Dijo mirando a todos sus estudiantes que estaban reunidos y mirando a su profesor.- A excepción del joven Midoriya, no tuvimos a ningún herido de gravedad. A parte de eso, ¡Se lo tomaron en serio! ¡Todos hicieron un buen trabajo en el entrenamiento!

Asui: Una clase de verdad tras la de Aizawa-sensei…-En eso todos recordaron la sonrisa tétrica de su profesor.- Es algo…anticlimático.-Muchos asintieron de acuerdo a eso.

All Might: ¡Podemos tener clases de verdad en nuestra escuela!-Exclamo alzando los brazos antes de bajarlo teniendo uno en forma de saludo.- ¡Bueno, tengo que analizar los resultados y calificarlos! Cámbiense y vuelvan… ¡A clases!

Con eso dicho, All Might comenzó a correr tan veloz que levanto polvo solo por hacerlo. Todos se sorprendieron por cómo se alejó en unos segundos.

Kaminari: ¡All Might es tan genial!

Ojiro: ¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa?

Izuku al escuchar eso último, sabia la respuesta. Era por el tiempo límite que tenía el héroe, pues no puede permanecer en su forma musculosa por mucho tiempo. Era preocupante el hecho de que podía pasarse del tiempo y que descubrieron su secreto.

Mineta: Es genial…-Pero dado como lo ve la gente, tal vez no sea un problema por el momento.

Todos regresaron a los vestidores, donde se pusieron sus uniformes y continuaron con las clases que tenían para hoy. Fue un día largo, pero Izuku se sintió feliz de ahora tener amigos, aunque le preocupa el hecho de cómo lo esté tomando Bakugo el asunto de ser derrotado.

* * *

-Al día siguiente-

Ya era un nuevo día y Midoriya se encontró con Iida y Uraraka fuera de la escuela, solo para ser casi aplastados por una multitud de reporteros que estaban asediando las puertas.

-¿Son ustedes tres estudiantes Héroes?- preguntó un reportero, empujando su micrófono en la cara de Midoriya.- ¿Has tenido clases con All Might? ¿Cómo es él?

¿?: ¡SUFICIENTE!

Tanto los periodistas como los estudiantes se taparon las orejas cuando Present Mic usó una fracción de su Quirk para llamar su atención.

Present Mic: Todos ustedes conocen las reglas.- dijo el Héroe cuando cesó el sonido; su voz ahora era mucho más amigable.- La prensa no puede acosar a los estudiantes, o sus redes lo recibirán de nuestro equipo legal. Ahora, salgan de aquí.- Los reporteros se quejaron, pero se retiraron a una distancia respetuosa.-No se preocupen, oyentes, pensamos que la mafia aparecería tarde o temprano; entren y vayan a clases.

Uraraka: ¡Gracias, Mic-sensei!-Exclamo y se inclinó, donde los muchachos hicieron lo mismo y Present Mic solo sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Uraraka.

Present Mic: Ni lo menciones. Ahora, ustedes tres deben apurarse, o Aizawa se enojará.-Ante esa idea, a los tres les dio un escalofrió.

En lugar de arriesgar la ira de su maestra de aula, los tres se movieron a la carrera para llegar a clase. Cuando abrieron la puerta 1-A, se encontraron con algunos de sus compañeros con quienes hicieron buenas relaciones.

Sero: Hola chicos.- Saludó al ver a los tres.- Como no estaban aquí antes, pensé que los paparazzi los habían atrapado.

Uraraka: Casi lo hicieron.-Suspiro mientras se sentaba.- Afortunadamente, Mic-sensei estaba allí para hacerlos retroceder. Daba un poco de miedo cómo nos miraban y preguntaban con fervor.

Midoriya asintió temblorosamente; No estaba acostumbrado a que los amigos estuvieran tan cerca de él, y mucho menos a extraños.

Izuku: La prensa suele ser más respetuosa con el espacio personal de Héroes, pero supongo que All Might estar aquí los enfureció a todos.

Sero: Las noticias deben ser lentas o algo así. Quiero decir, sé que All Might es popular y todo, pero ¿no es él un tema aburrido hablar de él todo el tiempo?

Izuku: En realidad, una vez pasaron tres días hablando de cómo su cabello era dos grados más bajo de lo normal.-Confeso dejando boqui abierto al chico de cintas.- Cuando se trata de All Might, tomarán cualquier cosa y harán un gran negocio con ello.

Aizawa: Eso es algo que todos ustedes pueden arriesgar si se convierten en héroes profesionales.-Dijo entrando en el salón y escucho parte de la conversación del grupo.- Afortunadamente, soy un héroe subterráneo, así que no tengo que lidiar con nada de eso.- Miró a varios de los estudiantes que no estaban sentados.-Será mejor que estén sentados para cuando parpadee, o es una detención para todos ustedes.

Nadie estaba dispuesto a ver si estaba faroleando, así que hubo una ráfaga de aire cuando todos saltaron a sus asientos.

Aizawa: Mejor. Ahora, buen trabajo en el combate de entrenamiento de ayer. Vi los videos y los resultados junto al informe que me dio All Might. En su mayor parte, todos lo hicieron bien, o al menos recibieron comentarios valiosos. Espero ver mejoras marcadas en las próximas semanas. Tómense en serio las críticas que recibieron… Bakugo…-El mencionado puso atención al ser llamado.- Eres talentoso, así que no actúes como un niño. No puedes continuar con un comportamiento como el que mostraste ayer si quieres ser considerado como un profesional. Trajiste lo que sucedió en ti mismo, así que no andes a escondidas como un niño por tu derrota.

Bakugo, que se había negado a mirar a Midoriya cuando entró, frunció el ceño y no dijo nada.

Aizawa: Iida, tu defensa fue casi perfecta para el ejercicio, pero seguiste distrayéndote solo, en el futuro necesitas estar un poco más alerta, pero por lo demás, hiciste un buen trabajo. Lo mismo ocurre con tu ofensiva Uraraka. Simplemente trata de mantenerte seria en el asunto y no reírte. Esa es una falta fatal para un héroe que trabaja para atrapar villanos sin ser descubiertos.

Ambos estudiantes asintieron, tomando notas de esos consejos.

Aizawa: Midoriya, podrías haber terminado todo el asunto instantáneamente si realmente quisieras. Sin embargo, entiendo que esta fue una solicitud de All Might con la que estoy de acuerdo. Como tal, solo puedo asegurarme de que entiendas que podrías haber hecho eso, de lo contrario lo hizo bien en las situaciones en las que se encontró. Pero no debes esperar a encontrarte con un oponente para usar alguna de tus formas. Lo mejor es usar alguna con buen sigilo y resistencia si entras en alguna situación similar para la próxima. ¿De acuerdo?

Izuku: Hai, Sensei.

Aizawa: Bien. Ahora, lamento decirlo tan tarde, pero hoy, ustedes…

-(¿¡Otra prueba especial!?)-Pensaron seriamente y al unísono mientras escuchaban a su profesor.

Aizawa: Deben decidir quién va a ser presidente de la clase.

-(¡Es una actividad normal de escuela!)-Exclamaron con gran alivio en sus corazones.

La clase estalló de inmediato en una conversación ruidosa, donde cada uno grito "Yo" o "Escójanme a mí", pero hubo uno que era indiscutible de Bakugo, pues la declaración fue…así:

"¡MALDITA MIERDA, ESCÓJANME A MI!"- Sin duda, inconfundible.

Pero luego, Iida se levantó y levantó la mano.

Iida: ¡Todos! ¡Por favor, cálmense! ¡Elegir a los líderes de nuestra clase debería ser un asunto respetuoso y racional!- Esperó hasta que todos dejaron de hablar, aunque vieron que él tenía la mano más levantada que todos los presentes.- Ahora bien, creo que deberíamos elegir a nuestro presidente de clase y vicepresidente con un voto.

Asui: Ribbit, ¿no va a ser difícil? Quiero decir, nos conocemos desde hace menos de tres días, por lo que realmente no sabemos quién está calificado.

Iida: Sí, pero como las primeras impresiones son clave para casi todas las interacciones, creo que cualquiera que haya causado una buena impresión será un buen candidato.- Se giró hacia Aizawa.- Aizawa-sensei, ¿es esto aceptable?

Aizawa: No me importa mientras decidan antes de que la clase termine, y siempre y cuando me dejes fuera de esto.-Dijo mientras se metía en su bolsa de dormir y gateó adentro.- Estoy tomando una siesta.

Con Iida a la cabeza, todos escribieron un nombre en una hoja de papel y los pusieron en un sombrero, creado por Yaoyorozu, e Iida contó los nombres. Muchas personas terminaron votando por sí mismas, pero dos destacaron con más de un voto: Midoriya tenía cuatro y Yaoyorozu tenía tres.

Izuku: ¿¡T-Tengo cuatro votos!?-Grito realmente sorprendido ante esto.

Bakugo: ¿¡Porque Deku!? ¿¡Quién voto por él!?-Pregunto sorprendido y enojado.

Sero: Bueno, es mejor que votar por ti.

Bakugo: ¿¡Que dijiste!?

Uraraka: (Sería aterrador si Bakugo-kun lo descubre…)-Pensó nerviosa, pues ella voto por Izuku.

Izuku tragó saliva e hizo todo lo posible para devolverle una sonrisa temblorosa mientras él y Yaoyorozu estaban parados frente a sus compañeros. En el fondo de su mente, se preguntó si podría manejar esta responsabilidad.

Aizawa: Midoriya Izuku es el presidente de la clase, y Yaoyorozu es el vicepresidente. Sinceramente, pensé que les tomaría más tiempo. Supongo que pueden hacer que el resto de la clase sea un período de estudio; solo mantengan el ruido bajo.

* * *

-Momentos después-

El almuerzo pareció tomar una eternidad para darse la vuelta y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, llegó muy rápido para recibir el saludo. Afortunadamente, las clases ese día fueron bastante fáciles, ya que en su mayoría se estaban acostumbrando a los estilos y métodos de sus maestros.

Desafortunadamente, significaba que su mente vagaba y seguía sudando más de lo que un simple discurso debería causarle.

Uraraka: Wow, siempre está tan lleno aquí…-Comento comiendo un bocado de arroz. Él y sus amigos estaban sentados juntos, junto con Sero, Mina, Yaoyorozu y Asui, que habían saltado para unirse a ellos cuando todo el mundo estaba lleno.

Iida: Bueno, con una escuela como U.A. tener que compartir una sola cafetería, eso no es sorprendente.- Mencionó mientras ociosamente hurgaba en su comida, dejándola enfriar un poco antes de que comiera.

Sero: Oye, Midoriya. ¿Qué pasa que te ves tan nervioso?-Pregunto al ver al chico con una cara preocupada antes de que suspirara.

Izuku: Es que aún no creo que me escogieran como presidente de la clase. No creo poder manejar tal responsabilidad.

Ashido: No te preocupes tanto.

Yaoyorozu: Si, pues si nadie pensara que eres indicado para el puesto, no te hubieran elegido.-Dijo con lógica mientras comía.

Iida: Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo dando un bocado de su comida antes de girarse al peli verde.- Tu coraje y juicio en los momentos críticos hará que te sigan. Es por eso que vote por ti.

Izuku: ¿Fuiste tú?-Pregunto sorprendido por esta revelación.

Asui: Que raro, Ribbit. Y yo pensé que querías ser presidente por como actuaste antes.-Comento, pues, si bien es cierto que el sugirió la votación, era quien más alto tenía la mano alzada.

Iida: Querer serlo y ser adecuado para ello son dos cosas totalmente diferentes. Solo hice lo que pensé que era correcto.

Yaoyorozu: Un pensamiento muy responsable y madura de tu parte, Iida-san.-Dijo con una sonrisa mirado al chico, quien se nota que es serio en lo que hace.

Sero: Concuerdo. Eso fue genial de tu parte.-Dijo mirando al chico.- Por mi parte, yo vote por Yaomomo porque me parece mejor para el puesto.

Yaoyorozu: ¿Eh?-Ella se giró sorprendida al oír eso.- ¿Votaste por mí?

Ashido: Yo también lo hice.-Revelo levantando una mano.- Al verte analizar nuestras situaciones con tal madures y verte liderar en el entrenamiento, me hizo pensar que tú eras la indicada.

Sero: Igual yo. Luego de formar equipo, sabía que tú tenías la chispa de líder. Por lo que cuando tuvimos que votar, solo me viniste tu a la mente.

Yaoyorozu se puso algo avergonzada al oír eso, no espero que ellos votaran por ella. Escuchar eso junto a las razones la puso nerviosa, pero a la vez feliz.

En eso de repente…

***RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING***-Una campana se escuchó.

Izuku: ¿¡Una alarma!?-Casi grito preocupado al escucharla Todos los presentes dejaron de comer cuando la escucharon.

**{Violación del nivel 3 de seguridad. Todos los estudiantes evacuen de inmediato}**-Dijo una voz mecánica en los alrededores.

Iida: ¿¡Que es "Nivel 3 de seguridad"!?-Le pregunto a alguien de curso mayor que estaba cerca.

-¡Significa que alguien entro dentro de las tierras de la escuela!-Respondió bastante alarmado.- ¡No he visto nada así en los 3 años en que he estado aquí!-Tras eso, se levantó de su puesto y se fue.- ¡También debes darte prisa!

Rápidamente todos fueron para evacuar, pero eran tantos que no dejaban salir a otros, por lo tanto, todos se amontonaron. El simple hecho de una alarma y la actitud del resto, solo incremento el pánico de todos.

Izuku junto a sus amigos también estaban en el montón, sin ser capaces de salir o moverse mientras trataban de evitar ser golpeados por otros compañeros.

Iida: ¿¡Quién demonios se ha infiltrado en el campus!?-Se cuestión mientras llegaba a una ventana, donde vio lo que pasaba.- Esa es… ¡La prensa!

Como dijo, la prensa y medios de noticia habían logrado entrar a la escuela. Actualmente ellos estaban siendo frenados por Aizawa y Present Mic, quienes oían las exigencias de estos por All Might.

Iida: Me preguntaba que era, pero solo eran los medios.-Se dijo así mismo antes de girarse hacia atrás, donde estaban los otros estudiantes.- Todos, cálmense… ¡Ouch!-No pudo terminar la frase porque alguien lo empujo contra la pared, donde todos se amontonaron más.- (¿Dónde están los profesores? ¿Están ocupados intentando lidiar con todo?)

En eso, el chico con lentes vio a dos personas que reconoció.

Kirishima: ¡Todos, deténganse!

Kaminari: ¡Despacio! ¡Despacio!

Iida: (¡Kirishima-kun! ¡Kaminari-kun!)-Vio como sus dos compañeros de clase trataron de calmar a los demás, pero al igual que una ola, fueron arrastrados por el resto. El pánico era enorme, pero…-(¿Y si todos saben que todo está bien? Nadie lo ha notado, ¡Todos están en pánico!)

Uraraka: ¡Uwaa!-Iida escucho el grito de la castaña y la vio siendo arrastrada por otros estudiantes.

Iida: ¡Uraraka-kun!

Uraraka: ¿Eh? ¡Iida-kun!-Lo llamo al verlo y tratando de llegar con un conocido.

Ambos trataron de acercarse a otro a pesar de los empujes que otros les daban.

Iiida: (¿Qué haría Midoriya-kun…o mi hermano…en esta situación?)-Se preguntó mientras se movía y se le ocurrió algo.- ¡Uraraka-kun!-La llamo extendiéndole su mano, pero en forma de no tomarla. Ella se confundió ante esto.- Hazme… ¡Hazme flotar, Uraraka-kun!

Ella parpadeo un poco antes de asentir, donde se fue acercando al chico. Ambos forzaron su camino poco a poco tratando de llegar con el otro.

Cuando Uraraka logro tocar los dedos de Iida, este inmediatamente comenzó a flotar. Ante esto, el chico dio un salto y quedo en el medio del aire.

Iida: (Un lugar en la vista de todos…)-Vio unas barras de acero que podía sujetarse encima de la puerta de la salida. Arremango sus mangas de sus pantalones, dejando ver los tubos de escape de sus piernas, donde estos se extendieron.- ¡Engine Boost!

Al encenderlo, el chico se propulso hacia adelante, pero fue girando en círculos mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta. El poder de sus turbinas y la cero gravedad lo hizo perder el control de su velocidad, aparte de como giraba, le era difícil ver cuando llegaría a su lugar deseado.

El chico siguió avanzando, donde muchos lo vieron. Iida estaba por chocar con la pared, pero antes de eso, una telaraña apareció en su camino y lo detuvo, amortiguando su choque.

Iida: ¿Qué…?-Se confundió ante la telaraña que apareció tan de repente. ¿Acaso alguien uso su Quirk para ayudarlo?

¿?: **¿Estas bien, Iida-kun?**-El mencionado se giró al oír una voz cerca de él y abrió los ojos ante lo que vio.

En la pared cerca donde estaba había una especie de mono azul purpura de cuatro brazos y seis ojos. Este tenía un pechero con cuatro bandas rodeando su torso. Iida no pudo reconocerlo, hasta que vio el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho.

Iida: ¿Midoriya-kun?-Pregunto y el chimpancé asintió.

Izuku: **Llamo a este, Mono araña.**-Aclaro como si supiera lo que su amigo estuviera pensando en este momento.

* * *

-Descripción de alíen-

**Nombre: Mono araña/Spidermonkey**

**Especie: Aracnochimpancé**

**Poder: Poderes Arácnidos/Simios**

**Este alien tiene las habilidades combinadas de una mono y una araña. Pues es tan ágil y maniobrable como un mono, pero tiene habilidades de arañas como lanzar telarañas, pero solo desde su cola. También puede adherirse a superficies planas y poseen una fuerza considerable. ¡Es como una copia del Hombre araña mis amigos!**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Iida: Gracias por la ayuda, Midoriya-kun.-Dijo al ver que si seguía al ritmo que iba, no duda que se estrellaría muy fuerte en la pared.

Izuku (Mono araña): **Para eso están los amigos. *Ruidos de mono***-Iida asintió antes de que le viniera otra pregunta.

Iida: Midoriya-kun, ¿Tienes alguna forma que permita amplificar sonidos, más en específico, voces?-El mono se puso a pensar un poco antes de dar su respuesta.

Izuku (Mono araña): **Creo que tengo algo que puede servir para ese propósito, pero tendrás que sujetarme. Lo bueno es que es pequeña y liviana. ¿No te molesta? *Uhju uhju***.

Iida: No hay problema. Pegado aquí te podre sujetarte.-Dijo y el alíen asintió para golpear el dial en su pecho, rodeándolo de luz.

Iida sujeto la nueva forma de su amigo. Cuando la vio, precisamente se volvió algo más pequeño, como un niño. Era de color blanco, con orejas que parecían audífonos conectadas a una especie de MP3 con el N°10 en su espalda. Tenía el dial del Omnitrix ahora en su frente.

Izuku: **¡Eco Eco!**

* * *

**-Descripción de alíen-**

**Nombre: Eco Eco/Echo Echo**

**Especie: Sonorosiano**

**Poder: Amplificacion sónica.**

**Este alíen puede amplificar los sonidos a través de su propia voz. Puede gritar a frecuencias ultrasónicas capaces de sobrecargar la maquinaria o dejar fuera de combate a sus enemigos. También tiene la capacidad de duplicarse a sí mismo, creando copias y copias de su propia persona que pueden volver a unirse si lo desean.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Izuku (Eco Eco): **Ahora habla. Yo amplificare todo lo que digas para que todos escuchen.**\- Hablo medio cortado, casi como un robot.

Iida asintió mirando a todos los estudiantes, que se detuvieron un poco ante lo que acaban de ver. Aprovecho bien esto para calmar la situación.

Iida: (¡Se conciso, claro y rápido!)-Se dijo a si mismo preparándose para lo que iba a decir.- ¡Todos, todo está bien!-Grito y su voz salió y se amplifico por la boca del pequeño alíen, como si fuera un megáfono.- ¡Solo son reporteros de los medios de comunicación! ¡No hay nada porque entrar en pánico! ¡Todo está bien!-Todos fueron escuchando al chico, quien continuo hablando.- ¡Esto es U.A.! Deberían actuar como lo mejor de lo mejor.

Todos los estudiantes se quedaron callados, pero dieron un suspiro de alivio. Luego de un rato, comenzaron a conversar aliviadamente. Luego de un rato, se vio como la policía llego y alejaron a los medios, devolviéndoles fuera del campus.

Tras eso, Eco Eco le dio un victo bueno con una sonrisa a su amigo antes de volver a transformarse en Mono Araña para sacarlo de su telaraña y bajarlo junto con él. Donde volvió a ser Izuku. El chico le sonrio a su amigo, tomando una decisión.

* * *

-Momentos después-

Izuku: Y por eso, quiero cederle la posición de Presidente de la clase a Iida-kun.-Dijo mirando a todos sus compañeros.

Luego de que el incidente de los reporteros que entraron al campus y de saber que ya podían volver a sus actividades, todos volvieron a sus respectivas clases.

Cuando toda la Clase 1-A llego, Izuku de inmediato declaro su renuncia como presidente de la clase, y nomino de inmediato a Tenya.

Él dijo que no era por querer escapar de las responsabilidades que lleva ese trabajo, sino que no sentía que era la persona adecuada para el trabajo. A parte de eso, a diferencia de él, Iida era un gran líder y hombre responsable. Era un sujeto que sabía conllevar las responsabilidades y hablar claramente sobre los temas. Además, en el incidente de hace poco se comprobó eso, viendo que el chico de lentes era el adecuado para el papel.

Todos sus compañeros, al escuchar eso, estuvieron de acuerdo. Iida era un sujeto algo exagerado, pero muy confiable y sabe cómo actuar ante situaciones de peligro. Nadie se rehusó ante eso y apoyaron la idea.

Al ver como reaccionaron sus compañeros de clase, Iida se sintió muy feliz, pero lo mantuvo bajo control y puso una cara seria mientras se levantaba.

Iida: Si el presidente de la clase me nomina, no queda de otra.-Dijo con un tono digno mientras toda la clase lo miraba.- Prometo que me esforzare con los deberes como presidente de la clase.

Todos aplaudieron ante eso, dándole la bienvenida y aceptación a su nuevo presidente, el cual sabían que haría un gran trabajo.

* * *

-Cambio de escena, horas después-

Nezu normalmente disfrutaba su almuerzo; era un momento de relajación tranquila cuando estaba solo, o una conversación fácil cuando tenía compañía. Lo que no disfrutó fue que se interrumpiera ese almuerzo, especialmente por una emergencia real.

Se quedó mirando los alimentos de seguridad, su almuerzo olvidado; su mirada se centró en el enorme agujero en la pared. El muro de su escuela.

Sentados alrededor de la mesa estaban los maestros, así como All Might. Al igual que Nezu, estaban preocupados y enojados por lo que había sucedido: alguien había convertido una sección de la pared exterior en polvo y había activado las alarmas de nivel tres en toda la escuela.

¿?: No hubo informes de personal no autorizado.- Dijo Hound Dog, el Héroe Sabueso, a través de sus gruñidos y gritos.- O la alarma los asustó…

Nezu: O consiguieron lo que querían.- Terminó con voz tranquila, pero sería.- Hasta que descubramos lo contrario, debemos asumir lo último. Asegurar a los estudiantes que todo está bien, pero quiero seguridad adicional para todas las clases. Eraserhead, ¿puedo pedirles que traigan a algunos de sus asociados clandestinos? Si pueden mantener un ojo a las cosas desde afuera, lo agradecería.

Aizawa parecía tan cansado como siempre, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados.

Aizawa: Tengo algunas personas a las que puedo llamar. Se quedarán con ropa de civil; si el intruso todavía está cerca, no querrán asustarlos.

Nezu: Gracias; además, me gustaría que usted y algunos otros acompañen a la Clase 1-A a la USJ mañana, por si acaso.-Aizawa levanto una ceja al oír eso.

Aizawa: ¿A quiénes?

Nezu: Quiero que los "Tres Grandes" vayan contigo y a tu clase en el evento de rescate.-Contesto sorprendiéndolo un poco.-Son los mejores alumnos de nuestra escuela y no dudo que pueden convertirse en grandes profesionales una vez que salgan dado su poder y experiencia. Si hay un problema, ellos reaccionaran de manera adecuada.

All Might: ¿No es algo excesivo?

Nezu: Tal vez, pero es mejor prevenir que curar. Si no hay otros asuntos, todos deberían regresar a sus clases; Aizawa, All Might, N°13, tienen que prepararse.-Los tres mencionados asintieron, tomando seriedad en el asunto.

Los maestros se pusieron de pie y salieron de la sala, pero Nezu permaneció en su asiento, mirando fijamente la imagen de su pared dañada.

Nezu: Has cometido un error.- Dijo con su sonrisa, pero su tono era sombrío.- Puedo perdonar muchas cosas, pero no tolero un ataque contra mi escuela.

* * *

-Al día siguiente, Clase 1-A-

Aizawa: Hoy, para el entrenamiento básico de héroes, se ha decidido una clase con tres instructores. Seremos All Might, yo y una persona más.-Dijo a sus alumnos y estos prestaron atención.

Izuku: (¿"Se ha decidido"? Entonces debe ser un caso especial.)-Pensó curiosamente sobre el asunto.

Sero: ¡Disculpe, Sensei!-Exclamo levantando la mano.- ¿Qué haremos?

Ante esa pregunta, Aizawa saco una tarjeta, mostrándosela a todos donde esta decía "Rescue".

Aizawa: Desastres, catástrofes y todo eso. Es entrenamiento de rescate.

Kaminari: Rescate…-Susurro algo preocupado mientras algunos de sus compañeros se interesaban o estaban emocionados.- Parece que habrá mucho trabajo.

Ashido: Totalmente.

Kirishima: Idiota, de eso es lo que trata el trabajo de un héroe. ¡No puedo esperar!

Asui: Si se trata de una inundación, ese entorno es mi especialidad. Ribbit Ribbbit.

Aizawa: Oigan, aun no termino.-Dijo y todos se callaron.- Pueden decidir si quieren usar su traje o no esta vez. Porque probablemente sus trajes limiten sus habilidades.-Las paredes con los trajes comenzaron a abrirse mostrando las maletas de los estudiantes.-El entrenamiento será fuera del campus, así que iremos en bus. Eso es todo, así que prepárense.

Con eso, todos se levantaron y fueron por sus maletas para cambiarse.

Izuku: (Entrenamiento de rescate… Lo que he admirado…)-En eso recordó su primera vez viendo a All Might en un video donde rescato a varias personas de un desastre.- (Este entrenamiento nos acerara un paso más a ser grandes héroes. ¡Me esforzare!)

* * *

-Momentos después-

Izuku ya estaba afuera junto a algunos otros para subirse al bus. Como su traje de héroes es por así decirlo, más simple y practico, no tarda mucho en cambiarse. Uno a uno los demás fueron llegando, y cuando estuvieron todos, Iida hizo sonar un silbato que tenía. Todos se giraron a verlo.

Iida: ¡Clase 1-A, reúnanse!-Exclamo mientras miraba a todos.- ¡Formen dos líneas con su número de estudiante para hacer que el abordaje al bus sea pacifico!

Izuku: Iida-kun está a toda máquina…

Sero: No es broma.-Comento de acuerdo con su amigo mirando a su presidente de clase, quien se estaba tomando en serio su papel.

Tras eso, todos subieron y el bus partió. Dentro del bus, Iida venía con la cabeza abajo. La razón era…la forma de los asientos del bus.

Iida: Maldición. No pensé que era de este tipo de bus.

Ashido: Al final no tuvo sentido ¿Eh?

Al principio, el chico de lentes pensó que sería como un bus escolar con asientos en fila de dos en dos. Sin embargo, resulto más parecido a un bus de calle con algunos asientos de dos en dos y otros en una fila vertical en ambos extremos, por lo que entrar de manera ordenada no tenía mucho sentido.

Asui: Oye, Midoriya-chan, hay algo que siempre he estado pensando sobre un asunto.-Dijo mientras el chico la miraba…y quedar congelado con lo que dijo.- Tu Quirk, el que aumenta tu fuerza, me recuerda al de All Might.

Midoriya se ahogó en sus propias palabras al escuchar eso, donde comenzó a sudar y ponerse pálido.

Izuku: ¿¡E-E-En serio!? Hahaha, pero el mío no es como…

Kirishima: Pero espera, Asui.-Dijo el pelirrojo interrumpiendo.- ¡All Might nunca se lastima! ¡Ahí es donde se termina la semejanza!-Izuku dio un suspiro de alivio al escuchar eso.- ¡Aunque estoy celoso de ti por tener tantos poderes! Probablemente tú tengas una de las mejores oportunidades de cualquiera de nosotros para llegar bastante lejos, considerando el hecho de que tus formas son súper fuertes por derecho propio. Sin mencionar que puede ser tan llamativo como quieras.- En eso el chico extiende sus brazos y estos se ponen como una roca.- Mi Quirk, "Endurecimiento", es fuerte contra otros, pero desafortunadamente, no se ve genial.

Izuku: Yo pienso que se ve realmente genial.-Dijo con una sonrisa.- ¡Es un Quirk que definitivamente de un profesional!

Kirishima: ¿Profesional?-Murmuro con una sonrisa ante el alago.- Pero debes pensar también sobre la popularidad como héroe.

Aoyama: Mi Navel Laser es de nivel profesional, en fuerza y belleza.-Dijo entrando en la conversación, presumiendo un poco de su poder.

Ashido: Pero, no es genial si te da dolor de estomago.-Ante eso, el chico se puso algo azul al recordar el dolor de eso.

Kirishima: Bueno, hablando de fuerte y llamativo, serian Todoroki, Midoriya y Bakugo ¿No?-Bakugo, al escuchar ese comentario, solo sonrió con algo de arrogancia, pero a la vez molesto por que lo emparejen con el "inútil".

Asui: Pero Bakugo-chan siempre está molesto o actuando de manera presumidamente molesta, así que no creo que sea popular.- Ante eso, Midoriya se asustó por lo que iba a venir y a Bakugo le creció una vena en la cabeza.

Bakugo: ¡Qué demonios! ¿¡Quieres pelear chica rana!?

Asui: ¿Ven? A eso es a lo que me refiero.-Muchos asintieron de acuerdo, incapaz de ir contra esa lógica.

Kaminari: Aun no nos conocemos tanto, pero ya somos apodícticamente consientes de tu personalidad furiosa como un gatillo sensible. Olorosa como el excremento que puedes conseguir en una alcantarilla.

Bakugo: ¿¡Qué demonios sucede con ese vocabulario, bastardo!? ¡Te matare!

Izuku: (Kacchan está siendo molestado… ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo!)-Durante todos sus años de conocer al chico, jamás pensó ver el día en que alguien le hiciera frente sin miedo alguno.

Yaoyorozu: Que conversación tan vulgar.-Comento con una mano en la boca.

Uraraka: ¡Pero ellos me hacen reír!-Exclamo con una sonrisa y la pelinegra no pudo evitar asentir un poco. Aunque vulgar, el ambiente era animado.

Aizawa: Bien, casi llegamos. Así que dejen de bromear y siéntense.

-¡Hai~!-Exclamaron todos tranquilizándose un poco en sus asientos.

* * *

-Momentos después-

El edificio al que los llevó el autobús era enorme, casi tan grande como el resto del campus, y si Uraraka no lo hubiera arrastrado, Midoriya habría pasado un rato simplemente asombrado.

De pie frente a ellos, listo para todos, un profesional con un traje espacial blanco e hinchado los estaba mirando.

¿?: Todos, he estado esperando por ustedes.-Dijo el héroe profesional mirando a los estudiantes, quienes se asombraron al verlo.

Izuku: ¡Es el héroe espacial, Trece! ¡El caballeroso héroe que ha rescatado toneladas de personas de desastres!-Exclamo con gran emoción mirando al héroe.

Uraraka: ¡AAH, a mí me gusta a Trece!-Declaro con emoción, pues es su héroe favorito.

Trece: ¡Bienvenido y sean bienvenidos a esta sala de entrenamiento! ¡Aquí encontrarás simulaciones de cada escenario de desastre imaginable, incluidas inundaciones, ruinas, incendios y más! Soy Trece y les enseñaré lo básico para hacerle frente a los desastres, y hoy es muy especial, ¡porque tengo algunos asistentes!- En eso hizo un gesto y tres personas salieron, quienes parecían un poco mayores a la clase 1-A.- Por favor, preséntense.

El primero en dar un paso adelante fue un chico alto y musculoso con el pelo corto y rubio. Llevaba un traje blanco acentuado con rojos, azules y verdes; Tenía una larga capa roja y el número uno en oro en su pecho.

¿?: ¡Hola, estudiantes de primer año!- El chico les dedicó una sonrisa amistosa que irradiaba confianza.- Soy Togata Mirio, pero llámenme Mirio; todos los demás lo hacen. Oh, pero estoy en mi disfraz, así que deberías llamarme por mi nombre de Héroe: ¡Lemillion!

¿?: Ooh, hey, ¡todos!- Si Midoriya estaba siendo objetivo, la chica de cabello azul que saltó hacia adelante era aún más bonita que Yaoyorozu.

Llevaba un traje verde azulado con marcas verde menta y guantes amarillos; espirales turquesas subían por sus piernas, mientras espirales más gruesas que parecían casi guanteletes cubrían sus muñecas. Parte de su cabello estaba recogido en cuernos en espiral, aunque eso no impidió que el resto cayera de rodillas.

Nejire: Soy Hado Nejire, ¡y mi nombre de héroe es Nejire-chan!- Se lanzó de un estudiante 1-A a otro, sus palabras salieron a toda prisa.- Ohmygosh, ¡tienes cabeza de pájaro! ¿Eso significa que puedes volar como un pájaro? ¡Oye, tu cabello tiene dos colores, eso es increíble! Ooh, me encanta esa cola de caballo, pero no puedo hacer que mi cabello haga eso, ¡no es justo! ¡Aw, esas orejas en tu sudadera son como mi cabello! ¡Me encanta!

Mirio agarró suavemente la mano de Hado y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

Mirio: Lo siento, se emociona así. Lo prometo, es inofensiva, a menos que seas un villano, ¡y entonces tendrás una factura de hospital enorme!- El miró por encima de su hombro.- ¡Ven aquí y preséntate, Amajiki!

El tercer estudiante se encorvó mientras caminaba. Llevaba un traje negro que estaba cubierto con una túnica blanca y un chaleco cubierto con bolsas moradas; También llevaba una larga capa blanca con una capucha que ocultaba su cabello oscuro. Sus ojos estaban protegidos por una visera morada; Midoriya también notó que estaba descalzo.

Amajiki: Soy Amajiki Tamaki.- Murmuró el chico, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado.- Puedes llamarme Suneater, supongo.

Aizawa asintió a los tres estudiantes mayores antes de girase a sus propias estudiantes.

Aizawa: Estos tres son los mejores estudiantes en U.A.; no es muy creativo, pero es por eso que se llaman "los Tres Grandes". Cada uno de ellos se graduará este año, y no me sorprendería si todos tuvieran sus propias Agencias de Héroes dentro de sus primeros seis meses después de la graduación.- Le dio a su clase una mirada severa.- A eso es a lo que "todos" deberían aspirar: a lo más alto.- Miró a su alrededor y luego suspiró.- Bien, vamos entrando.

Con eso, todos entraron dentro del edificio, y quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron.

Kirishima: ¡Increíble, se ve como estudios universal Japón!-Exclamo en toda voz al ver las diversas áreas que había dentro del lugar.

Trece: Un barco, deslizamiento de tierra, fuego, tormenta, un deslave. Es una tierra de entrenamiento hecha con diferentes tipos de accidentes y desastres. ¡Por eso es llamado "El lugar de simulación imprevisto", o "USJ" para abreviarlo!

(Realmente es USJ.)-Pensaron todos al unísono mientras que dos de sus sempais rieron un poco adivinando lo que ellos pensaban.

Aizawa: Trece, ¿Dónde está All Might?-Pregunto acercándose al héroe espacial.-Se supone que se encontraría con nosotros aquí.

Trece: Sempai, sobre eso…-Fue susurrando acercándose al pelinegro para que solo él lo escuchara.- Parece que hizo mucho trabajo de héroe en su camino al trabajo y se quedó sin tiempo. Así que ahora esa descansando.

Aizawa: *Suspiro* Ese es el peso de la irracionalidad.-Dijo con cansancio al conocer como era el sujeto antes de poner una mirada más seria.- (Bueno, ya tomamos algunas precauciones…)-Se dijo mirando un poco a los tres grandes antes de mirar de nuevo a Trece.- Oh, bueno. No se puede hacer nada. ¿Empezamos?

Trece: Eh~…Antes de empezar, déjenme decir una…esto…o dos, o tres…o cuatro…cinco…seis…siete…

(Está en incremento.)-Pensaron todos un tanto complicados.

Trece: Todos, estoy seguro que conocen mi Quirk, Black Hole ¿No es así?-Dijo mientras muchas asentían, pues su poder era muy conocido.- Puedo absorber todo y convertirlo en polvo.

Izuku: Has sido capaz de usar tu Quirk para salvar a la gente de todo tipo de desastres ¿verdad?-Pregunto mientras Uraraka asentía una y otra vez a gran velocidad.

Trece: Si, pero es un poder que puede matar fácilmente.-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.- Algunos de ustedes también tienen Quirks como esa, ¿verdad?

Todos se pusieron serios al recordar que tan destructivos pueden ser sus Quirks si realmente se lo proponen o no tiene cuidado en cómo usarlo.

Trece: En la sociedad súper humana, los Quirks han sido certificados y estrictamente regulados, así que no parece un problema a primera vista. Pero no pueden olvidar que hay muchos poderes que pueden matar fácilmente a alguien si son descuidados.

Mirio: ¡Es por eso que entrenamos, para dominar nuestros Quirks y poder salvar a la gente!-Agrego con una gran sonrisa mientras Nejiri asentía varias veces.

Trece: Correcto. Por lo que en su primer día, durante el examen de fuerza física de Aizawa-san, aprendieron el verdadero potencial de sus poderes. Y durante el ensayo de batalla con All Might, creo que aprendieron el verdadero sentido del peligro usando su poder contra de otro.-Todos asintieron recordando esas pruebas.- Esta clase es un inicio. Deben aprender a utilizar sus poderes para salvar vidas de las personas. No deben tener poderes para lastimar a otros. Espero que entiendan que tiene poderes para ayudar a otros.

Izuku: (Trece es genial.)-Pensó con admiración mirando al héroe mientras ese pensamiento era compartido por muchos de la clase.

Trece: Eso es todo. Gracias por escuchar.

Aizawa asintió con aprobación; incluso los Tres Grandes habían escuchado a Trece con gran atención.

Aizawa: Bien, entonces, primero…-Se detuvo cuando algo raro pasó.

Las luces comenzaron a apagarse y algo de electricidad salía de los focos. De repente, en medio del estado, delante de una fuente, un agujero oscuro apareció y comenzó a agrandarse. Los instintos de Aizawa se activaron de inmediato, y se giró para mirar atrás donde estaba el agujero.

Miro y vio cómo iban saliendo docenas de personas que no reconoció, pero si sus intenciones.

Aizawa: ¡Reúnanse y no se muevan!-Ordeno de inmediato mientras los 3 grandes se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.- ¡Trece y ustedes 3, protege a los estudiantes!

Todos vieron cómo iban saliendo más y más gente, donde se preguntaban que eran. Sin embargo, Izuku se estremeció un poco. Pudo recordar un sentimiento al ver los ojos de esos tipos, algo muy malo, pero no recordaba de donde era.

Kirishima: ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto mientras miraba a donde salía la gente.- ¿Esto es como el patrón de entrenamiento en el examen de entrada?

Aizawa: ¡No se muevan!-Grito paralizando a la clase. Izuku noto como su profesor se puso sus goggles. Eso significaba que él…-Ellos son… ¡Villanos!

Ante esas palabras, todos quedaron impactados e Izuku por fin recordó de donde era este sentimiento. Era de la vez que trato de rescatar a Bakugo del villano de lodo. El sentimiento de miedo al ver maldad era algo que quedo grabado en su corazón.

Una forma vagamente humanoide, hecha de la misma niebla negra, pero con ojos amarillos, dio un paso adelante y miró a los Héroes.

¿?: Eraserhead y Trece, ¿Eh? De acuerdo con el calendario que conseguimos ayer, se suponía que All Might debía estar presente, y sin embargo, no está. A parte de que hay tres estudiantes adicionales.

Aizawa: Lo sabía, todo lo que paso ayer fue obra de ustedes, patanes…-Dijo al escuchar lo que dijo el sujeto neblina.

¿?: Donde esta él…-Dijo un hombre de pelo celeste con tono blanco y con varias manos cortadas sujetando partes de su cuerpo, como su cara.- Pasamos por muchos problemas y trajimos a muchos de nosotros aquí. No puedes decirme que All Might, el símbolo de la paz, no está aquí.

Misteriosamente, los villanos aparecieron ante los alumnos, en medio de su ejercicio de cómo salvar vidas. Eran aquellos con quienes los profesionales pelean y que ellos mismos deberían enfrentar cuando se gradúen. Pero su enfrentamiento con ellos… se les vino demasiado pronto.

¿?: Me pregunto… ¿si el aparecerá si matamos a todos estos niños?-Las palabras del hombre con varias manos en su cuerpo aterro a la clase 1-A, donde vieron que sus vidas estaban en peligro.

* * *

**Hola amigos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Sigo escribiendo mis otras historias, pero estoy muy encendido con esta.**

**Como vieron, le di una habilidad para Eco Eco, que es amplificar el sonido de otros, pues eso es lo que hace. Si recuerdan bien, en el capítulo de Ben 10 Fuerza Alienígena: "Un viejo conocido", Eco Eco amplifico las vibraciones de un metal que Kevin absorbió mientras sujetaba al alíen, por lo que es lógico que él es como un parlante andante. Así que esta habilidad serie natural para él, pero no ha usado…hasta ahora.**

**Pronto les tendre listo el cap de Winx ZI-O, ya que NeoFairy Tail y yo la estamos escribiendo y no nos tardaremos mucho, así que esperen. También escribo las historias de Build, aunque tal vez me demore un poco.**

**Eso es todo, hasta la próxima historia.**


	6. La liga de Villanos

**Capítulo 6: La liga de Villanos**

* * *

Midoriya, y muchos otros estudiantes, estaban comenzando a entrar en pánico; ¡hoy era solo el cuarto día de clases, y los villanos los estaban atacando! ¡Esto no podía ser!

Kirishima: ¡Espera, ¿villanos?!-Grito mientras mira hacia abajo.- ¿Cómo entraron en una escuela de héroes?

Yaoyorozu: Sensei, ¿qué pasó con los sensores de intrusos?- Pregunto mientras miraba a sus profesores. Esta era ahora una situación de héroe y villano.- ¿Acaso no hay en estas instalaciones?

Trece: Sí, los tenemos, pero…

Todoriko: ¿Están solo aquí o alrededor de toda la escuela?-Pregunto cortando la respuesta de su profesor.- De cualquier manera, no parece que los sensores estén respondiendo, lo que significa que…

Izuku: Alguien tiene un Quirk que puede anular la detección de presencias.-Termino la frase tras analizar la situación, donde siendo gran conocedor de Quirks, fue lo único que concluyo dado la situación.- Un área aislada como esta desde la ubicación principal del campus, durante un tiempo específico en el que se tomaría una clase aquí…

Todoriko: Son tontos, pero no son estúpidos en ese sentido.-El nuevamente corto y completo la frase.- Este ataque fue planeado cuidadosamente con algún objetivo en mente.

Eraserhead se para frente a los estudiantes, mirando a Trece y a los tres grandes.

Aizawa: Trece, comience la evacuación de inmediato. Llame a la escuela para obtener respaldo. Como tienen a alguien que puede anular los sensores, es posible que alguien con poderes de ondas de radio esté presente e interfiriendo.-El héroe espacial asintió.- Kaminari. Deberías tratar de usar tu Quirk para llamar a la escuela también.- Le dice rápidamente, señalando una parte de su disfraz, que era un auricular en su oreja derecha.

Kaminari: ¡C-Correcto!- Contesto colocando su mano sobre él y comienza a usar su peculiaridad.

Izuku: Pero espera, ¿qué hay de ti, sensei?-Pregunto mirando a su maestro.- ¿Lucharás solo? Incluso si puedes borrar a Quirks, con tantos de ellos allí... ¿cómo puedes hacerlo? ¡El estilo de lucha de Eraserhead está capturando a un enemigo después de borrar su Quirk! ¡Una batalla frontal es…!

Aizawa: No puedes ser un héroe siendo un pony de un solo truco, Midoriya.- Eraserhead responde.- Además, por suerte, por el momento no estoy solo.

Mirio: ¡Si, porque estamos nosotros!-Exclamo con una gran sonrisa poniéndose al lado de Eraserhead, donde sus compañeros se pusieron a su lado.

Aizawa: Lemillion, estás conmigo. Hado, Suneater, quédense con Trece y protege a los estudiantes.

Nejiri: ¡Llámame por mi nombre de héroe, Nejiri-chan!

Aizawa: No.-Respondió de inmediato y de manera seca, sacándole un puchero a la chica.- ¡Trece! ¡Vete, ahora!

Con eso, Eraserhead junto a Lemillion saltaron y bajaron donde estaban los villanos.

Cayendo al fondo de la plaza, los dos corren juntos mientras Eraserhead trae sus vendajes a su mano. Varios villanos se agrupan mientras miran hacia el dúo.

-Escuadrón de tiro, ¡vamos!- Uno grita, con barriles en la punta de los dedos. Otros dos individuos se unieron a él mientras sonreían.

-¿No dijo nuestra información que serían solo trece y todo podría?- Ella dice mientras apunta con su temible cabello de color gris hacia ellos.- ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

-¡No importa!- El tercero grita, vestido con un traje de cuerpo verde olivo cosido.-Pero si piensan que pueden venir a nosotros desde el frente por sí mismos…

-¡Entonces son unos idiotas enormes!- Los tres gritan cuando comienzan a usar sus Quirks de largo alcance.

Sin embargo, cuando comienzan a disparar, Eraserhead y Lemillion aterrizan en el suelo, corriendo hacia los tres mientras el primero activa su Quirk. En su confusión, los envuelve a los tres, golpeando sus cabezas antes de dejarlos caer al suelo. Algunos de los villanos se detuvieron para jadear un poco cuando los dos se pararon en el círculo de todos ellos.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Esa es Eraserhead! ¡Puede borrar a Quirks con solo mirarlos!- Uno de ellos explica cuando un usuario de un Quirk mutante se acerca a ellos. Tenía cuatro brazos cubiertos con algún tipo de material similar a la piel.

-¿Borrar?- Él se jacta.-Él no puede borrar los tipos de Quirks mutantes como nosotros, ¿¡o sí!?

Aizawa: No, no puedo…-Contesto mientras evita un par de golpes de sus brazos.- ¡Pero eso no significa que no pueda pelear normalmente!

Agachándose, se apresuró a apresurarse y lanzó un duro derechazo a la cara del villano, enviándolo a volar un par de metros en el aire. Enviando sus vendajes, lo agarra y lo acerca.

Aizawa: Las habilidades de tipos como tú…-Fue murmurando mientras un villano se acercaba a él desde atrás con un un puñetazo, pero rápidamente se le escapa y le da una patada en la cara. Cuando el bruto aterrizó sobre un dúo cercano, gruñe mientras lanza su cautivo sobre ellos.- ¡Son estadísticamente más propensos a manifestarse en combate cuerpo a cuerpo!

-¡AAaah!-Los golpeados gritan de dolor.

Aizawa: Por eso he tomado medidas para protegerme de tales cosas.- El termina a medida que más y más villanos comienzan a rodearlos. Sin embargo, Lemillion fue a ayudarlo.

Mirio: ¡A parte de eso!-Fue hablando mientras golpeaba a algunos villanos, donde algunos trataron de atacarlo, pero sus ataques solo pasaron a través de él como si el no estuviera ahí.- ¡Nosotros manejamos mejor nuestros Quirks y nuestros cuerpos a diferencias de estos sujetos! ¡Somos más hábiles y experimentados en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo que cualquiera de los presentes!

El hombre de las manos observa a los dos desde lejos.

¿?: Es hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y dado que está ocultando sus ojos con esas gafas, no se puede saber de quién está borrando actualmente Quirk. Cuando lucha contra un grupo, lo que les dificulta trabajar juntos.- Él explica antes de mirar a Mirio.-

Borrando a una mujer que podría usar su cabello como taladros, Mirio rápidamente la patea en la cara mientras Eraserhead ata y patea a un Mutante con un pájaro como un casco de calavera. Los dos continúan luchando contra los villanos mientras él continúa observándolos.

¿?: Y esa otra persona con él también es competente en combate. Parece tener un Quirk que le permite hacer que cualquier tipo de ataque pase a través de él sin hacerle nada. A parte de eso, es muy hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ya veo... odio a los Pro Héroes. Las masas no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra ellos.

La persona vacía a su lado entrecierra los ojos como el dúo, notando algo de Eraserhead mientras continúa luchando junto al círculo de villanos. Cuando los estudiantes de 1-A comienzan a evacuar, Midoriya toma un momento para asombrar a Mirio y Eraserhead.

Izuku: Sabía que Aizawa-sensei era un buen luchador…Pero no puedo creer que alguien dos años mayor que yo se le pueda igualar. Increíble…

Iida: ¡Midoriya, vamos! ¡No hay tiempo para el análisis!- Grito mirando a su compañero.- ¡Necesitamos refugiarnos!

Sin embargo, cuando 1-A comenzó a correr hacia la salida, el usuario vacío aparece frente a ellos, sorprendiendo a Trece, Nejiri-chan y a Suneater cuando se detienen primero. Mirándolos, el villano entrecierra los ojos.

¿?: No te dejaré, Trece.- El pronuncia. El dúo de lucha miró horrorizado en respuesta.

Aizawa: (¡Mierda! ¡En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el…!)-Pensó frustrado al ver que ese sujeto se le escapo.- (¡Parece que el representa la mayor amenaza!)

¿?: Saludos. Encantado de conocerlos a todos.- El usuario del vacío se presenta.- Somos la Liga de Villanos, yo mismo soy miembro. Puede que haya sido un poco presuntuoso de nuestra parte, pero nos invitamos a la casa de los Héroes, Academia de la UA, para tener All Might, el símbolo de la paz… para poder exterminarlo.

Los estudiantes se estremecieron cuando se detuvieron, temblando de miedo, confusión, ira, odio u otras emociones.

¿?: Sin embargo, creo que All Might debería haber estado aquí. ¿Ha habido algún tipo de cambio con respecto? Incluso veo a 3 caras que no se suponen que deberían estar aquí.-Dijo refiriéndose a los tres grandes.- Bueno… eso no es ni aquí ni allá. Este es el papel que he venido a jugar.

Trece entrecierra los ojos, abriendo su dedo índice para revelar un agujero negro, pero antes de que pudiera activar su Quirk, sus ojos se abrieron cuando Bakugo y Kirishima se adelantaron, Quirks se activó.

Bakugo: ¡HAA!-Rugió atacando con una gran explosión cuando Kirishima lo sigue.- ¿Alguna vez consideraste que te golpearíamos antes de hacerlo?

El resto de los estudiantes abrieron los ojos por el humo del ataque de Bakugo, solo para escuchar el suspiro del villano frente a él.

¿?: Eso fue bastante peligroso…

Bakugo: ¿Qué?-El parpadeo en estado de shock al ver que su ataque no le hizo nada.

¿?: Así es… lo olvidé. Incluso si son estudiantes, son muchos los excelentes huevos de oro.- Él sonríe, o parece sonreír, cuando su cuerpo comienza a expandirse.- Quizás sean un grupo grande, pero será mucho más fácil lidiar con ustedes si están separados. Desafortunadamente para ustedes, ya hemos enviado equipos propios para darte la bienvenida a tus muertes.

Nejiri: ¡No si te detengo primero!-Declaro apuntando con sus brazos al villano y disparó dos espirales de energía.

¿?: Qué aburrido.- Murmuro antes de que una neblina negra apareciera delante del ataque, donde este fue tragado por ella para luego una segunda neblina apareciera, de donde el ataque salió en dirección sobre la clase.

Izuku: ¡Cuidado!-Grito mientras golpeaba el Omnitrix y salto, poniéndose entre sus compañeros y el ataque.- **¡NRG!**

Ahora, delante de la clase, un ser en armadura metálica completa que parecía una especie de horno con brazos y piernas estaba parado ahí, con el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho.

* * *

**-Descripción de alíen-**

**Nombre: NRG**

**Especie:****Prypiatosian-B**

**Poder: Radiación**

**Este alíen en realidad es una entidad hecha de energía radiactiva pura, por lo que puede lanzar energía radiactiva súper caliente que daña a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, dado que su radiación que emite su cuerpo puede afectar a los que lo rodean, está encerrado en una armadura para no afectar a las personas y que limita su movilidad. A pesar de ello, la armadura es prácticamente indestructible, por lo que nada lo daña. También puede calentar el nivel de temperatura de todo o parte del traje para así poder quemar o derretir lo que toque.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Rápidamente, NRG se cruzó de brazos para bloquear la explosión antes de que pudiera golpear a Ashido y Shoji. El alíen retrocedió a rastras hacia atrás, pero pudo mantenerse de pie antes de mirar al sujeto neblina, donde de los 3 orificios calderos de su rostro salió un rayo de energía en dirección al villano.

El tipo de niebla no se esperó que una estufa gigante pudiera hacer tal cosa, por lo que no pudo generar otro agujero como el de antes, pero pudo reaccionar e inclinar la cabeza logrando evadir el ataque.

¿?: Vaya, eso fue inesperado. Veo que U.A. tiene mejores huevos de oro de lo que me imaginaba.-Comento con diversión al ver a NRG, quien lo miraba con brillo saliendo de sus orificios.

Izuku (NRG): **¿Por qué haces esto?**\- Gruñó con una voz tan profunda que sacudió los huesos.

¿?: Como dije, es para matar a All Might. Matarlos será una buena forma de atraerlo. Por ahora… ¡Adiós!

Los ojos de NRG se abrieron y extendió los brazos tan suavemente como pudo para alejar a los otros estudiantes.

Izuku (NRG): **¡Atrás todos!**

¿?: Demasiado tarde. ¡Mi trabajo será dispersarlos a todos… y torturarlos hasta la muerte!- Él grita mientras su cuerpo circula por todo el grupo, atrapado en una cúpula de sombras. Los únicos que escaparon de la vecindad fueron Iida, Uraraka y Sato, el primero que usó su Quirk para expulsar a los tres de la esfera.

Iida: ¡TODO EL MUNDO!- Grita de horror al ver como sus compañeros fueron succionados y tragados por la niebla oscura.

Cuando el ataque del usuario del Vacío termina, se reveló que Trece, Nejiri, Amajiki, Uraraka, Shoji, Sero y Ashido permanecieron…pero nadie más.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Lo primero que vio NRG cuando salió del portal fue agua; Al principio, pensó que el villano lo había enviado al océano, pero vio el interior de la cúpula de la USJ y se dio cuenta de que no había sido enviado muy lejos.

Izuku (NRG): **(¿Acaso me enviaron a la zona de naufragios?)**-Fue el único lugar que se le ocurría que tuviera agua dentro de USJ.

Luego golpeó el agua, creando un gran chapoteo. El impacto no le hizo daño dado que usaba armadura, pero NRG comenzaba a hundirse en el agua mientras muchas burbujas salían del orificio de su casco.

Izuku (NRG): **(¿¡Teletransportación!?)**-Grito dentro de su mente recordando al tipo neblina**.- (No, es más que eso. Él puede abrir agujeros dimensionales que conectan un lugar con otro. Así fue como devolvió el ataque de Hado-sempai, llegar con nosotros a pesar de que Aizawa-sensei estaba ahí y como me envió en este lugar en tan solo un instante.)**-Si algo salió beneficioso de sus años como otaku de héroes y Quirks, es que gano una increíble capacidad de análisis cuando se tratan de poderes.

El alienígena fue hundiéndose, pero logro ver a una figura al lado suyo. Parecía un buceador con grandes mandíbulas. Por su mirada…el sujeto no estaba en el bando de los buenos.

-¡Oho! ¡La carnada ha llegado!-Exclamo el villano mirando a NRG.- Bueno, primero te quitare esa lata… ¡Y con eso te diré adiós!

Ante esto, golpeo el dial en su pecho y lo envolvió en una luz verde, reemplazando al horno móvil por una criatura de pez alta con garras palmeadas, enormes mandíbulas y dientes, y un señuelo que se enroscaba sobre su cabeza. El dial de Omnitrix estaba puesta en su cintura, donde tenía un cinturón azul ahí. Sus piernas se sellaron para formar la cola de un pez, y miró a los villanos bajo el agua.

Izuku: **¡ACUÁTICO!**

* * *

**-Descripción de alíen-**

**Nombre: Acuático/Ripjaws**

**Especie: Pisccis volanns**

**Poder: Habilidades de pez**

**Este alíen es prácticamente un pez que nada bajo el agua, pero a velocidades realmente increíbles. Puede soportar fácilmente estar en aguas muy profundas, más haya que cualquier persona pueda sumergirse. También puede usar sus aletas con puntas de garras y dientes afilados para atacar a los enemigos con una fuerza mucho mayor a la de un humano. Sus poderosas mandíbulas pueden triturar a través del metal como si fuera un pastel.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Ya con su nueva forma, acuático golpeo al villano en la cara, quien se sorprendió del cambio, donde lo envió hacia atrás con algunos dientes rotos.

Tras eso, noto una figura púrpura familiar en el agua con él, rodeada de varios villanos con Quirks a base de agua. Nadó a velocidades increíbles y golpeo a un villano antes de que pudiera poner sus manos sobre Mineta.

El niño pequeño entró en pánico cuando Acuático se giró para mirarlo, pero luego notó el dial familiar y sonrió. Desafortunadamente, accidentalmente dejó entrar un poco de agua y comenzó a ahogarse.

Acuático extendió la mano para agarrarlo, pero otro villano lo derribó desde el costado; por un momento, Izuku entró en pánico, inseguro de cómo pasar al villano antes de que Mineta se ahogara.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que pensar mucho; Una lengua familiar envolvió a Mineta, y el dueño de la lengua le dio a Acuático un pulgar hacia arriba mientras nadaba hacia el bote que flotaba en la superficie. Mientras lo hacía, golpeaba a cada villano que trataba de atraparlo.

Tanto Acuático como Asui nadaron y dieron un salto saliendo del agua, donde aterrizaron en el bote.

Izuku (Acuático): **Gracias, Asui…**

Asui: Llámame Tsuyu-chan; pero dejando eso a un lado, sí que estamos en un aprieto.-Dijo mientras ambos entraban en el barco.

* * *

**-Descripción de héroe-**

**Nombre: Asui Tsuyu**

**Quirk: Frog**

**Básicamente puede hacer todo lo que puede hacer una rana… ¡Tiene sentido!**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Izuku (Acuático): **Eso es verdad.-**Dijo asintiendo a su amiga.

Mineta: *TOS* *TOS*¿¡Q-Qué está pasando ahora!?- Gritó una vez que terminó de toser.-¡Los villanos nos están atacando! ¡Villanos! Este es solo nuestro cuarto día de escuela, ¡no pensé que tendríamos que lidiar con esto tan pronto!

Izuku (Acuático): **Yo tampoco, pero…*Tos*… *TOS!**TOS!*.**-De repente, acuático comenzó a toser y jadear mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

Esto asusto a sus dos compañeros, donde Asui se colocó inmediatamente a su lado.

Asui: Midoriya-chan, ¿estás bien?-Pregunto muy preocupada hasta que el gran pez golpeo el dial en su cintura y volvió a ser Midoriya.

Izuku: L-Lo siento…-Dijo mientras tomaba varios tragos de aire.- No puedo respirar fuera del agua cuando soy Acuático. En esa forma, necesito estar dentro del agua.

Asui: Ya veo.-Asintió viendo que las formas de Midoriya no eran tan poderosas como pensó, pues algunas tienen debilidades muy notorias y críticas.

Izuku: E-En todo caso.-Fue hablando mientras se ponía de pie.- Por lo que dijeron, ellos obtuvieron nuestro plan de estudios. En realidad, si piensas sobre ello, el allanamiento de la prensa de ayer debe haber sido una táctica para obtener la información. Es justo como Todoroki-san dijo…Ellos esperaban por la oportunidad perfecta para atacar…y ahora sus preparaciones están completas.

Mineta: ¡P-Pero…Es imposible que puedan matar a All Might!-Exclamo muy seguro de eso.- Una vez que llegue, el hará como ¡PAW! Y ¡BAM! Y ¡KABLOOIE!

Asui: Mineta-chan…-Dijo deteniendo al chico.- Ellos probablemente debieron descubrir una forma de matarlo. Si no fuera así, sería absurdo que pasaran por tantos problemas solo para ser aplastados ¿no?-Eso congelo al chico.- A parte de eso, ese sujeto negro dijo que nos torturarían hasta la muerte.

Mineta: ¿Eh?

Asui: Me pregunto si seremos capaces de aguantar hasta que All Might llegue…-Eso puso a sudar al pequeño.- Incluso si All Might viene, me pregunto si podremos lograrlo en una pieza.

Con cada palabra, Mineta se puso a sudar más y más hasta ponerse azul y…

Mineta: ¡M-M-Midoriya!-Actuar completamente asustado.- ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!?

Asui: Ribbit.-Ella se giró cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento y vio como en el agua fueron saliendo aletas de tiburón o de peces que se iban acercando.

Cuando vieron mejor, vieron que eran los villanos de antes, quienes se dirigían al barco donde estaban.

Mineta: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡SON MUCHOS!-Grito viendo a todos los villanos que rodearon el barco.

Izuku de inmediato se puso a pensar en la situación. Ahora mismo estaban en un aprieto muy grave. Totalmente rodeado de villanos y solos. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que tomaba su mente.

Izuku: (Ella tiene razón…ellos deben haber encontrado alguna manera de derrotar a All Might…)-Pensó seriamente en el asunto.- (¿Por qué quieren matarlo? ¿Por qué él es un obstáculo para los villanos…para la maldad? ¿O es solo porque es el símbolo de la paz?)-Tuvo muchas posibilidades, pero…-(No puede ser eso.)-Negó esos pensamientos rápidamente.- (Debe ser algo más profundo…algo de mucho mayor impacto y que tenga que ver con algo para el futuro, pero entonces ¿Qué podría ser?)

Muchas posibilidades le vinieron a la mente, pero el sentía que ninguna de ellas era acertada. Sin embargo…

Izuku: (Sus motivos…su ímpetu…sus razones…)-En eso fue recordando todo lo que ha hecho All Might por la sociedad y el mundo, así como lo que ha hecho por él.-(¡No me importa…porque…!) Si estos tipos…-Fue hablando atrayendo la atención de sus amigos.-Si tienen una forma de derrotar a All Might, entonces debemos detener lo que sea que planeen. ¡Peleando y ganando!

* * *

-Zona de deslizamiento de tierra-

Dentro de la zona, el piso comenzó a congelarse, donde varios villanos fueron atrapados y sus cuerpos, a excepción de sus cabezas, fueron cubiertas de hielo.

Todoroki: Es patético perder contra un simple niño.-Dijo parado en su lugar viendo a los villanos.- Deben resistir. Son adultos, ¿no?

* * *

-Zona en ruinas-

Bakugo fue hacia adelante y golpeo a un villano con una de sus explosiones, tirándolo al suelo. El junto a Kirishima estaban espalda con espalda mientras estaban totalmente rodeados por villanos, pero no se dejarían vencer.

* * *

-Zona montañosa-

Yaoyorozu, Jiro y Kaminari estaban rodeados por villanos. La chica creo un báculo de metal para ella y una espada para Jiro. Los tres se mantenían juntos y estando de espaldas para ver a sus enemigos y no dejar que los tomen por sorpresa.

* * *

-Zona incendiaria-

Ojiro estaba solo frente a un grupo de villanos. No sabe si hay alguien más con el que no sean villanos, pero deberá aguantar hasta que llegue ayudo… o derrotar a sus oponentes.

* * *

-Zona de tormentas de agua-

Tokoyami y Kouda estaban juntos en medio de la ciudad en una lluvia eterna. Los dos estaban dándose la espalda, pegados, estando totalmente rodeados por un grupo de villanos.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Iida: Shoji, ¿están todos aquí?-Pregunto mirando al chico de 6 brazos.- ¿¡Están a salvo!?

El usuario de Dupli-Arms replica varios de sus ojos y oídos, usándolos para moverse y ubicar a la clase.

Shoji: ¡Sí! ¡Todos están dispersos, pero todavía están en este edificio!

El grupo suspira aliviado, pero rápidamente se vuelve hacia el villano que está frente a ellos. Trece miradas al usuario del Vacío, antes de volver a mirar a Iida.

Trece: Representante de clase de 1-A. Te estoy confiando un deber. -Hablo haciendo que Iida se girara a él.-Necesito que corras a la escuela y les cuentes lo que está sucediendo aquí. Las alarmas no suenan y nuestros teléfonos no tienen señal. El sistema se basa en rayos infrarrojos, y aunque Eraserhead está borrando Quirks de izquierda a derecha, todavía no funcionan.

Ashido: ¡Entonces eso significa…!

Amajiki: Tienen a alguien que podría interferir con ellos que se escondió en el momento en que llegaron estos delincuentes.-Completo con voz aburrida, pero con una mirada seria.

Trece: Sería más rápido para ti correr a la escuela que nosotros encontrar y capturar a esa persona.

Iida: Pero no puedo dejar a todos…

Sato: ¡Él dijo que te vayas, es una emergencia!-Grito mientras miraba al tipo neblina.- ¡Tienes que alertarle a los de afuera sobre lo que está pasando! ¡Tiene que haber una razón por la cual ellos causaron estos estragos!

Sero: ¡Y es significa que no irán detrás de ti si escapas! ¡Usa esas piernas tuyas y pasa por esa neblina negra!

Nejiri: ¡Nosotros nos haremos cargo de este tipo mientras tú vas por la ayuda!-Dijo comenzando a volar de nuevo, preparándose para pelear y no descuidarse de nuevo.

Amajiki: Como el más rápido, eres el único que puede llegar a la escuela para pedir refuerzos. La situación no es nada buena para nosotros.-Dijo sin perder de vista a su oponente.

Trece: Dije que Quirks se utilizará para salvar vidas, ¿verdad?- Dice mientras Shoji camina con ellos.- Este es el momento de hacerlo, joven.

Uraraka: ¡Vamos, Iida-kun!-Exclamo con Ashido a su lado.- ¡Es justo igual como esa vez en el comedor…! Además, podemos aguantarlos. ¡Lo prometo!

Ashido: ¡Eres nuestra mejor esperanza, presidente de la clase!-Esas palabras resonaron dentro de Iida, quien entendió la responsabilidad que le encomendaron.

¿?: ¿¡Pero quién le cuenta al enemigo su plan justo en frente de ellos!?- El villano gruñe mientras deja que su cuerpo avance. Trece usa esta oportunidad para comenzar correctamente la pelea, de pie frente a los estudiantes.

Trece: ¿No es obvio que te dejemos escuchar? ¡Porque incluso si lo escucharas, no podrías detenerlo!

¿?: Como si los dejara hacerlo.- Dijo solo para ser bloqueado por Trece y dos tercios de los Tres Grandes.- Por favor, ya sabes que puedo enviarte cualquier cosa que me arrojes.

Nejiri: Creo que tendremos que esforzarnos más.- Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, y sus manos brillaron con poder de carga.

¿?: Te lo enviaré de regreso.- Dijo para creó otro portal frente a él. Por supuesto, con su visión bloqueada, no vio el tentáculo gigante hasta que se estrelló contra su costado.- ¡Gah! ¿Qué?

Nejiri: ¡Ja! ¡Te hizo caer!

* * *

**-Descripción de héroe-**

**Nombre: Hado Nejiri**

**Nombre de héroe: Nejiri-chan**

**Quirk: Oleada**

**Ella es capaz de manipular y generar ondas de choque a partir de su vitalidad, las cuales, extrañamente, toman forma de espiral.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Nejiri: ¡Buen trabajo, Suneater!- Ella levanto el pulgar hacia arriba a su compañero, quien no se veía emocionado, sino más bien, parecía que iba entrar en pánico.

* * *

**-Descripción de héroe-**

**Nombre: Amajiki Tamaki**

**Nombre de héroe: Suneater**

**Quirk: Reanimación**

**Él tiene la capacidad de reproducir y convertir extremidades de su cuerpo en cualquier cosa que haya comido mientras todavía está activo dentro de su sistema digestivo.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Amakiji: Ese movimiento no funcionará dos veces.-Murmuro mirando al villano, quien le entrecerró los ojos.- ¡Necesitamos deshacernos de esos portales!

Trece: Estoy en ello.- Dijo y levantó un dedo índice hacia el Villano; se quitó la gorra al final del guante y se encendió la aspiradora más poderosa del mundo. La niebla negra fue absorbida, y el aire parecía ser un poco menos sofocante.- ¡Black Hole!

* * *

-Zona de naufragios-

Mineta: ¡M-Midoriya! ¡Te estás volviendo loco contradiciéndote!-El chico estaba a punto de gritar en un ataque de pánico.- ¡El mejor plan sería simplemente sentarse y esperar a que los héroes de la UA vengan a salvarnos!

Izuku: Espera un momento, Mineta-kun.- Él y Asui miran hacia abajo desde el borde del barco, observando al grupo vigilante.- Esos tipos allá abajo están asumiendo claramente que los tres lucharemos contra ellos en el agua, ¿no?

Mineta: ¡Jaaaah!-El pequeño quedo boqui abierto. Lo estaban ignorando.

Izuku: ¿Eso significa que sabían lo que había en las instalaciones antes de reunir a todos estos villanos aquí?

Asui: Eso debería ser correcto.- Responde reflexionando con su dedo sobre su barbilla.

Izuku: Entonces, para las personas que reunieron tanta información tan meticulosamente, hay algo un poco extraño. Asu…

Asui: ¿Ribbit?-Se giró al chico, quien se congelo, sonrojo, y entendió la indirecta al verla.

Izuku: Q-Quiero decir, T-Tsuyu-chan, te enviran aquí a la Zona de Naufragio.-En eso el vuelve a la seriedad.- En otras palabras, los Villanos probablemente no tienen una idea clara de cuáles son nuestros Quirks.

Asui: Ribbit... Oh, eso es cierto…- Ella parpadea al darse cuenta de su rostro sin emociones.- Si supieran que soy una rana, lo más probable es que me hubieran enviado a la zona de fuego de allí.-Ella mira hacia la cúpula roja.- Creo que sé a dónde vas con esto, Midoriya-chan".

Izuku: Probablemente nos separaron porque no sabían cuáles eran nuestros Quirks, y muy probablemente quisieron dominarnos solo con números.-Dedujo usando su gran capacidad de análisis.- Tenemos números inferiores y menos experiencia, por lo que nuestra única esperanza es utilizar el hecho de que no saben cuáles son nuestros Quirks.

Asui: Cierto. No están tratando de subir a la nave. Eso apoya tu hipótesis, Midoriya-chan.

Izuku: Sin embargo, eso también significa que tampoco nos van a estar subestimando.-Eso asusto un poco a los dos oyentes.

Mineta: ¿C-Cómo…pueden estar ustedes…tan…tan…calmados?-Exigió mientras hablaba un poco.- ¡Somos estudiantes, por el amor de Dios! ¡No deberíamos tener que lidiar con esta basura en nuestra primera semana de clases! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO SE ESTÁN VOLVIENDO LOCOS!?

Asui e Izuku se miraron, y luego la primera habló.

Asui: Supongo que sé que no tiene sentido entrar en pánico.-Dijo con cara indiferente.

Izuku: Estoy bastante seguro de que si empiezo a entrar en pánico, no podré parar.-Dijo con un suspiro.- Me asustaré cuando no estemos en peligro. Ahí, llorare y gritare, pero ahora, debemos concentrarnos en nuestro problema actual.

Asui: Si, y para eso, lo mejor es que sepamos que hacen nuestros Quirks para planear mejor.-Dijo y los tres asienten mientras se sientan.- Bueno, es algo obvio en mi caso, pero mi Quirk se llama "Frog". Puedo hacer la mayoría de las cosas que las ranas pueden hacer, como saltar alto, pegarme a las paredes y sacar la lengua hasta unos 20 metros de longitud. También puedo escupir mi estómago y lavarlo, así como secretar moco tóxico que pica, pero solo un poco.- Ella explicó a regañadientes.

Al escuchar eso, Mineta se sonrojó, pero por una razón aparentemente equivocada. El oído de Asui se crispó al escucharlo pronunciar lo que parecía ser un ruido sugestivo.

Mineta: ¿Secretar?-Asui de inmediato lo golpeo con su lengua.

Asui: De todos modos, esos dos son prácticamente inútiles para este tipo de situación, por lo que probablemente puedas olvidarte de ellos.-Ella termino de explicar.

Izuku: Ya lo sabía, pero eres realmente fuerte, Tsuyu-chan.-Dijo sonriendo y Asui se sonrojo un poco.- Por mi parte, como ya les dije, tengo dos Quirks. Esta mi "Boost Force" que hace que aumente mi fuerza, dándome súper fuerza y algo de súper velocidad en cierta medida, pero una vez que lo uso, estoy bastante fuera de servicio. Es como un arma de doble filo para mí dado que aún no se controlarla.

Asui: Es un poder peligroso, Ribbit.-Dijo y el chico asintió.- Pero no tienes que preocuparte por tu otro Quirk ¿Verdad?

Izuku: Si, mi "Genética Inestable".-Dijo dando el nombre del Quirk falso que le dio para ocultar el Omnitrix.- Como ya explique antes, mi Genética Inestable me permite reestructurar mi ADN para transformarme en diferentes criaturas con habilidades únicas. Sin embargo, no puedo usarlo sin este reloj en mi muñeca que divide el ADN y que pueda usarlo de manera segura. Dependiendo del tipo de ataque que quieran iniciar, probablemente tenga una forma que se adapte a eso.- El termina. Sin embargo, Mineta levanta una mano.

Mineta: ¿Cuántas formas tienes de todos modos?-Pregunto mirando al chico, quien se crispo.- Hemos visto varias hasta ahora, pero no sabemos cuántos en realidad tienes.

Asui: Mineta-chan, no tienes que ser tan intruso.-Dijo con un poco de regaño al chico.- Si no quiere decirlo, entonces él…

Izuku: No, tiene razón. Si queremos trabajar bien juntos en nuestra situación actual, debo decirlo.-En eso se vuelve hacia los dos.- En cuanto a la cantidad de transformaciones que tengo hasta ahora, poseo aproximadamente cincuenta en este momento…y no sé cuantas más allá por descubrir.

Asui: Cin…Cin…

Mineta: ¿¡50!?-Grito en total shock mirando al chico mientras Asui estaba impactada.- ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Que tan monstruosamente fuerte eres!?

Asui: Mineta-chan, cálmate.-Dijo mirando al chico.- Ahora es tu turno.

Mineta: B-Bueno…- Él alcanza su cabeza con su mano, agarrando una de las esferas que tiene ahí.- Mi Quirk produce esferas extremadamente pegajosas de mi cabeza, que luego puedo usar como proyectiles, con una nueva esfera creciendo en lugar de la eliminada en segundos. Las esferas pueden adherirse a las superficies, con la excepción de mí mismo, en las cuales me rebotan. Dependiendo de mi nivel de salud, su pegajosidad puede durar un día entero. Sin embargo, si elimino demasiadas esferas de mi cabeza en rápida sucesión, sangraré.

…

…

…

Izuku y Asui miran por un rato a Mineta si decir nada, donde este permaneció en silencio…antes de llorar como un niño otra vez.

Mineta: ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Es por eso que dije que deberíamos haber esperado en silencio! ¡Mi Quirk es totalmente inadecuado para este tipo de batalla!

Izuku: ¡E-Eso no es cierto, Mineta-kun!-Grito tratando de convencerlo de lo contrario.- Es un Quirk increíble, así que deberíamos pensar en una forma de usarlo.

De repente, un villano usa su Quirk de manipulación de agua para golpear el barco y lo rompe en pedazos después de crear una mano gigante y afilada fuera del agua.

Izuku: ¡W-Woah!-Grita mientras trata de mantener el equilibrio.

-Me estoy poniendo impaciente. ¡Terminemos esto ya!- El villano que hizo el ataque ruge con una sonrisa.

Asui: Que poder…-Dijo impresionada mientras los tres tratan de mantenerse en el barco que se hunde.- Rompió la nave de un solo golpe.

De repente, Mineta da un paso adelante y comienza a tirar furiosamente algunos de ellos al agua mientras llora.

Izuku: ¡No te desesperes!-Grito tratando de detenerlo, pero ya era tarde.

Las bolas que arrojo permanecieron flotado en el agua. Tras ver que no funciono en absoluto, Mineta se giró a Midoriya con lágrimas en los ojos apuntando al agua.

Izuku: ¡AaAaAH! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Exclamo casi en silencio mirando al chico con horror.- El enemigo descubrirá tu Quirk y… ¿Huh?

Midoriya mira, solo para jadear sorprendida. Asui también lo mira y se sorprende por lo que ve.

-¿Qué demonios son estas cosas?- Uno de los villanos trató de alejarlos.

Izuku: ¿Están siendo cautelosos y no los tocan?-Murmuro y en eso se le ocurrió algo.

-El bote se hundirá en menos de un minuto.-Dijo uno de los villanos.-Una vez estén en el agua, ganaremos.

Mineta: ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-Grito mientras retrocedía hasta chocar de espaldas contra una parte del barco.- Es cierto…

Asui: Mineta-chan, ¿Realmente entraste a U.A. para ser un héroe?

Mineta: ¡Cállate! ¡Es extraño que ustedes dos no estén aterrado ahora! ¡Hasta ahora solo somos estudiantes normales de escuela! ¿¡Quien rayos pensaría que nos meteríamos en una situación en la que posiblemente seamos asesinados luego de entrar a la escuela!? ¡DESEARÍA AL MENOS HABER PODIDO TOCAR LOS PECHOS DE YAOYOROZU!

Izuku: Cuando el enemigo…-Mineta dejo de gritar y él y Asui se giraron a verlo.- Cuando el enemigo piensa que su victoria es segura, entonces es nuestra oportunidad.-Fue hablando mientras un plan se desarrollaba en su mente.- All Might lo dijo antes en la TV.

Mineta: ¿El que…?-Pregunto entre lágrimas antes de sorprenderse por la mirada de Izuku.

Izuku: Solo hay…una manera de ganar.-Dijo dejando a los dos sorprendidos por su mirada determinada.

Desde el agua, los villanos sonríen cuando el barco comienza a hundirse lentamente.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que…

¿?: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-El villano se detuvo al escuchar ese rugido.

Arriba del barco, vieron a Midoriya rugir antes de verlos con una mirada tensa, pero furiosa.

Izuku: (¿Qué diría Kacchan en este momento?)-Se preguntó mientras trataba de imitar la cara furiosa del rubio explosivo.- ¡MUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Con eso, Izuku salto y se transformó en Astrodactyl, donde voló rápidamente hacia arriba hasta llegar al techo, donde volvió a cambiar y transformarse en Cuatro Brazos, donde el alíen toco el techo con sus pies y se impulsó de un solo movimiento hacia el agua donde estaba de nuevo.

-Je, ¿Quiere venir en una embestida? Pues bien.-Dijo con mucha confianza viendo al ser de cuatro brazos cayendo hacia ellos.

Les sorprendió los cambios que hizo el chico, pero verlo ir directo a ellos lo hizo pensar que era un idiota que trataba de usar fuerza para derrotarlos en su elemente.

Cuatro Brazos fueron cayendo a una velocidad extremadamente rápido por el impulso que se dio. El miro a sus enemigos en el agua, alegrándose de ver sus caras confiadas.

Izuku (Cuatro Brazos): **(Aunque de un ataque, no puedo derrotarlos a todos si forman un círculo. Pelear contra tantos en su elemento tampoco es una opción.)**-Se dijo mientras iba cayendo.

Asui: Mineta-chan…-Le hablo mientras miraba como su amigo iba cayendo y el peli morado temblaba de miedo. El miro como el gran ser rojo iba cayendo y se le notaba una cara asustada, donde el chico recordó como el peli verde temblaba.

Mineta: (Aunque está temblando…Aunque tenga miedo… ¿Por qué? ¿¡Porque!?)-Se fue preguntando mirando al alíen, quien golpeo el dial y volver a cambiar.

Ahora, en lugar de Cuatro Brazos, había un ser corpulento y de hombros anchos que parecía un insecto de píldora, cubierto con una armadura verde oscuro natural que le cubría la espalda, los hombros y el dorso de los brazos. Era principalmente blanco, con negro en la mitad superior. Tenía cuatro garras en ambas manos y tenía dientes afilados. Con el símbolo de Omnitrix pecho.

Izuku: **¡CANNONBOLT!**

* * *

**-Descripción de alíen-**

**Nombre: Cannonbolt**

**Especie:****Pelarota Arburiano**

**Poder: Esfera**

**Este alíen puede adoptar la forma de una bola, donde la coraza que posee es muy fuerte, la cual puede resistir ácidos, rayos láser, lava e incluso una gota de fuerza G del espacio/calor de reentrada sin ningún riesgo para el interior de la bola. En su forma esférica, puede rodar en una bola como un armadillo o cochinilla encerrándose así mismo en este recubrimiento. ¡Es como una bala de cañón en movimiento!**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Cannonbolt fue cayendo mientras rugia, donde su peso extra lo hizo bajar aún más rápido mientras adopta una forma de esfera rodante que entro y choco con el agua. Los globos oculares de los villanos casi se salieron cuando cayó al agua, creando un agujero enorme en ella.

Asui: ¡Ahora, Ribbit!- Grita mientras despega de la nave, saltando lo más alto que puede.- ¡Está en ti ahora, Mineta-chan!

El hombre púrpura que llora en sus brazos aprieta los puños con angustia mientras comienza a tirar furiosamente sus esferas hacia la Zona de agua.

Mineta: (¡Maldicion! ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede, Midoriya!?)-Se preguntó apretando los puños antes de llevar su mano a su cabeza.- (¿Por qué siempre actúas tan genial?)- En eso, el comenzó a sacar y lanzar las bolas de su cabeza.- ¡Incluso yo…! ¡INCLUSO YO PUEDO…!

Mineta arroja tantas bolas sucesivamente que su cabeza comenzó a sangrar. Asui mira hacia abajo con ligera sorpresa.

Asui: (Woah. No pensé que estaría tan serio.)- Ella admite con un nervio mental.

A medida que las esferas de Mineta comenzaron a aterrizar en el agua, tanto los villanos como los objetos comenzaron a detenerse en el punto central del aterrizaje de Cannonbolt. Ambos comenzaron a pegarse el uno al otro.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué demonios son estas cosas?- Un villano grita mientras uno se pega a su espalda.

-¡Es ese maldito mocoso!- Otro responde sujetando una de las bolas, pero…-¡Ugh, no puedo quitármelo!

Mientras luchaban por sacarlos, el agua comienza a reagruparse de regreso al punto de la superficie desde donde se extendió. Asui y Mineta pudieron escuchar a los villanos gritar cuando todos comenzaron a divergir.

En eso, algo salió del agua y se vio que era Astrodactyl, quien estaba volando ahora por la superficie del agua. Cuando vio Asui, este fue hacia ella mientras le extendió una mano, donde ella le extendió la suya y la sujeto. Ahora, ella y Mineta eran sujetados por el alíen, quien volaba y miraba a los villanos siendo tragados por el agujero en el agua que creo.

Izuku (Astrodactyl): **Si se aplica una fuerza fuerte a la superficie del agua, se extenderá... ¡y luego volverá a converger en el medio! ¡BAWK!**

La fuerza del ataque resultante fue tan grande que hizo que los villanos e incluso la nave rebotaran en el aire, incluso después de que este último golpeara el fondo de la roca y lograra reflejarse desde el fondo del piso. Asui sonrió con satisfacción.

Asui: Reunimos a todos a la vez, salimos del peligro con un daño mínimo, y estamos fuera del alcance de los enemigos cercanos. Supongo que hemos superado el primer obstáculo, muchachos. ¡Buen trabajo, Ribbit!

Izuku (Astrodactyl): **Bien. Ahora, a ver si podemos ayudar a otros. ¡BAWK!**-Dijo mientras comenzaba a volar.

-Cambio de escena-

Kaminari: ¡Santo cielo!- Grito mientras se da vuelta y se agacha, esquivando por poco un golpe de un gran villano. Él corre en la dirección cuando comienza a ir hacia los otros que fueron arrastrados a la Zona con él.- ¡Qué miedo! En serio, ¿viste el tamaño de ese tipo? ¡Casi vi el Río Styx! ¿¡Qué diablos pasa con estos chicos!? ¿¡QUE ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO!?

Jiro: Preocúpate luego de eso.-Dijo mientras ella bloqueaba un ataque y hacia retroceder a un villano, donde ella junto a Kaminari y Yaoyorozu estaban rodeados por un enorme grupo de ellos.- Justo ahora debemos pensar en cómo alejarnos de todos estos tipos.

Eso era cierto. Villanos sobre Villanos ahora los rodeaban desde todos los ángulos. Ahora que estaban acorralados contra una pared, las olas de estos pelos de punta se estaban preparando para acercarse.

Kaminari: ¡Entonces dame un arma también!

Jiro: Eres el tipo eléctrico, ¿no?-Dijo mientras bloqueaba otro ataque.- ¡Date prisa y encárgate de ellos!

Kaminari: ¡Me viste durante el combate de entrenamiento, ¿verdad?!- Él rubio ladra mirando a la chica.- ¡Solo puedo cubrirme de electricidad! ¡Puedo expulsar electricidad, pero no es como si pudiera controlarla! ¡Les daré a ustedes dos también!

Jiro: ¿Qué estás diciendo?-Pregunto con un suspiro.

Kaminari: ¡Es como, ya sabes, lo mismo que Todoroki!- Él trata de comparar.-E incluso si quisiéramos pedir ayuda, ¡existe esa maldita interferencia que impide que se apague la señal de mis auriculares!

Jiro: Entonces, ¿no podemos confiar en ti, y en su lugar necesita confiar en nosotros?- Pregunto antes de chasquear la lengua.- Sheesh, eres un chico… Deja de quejarte.

Kaminari: Oh, vamos, ¡Woah!-Grito eludiendo otro golpe. Jiro sonríe mientras lo enfrenta, pateando al usuario eléctrico.

Jiro: ¡Entonces, te usaré como una pistola paralizante humana!- Ella sugiere sin preguntar su opinión y Kaminari miró boquiabierto mientras aterrizaba en el cofre del atacante, solo para parpadear sorprendido una vez que su Quirk comenzó a electrocutarlo.

Gritando, el villano gritó de dolor cuando Kaminari se volvió hacia Momo y Jiro.

Kaminari: ¡Oh, está funcionando! ¡Oigan, soy fuerte! ¡Ustedes dos pueden contar conmigo!

Yaoyorozu: ¡Concéntrate!- Replico antes de ver a su amiga.- ¡Jiro-san, a tu lado!

Jiro: ¡Entendido!- Conectando sus auriculares de sus orejas a los amplificadores en sus piernas, golpea a otro villano en la trampa eléctrica de Kaminari y lo fríe en la mezcla.- ¡Otro, Yaomomo!

Momo rápidamente genera una red de sus brazos, lanzándola a un cuchillo que empuña a un villano. Rápidamente cae para unirse a la fiesta, lloriqueando en sincronía.

Yaoyorozu: Necesitamos seriamente tener en cuenta esta situación.

Jiro: Bueno, ¡pensé que era una buena idea!- Respondió mientras seguía enviando ondas de sonido a los villanos, quienes se tapaban los oídos antes de caer al suelo.

* * *

**-Descripción de héroe-**

**Nombre: Jiro Kyoka**

**Quirk: Earphone Jack**

**Ella puede amplificar y enviar sus propios latidos fuertes del corazón a niveles explosivos insertando sus plugs. También puede usarlos para atrapar sonidos extremadamente débiles.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Jiro: ¡Kaminari, deberías haber pedido algo para ayudarte con tu punteria en tu orden de vestuario!- Ella grita, pero mientras lo hace, esquiva un ataque que venía desde arriba.

Yaoyorozu: ¡Jiro-san, ven aquí!- Ella cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas, enfocando su Quirk en su espalda. Un momento después, una gruesa manta estalló, destrozando su disfraz y drenando sus lípidos, pero valió la pena mientras arrastraba a Jiro debajo de la manta con ella.- ¡Esta es una lámina de aislamiento, Kaminari! ¡Estaremos bien, golpéalos con todo lo que tienes!

Kaminari sonrió a los villanos, mientras gruesos rayos de electricidad chispeaban salvajemente a su alrededor.

Kaminari: En ese caso, ahora yo realmente puedo ser… ¡FUERTE!

Hubo un destello de luz brillante y el olor a ozono, pero cuando la visión de Yaoyorozu se aclaró, todos los villanos estaban caídos.

Yaoyorozu: ¡Excelente trabajo!

Jiro: Uh, ¿Yaomomo?- Ella se sonrojó mientras la señalaba, más específicamente, los restos de tela que no hacían nada para preservar la dignidad de Yaoyorozu.

Yaoyorozu: *Suspiró* ¿Crees que puedes ver a Kaminari-san mientras hago algo de ropa nueva?

Jiro: Si, vale.-Asintió saliendo de la manta.- ¡Oye, estúpido! ¿Te freíste el cerebro, o...? ¡Oye! ¡No te atrevas a mirar por allí!

Jiro abrazo a Yaoyorozu para que el rubio no la viera, pero en eso se fijaron que el chico tenía una cara bastante graciosa y estúpida mientras decía "Wey" una y otra vez con los pulgares en alto.

* * *

**-Descripción de héroe-**

**Nombre: Kaminari Denki**

**Quirk: Electrificación**

**Él es capaz de generar altos voltajes de electricidad desde su cuerpo, que lo rodea totalmente o expulsa de su mano, pero no puede lanzarlo como un rayo. Cuando sobrepasa su límite de watts, su cerebro hace cortocircuito, y se vuelve un gran idiota por un rato.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Ambas miraron como el chico seguía actuando como idiota, donde la pelinegra usaba la manta para cubrirse y no ser vista mientras crea otro atuendo.

Sin embargo, ambas no se dieron cuenta que un villano logro escapar al ataque metiéndose bajo tierra.

Este fue saliendo y vio que el grupo estaba distraído, donde las chicas se estaban hablando y el chico solo caminaba haciendo idioteces, por lo que decidió tomar al chico como rehén, pero…

-¡AGH!-Algo lo golpeo.

Su grito hizo que ambas chicas giraran y vieran al villano, quien fue atacado por algo antes de ser envuelto en lazos verdes que lo levantaron. Las dos vieron que quien lanzo esos látigos era una criatura que volaba con una especie de Jetpack.

Les sorprendió ver algo así, pero al ver a Asui y a Mineta, entendieron quién era.

Yaoyorozu: ¡Midoriya-san! ¡Tsuyu-chan!-Exclamo con una sonrisa al ver a sus amigos, donde la chica rana y el chico morado bajaron del alíen mientras este levantaba y enviaba al aire al villano.

Izuku (Astrodactyl): **¡Di adiós!**-Grito antes de abrir su boca y de ella salir un rayo láser, el cual golpeo y mando a volar muy lejos gritando de dólar al villano.

Tras eso, Astrodactyl bajo y volvió a ser Izuku, donde miro a sus amigos.

Izuku: ¡Todos, están bi…! ¿¡EEEEEEEH!?-Se congelo al ver que Yaoyorozu estaba tapándose con una manta…y parte de restos de su traje desperso por los lados.

Mineta: ¡OOOOH! ¡Restos de ropa de Yaoyorozu significa una Yaoyorozu…!-No pudo terminar por un golpe de Asui, quien lo mando al suelo antes de taparle los ojos.

Asui: Yaomomo-chan, rápido y has nueva ropa.-Dijo mientras mantenía la vista segada al pequeño niño e Izuku se dio la vuelta temblando y sonrojado.

Yaoyorozu: Bien, no tardo.-Dijo para crear rápidamente un nuevo atuendo y ponérselo.- Gracias por la ayuda. No habíamos notado a ese sujeto.

Izuku: N-No hay problema…Y-Yaoyorozu-san…Yo…Yo…

Yaoyorozu: Tranquilo, ya estoy vestida.-Dijo para que el chico pudiera darse la vuelta y Asui soltar a Mineta.- En todo caso, debemos pensar en que hacer ahora.

Izuku: C-Cierto…-Asintió aun avergonzado antes de tomar aire y ponerse más serio.- Nosotros habíamos estado en la zona de Naufragio, y puedo adivinar que el resto de la clase también fue dividida y repartida en las otras zonas.

Asui: Pensamos que lo mejor es ir donde está la entrada, donde está el resto con Trece-sensei y nuestros sempais, pero en el camino vimos una gran descarga eléctrica y decidimos venir aquí por si alguien estuviera en problemas. Ribbit.

Jiro: Fue bueno que lo hicieran. De no ser por ustedes, ese chico habría matado a Kaminari, o usarlo como rehén.-Dijo rascándose la nuca, donde ninguna de las dos opciones era buena.

De repente, escucharon un estruendo. Todos se giraron a ver a un nuevo grupo de villanos, quienes traían armas más pesadas y caminando hacia ellos. También algunos villanos que derribo Kaminari comenzaron a levantarse, viendo que pocos pudieron soportar su ataque.

Mineta grito de terror mientras el resto se juntaba y reagrupaba, aunque Asui agarro a Kaminari con su lengua y lo atrajo hacia él para mantenerlo a salvo.

Izuku: Son muchos y parecen fuertes.-Dijo viendo el número de adversarios. Miro la situación y a sus compañeros, donde se le ocurrió una idea.- ¡Jiro-san!

Jiro: ¿Eh?-Se giró para ver al chico.- ¿Qué pasa?

Izuku: Tu Quirk, cualquier tipo de parlante con una entrada para Plug de tus oídos puede retransmitir las ondas amplificadas que lanzas ¿Verdad?

Jiro: Pues si, por eso tengo las de mis piernas. ¿Pero porque preguntas?

Izuku: Quiero intentar algo.-Dijo activando el Omnitrix y golpeándolo, donde se transformó en un pequeño ser blanco.- **¡Eco Eco!**

-Miren eso, se volvió pequeño y tierno.-Dijo uno de los villanos mirando a Eco Eco, quien se puso delante de sus compañeros antes de que creara varias copias de su mismo.- ¿Qué?

Izuku (Eco Eco): **Pared…de… ¡Sonidooooo!**-Gritaron todos los Eco Ecos, dando un grito que golpeo a los villanos, lanzándolos para atrás. Tras eso, se volvieron a unir y se giró a sus compañeros.- **Jiro-san, conéctate a mí.**

Jiri: ¿Eh, que me conecte a ti?-Ella parpadeo, pero al ver al pequeño señalar una parte de su cuerpo, que tenía entradas Plug, ella capto la idea.- ¡Entendido!

Jiro fue y tomo a Eco Eco en sus brazos para levantarlo, donde vio que el pequeño era muy ligero. En eso, conecto los Plugs de sus orejas a las entradas que tenía el alíen en su espalda.

Jiro: ¡Todos, tápense los oídos!-Sus compañeros asintieron mientras lo hacían, aunque Yaoyorozu creo unos audífonos aprueba de sonido y tapo las orejas de Kaminari.

Al ver todo listo, Jiro se giró y vio a los villanos, quienes se iban levantando al recuperarse del ataque anterior, pero aún les zumbaban los oídos. En eso, ellos vieron a Jiro sosteniendo a Eco Eco y tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

Jiro: ¡Pulso…!

Izuku (Eco Eco): **¡…SÓNICOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Las pulsaciones de Jiro fueron mandadas a Eco Eco y este las mando y amplifico en un ataque sónico que iba en una sola dirección hacia los villanos, quienes gritaron de dolor mientras se tapaban sus oídos.

Aunque todo el poder del ruido iba en una dirección, tanto Jiro como sus compañeros sintieron un poco del sonido también. Como eran sus propias pulsaciones, ella podía aguantarlo hasta cierto punto sin tener que taparse las orejas, pero el ruido aún era demasiado fuerte.

Jiro: (El haría un buen trabajo como parlante.)

Los villanos fueron mandados a volar muy lejos por el ataque mientras tapaban sus orejas. Otros se aferraron al piso y trataron de aguantar, pero el alto volumen era tan insoportable que al final compartieron el mismo destino que los otros.

Luego de un rato, todos los villanos fueron derrotados en su sector.

Jiro: Listo, ya pueden descubrir sus oídos.-Dijo mientras se desconectaba y bajaba al alíen.

Mineta: Au…Mis oídos…-Dijo mientras se los frotaba, pues realmente le había dolido un poco.

Izuku (Eco Eco): **Lo siento por eso, Mineta-kun.**-Se disculpó mientras volvía a la normalidad.

Asui: Ustedes dos con esa combinación son letales. Ribbit.-Comento al ver que el poder de Jiro combinado con el de Eco Eco era bastante aterrador. Aun le zumbaban los oídos por el ataque de hace poco.

Yaoyorozu: Bien hecho todos. Ahora debemos reunirnos con los demás o ver si encontramos algún otro compañero.-Todos asintió al plan de la chica y comenzaron a seguirla, aunque tuvieron que arrastrar a Kaminari, quien seguía idiotizado.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

¿?: Kuuuh… "Black Hole", el Quirk que absorbe absolutamente todo en ese dedo vacío tuyo y lo incinera en polvo.- El usuario del Vacío gruñe mientras lucha por mantenerse firme.-Qué asombrosa habilidad. Sin embargo, es algo extraño de ver, viniendo de una persona como tú, Trece. Eres un héroe que trabaja para rescatar a las personas de los desastres. ¡No estás destinado a una situación como esta, donde la experiencia de batalla es la ventaja más sincera!- Él sonríe, generando un vacío justo en frente de él.

Nejiri: ¡Oh no!

Detrás de Trece, los villanos crean el vínculo que a su vez tiene a través de la peculiaridad de Trece. Esencialmente, evitó el camino de Blake Hole a su espalda ahora.

Trece: ¿¡Una puerta de urdimbre!?- Los ojos del villano se estrechan con éxito en su trabajo.

El Quirk de Trece, aunque destructivo pero utilizado para situaciones de ayuda, ahora estaba haciendo lo contrario. Tirando de su espalda, el uniforme de Trece comenzó a desmoronarse y deteriorarse, tirando de ambos extremos. Todos miran con sorpresa cuando los ojos de Trece se abrieron.

¿?: Has convertido tu propio Quirk contra ti mismo. Ahora, eres tú quien se está convirtiendo en polvo.- Dijo mientras Blake Hole comienza a dejar de funcionar, con Trece gruñidos mientras comienzan a descender lentamente al suelo.

Trece: Me ha atrapado…

Ashido: ¡SENSEI!- Grita de horror viendo a su profesor.

Sato reacciona de manera similar, pero rápidamente se vuelve hacia Iida.

Sato: ¡IIDA, AHORA! ¡VE, CORRE!

Volviéndose hacia él, Iida duda por un momento. Sin embargo, las palabras de Trece resonaron en su mente. Apretando los dientes, grita en voz alta cuando comienza a dar vueltas, desatando sus motores mientras comienza a acelerar hacia la salida. Sin embargo, el villano del vacío se vuelve hacia él, creando otro portal.

¿?: (Uno de los estudiantes que no se dispersó… Solo estamos aquí por All Might. Si llama a los otros maestros de UA a esta ubicación, esto será difícil para nosotros…)-Pensó antes de crear un portal.

Abriendo ligeramente los ojos, Iida gruñe mientras intenta detenerse. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ser arrastrado al portal, una sombra de una figura invadió su línea de visión, solo para que Shoji se lanzara hacia adelante, abrazando al Villano en su totalidad.

Iida: ¿S-Shoji?

Shoji: ¡VE! ¡DATE PRISA!- Él ruge, derribándolo al suelo. Iida se retira rápidamente de su movimiento de detención, estallando una vez más con todas sus fuerzas.

Iida: (¡Todos, volveré con ayuda! ¡Por favor, sobrevive hasta entonces!)- Él pronuncia en su mente. Desde dentro del alcance de Shoji, el villano trata de salir de su agarre, su cabeza se retira un poco.

¿?: Eres un impertinente.-Dijo mientras se iba acercando al chico.- ¡No te permitiré salir!

Uraraka se arrodilló para verificar la condición del cuerpo de Trece, pero por el rabillo del ojo, notó algo dentro del cuerpo del villano. Parecían ser... placas de metal de algún tipo que parecían acomodarse alrededor de su cuello.

Iida continúa corriendo, pasando la mitad del camino. Mientras miraba hacia adelante, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente hacia la salida.

Iida: (¡La salida!)-Se alegró de ver que casi llegaba, pero en eso aparece otro problema.- (Espera, es una puerta automática. ¿Debería derribarla? ¿¡Es un grosor que incluso puedo derribar!?)

¿?: ¡Eres bastante insolente, cuatro ojos!- La voz rastrera del villano se estremeció en la espalda de Iida cuando su sombra comenzó a perseguirlo.- ¡Desaparece!

Uraraka: ¡No si puedo evitarlo!- Grita Uraraka, agarrando las partes metálicas con las manos.- No sé la teoría detrás de esto, pero si estas cosas están aquí, ¡eso significa que tiene un cuerpo físico!

Activando su Quirk, gruñe ruidosamente, lanzando al villano al aire.

Uraraka: ¡Ve, Iida-kun!

¿?: ¿¡Mi cuerpo!? ¡Aun así!- El villano trato de alcanzar a Iida a pesar de que era víctima del Quirk de la chica.

Sero: ¡Oh no, no lo harás!- Grita disparando una línea de cinta adhesiva y Suneater también usa unos tentáculos, donde detienen al hombre de portales.

¿?: ¡Maldición!-Grito mientras Sero se giró a su compañero de traje amarillo.

Sero: ¡Sato!

Sato: ¡Déjamelo a mí!- Él grita, tomando la cinta, donde él y Amajiki lo tiran hacia atrás antes que el chico con extremidades diferentes lo suelte.

Sato hizo girar el cuerpo del villano, comenzó a iniciar un lanzamiento de garfio, girando rápidamente por un tiempo hasta que arrojó todo el cuerpo del villano en la dirección opuesta.

Cuando Iida abrió manualmente la puerta, el villano mira con angustia.

¿?: Va a pedir refuerzos... Esto es Game Over.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

En la parte del centro del área de entrenamiento, Aizawa junto a Mirio estaban combatiendo a los villanos.

Como el profesional que es, Aizawa fácilmente podía con villanos los villanos presentes, pues estos no saben pelear ni mucho menos usar eficientemente su Quirk. Simplemente saben usar sus poderes de forma simple y destructiva.

Con su poder, Eraserhead borro los Quirk de los villanos que tenía en su mirada mientras usaba su bufanda especial para atar y golpear a todos los villanos, donde demostró una gran capacidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Como su poder no le ayudaba en el término de poder de ataque, forzó su cuerpo a ser más poderoso para enfrentar grandes villanos.

Eraserhead era sin duda un famoso héroe reconocido por todos si no fuera un héroe clandestino.

Por otra parte, Mirio no se estaba quedando atrás. El demostró grandes técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo junto a una gran fuerza y velocidad que sería inaudito para alguien de su edad, pero sigue dentro de los rangos humanamente posibles. El que es mejor alumno de [UA] no era solo un simple título que se le da a cualquiera.

Con grandes habilidades, Mirio golpeo y noqueo a varios villanos en cuestión de segundos antes de ir contra otro grupo. Su gran agilidad y rápida reacción lo hicieron difícil de golpear, y cuando estaba por ser golpeado…los ataques lo atravesaban sin que el recibiera ni un solo daño.

* * *

**-Descripción de héroe-**

**Nombre: Togata Mirio**

**Nombre de héroe: Lemillion**

**Quirk: Permeabilidad**

**El chico es capaz de volverse intocable de cualquier material solido o líquido, incluyendo el suelo. Los ataques, literalmente, pasan a través de él sin siquiera lastimarlo.**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

La pelea continuo, donde Aizawa atrapo con sus bandas a dos villanos mientras estaba suspendido en él aire, donde uso a ambos como anclas para acercarse y caer hacia ellos antes de embestirlos con sus pies, cayendo al suelo con ellos donde los villanos recibieron el golpe tanto por la patada del héroe como el del suelo.

Eraserhead jadeo un poco por el cansancio. Aunque tenía la ayuda de Lemillion y que los villanos no eran una gran amenaza, pelar contra tantos era cansador.

Mientras esto pasaba, el jefe del villano mira al héroe profesional, teniendo su mirada totalmente fija en él sin despegarla.

¿?: 23 segundos...-Murmuro en voz baja antes de comenzar a correr.

Aizawa, luego de derribar a dos villanos, vio como el jefe de ellos estaba corriendo en su dirección. Su cabello se erizo hacia arriba mientras activa su Quirk.

Aizawa: ¿El jefe?- Él ataca su bufanda de captura hacia el villano.

El villano con varias manos cortadas pegadas a su cuerpo logro agarrar la bufanda con su mano.

¿?: 24 segundos.- El villano mantuvo agarrada la bufanda mientras continúa cargando hacia el héroe profesional.- 20 segundos.- Ambos se fueron acercando mientras que Eraserhead se fue agachando un poco mientras corría.- 17 segundos.

El héroe profesional agarro con fuerza su bufanda y tiro de ella, haciendo que el villano perdiera un poco el equilibrio mientras se acercaba para luego el héroe lograr golpear con su codo en el abdomen del villano. El golpe acertó, pero el villano logro bloquearlo con su mano, haciendo que el daño fuera minimizado.

Aizawa: Tch…-Se maldijo al ver que no logro sacar de juego al jefe de los villanos…pero algo que este dijo lo dejo sin palabras.

¿?: Es difícil de ver por todo lo que te mueves, pero hay momentos en que tu cabello se cae y se levanta.-Esas palabras impactaron a Aizawa, quien abrió enormemente sus ojos, donde sus parpados estaban rojizos por el tiempo de uso.- En cuando terminas una acción.-La manga de Eraserhead comenzó a volverse gris y a pudrirse.- Y el espacio entre medias cada vez es más corto.- Cuando la manga del codo de Aizawa se deshizo, su piel desnuda queda expuesta.- No te sobre esfuerces, Eraserhead.

De repente, un dolor punzante le recorre el codo de Aizawa mientras este observaba con horror cómo su piel comenzó a romperse antes de que su carne comience a pudrirse.

Tras ver esto, Eraserhead rápidamente volvió a activar su Quirk y lanzo un golpe hacia el villano, logrando golpearlo, tirarlo al suelo sentado y separarse de él, donde salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia.

Aizawa: (¡Mi codo se descompone!)- Grito dentro de su mente al ver el poder del villano, pero rápidamente sus intentos gritaron cuando miro para atrás y vio a un villano de menor categoría intentar atacarlo por la espalda.

Eraserhead esquivo el ataque para patear al villano antes de ver a otro con una maza acercarse a él, por lo que se agacho y esquivo el ataque que golpeo y destruyo parte del suelo. El héroe de nuevo se movió cuando vio a un tipo de grandes brazos acercarse y tratar de atacarlo, pero también fue capaz de esquivarlo.

Aizawa respiro con dificultad cuando vio que fue rodeado por enemigos, donde aunque eran débiles, aun representaban problemas para él.

¿?: Tu quirk, no es bueno en largas batallas grupales, ¿no?-Aizawa vio como el líder de los villanos se levantaba.- ¿No es muy diferente de tu trabajo normal?- El villano se puso en cuatro mirando al héroe sin quitar su mirada en él. Eres bueno en luchas cortas con ataques sorpresa ¿no? Aun así, luchaste contra nosotros. ¿Lo hiciste para intentar salvar a tus estudiantes?

Aizawa estaba eternamente maldiciendo su suerte al ver que el jefe de los villanos logro ver tanto a través de él luego de verlo pelear.

Él no se equivocaba, todo lo que dijo es cierto. Como héroe clandestino, Eraserhead estaba más acostumbrado en peleas donde tenía el factor sorpresa y peleaba contra pocos villanos. Esto era porque su Quirk radica en el tiempo en que mire a su oponente, donde si pestañea, el efecto se va. Es por eso que sus peleas son cortas, pues mantener los ojos abiertos sin pestañear es duro.

El cabello del héroe profesional bajo, donde los villanos a su alrededor saltaron a atacar. Ellos escucharon la explicación de su líder y entendieron que, una vez que su cabello deje de ser erizado, sus Quirks ya no serán borrados.

Aizawa lo vio y trato de activar de nuevo su Quirk, pero en eso vio como alguien paso al lado suyo y golpeo al villano antes de saltar hacia los otros, donde uno por unos les dio unos buenos set de golpes que los dejo noqueados.

Mirio: ¿Se encuentra bien, Aizawa-sensei?-Pregunto el héroe rubio mirando a su profesor, quien respiraba pesadamente.

Aizawa: S-Si…buen trabajo…Lemillion…-Dijo entre cortados. Estaba intentando usar el tiempo que le gano el héroe estudiante para recuperar algo de su fuerza

¿?: Ah~ahA, me había olvidado de ti.-Murmuro mirando a Mirio, quien se giró para verlo.- Por lo que pude ver, tienes un Quirk que hace que cualquier ataque lanzado hacia a ti pase sin hacerte daño, como si fueras un holograma. Tienes una gran fuerza y velocidad, y no veo algún intervalo en el uso de tu poder. Eres una gran molestia.-Dijo sin reparo antes de mirar a Eraserhead.- Por cierto, Héroe... no soy el jefe final.

Eso exalto a ambos héroes, estudiante y profesional por igual. ¿Él no era el jefe final? ¿Entonces quién era?

Su respuesta llego cuando ambos sintieron un escalofrió y se giraron para mirar a un lado suyo. A su izquierda, no muy lejos de ellos, se encontraba un monstruo corpulento de piel negra. Su gran cuerpo estaba formado por enormes músculos como los de All Might con una boca en forma de pico de ave con su cerebro a la vista.

Sin siquiera poder reaccionar, Aizawa fue golpeado por el gran villano, donde con solo un golpe…rompió sus gafas y parte de su cabeza, haciendo que sangrara.

Mirio: ¡SENSEI!-Grito en shock antes de activar su Quirk, logrando salvarse de un ataque del gran villano monstruo lanzo a él.- ¡Kuh!

El gran villano no se detuvo ahí, porque volvió a atacar a Eraserhead mandándolo a rodar por el suelo antes de volver a acercarse a él, tomarle un brazo y romperlo. Aizawa grito de dolor por esto.

Mirio miro con horror esto mientras el villano sonríe maniáticamente debajo de su máscara de mano.

¿?: Ambos, les presento el Anti-Símbolo de la Paz. Creado por bioingeniería, Nomu.-Presento con gratificación en su voz mientras el monstruo, Nomu, dio un chillido inhumano que resonó en los oídos de Eraserhead, haciendo que su cabeza gire en agonía.

Mirio observo con horror absoluto desde lo que paso. No pudo creer lo que acaba de ver, pues esa criatura no solo demostró una fuerza sobre humana con los golpes que dio, sino también una velocidad igualmente monstruosa.

Su poder se parecía al de All Might en cuanto poder y velocidad, eso lo pudo ver. Entiende como esta cosa podría darle pelea al héroe N°1 del mundo con tal poder, pero sabe que eso no es suficiente para matarlo…lo que significa que esconde algún otro truco.

¿?: Bueno, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora…héroe?-Pregunto mirando a Lemillion, quien se percató de esto.- Entre Eraserhead y tú, tú eres el más molesto. No veo forma de dañarte…a no ser que no quieras que nada le pase Eraserhead.

Mirio: Tú…-Murmuro con algo de furia al ver lo que tramaba el villano, quien se fue acercando a él paso a paso.

¿?: Tú escoges. O dejas que te pueda dañar…o dejas que tu profesor muera.

Mirio apretó los dientes ante las dos opciones. El villano se dio cuenta de que no podría lastimarlo a no ser que el decidiera no activar su Quirk, por lo que está usando la vida de su profesor como trueque para matarlo.

Aizawa: No lo escuches…Lemillion…

Mirio: ¡Aizawa-sensei!-El miro como Aizawa seguía consiente, pero estaba sangrando de manera peligrosa.

Aizawa: Olvídate de mí…no lo dejes…ganar…-Murmuro con las fuerzas que tenía antes de que Nomu le torciera más le brazo.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

¿?: Bueno, eso es lo que él dice, ¿Pero qué harás tú? ¿Realmente lo dejaras morir? -Pregunto con deleite en sus ojos por la expresión de Mirio mientras le hacía una señal a Nomu, haciendo que este se detuviera, pero sin soltar su agarre sobre el héroe profesional.- Te daré 5 segundos para escoger.

El villano fue caminando hacia el rubio, quien frunció el ceño sin moverse. No podía arriesgar la vida de su profesor, pero tampoco podía dejar a los villanos ganar.

¿?: Comencemos.-Dijo mientras seguía caminando hacia Mirio.- 5…4…-Cada paso lo acercaba más y más a Mirio.- 3…-En eso fue extendiendo su mano.- 2…-Su mano se fue acercando a la cara de Mirio, quien no se movió en absoluto mientras sudaba.- y uno…-El villano no pudo terminar su frase… porque algo de repente lo golpeo.

Lo que lo golpeo fue un gran puño directamente en su hombro, cuyo impacto no solo le rompió esa parte, sino que también hizo gritar de dolor varias partes de su cuerpo con solo el impacto.

Mirio: ¿Eh…?-El héroe estudiante a penas reacciono por ese repentino incidente, donde vio como el villano con mascara de mano fue volando y rebotando en el suelo, alejándose de donde estaban hasta chocar contra la pared.

Nomu se alertó al ver a su amo ser goleado por alguien a quien no le asignaron vigilar, por lo que su ser estaba confuso de que acción debía tomar. Sin embargo, de repente algo lo golpeo en la cara antes de estallar con una nube anaranjada. La bestia grito porque ese polvo le hacía arder la cara y los ojos, por lo que instintivamente llevo sus manos a su rostro mientras caminaba hacia atrás, liberando a Aizawa.

Aizawa levanto un poco la vista mirando como Nomu fue chillando de dolor por el humo que seguía en su rostro, pero se sorprendió cuando algo se puso delante del gran villano y le dio un puñetazo, mandándolo a volar lejos de donde estaban.

Aizawa: ¿Quién…?-Murmuro al no reconocer la figura, pero cuando vio su cintura, quedo estupefacto.- ¿Midoriya…?

Mirio: ¿El chico de primer año que cambia de forma?-Pregunto mirando al susodicho, quien tenía una forma que no les había mostrado.

Izuku (¿?): **¡Déjame decirte algo, Eraserhead y Lemillion! ¡Héroe profesional clandestino y gran sempai que respeto por su puesto!**-Grito con cierto tono de furia en su voz, revelando que era un tigre rojizo suave, casi rosa, con un traje de lucha libre verde, con mascara y todo, donde el símbolo del Omnitrix estaba en su cintura, a donde también llevaba una especie de cinturón de lucha libre.- **¡Yo no soy el débil, indeciso y enclenque Midoriya Izuku! ¡En estos momentos, RATH ES PODEROSO RATH!**

* * *

**-Descripción de alíen-**

**Nombre: Rath**

**Especie: Appoplexian**

**Poder: Súper fuerza**

**Este alíen posee una fuerza tremenda, lo suficiente como para levantar tanques con facilidad. También posee una garra en cada mano que tiene la fuerza parar cortar el acero como mantequilla. Este alíen es muy poderoso, sin embargo, posee una ira descontrolarle que lo hace enojar con todo y es muy argumentativo. Además, lo que tiene de fuerte, lo tiene de estúpido.**

**Rath: ¡Rath te ha escuchado, voz narradora! ¡HE IRA A POR TI~!**

**¡También es terriblemente aterrador! ¡AYUDA~~~~!**

* * *

-Fin de la descripción-

Aizawa: Mi…Midoriya…-El profesor trato de levantarse para ordenarle que se fuera, pero…

Izuku (Rath): **¡Si le dirás a Rath que se vaya! ¡OLVÍDALO! ¡Rath se queda a pelear!**-Declaro con una voz enojada antes de girarse a un lado.- **¡Asui Tsuyu, ven y llévate a Aizawa Shota a donde los demás ahora!**

Asui: Si, si.-Dijo llegando con un salto al lado de su profesor antes de ver al tigre bípedo.- Por dios, sí que das miedo en esa forma.

Izuku (Rath): **¡Cállate y has lo que te digo!**

Aizawa: ¡Midoriya!-Grito llamando la atención de sus dos alumnos, donde solo la chica rana se asustó por el tono.- Esto no es un juego, este es un verdadero ataque de villano. No puedes entrar y simplemente pensar que ganaras. ¡Así que vete de aquí!

Izuku (Rath): **¡Déjame decirte esto, Aizawa Shota, héroe clandestino profesional conocido como Eraserhead! ¡Antes de que Rath se convirtiera en Rath, siendo el débil Izuku, Rath ya sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo y la posibilidad enorme de que Rath pierda! ¡Aunque Rath se niegue a esa realidad!**

Aizawa: Entonces-.

Izuku (Rath): **¡Pero!**-Interrumpió a su profesor para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.- **¿Qué clase de héroe seria si dejo a personas ser asesinadas cuando puedo hacer algo? ¿¡Qué clase de estudiante seria si permito que mi profesor y sempai sean asesinados frente a mis ojos!?**

Aizawa: Midoriya, tu…-Fue murmurando mirando al tigre con sorpresa.

Izuku (Rath): **Las palabras de Midoriya Izuku son: "Sé que no puedo ganar contra ellos, pero al menos seré una distracción y ganare tiempo para que la ayuda llegue. Hasta entonces, debo hacer lo que pueda para ello. Estoy seguro de que seré castigado por esto, pero prefiero ser castigado a que permitir que mi profesor sea asesinado".**\- Aizawa abrió los ojos ante esas palabras.- **¡Sin embargo, lo que Rath quiere es pelear contra oponentes fuertes! ¡Además de que han hecho enojar a Rath por interrumpir la sesión de entrenamiento que tanto ha esperado! ¡RAHT LES PATEARA LAS MANDARINAS A LA LIGA DE VILLANOS!**

Eraserhead pudo entender que cuando Izuku usa esa forma, su personalidad cambia a una más agresiva, temperamental, argumentativa y con ganas de pelear. Sin embargo, el sabia en lo que se metía cuando entro en esta batalla. Sabía que el chico en si era miedoso y obediente, pero que se haya metido a pesar de saber las consecuencias era…

Aizawa: Bien…-Murmuro con rendición mirando al tigre.- Te permitiré hacer esto, pero luego hablaremos seriamente por esta idiotez.

Izuku (Rath): **¡Como quieras! ¡Rath solo quiere descargar su furia!**-Grito mirando a Aizawa antes de mirar a Tsuyu.- **¡Y tú, ya sácalo de aquí!**

Tsuyu: E-Esta bien…-Asintió para tomar a su profesor y dar un gran salto que los alejo del lugar, pero no sin antes dar un último comentario.- Dios, Midoriya-chan sí que da miedo en esa forma.

Luego de que se alejaron, Rath asintió para después acercarse a Lemillion.

Izuku (Rath): **¡Escúchame muy bien, Lemillion! ¡Mejor estudiante de U.A. y gran sempai que respeto por el puesto que obtuvo! ¡Por esta vez, Rath dejara pelear alguien a su lado al saber que tal vez Rath no sea suficiente para lidiar con esto! ¡Por lo que Rath aceptara trabajar contigo!**

Mirio: ¿Eh? Ahm… E-Esta bien…-Murmuro algo desconcertado. El chico tímido que vio haciendo su examen de Quirk se había convertido en un tigre feroz. No le tomo mucho tiempo entender que esa forma lo hace más violento.

De repente, los instintos de ambos les alertaron de que venían problemas. Los dos héroes estudiantes miraron al frente y vieron que una gran nube oscura purpura aparecía. De ella salieron el villano con mascara de mano, el que crea portales y Nomu.

Aunque Nomu y el villano que crea portales parecían estar bien, el jefe de ambos se sostenía el brazo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

¿?: Ese maldito tigre…-Murmuro mientras sus ojos miraban al héroe cambiante con una mirada peligrosa.- ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerme tal daño?

¿?: Tomura, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto el villano gaseoso mirando al que los lideraba.

Tomura: ¿Te parezco que estoy bien, Kurogiri?-Pegunto con furia en su voz.- Me duele todo el maldito brazo y casi todo mi cuerpo grita de dolor. Ese maldito y estúpido tigre de vestimenta ridícula me hizo mucho daño.

Izuku (Rath): **¡Oye! ¿¡A quien llamas estúpido y con vestimenta ridícula!? ¡Solo por eso, Rath te llevara a un viaje gratuito al mundo del dolor!**-Grito con gran furia, pero los villanos no le hicieron caso.

Kurogiri: Esto es extraño. ¿De dónde vino este héroe?-Pregunto pues pensó que Rath era un héroe profesional que llego para respaldar a los profesores, pero jamás vio ni oyó hablar de él.

Tomura: No lo sé y no me interesa. Lo único que quiero es que sufra.-Dijo apretando fuerte mente el puño de su brazo aun ileso antes de girarse al gran monstruo.- Nomu, hazte cargo de aquel tigre. Te prohíbo que lo mates…quiero que lo hagas sufrir.

Nomu dio un gran chillido mientras abría su boca, mostrando sus afilados dientes. Mirio y Rath se pusieron en guardia al verlo, aunque la intenciones asesinas del monstruo solo se dirigían al héroe cambiante, quien solo miro con ferocidad a su oponente.

La gran batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.


	7. Lucha por sobrevivencia

**Capítulo 7: Lucha por sobrevivencia**

* * *

En una de las salas de estar de la academia U.A., vemos a Toshinori sentado en los sillones usando un traje amarillo formal, donde el héroe en su forma verdadera estaba en el teléfono para hablar con su compañero de trabajo, Aizawa y a Trece, pero ninguno de los dos contestaba y solo se oye el buzón de voz.

-{El número al que se comunicó no está a servicio o fue temporalmente desconectado.}- Fue lo que escucho del buzón de voz.

Toshinori: No puedo comunicarme con Trece ni Aizawa-kun...- Murmuro mientras cortaba la llamada y bajaba su teléfono.-Cualquier que sea la razón, estoy siendo negligente con mis deberes de enseñanza por lo que sucedió fuera en horas de trabajo. Hice algo idiota. ¿Qué debo decir al final?-Fue en eso que comenzó a pensar en lo que podía hacer ahora.- Puedo mantener mi forma por unos diez minutos más o menos.

En eso Toshinori, mientras estaba sentado, tomo una decisión y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se expandieron mientras que su cabello también se erizo hacia arriba, tomando su forma como héroe y la que todos conocen, para finalmente ponerse de pie.

All Might: ¡Yo iré a-¡-No pudo terminar su frase cuando algo de sangre salió de su boca.

¿?: Espera.- Dijo alguien que abrió la puerta de la sala donde estaba el héroe N°1, quien se giró a verlo.

All Might: ¡Oh! ¡Director Nezu!

Nezu: ¡Yes!-Respondió levantando su brazo izquierdo.- ¿Soy un ratón? ¿Un perro? ¿Un oso? Pero sea lo que sea, mi identidad real es… ¡El director!¡

All Might: Su pelaje esta brillante como siempre.- Dijo para arrodillarse hasta la altura del director mientras se acercaba a él y el animal hacia lo mismo.

Nezu: El secreto es la queratina. Los humanos no pueden obtener este color y brillo. Pero, hablaremos de eso luego.- Dijo para buscar algo en su chaqueta y lo saca es una Tablet, la cual tenía un contenido que impacto al héroe.- ¡Mira esto!

Lo que muestra en la pantalla de la Tablet eran noticias junto a imágenes de All Might salvando a varias personas, donde también aparecen comentarios y similares.

Nezu: "¡All Might resuelve tres incidentes en solo una hora!"- Esto sobresalto al gran héroe mientras Nezu dio un pequeño suspiro.- La culpa reside en aquellos rufianes que aún causan problemas en este lugar aunque estés aquí. Pero a pesar de eso, tampoco deberías reaccionar cada vez escuchas un incidente.-En eso miro a All Might, que seguía en su forma de héroe.- No has cambiado nada, ¿verdad? Tus actividades como héroe son limitadas por tu herida y sus efectos colaterales.

All Might solo sudo mientras mantenía su sonrisa, que estaba siendo forzada dado que realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su situación actual. No podía negar nada de lo que dijo el animal y sabe que debería corregirlo, pero tampoco es que lo pueda evitar.

Nezu: Además de eso, necesitas entrenar a tu sucesor del One For All. Como instinto en dejar el símbolo de paz, la única forma que puedes hacer que el mundo sepa de ambas cosas, es por lo que viniste aquí. Por eso te sugiero volverte profesor.- Dijo mirando a All Might, a quien le salía vapor por el cuerpo antes de que hubiera una pequeña explosión de vapor para revelarlo en su forma original, donde ahora ponía una cara complicada mientras sudaba.- Creo que deberías permanecer aquí y relajarte un poco más.- En eso sube en un sillón para sentarse y mirar directamente al hombre peligrosamente delgado.- Además, puedes enseñar en la siguiente clase un rato, ¿no? Yo fui quien lo sugirió, pero desde que aceptaste la posición, desearía que priorizaras los deberes como profesor. Quiero decir, hay muchas agencias de héroes en este pueblo.

Toshinori: Es como dijiste.- Dijo aun arrodillado con la cabeza un poco abajo.- Pero es por eso que me estaba preparando para ir a U.S.J.

Nezu: Aunque vayas ahora, te veras forzado a regresar enseguida ¿no?- Dijo mientras estaba preparando un poco de té.- Si ese es el caso, entonces debes escuchar mis teorías de enseñanza y usarlas para ayudarte en este futuro.- Dijo para terminar de preparar 2 tazas de té dándole uno a Toshinori.- Bebe un poco.

Toshinori: (Siempre ha sido prolijo.)-Pensó con una gota de sudor mirando al animal antes de desviar la mirada.-(Lo que me preocupa es que no he recibido un correo de voz o que no conecta nada...)

Nezu: Lo que me recuerda. Ya se acerca el día en que entrenaremos al estudiante Midoriya Izuku, ¿Verdad?- Esas palabras sacaran al rubio esquelético de sus pensamientos.- Ya has pensado en como entrenarlo para que aprenda a controlar el One For All.

Toshinori: No…un no…-Respondió sacándole un suspiro al director.

Nezu: Sabes, deberías tomarte enserio tu papel como maestro a tu sucesor. Después de todo, el chico no lo tiene fácil.-Dijo para sacar una Tablet, donde apretó unos iconos hasta hacer que la pantalla mostrara las formas que actualmente tiene Izuku para usar.- El chico tiene varios poderes que debe aprender a controlar, y no creo que en estos 10 meses que tuvo contigo haya logrado realmente tocar el máximo potencial de cada uno de ellos.

Toshinori: Si…-Murmuro recordando los videos que vio del héroe de otro universo, donde en comparación, su sucesor aun no logra usar habilidades más avanzadas de los diferentes aliens.

Nezu: A parte de eso, su manejo del One For All no es muy alentador.-Dijo para mostrar una imagen de Izuku, donde tenía un brazo y ambas piernas rotas, mientras que en otra tenia los dedos rotos.- La forma en que lo usa está equivocada. Si llega un momento en que no pueda usar el reloj y se vea forzado a usar tu poder, entonces, con el tiempo, el chico podría terminar teniendo lesiones permanentes en sus extremidades.

Toshinori solo bajo la cabeza aún más. Era cierto.

Cuando el empezó, también lo hizo entrenando su cuerpo para que pudiera soportar el One For All hasta que tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para usarlo sin morir. Sin embargo, también le enseñaron a cómo usarlo de forma en que no sufra daños a pesar de que aún no estaba listo para usar el máximo potencial de su Quirk.

Tenía que enseñarle a Midoriya a cómo controlar el poder para que solo usara la fuerza necesaria que su cuerpo pueda soportar.

Nezu: Viendo tu cara, puedo decir que ya lo has entendido.-Las palabras del director hizo que el rubio se girara a verlo, donde el animal le mostro la Tablet que tenía una especie de horario junto a unas actividades.- Ya he organizado un horario para él, donde practicaremos con algunas de sus formas que requieran concentración y control sobre poder. Estoy seguro de que le servirá también para que tenga una idea de cómo controlar el resto de los poderes. A parte de eso, también podrá aprenda a controlar el One for All. Después de todo, los fundamentos para controlar un Quirk son casi los mismos para todos.

Toshinori asintió mientras tomaba el dispositivo y miraba el horario. Si quería que Izuku estuviera preparado para los peores villanos, tenía que ser serio con su forma de enseñar.

Nezu: Ahora, tratemos de ver que mejoras le podemos dar al horario. Como director, tengo la responsabilidad de que mis alumnos logren convertirse en grandes héroes. Y como tu pupilo y sucesor, debes asegurarte de que él te pueda superar y tomar tu lugar. Y de paso, también has programas de entrenamientos para el resto de tus alumnos. Ese es tu deber como profesor.

Toshinori: Si…-Asintió para comenzar a trabajar. Si bien no podría ir a ver a sus alumnos hoy, aun puede ayudarlos a sacar su máximo potencial.

* * *

-En U.S.J-

No muy lejos de la entrada principal de la cúpula y del centro de ella, estaban Asui, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Mineta y Kaminari juntos, donde la vicepresidenta de la clase estaba atendiendo a su profesor, el cual se encontraba gravemente herido.

Cuando ellos se acercaron al centro del lugar, pudieron ver a Aizawa junto a Mirio peleando contra los villanos, donde Jiro uso su Quirk para poder escuchar lo que decían e ir informándoles a sus amigos.

Los estudiantes estaban sonriendo al ver que su profesor tenía todo bajo control, pero eso cambio cuando el líder de los villanos descubrió la debilidad de su profesor, donde pudo calcular el tiempo de intervalos donde mantiene activado su Quirk.

Luego de eso, quedaron pálidos al ver como Eraserhead fue derrotado en un instante por aquel gran monstruo que los villanos trajeron. Según lo que oyó Jiro, esa cosa fue hecha para matar a All Might, e Izuku pudo ver el porqué.

A parte de tener una gran fuerza, también posee una velocidad sobre humana, la cual parece que podría casi rivalizar con la de All Might. Sin embargo, el nerd pensó que aun con eso sería insuficiente para matar al símbolo de la paz, pues el propio héroe ya ha enfrentado en varias ocasiones villanos con Quirk tipo poder y/o velocidad, por lo que pensó que esa cosa debía tener algún as bajo la manga.

En eso Jiro les informo que el jefe de los villanos amenazo a Lemillion para que no activara su Quirk usando la vida de su profesor como material de chantajeo. Esto alarmo a todos, porque si también atrapaban a su sempai, es probable que ambos terminen muertos.

Tras eso, Izuku decidió unirse a la pelea usando una transformación en la cual sabía que podía darle pelea a All Might, pues eso lo sabe con los entrenamientos que ambos han tenido.

Sus amigos rápidamente le dijeron que no haga eso, pues era una locura. Sin embargo, Izuku insistió en hacerlo y entrar al combate. No para ganarlo, sino para ganar tiempo hasta que la ayuda llegue, pues mientras volaba como Astrodactyl tras salir de la zona de naufragios, vio como sus compañeros intentaban hacer que Iida escapara, donde rápidamente entendió para que el fuera por refuerzos. Cosa que no dudan que lograran.

Si pueden ganar tiempo hasta que eso paso, entonces podrán ganar y salir con vida.

Sus amigos, tras escuchar su explicación, decidieron acompañarlo para eso, menos Mineta quien temblaba de miedo ante la sola idea de tener esa cosa frente suyo. Sin embargo, Izuku negó con la cabeza. Nadie aquí podría seguirle el paso a esa cosa a excepción de él, pues estaba seguro de ser capaz de seguirle el paso.

Además, si ellos eran atrapados, serían usados como rehenes para obligar a All Might a dejarse atacar hasta que lo mataran, y eso sería el fin de todo para ellos.

A la única que permitió seguirlo fue a Asui, pues entre los presentes, ella es la más rápida para escapar y llevar a alguien, por lo que le pidió que una vez que tenga la oportunidad, saque a Aizawa y lo lleve con el resto.

Con todo decidido, Izuku se transformó en Rath, cosa que asusto a todos al sentir la fiereza de esta forma, y más al ver que el tímido chico que conocían ahora era una maquina brutal de furia sin una pisca de miedo.

Rath y Asui fueron al lugar donde se encontraba la pelea, donde en un rápido movimiento de todo un depredador, Rath golpeo a Tomura y lo mando a volar lejos. Luego, siguiendo el plan, Asui le lanzo a Nomu una bomba lacrimógena en la cara para que soltara a su profesor antes de que el alíen tigre fuera y lo golpeara, dejando en manos seguras a Aizawa.

Luego de eso, Asui se llevó a su profesor con los demás, donde la vice presidenta creo vendas y uso las herramientas de primeros auxilios que le entrego el peliverde antes de transformarse. Ella no era una experta, pero al menos podía detener la hemorragia y vendarle brazo roto del héroe profesional.

Yaoyorozu: Sensei, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-Pregunto con preocupación tras terminar de atender a su profesor.

Aizawa: Aun me duele todo, pero estoy mejor que cuando estaba allá abajo. -Contesto con su tono monótono antes de sacar unas gotas para los ojos con su brazo no roto y aplicárselo en los ojos.- Buen trabajo, Yaoyorozu.

Yaororozu: No, apenas pude atenderlo como corresponder. No puedo hacer nada más para usted que detener la hemorragia externa y al menos tener su brazo lo más inmóvil posible.

Aizawa: Y eso es un gran trabajo para alguien que no es médico.-Dijo al instante antes de mirar a su estudiante.- Siéntete orgullosa de ti misma, Yaororozu.

Yaororozu sonrió un poco antes de pararse y acercarse a sus amigos.

Yaororozu: ¿Cómo van?-Pregunto poniéndose al lado de Jiro y Kaminari, donde el efecto secundario del Quirk de este término y volvió a la normalidad. Ambos traían binoculares que fueron creadas por ella.

Jiro: Pues bastante bien.-Dijo mientras tenía sus plug insertados en el suelo.- Midoriya recibió un par de golpes, pero él los está devolvió con el doble de brutalidad.

Kaminari: No es broma.-Dijo un tanto pálido mirando la pelea.- El chico tímido y tartamudéate se convirtió en una feroz máquina de lucha libre de la muerte andante.

Yaororozu: Ya veo.-Asintió para crear unos binoculares y mirar la pelea.- (Ten cuidado, Midoriya-san.)

* * *

-Cambio de escena, unos momentos antes-

Frente a Rath y Mirio estaban Tomura y Kurogiri que estaban junto a la bestia anti símbolo de la paz, Nomu. La bestia en si era una abominación.

Omnitrix: **[Advertencia, criatura genéticamente mutada se encuentra en las cercanías. Nivel de amenaza, alto. Se recomienda precaución.]**

Izuku (Rath): **¡Déjame decirte algo, voz interna de mi cabeza que nadie más que yo puedo escuchar! ¡Rath no necesita un informe para saber eso! ¡Y aunque el anti-símbolo de la paz sea fuerte, RATH LO ES AUN MÁS!**

Mirio: E-Etto… ¿Estudiante de primer año?-Murmuro sin saber que pensar viendo a Rath, quien le estaba gritando al aire, o mejor dicho, a su cabeza.

Tomura: ¿Qué le pasa a ese tigre?

Kurogiri: Ni idea, pero sea lo que sea lo que le pase, no es nuestro asunto.

Tomura: Cierto.-Asintió antes de girarse a ver a su creación.- Nomu, ve y acaba con ese tigre de ahí. No lo mates, quiero que lo hagas sufrir.

Numo solo dio un rugido mientras caminaba hacia Rath, donde este se percató de su presencia.

Izuku (Rath): **¡Déjame decirte algo Nomu! Anti-símbolo de la paz creado genéticamente modificado para matar a All Might. Puedes ser grande, ¡Pero Rath lo es aún más!**-En eso Nomu quedo cerca del tigre bípedo, donde mostro su altura y volumen.- **Claro, excepto por el hecho de que eres más alto y pesado que yo. ¡Pero eso no importa, porque entre más alto volamos, más dura es la-!**

***POW!***

Rath no pudo terminar su frase cuando Nomu lo golpeo y mando a rodar por el suelo.

Mirio: ¡Estudiante de primer año!-Grito y trato de ir donde estaba, pero Kurogiri se puso en su camino.

Kurogiri: Lo siento, pero tú no iras a ninguna parte.-Dijo con tono divertido mientras Mirio apretaba los dientes.

Izuku (Rath): **Ay, Rath no recuerda como sigue el refrán.**-Murmuro acariciando su cabeza antes de pararse y caminar un poco hacia Nomu para señalarlo.-** Entre más alto volamos, más duele la caída. Eso es lo que Rath te iba a decir antes de que lo interrumpieras. Con esa lógica, el que seas más alto y pesado que Rath, es una desventaja.**

Tomura: Yo no pienso del mismo.-Comento antes de chasquear los dedos, donde fue la señal para que Nomu atacara. Rath, ver esto, ruge y va al ataque.

Cuando ambos se encontraron, Nomu de inmediato lanzo golpes, pero Rath logro esquivarlos y bloquearlos sin dificultad. Esto se debe a que entreno con All Might, donde para Izuku esta forma era de las pocas que podía darle algo de pelea a su héroe y hasta lograr golpearlo un poco.

Tras esquivar y desviar algunos golpes, Rath comenzó el contraataque, donde fue golpeando a Nomu con fuertes puñetazos, patadas e incluso se aferró a Nomu para darle unos cuantos cabezazos con gran brutalidad. Sin embargo, nada funciono. La bestia lo golpeo y lo alejo sin verse afectado.

Izuku (Rath): **Imposible, Rath le ha dado sus grandes golpes y esta cosa sigue de pie como si nada.**\- En eso, donde una parte de su cerebro que aún conservaba la parte analítica de Izuku comenzó a trabajar, donde comenzó a hacer conjeturas.- **¿Podría ser que…esta cosa pueda absorber impactos?**

Kurogiri: Oh~, eres observador para ser un tigre sin cerebro.

Izuku (Rath): **¿¡Que le has dicho a Rath!?**\- Grito para ir a atrapar al hombre neblina, pero Nomu lo atrapo y sujeto por la espalda.- **¡Suelta a Rath!**

Kurogiri: Veo que eres fuerte. Si no fuera por la habilidad de "Absorción de impactos" de Nomu, tal vez podrías haberlo hecho retroceder.

Mirio: Ya veo, con que de esa forma esta cosa podría tener una oportunidad de vencer a All Might.- Murmuro al ver que, con tal poder, los Quirks de tipo de súper fuerza o golpes de impacto eran inútiles en su contra. Si es así, los golpes de All Might apenas tendrían efecto.

Izuku (Rath): **Si ese es el caso…**-En eso, el golpeo la cara de Nomu, haciéndolo que lo soltara antes de que sus garras en sus muñecas crecieran un poco y le dio varios cortes a Nomu.-** ¿¡Que te parece eso!? ¡Ese es el poder de Rath!-** Exclamo con una sonrisa al ver las varias heridas de Nomu en su cuerpo, pero de repente, este se convulsiono por un momento y las heridas desaparecieron.- **¿¡Que!?**

Mirio: Eso es, ¿¡Regeneración!?

Tomura: Correcto.-Contesto con una pequeña risa.- Es por eso que es el anti-símbolo de la paz. Después de todo, Nomu puede absorber los impactos de los golpes de All Might. Y se esté logra lastimarlo, entonces se curará de inmediato.

Izuku (Rath): **¡Eso es hacer trampa!**\- Exclamo antes de esquivar otro ataque de Nomu, donde aprovecho la oportunidad de nuevo usar sus garras y esta vez cortarle el brazo al monstruo. Sin embargo, el brazo de este volvió a crecer.- **¿¡Hasta extremidades perdidas!? ¡Eso es realmente injusto!**

Tomura: Di lo que quieras, pero no hemos venido a jugar.-Dijo mientras hablaba con toda felicidad.- Con Nomu, la muerte de All Might está garantizada y nuestra meta un paso más cerca del éxito.

Izuku (Rath): **¡Déjame decirte algo, líder demente de la liga de villanos!**\- Exclamo mientras mantenía un forcejeo con Nomu, donde apenas podía mantenerlo a raya.- **¡No importa que armas o que tantos villanos traigas porque…! Aunque odio admitirlo, ¡All Might es mucho más fuerte que Rath, y Rath es más fuerte que Nomu! ¡Por lo tanto, el anti-símbolo de la paz jamás ganara contra el símbolo de la paz porque es el símbolo de la paz!**

Tomura: Hablas demasiado, pedazo de tigre tonto.-Comento sacándole una gran vena a Rath.- Pero sea lo que sea, jamás podrás ganarle a Nomu.

Izuku (Rath): **¡Pues Rath te demostrara lo contrario, ya que si Nomu puede regenerar cualquier extremidad o articulación rota! ¡ENTONCES NO HAY RAZÓN PARA QUE RATH DEBA CONTENERSE!**

Con eso dicho, Rath dio un gran rugido y comenzó a golpear y cortar a Nomu con gran ferocidad. Puede que Rath sea feroz y violento, donde casi no es capaz de contenerse, pero la personalidad de Izuku hacia que al menos sus ataques fueran no letales ante personas.

Rath primero comencé a cortar con sus garras a Nomu, donde con cada ataque, este se regeneraba, pero al mismo tiempo, Rath volvía a cortarlo repitiendo el proceso. Sin embargo, Nomu también logro darle varios golpes a Rath, donde lo aturdía unos momentos antes de encender más su furia, donde mando golpes aún más mortales. En una de las ocasiones, Rath tomo una de las extremidades perdidas de Nomu y la uso como arma para golpear al monstruo, donde este también tomo una de sus extremidades perdidas en el suelo comenzando un duelo con ellas.

Nomu era un monstruo muy rápido, lo suficiente para seguirle casi el ritmo a All Might en sus mejores momentos, cosa que haría que cualquiera la tuviera difícil para pelear contra él. Sin embargo, como Izuku entreno y practico con All Might, estaba hasta cierto punto acostumbrado a lidiar con su velocidad, permitiendo poder pelear contra este monstruo.

Otra cosa que hay que comentar es que si es cierto que Izuku es un joven demasiado amable y tímido que jamás dañaría a alguien sin sentir culpa, donde el hecho de romperle un hueso ya lo haría querer ir a ayudar a quien hirió. Si fuera el Izuku normal, entonces se desmayaría tras ver cómo le quito una extremidad a alguien. Sin embargo, como Rath, esos pensamientos casi no estaban y realmente no sentía culpa en hacerle esto a Nomu. En realidad, se estaba divirtiendo al pelear con todo lo que tenía sin tener que contenerse.

Rath tiro el brazo cortado que usaba como arma para darle un golpe en la cara a Nomu, que lo hizo retroceder un poco antes de darle varios cortes de nuevo antes de que el monstruo se regenerara de nuevo.

Tomura: ¿Qué haces, Nomu? ¡Acaba con ese tigre!-Grito enojado y el monstruo dio un fuerte chillido, donde sus músculos crecieron un poco antes de ir a atacar a Rath mientras corría de una forma un tanto tétrica con baba saliendo de su boca.

Izuku (Rath): **Ahora la cosa se puso interesante**.-Dijo con una sonrisa antes de dar un golpe al suelo, que creo una pequeña onda de choque que bajo la velocidad de Nomu, donde cuando lo tuvo frente a su cara…le rugió en el rostro.- ***RUGIDO!***

Esta era una de las habilidades de Rath, donde Izuku la llamo: "Rugido aturdidor". Si bien el nombre era burdo y simple, era uno que iba directo al grano. Este rugido afectaba al sistema cognitivo de la víctima, aturdiéndolo por unos momentos aparte de afectar sus instintos por breves momentos.

Aunque Nomu sea un ser modificado que solo obedece ordenes, sigue siendo un ser vivo con un cerebro que puede ser afectado e instintos que todos los seres vivos poseen.

Tras esto, Rath corrió hacia Nomu al ver su oportunidad.

Izuku (Rath): **¡ROPAJE CÓSMICO!**-Lanzo un buen derechazo, donde hizo retroceder a Nomu antes de ir y tomarlo de la cintura.- **¡UNA DES MOCADORA!**\- Exclamo poniéndose en su espalda y realizarle un suplex golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo, donde el monstruo se recompuso y trato de golpearlo, pero el tigre bípedo dio un salto en el aire.- **¡OFIUCOS SUPLEX VOLADOR!**-Esta vez tomo su cuello mientras un estaba en el aire, donde al tocar suelo, uso el impulso para aventar a Nomu contra el suelo antes de ir y subirse a una plataforma que estaba cerca.- **Y desde la tercera cuerda, ¡UN CLAVADITO!**

Con eso, Rath se lanzó contra Nomu cruzando sus brazos, donde la criatura apenas se había levantado solo para volver a ser golpeado en él suelo. Tras eso, el tigre vio como Nomu se estaba levantando, donde logro tomarlo antes de que se levantara y ponerlo de cabeza.

Izuku (Rath): **¡ATAQUE DE CABEZA!**\- Exclamo para saltar a aire y caer al suelo, donde cayó de trasero mientras que Nomu cayo de cabeza, siendo el que recibió el mayor impacto.- **¡ATAQUE DE BRAZO ANTARIANO!**\- Estabas tomo a Nomu por la espaldas y corrió mientras lo sostenía haciéndolo chocar contra una pared.- **¡CORTE VAXASAURIANO!**\- Grito mientras ponía unos momentos en el aire a Nomu para darle un golpe de abajo hacia arriba, mandándolo a volar para darle un final para saltar hacia el monstruo.- **¡SIRIUS EN EL TRASERO!**

Rath le dio una patada en el trasero a Nomu, donde este fue mandado a volar hasta chocar contra él suelo creando un gran cráter donde cayó.

Tomura, Kurogiri y Mirio estaban con los ojos abiertos, viendo un espectáculo que jamás pensaron ver. Nomu literalmente recibió la paliza de su vida.

Mirio: Wow, el estudiante de primer año sí que es mortal.- Murmuro al recordar que el chico era algo tímido y reservado, un comportamiento muy lejano de lo que es ahora. Esta forma claramente afecto mucho su comportamiento, donde jura que esta forma tigre es todo lo contrario a su personalidad usual. A parte de eso, era todo un luchador brutal de lucha libre.

Tomura: E-Esto es imposible, ¿¡Porque Nomu está perdiendo!?- Grito rascándose la cabeza con desesperación.

La respuesta era simple. Nomu había usado demasiada energía.

Es cierto que los Quirks son grandes poderes y que manifiestan hazañas increíbles. Sin embargo, aun consumen la energía de las personas que lo usan. Un ejemplo en si es el poder de Recovery Girl, donde cuando usa su Quirk, el efecto es acelerar la propia capacidad regenerativa de la persona, donde toma su energía para hacer que esto suceda.

Si bien era Rath una forma que afectaba la mente y personalidad de Izuku, este aún conservaba hasta cierto punto su cerebro. El joven sabía que los Quirks de regeneración consumían la energía de su huésped para curar las heridas. Por lo tanto, ataco con todo lo que tenía para obligar a Nomu a regenerarse para que perdiera fuerzas. A parte de eso, su propio poder de absorción de impactos también debía consumir algo de su energía, por lo que, si bien no lo agotaba tanto como realmente recibir un golpe, aun así, en algo lo desgastaba.

Con todo eso, Nomu fue perdiendo fuerzas aparte de que también gasto energías peleando al lanzar golpes. Claro que Rath también se fue agotando con todo lo que hizo, pero en comparación, Nomu fue quien se fue desgastando más rápido entre los dos.

Tras todo eso, ahora Rath le había dado una serie de golpes contra superficies planas, donde la absorción de impactos no tenía muchos efectos, por lo tanto, con el agotamiento y golpes, Nomu se quedó abajo…pero no por mucho.

Nomu: ***CHILLIDO~~~~~~~~~~***-La criatura da un fuerte rugido que asusto a quienes estaban alrededor.

Izuku (Rath): **Que persistente eres, pero si quieres pelea, ¡Aquí esta Rath! ¡VAMOS!**\- Exclamo preparado para el segundo raund. Pero cuando Nomu dio un paso, fue congelado, literalmente, congelado ya que una capa de hielo cubrió y subió por sus pies. Un momento después, enormes explosiones bombardearon el área.- **¿Eh?**

¿?: Sera mejor que no te precipites, Midoriya.-Dijo alguien y todos se voltearon.

Ahí, cerca de donde estaban, vieron a Todoriko caminando con un aire frio rodeándolo. Él había usado su Quirk para congelar de inmediato a Nomu.

Kurogiri: Parece que bajamos la…¡AHG!-Grito de repente cuando sintió un impacto en su espalda. Y el responsable de eso…fue Bakugo.

Bakugo: ¡Deja de ponerte arrogante, maldita neblina!-Exclamo con una sonrisa, tras golpear Kurogiri con una explosión antes de retenerlo.- ¡Y eso también para ti, maldito mitad-mitad! ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras fuera de mi camino! ¡Puedo manejar a estos debiluchos por mi cuenta!

Todoriko: No escuché ninguna queja cuando te ayudé antes.

Bakugo: ¡Porque estaba ocupado golpeando a un punk que intentó saltarme!

Lemillion se rascó la cabeza, perplejo, cuando Bakugo y Todoroki aparecieron a la vista; ninguno parecía herido, pero la discusión fue casi cómica. Detrás de ellos, Kirishima no parecía pensar eso.

Kurogiri: Mal…Maldición.-Murmuro adolorido, pues el ataque de hace poco realmente lo daño.

Tomura: Kurogiri, nuestra salida y entrada fue superado. Parece que estamos en problemas.-Murmuro tratando de mantener la calma antes de notar que alguien se acercaba, donde vio a Kirishima lanzándose para atacarlo, pero logro esquivarlo fácilmente saltando para atrás.- Eso estuvo cer… ¡AGH!

Mirio: ¡No te olvides de mí!-Exclamo, donde vio la oportunidad para atacar, la cual no desaprovecho.

Tomura rodo por el suelo antes de que Rath llegara y lo tomaran, donde lo aventó fuertemente contra el suelo.

Izuku (Rath): **¿¡Que te pareció el ataque de Rath, maldito bastardo y jugador sucio!?**-Exclamo antes de patear a Tomura.- **¡Una repetición, SIRIUS EN EL TRASERO!**

Kirishima: ¡Wow!-Exclamo sorprendido mirando como Tomura choco contra una pared, donde se nota que el golpe fue poderoso antes de ir hacia Rath.- ¡Oye, Midoriya! ¡Esa patada era por la estrella, o por serio importante!

Izuku (Rath): **¡Como la estrella!**

Kirishima: ¡Hombre, eso es tan masculino!-Exclamo viendo la transformación tigre del peliverde, la cual era una representación de hombría para sus ojos.

Bakugo: ¡No te pongas presumido, Deku!

Izuku (Rath): **¡Trata de obligarme, Bakugo Katsuki! Antiguo amigo de la infancia que ahora está celoso de mis grandes habilidades, ¡Ya que Rath es más fuerte que tú y te puede patear el trasero!**

Bakugo: ¿¡Que has dicho!?-Grito con furia antes de sacar una explosión a Kurogiri.- ¡Y tú no trates de moverte, bastardo de humo!

Kurogiri: U-Ugh…-El villano ni se podía mover y sentía que al mínimo movimiento, el rubio le sacaría una explosión.

Bakugo: Eres lo que pensaba que serías.-Dijo sonriéndole a Kurogiri con una sonrisa de superioridad.- Solo ciertas partes de ti pueden convertirse en un portal de transportación. Ese portal de neblina cubre tu cuerpo ¿no? Eso significa que esta parte es tu cuerpo principal y que es incapaz de convertirse en neblina ¿no?-Kurogiri maldijo internamente de que este chico se haya dado cuenta de esto.- Si siento algún movimiento sospechoso, ¡te volare en pedazos!

Izuku (Rath): **¡Bien dicho!**

Kirishima: Esas no son palabras que diría un héroe…

Izuku (Rath)/Bakugo: **¿¡Y quien te pregunto!?**\- Increíblemente, con Izuku en esta forma, ambos podían sincronizar de una manera increíble.

En eso escucharon un ruido, y vieron como Tomura se fue levantando. Le dolía el cuerpo como el demonio por los golpes que recibió de Mirio y Rath…pero eso solo encendió su llama de ira.

Tomura: Tres héroes jóvenes nuevos.- Dijo mirando a los 3 estudiantes que aparecieron y analizaba la situación.- Ellos deberían de haberse enfrentado a algunos de los chicos que trajimos, por lo que debieron derrotarlo. No solo eso, capturaron a Kurogiri y puedo ver que casi todo están ileso. Los chicos de estos días son increíbles. Hacen ver mal a la liga de villanos.- Dijo con una voz molesta para luego mirar a su Nomu.- ¡Nomu!

En eso, Nomu dio un rugido mientras usaba su mano libre para golpear su cuerpo con gran fuerza, despedazando toda la parte que estaba cubierta de ello, donde su cabeza junto a un brazo cayeron al suelo con el resto de su cuerpo hecho pedazos.

Los 3 nuevos que acaban de llegar quedaron impactados al ver esto, pero más al ver como el cuerpo de Nomu se regenero y volvió a la normalidad.

Tomura: Primero, recuperaremos nuestro portal.-Dijo y la bestia logro oír eso.- Nomu.

Ante la orden, Nomu salió disparado como un cohete en dirección a Bakugo, pero antes de que impactara, Rath se puso entre ellos y detuvo a la atrocidad genética.

Izuku (Rath): **¿A dónde crees que vas?**-Pregunto mientras mantenía a Nomu donde estaba.- **¡Tu pelea con Rath aún no termina!**

Con eso, el tigre bípedo le dio un golpe tan fuerte a Nomu que lo regreso arrastrando hacia donde estaba mientras mantenía su equilibrio para seguir parado.

Tomura: Nomu, ¡Termina de una vez con ese maldito tigre y recupera nuestro portal!-Ordeno para que Nomu fuera a atacar a Rath, donde este también se lanzó al ataque.

Ambos combatientes comenzaron a darse golpes entre ellos sin tomar la necesidad de esquivar. Sus golpes eran tan poderosos que se podían escuchar y sentir los impactos. El intercambio de golpes era tan feroz que los que estaban cerca retrocedieron para no verse perjudicados.

Rath continuaba golpeando a Nomu sin descanso, donde uso sus garras para darle mayor impacto y mortalidad en cada ataque. Sabia debía atacar de esa forma ante un oponente que podía resistir sus golpes y a la vez curarse, por lo que ser delicado no era una opción.

Los espectadores estaban boqui abiertos por el encuentro que se estaba llevando. En especial Bakugo, quien no podía creer el débil e inútil de Deku estuviera en una pelea de tal magnitud, donde una parte de él dudaba si podría tener el mismo aguante que él.

A pesar de que estaba logrando dañar a Nomu, Rath también estaba recibiendo los golpes de la atrocidad genética. Puede que sea fuerte, pero esa cosa también y cada uno de sus golpes duele como el infierno. Sin embargo, el dolor solo lo hacía enfurecer, ¡Y eso solo lo hacía querer despellejar a ese adefesio junto al amo de su correa! ¡Va a pelear como un hombre y dar todo lo que tiene mientras aguante los ataques de su adversario para demostrar quién es el más fuerte!

No obstante, el lado que mantenía a Izuku en la mente de Rath, también se fue avivando. La razón era porque el chico sabía la amenaza que era Nomu para él y sus compañeros. A parte de eso, también esta su héroe.

Él no se quiere imaginar lo que pasaría si All Might muere, pues es el símbolo de la paz y la razón por la que los crímenes son tan bajos en Japón. Si él muere, entonces los villanos tomaran iniciativa para hacer de las suyas y eso lo asusta.

Pero lo más importante, no quería que la persona que le dio la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño muriera. La persona que lo ayudo a cumplir su objeto y se tomó su tiempo para entrenarlo.

La persona, de entre todos los que ha conocido, fue el único que le dijo que podía ser un héroe.

Izuku: (¡NO DEJARE QUE MATEN A ALL MIGHT!)-Fue lo que grito el espíritu del chico, cosa que se reflejó en su forma actual.

El alíen rugió para poner más fuerza en sus golpes, y sin que se diera cuenta, su cuerpo brillo un poco en verde mientras unas pequeñas chispas salían de su cuerpo. En ese momento, la velocidad y fuerza de golpes de Rath comenzaron a aumentar, donde fue haciendo retroceder a Nomu poco a poco.

Tomura: No…eso no es posible…-Murmuro mirando como Nomu estaba retrocediendo ante los ataques de Rath.- ¡MÁTALO DE UNA VEZ, NOMU!

Nomu aumento la fuerza de su ataque con intención de matar ante la orden que le dieron, cosa que hizo que el alíen fuera el que retrocediera ahora. Sin embargo, la criatura fue atacada por una oleada de hielo que lo fue debilitando.

Todoriko, al ver que el tigre estaba en problemas, decidió intervenir un poco usando su poder para atacar a la criatura sin dañar a su compañero de clase, donde dio resultado.

Viendo su oportunidad, Rath aumento la fuerza de ataque. No se iba a dar por vendido tan fácilmente, donde en eso unas palabras pasaron por su mente.

{*_Ben: Recuerda esto, chico.*}-_Dijo la voz de quien le dio tan valioso regalo, donde recordó una de sus grabaciones para ayudarlo a ser héroe.-{*_No importa que tan fuerte y experimentado sea un héroe, siguen siendo seres humanos y abra momentos en que lleguemos en aprietos. Los grandes héroes saben cómo sobrepasar las adversidades. Sin embargo, algo que debes siempre tener es el espíritu para enfrentar los males sin importar que tan malos o terribles sean. A veces, el simple hecho de no querer rendirte…es lo que le da la victoria a un héroe._*}

Izuku (Rath): **Superar…los limites… **-Fue murmurando mientras lanzaba golpes cada vez más fuerte mientras recibía los de Nomu. Si uno miraba bien…se podían notar pequeños cambios en el tigre.- **Ve…más allá…de ellos…**-Fue en eso que su puño derecho se ilumino de energía con algunos relámpagos.- **¡PLUS ULTRA!**

Rath, usando cada gota de voluntad y fuerza que tenía, lanzo un derechazo con todo su poder. Cuando el golpe impacto a Nomu, este sintió un impacto tan fuerte que ni su Quirk podía absorber, por lo que tosió un poco de sangre antes de salir volando.

Todos vieron como Nomu salió disparado hacia la dirección contraria de donde estaba mirando a parte de ir ascendiendo, hasta que choco y destruyo el techo de U.S.J. que provocó otro temblor todos lo sintieron.

Afuera de U.S.J., se podía ver al Nomu que fue en volando por el cielo, atravesando cada nube de ella, antes de perderse de vista.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Los estudiantes de U.A. vieron como Nomu salió volando y desapareciendo de U.S.J de un solo impacto. El poder que lo golpeo se sintió desde donde estaban y era impresionante.

En el lugar donde estaban los amigos de Izuku, los que se habían reunido con él luego de la separación por Kurogiri, vieron con total asombro esta hazaña, donde Aizawa también miro estupefacto lo que su estudiante hizo.

Mineta: ¿No era ese… el villano que estaba allí?- Pregunto a todos a sus compañeros presentes en el lugar.

Kaminari: S-Si... -Respondió aturdido y sin saber qué cara poner mirando el agujero en el techo.

Tsuyu: Ribit…Que poder…-Murmuro casi sin cambios en su cara, pero ella estaba totalmente sorprendida.

Jiro: No puedo creer que Midoriya tenga tal poder.-Susurro con una gota de sudor ante la hazaña de su compañero, y le alegra que lo sea, pues no quiere enfrentarse a alguien como él.

Yaoyorozu sonrió al ver esto. Ella también esta asombrada e impactada, pero le alegra que su compañero de clase y amigo haya podido detener y derrotar al villano que podía matar a All Might. Esto solo significaba que ahora estaban en una situación mejor de la que estaban antes.

* * *

-De regreso con Izuku-

Los villanos junto a Lemillion y los 3 compañeros de Izuku abrieron sus bocas ante esto. No podían creer la fuerza que debería tener el peli verde para lograr tal cosa ante un villano que tenía absorción de impacto.

Mirio miro hacia Rath, donde se fijó que a este le temblaban las rodillas antes de caer al suelo acostado, donde se envolvió en una luz verde para regresar a ser Izuku.

Mirio: ¡Kohai!-Grito yendo al lado del peliverde, donde lo levanto un poco y lo ayudo a mantenerse usando su brazo.- ¿Estas bien?

Izuku: S-Si…So…Solo estoy…cansado…-Respondió con algunos jadeos mirando con ojos cansados y casi serrados a su sempai.

Mirio noto el estado de Izuku, donde vio que el cuerpo de Izuku estaba lleno de moretones y algunas partes como la orilla de su boca tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre. La batalla realmente lo agoto aparte de dejarlo demasiado lastimado. Y al ver como trataba de mantener una sonrisa, el no pudo evitar también sonreírle.

Mirio: Descansa. Te encargaste del más grande y con eso nos has ayudado a dar la vuelta a la situación.-Dijo orgulloso de su Kohai, quien se ha ganado un justo descanso antes de girarse a mirar a los dos jefes que seguían en pie.

Tomura junto a Kurogiri, quien logró escapar dado que Bakugo se descuidó viendo la pelea, miraron el agujero en el techo por el cual salió Nomu tras el ataque. Ellos aun no podían creer lo que paso.

Tomura: Esto…No puede ser.-Murmuro mientras temblaba un poco.- Nomu, el arma perfecta ante All Might, fue derrotado, ¿Y por un niño?- Había visto que el tigre era Izuku tras el resplandor verde, y como un niño no podía vencer a su arma perfecta, llego a una sola conclusión.-¡Tú, hiciste trampa! ¡No sé cómo, pero debes haber hecho trampa!

Mirio: Mira quien lo dice. Tu arreglaste todo para que saliéramos perdiendo. Si somos los tramposos, entonces tu eres un manipulador del juego.

Kirishima: Además, ¿Cómo podría Midoriya hacer trampa? El peleo como todo un hombre frente a frente ante esa cosa y gano.-Declaro señalándolo con el dedo antes de ponerse al lado del peliverde para mantenerlo a salvo.

Tomura: ¡Cállate!-Grito antes de salir corriendo hacia el rubio y su Kokai.- ¡Terminare esto yo mismo!

Mirio apretó los dientes y se preparó para pelear. Sería difícil enfrentarse a Tomura mientras mantenía a salvo a Izuku, pero tenía que hacer.

Sin embargo, antes de que Tomura alcanzara a los dos estudiantes, un puro de hielo apareció de repente entre ellos, deteniendo la carrera del villano.

Tomura de inmediato salto hacia atrás y tomo distancia, viendo unos picos de hielo aparecieron en el lugar donde estaba parado antes. Sin embargo, tras retroceder un poco, sus intentos nuevamente gritaron, por lo que salto de nuevo para esta vez esquivar una explosión, cuya potencia creo una ráfaga de viento que lo desestabilizo e hizo que rodara por el suelo.

Todoriko: Sera mejor que no te precipites, villano.

Katsuki: ¡Esta es nuestra venganza!

Izuku: Kacchan…Todoriko-san…-Murmuro feliz al ver a sus dos compañeros.

Kirishima: Sempai.-Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose al rubio.- Yo me encargare de cuidar de Midoriya. Sin importar que tanto me guste una buena batalla, no creo que pueda hacer mucho contra esos dos. Será mejor si tienes las manos libes mientras alguien protege al herido, ¿no?

Mirio: Te lo agradezco, Kohai pelirrojo.-Asintió y le dio un victo bueno con el pulgar para pararse y ponerse cerca de Katsuki y Todoriko.- Parece que las tornas realmente están a nuestro favor ¿no es verdad?

Tomura junto a Kurogiri miraron a los 3 héroes jóvenes, donde el líder comenzó a rascarse el cuello.

Tomura: Esto no puede ser. No se supone que debiera ser así. Si tan solo tuviera a Nomu… ¡Se supone que es el arma con el que ni All Might debería ser capaz de vencer! ¿¡Como termino perdiendo!?-Grito furioso rascándose como loco.

Kurogiri: ¡Shigaraki Tomura! Cálmate. El mocoso se recibió mucho daño de parte del Nomu y está agotado. Además, con quienes nos enfrentamos ahora son solo un par de niños, donde los profesores están fuera de batalla. Aún tenemos subordinados que podemos usar.- Informando a Shigaraki mientras los villanos estaban recuperando la inconciencia.- Hay algunos minutos antes de que los refuerzos vengan incluyendo a All Might. Si tú y yo trabajamos juntos, tenemos oportunidad de matar a algunos estudiantes.

Tras escuchar las palabras de Kurogiri, Shigaraki deja de rascarse y comenzó a calmarse.

Tomura: Si... sí, si... es cierto... es cierto... no tenemos más elección que hacerlo. Quiero decir, son solo unos niños y el que parece ser el más peligroso ya no puede pelear.- Dijo mirando a Izuku, quien miraba con preocupación y tratando de alcanzar el Omnitrix, pero…

Omnitrix: **(Batería agotada. Espere hasta la recarga finalice.)**\- Fue lo que escucho en su cabeza y apretó los dientes al ver que agoto la energía del reloj.

Esto no era extraño, pues Izuku estuvo peleando casi todo el tiempo y yendo de un lugar para otro usando sus transformaciones. Solo volvió a su forma humana en unos entremedios por unos pocos minutos, tiempo que para el reloj no era tiempo suficiente para cargarse.

El peliverde apretó los dientes mientras miraba como los villanos noqueados comenzaron a recuperar la conciencia para levantarse y acercarse a donde estaban los chicos, quienes se pusieron en poses de pelea y él como una carga para ellos.

Kirishima: ¡Ayudemos a los demás!- Exclamo activando su quirk.- ¡Yo me encargo de proteger a Midoriya, ustedes encárguense de derribar a estos tipos!

Mirio, Todoriko y Katsuki, donde este último apretó los dientes a regáñete por la idea de proteger a Deku aparte de que le dieran una orden, se prepararon para la batalla. Seria difícil tener que manejar a varios villanos mientras protegían a un herido, y más cuando los dos jefes están con ellos, pero tendrían que hacerlo.

En eso, Shigaraki empezó a correr en dirección a donde estaba Izuku con intenciones de matarlo con su quirk.

Tomura: ¡Esta es la venganza por Nomu!-Rugió con furia mientras Mirio se puso adelante para enfrentarlo. A parte de él, Kurogiri también activo su quirk para abrir un portal en una dirección desconocida.

Tomura, quien fue capaz de traspasar la guardia de Mirio mientras le dejaba a aquel héroe a Kurogiri para que lo frenara, fue en una carrera asombrosa hacia Izuku.

Todoriko y Katsuki tampoco tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar ante la hazaña de Tomura, por lo que estaba en las manos de Kirishima en proteger a su compañero, pero este tampoco podía reaccionar lo suficientemente ante la increíble velocidad de movimiento y reacción del villano.

Izuku miro en cámara lenta como Tomura estaba acercándose. Se había acostumbrado a mirar a oponentes que iban rápido por los entrenamientos de All Might. Él sabía que ahora estaba indefenso. Que no tenía manera de usar sus poderes alienígenas dado que el Omnitrix estaba descargado. Sin embargo, una parte de él se rehusó a eso.

Usando lo que tiene de voluntad, y sin importarle como acabe su extremidad. Izuku activo el One For All para golpear a Tomura.

Sabía que era peligroso usar su fuerza contra una persona y que terminaría perdiendo un brazo hasta que Recovery Girl lo sanara, pero era eso o ser asesinado ahora junto a sus compañeros.

Poniendo su voluntad en su puño, Izuku lanzo un puñetazo a Tomura, quien no se esperó esto ante un chico herido y cogiendo como estaba ahora el niño.

Tomura fue alejado del peliverde y pelirrojo por el golpe del chico más bajo, donde este se sorprendió al ver que…

Izuku: (No duele.)-Su puño con el que ataco, como el resto de su brazo, se encontraba aun intacto. Bueno, más intacto en comparación que lo uso la última vez.

Tomura rápidamente se recuperó y retomo su acción anterior, donde un portal oscuro fue creado frente a él y su mano rápidamente la traspaso, donde ahora estaba a centímetros de la cara de Izuku.

Ahora, tanto Izuku como Kirishima, no podían reaccionar ante esto. Ni mucho menos detenerlo. Izuku vio como los cinco dedos del villano se fueron acercando a su rostro y estaban por tocarlo mientras el villano se reía ante la idea de poder matar al niño que le causó problemas. Pero, nuevamente, fue detenido.

***POOM!***

Izuku: ¿Eh?-El chico vio como algo sostuvo y detuvo la mano de Tomura, y eso era…una gran mano.

¿?: No tienen nada de que temer ahora.-Dijo una voz gruesa y con algo de furia mezclada que estremecería a cualquiera, pero hizo sonreír a Izuku, que se llenó de alegría, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.- ¡Porque yo ya estoy aquí!

All Might, en un traje de superhéroe, estaba de pie junto a Izuku y Kirishima mientras sostenía la mano de Tomura antes de apretarla con fuerza haciéndola crujir un poco.

Tomura: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-Grito de dolor, pero con su voluntad logro activar su Quirk, obligando al héroe a soltarlo y el villano rápidamente tomo la oportunidad para sacar su mano y tomársela antes de mirar al héroe N°1.- All Might…

Todos estaban llenos de alegría y alivio al ver a All Might presente con ellos, mientras que los villanos retrocedieron un poco y miraron asustados que el gran héroe ahora estaba aquí…y no lucia para nada contento. Y ese miedo aumento cuando All Might, a una velocidad inconmensurable, fue y los noqueo a todos de nuevo.

Tomura: De todos los momentos, él tuvo que aparecer ahora.-Dijo frunciendo el ceño mirando a All Might, sabiendo que estaba en una mala situación ahora que él estaba aquí y sin su arma para contrarrestarlo.

All Might miro a el villano antes de mirar a sus estudiantes que estaban aquí presentes, donde vio que todos estaban heridos, pero bien. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver el estado de Izuku.

All Might: Joven Midoriya, ¿te encuentras bien?-Pregunto preocupado mirando al joven que estaban parado con la ayuda del pelirrojo.

Izuku: S-Si…All Might…Solo algo…cansado…-Respondió con algunos jadeos y el héroe asintió.

All Might: Puedes descansar, deja que ahora "nosotros" nos encarguemos.

Tomura: ¿Nosotros?-Murmuro confundido antes de sentir un gran dolor.- ¡AAAAAAH!

El villano miro su cuerpo y vio como había agujeros en sus piernas y brazos donde salían algo de su sangre, lo cual lo hizo caer sentado al suelo. Él miro hacia arriba, donde estaba la entrada al igual que el resto, donde abrió los ojos en shock mientras los alumnos sonrieron.

¿?: ¡Lo siento a todos! ¡Lamentamos la tardanza! Reuní inmediatamente a todos los profesores los que estaban disponible.- Dijo una voz que hablaba tranquila que calmo a todos los alumnos donde todos tenían sonrisas y lágrimas de alivio.

Uraraka: ¡Iida-kun!-Exclamo con lágrimas por ver a su compañero de clase junto a un grupo que entraba en la puerta.

Iida: YO, LIDA TENYA, PRESIDENTE DE LA CLASE 1°A, ¡HE REGRESÓ!- Grito mirando a todos sus compañeros mientras estaba junto a varios de los profesores de su escuela incluido al director, quien fue el que hablo para tranquilizar a los estudiantes.

Se puede ver a todos los profesores de la U.A. mirando a todos los villanos. Estaban serios y enojados al ver lo que hicieron pasar a sus alumnos.

Cuando Iida llego a la escuela de inmediato le aviso a sus profesores, donde All Might fue el primero en partir yendo a máxima velocidad mientras que los demás lo seguían tan rápido como podían.

Los villanos que estaban cerca de las escaleras, los de larga distancia, empezaron a atacar con sus poderes mientras que los que pelean cuerpo a cuerpo empezaron a correr en dirección de los profesores, pero Present mic se acercó al borde de las escarolas donde el respiro profundo para después dar un grito sónico donde decía un *YEEEEAAAAHHHHHH* en la dirección de los villanos, que algunos se taparon los oídos y otros salieron volando y otros se desmallaron.

En eso un hombre lleva puesto una gabardina que cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Debajo tenía un traje negro ajustado con varias franjas doradas que se elevan por debajo de su gabardina y desaparecen bajo su casco. Su casco es negro y tiene un protector mandibular dorado que termina en una articulación circular en forma de bisagra donde están sus orejas. Otro cuadro viene de la bisagra, pasando por encima de sus pómulos y encontrándose en su nariz.

Él es Ectoplasma, uno de los poderes de U.A., donde él abrió su boca de donde sale una nube que se dirigía contra los villanos para luego tomar la forma del héroe, que fueron a atacar a los villanos, donde estos aún estaban aturdidos por el grito de Present Mic y no pudieron evitar los golpes y patadas de los clones.

Nezu: ¡Sepárense y protejan a los estudiantes!- Dijo dando las órdenes a los profesores.

Profesores: ¡Entendido!- Asintieron todos al mismo tiempo antes de ir a atacar.

Todos los estudiantes estaban felices de que llegaran a los profesores de U.A. y que estaban peleando contra los villanos, los cuales caían derrotados.

All Might asintió al ver esto antes de girarse a Tomura, quien se estaba parando con dificultades por los disparos que recibió.

All Might: ¡Su misión ha terminado, criminales! Por lo que puedo ver, todos sus peones han sido derrotados, y los que aún quedan no tardaran en terminar con el mismo destino que el resto. Ríndase pacíficamente, y dado que ninguno de mis estudiantes resultó herido permanentemente, pondré en una buena palabra con las autoridades.

Tomura: ¿Me estás… compadeciendo?- Los hombros del peli celeste temblaron.- ¿No te atreviste a tener piedad de mí, símbolo de la Paz? ¡Todo lo que siempre es sufrido por ti, y héroes como tú! Te prometo que nosotros vamos a matarte a ti, y a todos los héroes. Pero ahora, ¡me aseguraré de que convertir todo lo que amas en polvo! "

All Might: No lo harás, porque iras al Tártaro.-Dijo con una mirada penetrante donde se podían ver sus pupilas negras y ojos azules que brillaron por la ira que tenía al ver en lo que metió a sus estudiantes.

Tomura: Solo si me atrapas.-Dijo desafiantemente mientras activaba su Quirk, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

El peli celeste nuevamente recibió unos disparos en su brazo derecho y de ambas piernas, donde lo hizo caer al suelo antes de mirar quien lo ataco.

El que lo ataco era un sujeto de apariencia de un vaquero del lejano Oeste con su respectivo sombrero marrón, el cual esta personalizado con una "S". Bajo su capa de un tono rojo oscuro lleva una camiseta negra cubierta por un chaleco blanco sin manga conectado por cinturones. Sus brazos se están cubiertos por unos calentadores negros y protegidos a su vez por guantes marrón claro. De su cintura para abajo se aprecian unos vaqueros amarillos y botas con espuelas de color gris cubriendo sus pies. Además, tiene una funda para guardar su pistola. En cuanto a su cabeza, ésta se encuentra protegida por una máscara beige, la cual deja al descubierto por la parte trasera su cabello gris oscuro al estilo rasta.

El es Snipe, un héroe profesional y maestro de la Academia U.A.

Tomura: Un… Game Over, ¿Eh?-Murmuro adolorido al ver que con tantos héroes profesionales y con All Migth en perfecto estado, no tenían oportunidades de ganar.- Kurogiri…

Al escuchar su nombre, el villano teletransportador cubrió a Tomura con su neblina oscura para protegerlo y llevárselo. La neblina actuó perfectamente como escudo dado que los disparos de Snipe eran absorbidos por la cortina oscura.

All Might: ¡No escaparan!-Exclamo para lanzar una de sus técnicas, pero fue interrumpido.- ¿Qué? Joven Mirio, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Mirio: Impidiéndote cometer un gran error.-Contesto antes de señalar el lugar donde estaban los demás profesores.

All Might miró hacia atrás y vio el otro portal flotando detrás de los héroes profesionales, quienes habían esquivado unas balas que salieron de ellas. No le llevó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo que casi había hecho.

All Might: Ah. Ya veo. Gracias, Lemillion.- Tras eso, fue y tomo a ambos jóvenes para mantenerlos a salvo. En especial al peliverde, quien era el más lastimado de todos.

* * *

-En la entrada-

Snipe: Tch, esto no está resultando bien.-Dijo al ver que sus ataques solo eran de vueltos mientras los villanos principales trataban de escapar.- Hay alguien aquí con un quirk que puede atraparlos a distancia.

¿?: ¡Yo!-Dijo alguien y Snipe lo vio un poco sorprendido antes de asentir.

* * *

-En el centro de la U.S.J.-

Kurogiri: ¡Shigaraki Tomura!- Exclamo preocupado por su compañero al ver la condición en que estaba, pero de repente siente como algo trataba de absorberlo. De inmediato se enfadó al saber quién lo estaba haciendo.-Esto es... ¡Trece!

* * *

-En el borde de las escaleras-

Se podía ver a Trece usando su Quirk tratando de succionar a Kurogiri usando su mano derecha mientras era sostenido por Sero y Sato.

* * *

-De regreso al centro de U.S.J.-

Kurogiri estaba tratando de no ser absorbido por el Quirk de N°13 e intentar abrir otro portal detrás de él para volver a lastimarlo. Pero era incapaz de hacer un portal lo suficientemente grande para tal hazaña ahora que trataba de mantener a salvo a Tomura.

Sin más opción, Kurogiri decidió llevarse a Tomura y teletransportarse a otro lugar para recuperar fuerzas y planear su próximo ataque. Mientras tanto, el villano de manos desintegrativas miro con odio a All Might.

Tomura: Puede que esta vez haya fallado, pero la próxima vez te matare símbolo de la paz, All Might.-Dijo con autentico rencor antes de girarse y ver al niño peliverde que sujetaba.- Pero antes de eso, me asegurare de hacerte sufrir a ti, maldito niño tigre.

Y en eso, Tomura desaparece junto con Kurogiri y dejando a todos los villanos a su suerte.

Al ver que los 2 villanos escaparon, N°13 desactiva su quirk. Los demás héroes se apresuraron en ir a derrotar y capturar al resto de los villanos que estaban por el área y rescatar al resto de los estudiantes que aún no estaban con ellos.

All Might, quien se quedó viendo en el lugar donde se fue Tomura junto a Kurogiri, comenzó a reflexionar sobre las palabras del villano, hasta que escucho un gemido dolor de Midoriya, lo empujó todo al fondo de su mente. Podía preocuparse por los villanos más tarde; En este momento, tenía un estudiante herido.

All Might: No te preocupes, joven Midoriya.- Dijo con palabras calmadas, y gentilmente, levantó al niño en sus brazos.- Estoy aquí.

Midoriya intentó y no pudo detener las lágrimas que finalmente lo alcanzaron.

Izuku: G-Gracias, All Might.

All Might: No, joven Midoriya, creo que debería ser yo quien te agradezca.-Dijo viendo la condición del lugar, donde no duda que fue su estudiante el que logro ganarles el tiempo que necesitaban antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

Ahora mismo, All Migth se encuentra orgulloso de lo que logro su sucesor y más que nada en este momento supo que tomó la decisión correcta de darle su poder.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Dentro de una especie de bar, donde estaba con las luces encendidos y las ventanas estaban cerrada, se podía ver un portal morado aparecer de repente en el medio y de él salió Shigaraki, que cayó con las heridas de balas por el héroe vaquero.

Shigaraki: Ouch... me dispararon en ambas piernas y me dio en mi brazo derecho...También tengo una mano rota y varáis costillas y huesos rotos…quemaduras y tal vez más.-Murmuro estando en el suelo mientras gemía.- Perdimos completamente... ¡incluso Nomu fue derrotado! Todos los subordinados fueron derrotados en un instante. Esos mocosos eran fuertes, en especial ese chico brócoli…-La imagen de Izuku paso por su mente mientras sangraba por sus heridas de balas.- El símbolo de la paz sigue saludable y en perfecto estado…¿Qué salió mal? ¿¡En que se equivocó, Sensei!?

-{No, no lo estoy. Solo no estaban lo suficientemente preparados.}-dijo una voz que sonaba de un televisor, cuya pantalla solo mostraba la palabra "Sound Only".-

-{Si, lo subestimaron. Es bueno que fuimos bajo el nombre de "Liga de villanos".}- Dijo otra voz que sonaba reflexivamente mientras los presentes ponían atención a lo que decían.- {Por cierto, ¿Qué ha sido de ese trabajo conjunto con el sensei y mío? ¿no se ha recuperado mi creación, Nomu?}

Kurogiri: Él fue mandando a volar.- Respondió como si nada.

Kurogiri: Más concretamente, sin coordenadas exactas de su posición. No sería capaz de encontrarlo, ni con mis puertas. Simplemente no tenemos tiempo. - Dijo y se acerca a la pantalla mientras apretaba un poco sus puños.

-[Después de todo lo que hice para hacerlo tan poderoso como All Might.}-Dijo con fastidio antes de dar un suspiro que lo calmo.- {Bueno no se puede evitar... qué lástima...}

Tomura: Sin embargo, no fue All Might quien lo derroto. De hecho, ni siquiera pudo pelear contra él

-{¿¡Cómo que no fue All Might!?}- Pregunto desconcertado ante esta nueva información.

Kurgiri: El que lo derroto fue uno de los estudiantes de U.A.-Contesto para mayor sorpresa de los que quienes lo estaba oyendo.

-{Que interesante.}-Murmuro la primera voz, la cual casi sonaba que se divertía.-{Entonces, ¿quién fue este estudiante que lo derrotó?}

Tomura frunció el ceño detrás de la mano en su rostro, pero se volvió y se inclinó ante la pequeña televisión en la esquina, la fuente de la voz.

Tomura: No tengo idea, Sensei. Llevaba una sudadera verde con orejas estúpidas. Cuando peleo con Nomu, era un tigre bípedo con atuendo de luchador de lucha libre. Su poder y velocidad eran comparables a las de Nomu, o incluso mayor, a aparte de tener unas garras que fácilmente cortaron partes de cuerpo de Nomu.-Contesto con odio recordando a Rath, donde este le pudo dar uno que otro golpe también.

Kurogiri: A parte de eso, también tenía una forma parecida a un horno.

Tomura: ¿Qué has dicho?-Pregunto mirando al villano neblina, donde su mirada le decía que comenzara a explicar.

Kurogiri: Al principio, cuando fue a atacar a los estudiantes, fui atacado por algunos de ellos. En eso, vi al niño que derroto a Nomu. Sin embargo, el no tomo la forma tigre que menciono Shirasaki, sino una forma humanoide en armadura robusta que parecía un horno. Este recibió un ataque de uno de los mejores estudiantes de U.A, que logre regresar con mis puertas, donde no resulto lastimado y solo retrocedió un poco antes de lanzarme un rayo desde la visera de su casco. Fue un ataque que casi no pude esquivar dado que no me lo esperaba.

-{¿De verdad?}-Lejos de escucharse molesto, la voz, que pertenecía al maestro de Shigaraki, parecía intrigado.-{Fascinante. No he oído hablar de alguien con un Quirks con dos tipos…y dudo que pueda ser el único.}- Era lo que su presentimiento le decía.-{Bueno, tendremos que estar atentos a este estudiante. De hecho, si meros estudiantes pudieran derrotar a los villanos conseguiste, tal vez deberíamos poner tener precauciones contra ellos. Por ahora, descansa y sana, Tomura. Una vez que te hayas recuperado, comenzaremos a aprender lo que hay que saber sobre estos posibles héroes. Estudiaste All Might en un esfuerzo por matarlo; si estos niños son una amenaza para nosotros, entonces sugiero que también los estudies.}

Tomura: Por supuesto, sensei.-Contesto mientras se sentaba.- Estaba preparado para el jefe de la incursión, pero no tomé los minibuses lo suficientemente en serio. También debería haber considerado encuentros aleatorios.

-{¿Ves? Aunque no lograste tu objetivo, aprendiste algo valioso. Y con eso, la próxima vez, le mostraras al mundo el verdadero horror de tu existencia.}

Tomura: Gracias por su sabiduría, Sensei.

-{Por supuesto, Tomura; es por eso que estoy aquí.}

* * *

-De vuelta a U.S.J.-

Con la llegada de All Might y los otros maestros, los villanos restantes fueron rápidamente noqueados y capturados, donde luego los profesores reunieran a todos los estudiantes en la entrada de la USJ. Los agentes de policía llegaron unos minutos más tarde para detener a los delincuentes y recopilar declaraciones, mientras que los paramédicos trabajaron para ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara.

Toru: Ojiro-kun.- Dijo la chica invisible poniendo su mano para llamar la atención del chico con cola y traje de karate.- Escuché que estabas encendido esta vez. Eres fuerte por tu cuenta.

Ojiro: Cada quien lo hizo por su cuenta. Sobreviví atacando y escapando.-Admitió algo avergonzado ante esto, pues escucho que el resto se las arregló para derrotar a sus rivales.- Por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas tú, Hagakure-san?

Toru: ¡En el área de tierra! ¡Todoroki-kun es tan fuerte que me sorprendió!-Respondió apuntando al mencionado.

Ojiro: Bueno, me alegra que no estés herida.- Dijo con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Todoriko: (Casi la congelo a ella…Estuvo cerca)- Pensó dado que realmente no se percató que la chica invisible estaba con él. Por algo es una chica invisible.

Aoyama: ¿Dónde creen... que estaba yo?- Pregunto haciendo una forma dramática y en su alrededor brillada con rosas en su alrededor.

Tokoyami: Ya veo, ¿Entonces los villanos contra los que lucharon eran solo gamberros?- Dijo ignorando al afeminado.

Kirishima: Ellos nos subestimaron porque somos niños.- Dijo frustrado chocando su puño en su palma de su mano, también ignorando al afeminado rubio.

Aoyama: ¿Dónde?-Nuevamente pregunto intentando con otro grupo.

Sero: Entonces, ¿Midoriya fue el que mando a ese sujeto por el techo al domo?- Preguntando mirando a los 2 compañeros e ignorado al afeminado.

Sato: Eso fue un increíble poder.- Dijo mirando a Shoji, quien asiente con la cabeza.

Shoji: Si, no me esperada eso Midoriya.-Él no se esperaba que un chico tímido y más bajo que él tuviera tal fuerza.

Aoyama: ¿Dónde crees que estaba?- Nuevamente pregunto, y esta vez a la chica Rana.

Asui: ¿Dónde?

Aoyama: ¡Es un secreto!- Respondió con una pose dramática.

Uraraka, quien se había calmado, estaba junto a sus amigos, donde Iida fue a su lado.

Iida: ¿Estas bien, Uraraka-kun?- Preguntó tras el descanso que había tomado. El correr desde U.S.J. hasta la escuela lo puso al máximo de su capacidad.

Uraraka: No lo sé.-Contesto mirando al suelo.- De alguna forma, logramos salir de la situación, pero me da miedo solo imaginarme lo que habría pasado si los profesores no hubieran llegado.

Yaoyorozu: Si, te entiendo.-Asintió mientras se sentaba al lado de la castaña para ayudarla.

Tsuyu: De todos modos, nos las arreglamos para salir ilesos. Bueno…casi todos.-Murmuro esa última parte recordando a Izuku.

El primero en ser atendido por los paramédicos fue Midoriya, quien se notaba más que golpeado en todo su cuerpo. Le explicaron como peleo contra Nomu, el cual era el arma para matar a All Might.

Los médicos de inmediato hicieron una revisión completa en él chico tras escuchar eso mientras que los policías fueron a buscar a la criatura con la que peleo el niño siguiendo el rumbo que indicaron los estudiantes.

Los amigos del peliverde no sabían la condición en que estaba su amigo. Sin embargo, les preocupaba. Los que lograron ver la pelea estaban asombrados por la lucha que libro contra Nomu, el cual sabían que ellos mismo no serían capaces de hacerle frente aunque trabajaran juntos.

Fue en eso que todos se giraron al escuchar unos pasos, y vieron a Miro caminando junto a Midoriya, donde este último estaba vendado en casi todo su cuerpo.

Uraraka: ¡Deku-kun!-Grito al ver al peliverde, y tanto ella como el resto fueron de inmediato a su lado.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Izuku: Me encuentro bien. Solo recibí varios golpes que me dejaron moretones y unas costillas rotas, pero fuera de eso, me encuentro sin problemas.

Mirio: Si, el chico tuvo suerte.-Hablo palmeando la espalda de Izuku.- Le dijeron que solo tendría que descansar y que podría irse a casa sin problemas, aunque quieren que Recovery Girl lo revise para asegurarse de que esté completamente sanado.

Izuku: Pero, si espero que el Omnitrix recargue, puedo usar una de mis transformaciones que me puede ayudar a sanar mis heridas. Por lo que no tendría que ir a ver a Recovery Girl.-Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes, quienes no esperaban que tuviera una transformación como esa.

Nezu, quien estaba conversando con un detective, logro escuchar eso y se dirigió a donde estaban los jóvenes.

Nezu: ¿Estás seguro, Midoriya-san?- Cuando Midoriya asintió, el animal parecía satisfecho.- Muy bien, eso significa que Recovery Girl no tendrá que trabajar. Lo cual le debería alegrar bastante.

El animal sabía cómo su vieja amiga se quejaba cuando tenía demasiados pacientes que atender. Ella tendría mucho trabajo con los que salieron gravemente heridos en esta situación, siendo que eran los profesores que cuidaron a los niños durante el incidente.

Lemillion le dio el visto bueno al peliverde antes de girarse a ver hacia Nejire-chan y Suneater.

Mirio: ¿Cómo están todos?

Amajiki: Nos las arreglamos para mantener a los estudiantes de primer año a salvo, pero Trece sufrió una grave herida resultado de su propio Quirk.-Dijo recordando como Kurogiri uso sus portales para dañar al héroe espacial con su propio poder.- Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que se recuperara. El que preocupa es Eraserhead.

Mirio: Si, él tiene las heridas más graves de todos. Esa cosa, Nomu, lo dejo realmente mal.

Aizawa, quien había sido atendido por Yaoyorozu tras ser rescatado por Izuku y Tsuyo, de inmediato fue llevado al hospital en una ambulancia. El sufrió el peor de los daños por parte de Nomu, quien le rompió varios huesos en casi todo su cuerpo a parte de como la carne alrededor de su brazo parecía podrida.

Mirio: Ahora que recuerdo, el villano que parecía ser el líder del grupo parecía que podía hacer polvo lo que tocaba con sus manos.-Murmuro recordando la capacidad de Tomura.- En todo caso, ¿Alguna otra lesión o lesionado?

Nejire-chan sacudió la cabeza, aunque ya no estaba tan enérgica como antes.

Nejiri: Solo algunos golpes y rasguños, nada serio y ninguno que no sean los profesores o el del traje de orejas adorables tiene nada para ir con Recovery Girl. ¿Y tú?

Mirio: Nada de qué preocuparse. Logre evadir y traspasar casi todos los ataques. Solo hubo uno que otro golpe que recibí, pero nada para preocuparse.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa cosa que alivio a los dos.

Amajiki: En todo caso, no estaría de más ir a que nos revisaran. Es mejor asegurarnos de no tener nada para que no nos digan nada más tarde.-Los dos asintieron a las palabras de su compañero.

Con eso, los tres grandes caminaron para que le hicieran una revisión rápida y no tener ningún problema, donde Lemillion se fijó en el peliverde cuando pasaron junto a su grupo, donde le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro llamando su atención.

Mirio: Lo hiciste bien, estudiante de primer año. En serio, realmente fuiste Plus Ultra allá atrás. Nos vemos.

Midoriya se sonrojó y asintió; Cuando el estudiante mayor se fue, escucho unos pitidos.

Izuku: Oh, genial. Ya se cargó.- Vio que el Omnitrix volvió a estar en verde, lo que significa que la recarga termino.

Uraraka: Entonces date prisa y transfórmate.- Dijo Uraraka, tratando de sonar severo y fallando miserablemente.- Dijiste que tenías costillas rotas. Es mejor no prolongar tales heridas.

Izuku: Sí, un segundo.- Asintió dando un paso para atrás mientras buscaba la forma que necesitaba hasta que la encontró.-Bien, tápense un poco los ojos…y la nariz.

-¿Eh?-Fue lo que salió de la boca de todos antes de que el chico se transformara.

La forma que ahora tomo Izuku era un humanoide alto que parecía estar hecho de material vegetal verde, a excepción de su cabeza, que se parecía más a un fuego estilizado. Tenía el símbolo del Omnitrix en su pecho y llevaba unos shorts.

Izuku: **¡Fuego Pantanoso!**-Exclamo el alíen llamando la atención de los alrededores por el grito.- **Ahm, lo siento por gritar.**

Tras la transformación, todos los amigos de Izuku vieron como había partes del cuerpo del humanoide vegetal que estaban oscurecidas, reflejando los daños que tenía el peliverde en esos momentos. Sin embargo, estos rápidamente se fueron encogiendo hasta desaparecer por completo.

Fuego Pantanoso comenzó a hacer algunos ejercicios, comprobando el estado de su cuerpo. Sonrió viendo que ahora no sentía ningún tipo de dolor y que todos los daños que había recibido han desaparecido por completo. Esta era una de las ventajas que tenía esta forma y uso cada vez que se lastimaba durante su entrenamiento con All Might, lo cual hacía que llegara al próximo día listo para más ejercicios.

Todos se alegraron al ver que su amigo realmente tenía una forma que podía sanarlo, pues claramente tenía regeneración. Sin embargo, rápidamente notaron algo.

Uraraka: Uh, Deku-kun, no quiero ser grosera, pero hueles muy mal.- Dijo tapándose la nariz con una mano y tratando de alejar el olor con la otra.

Asui: El olor es horrible.-Comento también tapándose la nariz como el resto.

Izuku (Fuego pantanoso): **Ya lo sé.**-Contesto con un suspiro triste.- **Esta forma tiene este olor dado que ahora mi cuerpo expulsa metano.**

Yaoyorozu: ¿Dijiste "Metano"?-Pregunto asombrada mirando a su amigo, quien asintió.

Ashido: Etto, Yaomomo, ¿Qué es metano?

Yaoyorozo: Es un gas altamente inflamable a pesar de ser un gas natural.-Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso.

Izuku (Fuego pantanoso): **Si, y algunas de las fuentes naturales donde puede ser producido son en los pantanos. Por eso lo use como parte de su nombre dado que aparte de producir este gas, también puedo controlar las plantas. Así.**\- El alíen saco y dejo caer unas semillas al suelo, donde rápidamente creció una planta.- **¿Ven?**

Ashido: Bien, ahora entiendo porque usaste "Pantano" para su nombre. ¿Pero y la parte de "Fuego"?

Izuku (Fuego pantanoso): **Yaoyorozu les acaba de decir que el Metano es un gas inflamable ¿no?**

Ashido: Pues sí, pero no explica como…Espera, ¿Quieres decir que tú con ese gas puedes…?

Izuku (Fuego pantanoso): **Correcto. Puedo producir y lanzar fuego gracias al metano que mi cuerpo produce.** -Fue en eso que el alíen creo una bola de fuego de su mano.- **También puedo arrojar el gas a mi alrededor antes de encender una chispa, donde creo que ustedes se pueden imaginar lo que pasaría después, ¿verdad?**

Todos se estremecieron por esto. Él podía fácilmente causar una gran explosión a su alrededor. Tal vez incluso mayor de la que pueda crear Bakugo.

Tras eso, Fuego Pantanoso golpeo su pecho y volvió a la normalidad, donde todos se alegraron de que el olor se fuera.

Izuku: Apuesto a que Recovery Girl está feliz de que no tenga que ir a verla, ¿verdad?

Asui: Sí. Creo que se la pasara ocupada con Aizawa-Sensei y N° 13-sensi.-Dijo antes de ponerse un poco triste por esos dos.

El grupo sabia el daño que ambos recibieron, donde estaban más que seguro de que no verían a ninguno de los dos por un largo tiempo. Pues aún con el poder de Recovery Girl, las heridas que ellos tienen tardaran en sanar.

All Might: No se preocupen.-Dijo el gran héroe apareciendo ante el grupo.- Nos llamaron del hospital, donde acaban de recibir a Aizawa-kun junto a Trece, donde se nos informó que la vida de ambos no corre ningún peligro.

¿?: Si, así que pueden estar tranquilos. Por lo que tómense su tiempo para descansar antes de volver a la escuela.- Dijo una nueva voz. Midoriya se volvió para ver a un hombre con un abrigo beige y un sombrero a juego que estaba junto a All Might, quien se percató de las miradas de todos.- Lo siento, soy el detective Tsukauchi, y dirijo la investigación sobre este ataque. No quiero evitar que veas a Recovery Girl, pero si ninguna de tus heridas es crítica, me gustaría que me dieras todo declaraciones a los oficiales aquí antes de que te vayas.

Yaoyorozu: Por supuesto, detective; sería un placer.-Respondió inclinándose un poco y todos también asintieron.

Tsukauchi: Gracias. Y no se preocupen, esto no debería tomar mucho tiempo.

Y cumpliendo su palabra, las declaraciones de los estudiantes terminaron casi al instante; solo Midoriya tardó más de unos minutos más, ya que, entre ellos, había tenido el mayor contacto con el líder de la llamada 'Liga de Villanos'. Tenía que describir la peculiaridad de Shigaraki, su actitud y cualquier otro detalle que pudiera. Afortunadamente, sus habilidades analíticas tuvieron su tiempo de brillar, y para cuando terminó, Tsukauchi parecía impresionado.

Tsukauchi: Eso fue muy detallado. Incluso entre los Pro Héroes, pocos nos dan informes tan precisos. Ciertamente reduce mi trabajo.

Izuku: G-Gracias, señor.- Dijo avergonzado antes de que una idea cruzara su mente.- Um, detective?

Tsukauchi: ¿Sí, Midoriya-san? ¿Qué pasa?

Izuku: ¿Estamos… Estamos en problemas? Ninguno de nosotros tiene nuestras licencias, pero usamos nuestras peculiaridades para luchar contra los villanos.

Tsukauchi: No te preocupes tanto por eso.-Dijo con una sonrisa mirando al chico.- De cada informe que recibí, ustedes pelearon por sus vidas y las vidas de tus compañeros de clase que estaban en peligro. Mientras se demuestre que es en defensa propia, el uso de Quirk es permitido pelear con alguien más.

Izuku: *Suspiró* Gracias a dios.

Tsukauchi: Solo trata de no meterte en situaciones que _requieran_ defensa propia.- Advirtió el detective, aunque mantuvo la sonrisa.- Al menos hasta que obtengas tu licencia.

Izuku: Por supuesto señor.

Tsukauchi: Bien. Ahora, deberías ponerte al día con tus amigos.- El señaló, y Midoriya vio a Uraraka que lo saludaba.- No te preocupes por el resto, Midoriya-san; si necesitamos algo más, te llamaremos.

Izuku: ¡Gracias!- Se inclinó una vez más y luego corrió hacia sus amigos.

Mientras Izuku fue y se juntó con sus amigos, donde todos comenzaron a conversar entre ellos, había alguien que miraba al peli verde con una mirada fija.

Katsuki: Él no es débil.- Susurró apoyándose contra un bus mientras miraba a Izuku.- (Odio que sea fuerte, pero lo es. ¿Qué demonios pasó? Hace un año, ni siquiera podía mirarme a los ojos, y ahora está luchando contra villanos que pueden vencer a los profesionales.)

Todavía estaba aceptando el hecho de que Deku tenía un Quirk en absoluto; apenas podía comprender que el nerd tenía un _poderoso_ Quirk.

Katsuki: (Tengo que hacerme más fuerte, pensó con fiereza. He tenido toda mi vida para dominar mi Quirk, y ese inútil Deku logró superarme. Pero puedo concentrarme solo en mi Quirk; así lo venceré. ¡Le mostraré a él y a todos los demás que la cantidad no supera a la calidad!)

Kirishima: ¡Hola, Bakugo!- El mencionado casi tropezó cuando el chico pelirrojo, supuso que se lo debía a él por saber su nombre, ya que no era un luchador medio malo, le dio una palmada en la espalda.- ¿Estás bien, hermano? Todos tenemos que quitarnos nuestros disfraces y volver a casa.

Katsuki: Si, vale.- Intentó parecer indiferente mientras miraba a Deku y a sus inútiles amigos.-Lo que sea.

* * *

-Cambio de escena-

Luego de que todos volvieran a la escuela, Izuku fue repentinamente llamado a la oficina del director. El supuso que debía ser para hablar lo de hoy.

Sin perder tiempo, Midoriya se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió directamente a la oficina del director, donde toco la puerta haciendo entender su llegada.

Nezu: Pasa.-Ante la confirmación, el joven héroe tomo aire para tomar valor.

Izuku abrió la puerta e ingreso dentro de la oficina, donde no solo vio al director, sino también a All Might en su verdadera forma y a alguien a quien no esperaba.

Izuku: ¿Detective Tsukauchi?-Era el mismo hombre que le hizo preguntas a los estudiantes, donde se encontraba parado frente a Nezu.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

Tsukauchi: Solo estaba dándole unos toques finales a mi informe antes de ponerme a trabajar. Necesitaba hablar tanto con el director como con All Might.

Izuku: ¿¡Eh!?-Abrió enormemente los ojos para mirar a su héroe.- ¿Acaso él…?

All Might: Si, él sabe mi secreto. El detective Tsukauchi Naomasa-kun es mi mejor amigo en la fuerza policía. Es también de los pocos que saben sobre mi Quirk y de que tú eres mi sucesor.

Izuku no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar y miro al detective, quien sonrió un poco.

Tsukauchi: ¿Qué clase de introducción es esa, All Might?-Dijo con algo de diversión en su voz antes de girarse al chico.- En todo caso, solo vine para hablar con estos dos, por lo que yo acabo de terminar. Hasta luego.

Con esto, el detective se retiró dejando al estudiante, profesor y director solos.

Izuku: Entonces, ¿Para qué me necesitan?

Nezu: Es sobre tu entrenamiento.-Dijo con algo de seriedad en su voz.- Con el resiente acontecimiento, tendremos que aumentar la seguridad de la escuela. Sin embargo, el hecho de que pelearas contra aquel villano que hicieron para derrotar a All Might fue algo que no podemos dejar pasar.

Izuku: ¿Estoy en problemas?

Nezu: Normalmente, sí. Sin embargo, según nos contaron, recibiste el permiso de Aizawa y tu objetivo no era ganar, sino ganar tiempo para nosotros llegáramos. Por esta razón estas perdonado, pero solo por esta vez.

All Might: Aun así, nos sorprende el hecho de que salieras victorioso en aquella pelea, la cual por las descripciones no dudo que hasta a mí me hubiera costado ganar.

Cuando All Might leyó la descripción del villano junto a la pelea que tuvo su heredero quedo totalmente impactado. Él sabía lo fuerte que era Rath, y por como peleo, podía decir que fue con todo. Era de las pocas formas que tenía su estudiante que había lograrlo lastimarlo.

A parte de eso, el villano sin duda fue hecho para derrotarlo. Superfuerza, velocidad explosiva, absorción de impactos e incluso regeneración. Nomu tenía por lo meno Quirks y eso era demasiado raro. Sin embargo, la combinación era una en que no solo podría aguantar sus golpes, sino también lastimarlo. No duda que, si hubiera peleado, hubiera sido una pelea donde tendría que haber roto su límite para ganar, pero eso le hubiera reducido su tiempo para ser héroe.

All Might: Ante este hecho, vimos que tenemos que entrenarte lo antes posible. Aun no tienes dominio completo del One for All, por lo que si ya no te puedes transformar sería un peligro para tu vida.

Izuku: Sobre eso All Might, luego de derrotar a Nomu y ser atacado por el líder de la liga de villanos, use el One for All para defenderme. Sin embargo, lo pude usar sin romperme ninguna extremidad.

All Might: ¿Nani?-Eso lo tomo por sorpresa.- ¿Podrías describir lo que paso?

Izuku: Pues, el villano iba a usar su Quirk para dañarme, por lo que, como no podía usar ningún alíen, decidí usar el One for All. Logré golpearlo antes de que me lastimara con un puñetazo, pero en eso vi que mi brazo seguía bien a pesar de usar tu poder.

All Might se puso pensativo. No se esperaba que su estudiante lograra usar el One for All sin lastimarse, después de todo, a pesar de que le dijo que debía controlarlo, aun no le dice un método para hacerlo.

All Might: (Ahora que lo pienso, realmente no le he enseñado nada de cómo usar el One for All.)-Se entristeció al ver que Nezu tenía razón y que debía mejorar en sus métodos de enseñanza.- Dime, joven Midoriya. Comparando las veces que has usado el One for All hasta ahora, ¿Qué ha sido diferente?

Izuku comenzó a pensar en eso. Las veces que uso el One for All han sido solo 3. La primera vez cuando golpeo al robot de prueba del examen de ingreso. La segunda fue cuando lanzo la pelota para la prueba de alcance cunado comenzó el primer día de clases. Y por último el día de hoy, donde lo uso para golpear al villano.

Lo único que esos tres tenían de diferente era…

Izuku: Una persona. Use mi poder para atacar a alguien y no a un objeto.

All Might: Ya veo.-Asintió mirando a su estudiante.- Debiste haberte puesto un freno inconscientemente.

Izuku: ¿Un freno?

Nezu: Tiene sentido.-Dijo para pararse en su escritorio.- Por lo que pude ver en tus pruebas y tras conocerte en persona, tienes una personalidad bondadosa y justiciera, por lo que siempre vas a ayudar a la gente. Es por eso que te sientes recio a atacar a otros. Cuando atacaste al villano, sabias que tu golpe lo podría matar, por lo que inconscientemente usaste una parte del One for All para golpearlo.

Izuku: Solo use…una parte del poder…-El chico aun no podía creer lo que logro, y aunque sabe la razón, no sabe cómo lo hizo. Eso lo frustraba.

All Might: Tranquilo, joven Midoriya. Con el tiempo, aprenderás a controlar el poder.-Dijo al notar la mirada de su estudiante.- Solo recuerda las veces que te caíste de espaldas cuando eras Cannonbolt.

Izuku: No me lo recuerde…-Ese recuerdo vino muy pesado a su mente. Tardo 3 meses en aprender a mantener el equilibrio y no quedar como tortuga.

Nezu: De todos modos, lograste tu primer paso para manejar el One for All, Midoriya-san.-Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Es por eso que en tu entrenamiento pensamos que sea correcto tratar de concentrarnos más en el Quirk que te dieron que en tus formas. Pues si bien son poderosas, es peligroso que quedes indefenso si no puedes cambiarte.

Izuku: Si, lo entiendo.-El recordó como quedo casi a merced del líder de los villanos cuando regreso a su forma humana. De no ser por el One for All, entonces sin duda lo hubieran matado.-(Debo entrenar más.)

All Might y Nezu notaron la mirada decidida de Izuku, por lo que sonrieron al ver que el chico gano una nueva determinación en vez de sucumbir por el miedo de aquel evento.

Nezu: Bien, eso seria todo. Puedes volver a casa, Midoriya-san.

Izuku asintió y se despidió antes de salir por la puerta, dejando al animal y héroe solos.

Nezu: Parece que los villanos cometieron un grave error en su intento.-Dijo bebiendo un poco de té de su taza.

All Might: Sí, sin duda alguna.- Asintió de acuerdo recordando a sus estudiantes.- Los estudiantes también pelearon y arriesgaron sus vidas. ¿Ha habido alguno de primer año que experimentara una pelea real tan pronto, sobrevivieran y aprendieran el miedo del mundo de los adultos?

Nezu: Lo dudo mucho. Esos chicos son únicos.

El héroe sonrió ante esas palabras.

All Might: Los villanos hicieron algo tonto. Esa clase es fuerte, y no hay duda de que se convertirán en grandes héroes.- En eso miro por la ventana, donde se podía ver la puesta del sol.- Yo creo en eso.


End file.
